The Slayed Dragon Returns
by Muffinpie123
Summary: Alison is in prison, Wren is in prison for so many felonies. The pretty little liars thought they were safe but a few months after Wren's trial A returns with a vengeance. Ezria, Spoby, Haleb and Memily. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_**This is set after Alison is sent to jail for life for the murder of Mona Vanderwall. Hanna was proven innocent and all charges had been dropped. Haleb, Spoby, Ezria and Memily. In the hours before Hanna's trial the three girls were tracking down 'A' who turned out to be Wren Kingston.**_

_**This is set in the senior year of school, I have pushed everything that has already happened back a year, so the girls were 14 when Ali went missing, 15 when her body was found, 16 when Ali came back and 17 when Mona was killed. They are now 18 years old. Emily and Melissa are together raising Melissa's and Ian's baby ( she never lost the baby)**_

Aria, Emily, Spencer and Hanna sat down at their regular table at the Brew.

"Guys, what are we going to do about the new -A?" Hanna asked the three girls.

"I don't know Han, every time we slay the '-A' dragon someone else just steps up to take their place" Aria said.

"God, first Mona, then Wren and now someone else. Someone up there must really hate us" Emily said and put her head in her hands.

The four girls thought they had gotten rid of 'A' when Wren was sent to jail three months ago, they had stopped getting texts off 'A' and they had just begun to feel that they could breathe again but it seemed that the new 'A' wasn't going to let that happen.

That morning the four girls were called to the Principals office at school where the police were waiting for them. They were all taken to the station for questioning about the attack on Jenna Marshall, the girls hadn't known anything about it until then but as always Detective Wilden was convinced that they had been behind it. The girls were allowed to go home after hours of questioning and a promise from Wilden that he would get to the bottom of it.

"Well whoever the new 'A' Jenna isn't on their payroll, or if she was I doubt she will be anymore. I have noticed something though, all of the 'A's' have had a thing for getting Jenna into a house and then setting it on fire" Spencer said.

All the girls had been told was that Jenna had been home alone when someone had set her house on fire. They had gotten a text off 'A' when they had gotten out of the police station. It read 'I'm back , miss me? You're going down, bitches. -A"

"Well if that's what makes someone 'A' then all of us are as well".

No one said anything but they all knew that Hanna was talking about 'the Jenna thing' that had happened four years ago.

"Han, that was Ali, not us" Emily said.

"Yeah, but none of us stopped her did we?" Hanna shot back.

The group of girls grew silent, they couldn't deny that.

Aria put her head in her hands. "Great, all I need is begging terrorised by -A again", she lay her hand on her stomach. "I feel like I'm going to be sick".

"Do you know what, I don't even care anymore. The last two 'A's' almost ruined my life, twice. Whatever this 'A' is going to throw at us couldn't be any worse than what we have been through already" Hanna said.

"I wouldn't count on that, we thought Mona was bad enough but then Wren turned out to be so much worse, I can't help but think that whoever this 'A' is will be even worse again" Spencer said.

"Guys, I have to go. I'm watching Taylor tonight for Melissa" Emily said.

"I still can't believe that one of my best friends and my sister are together" Spencer said after Emily had left.

"Aria, do you want to come shopping with me? I need to take my mind off Caleb being in Monecito" Hanna pouted.

"Aria?" Hanna waved her hands at Aria after she didn't give an answer.

"Sorry, I was a million miles away. What did you say?".

"Yeah, I could tell. I asked if you wanted to come shopping, I'm at a loose end with Caleb being away and Spencer is busy".

"Oh, ahh, I can't. Sorry Han, I'm meant to be seeing Ezra tonight and I really need to talk to him".

_**Author's Note- Aria's parents still don't know about her and Ezra. He is still a teacher at Rosewood High.**_

"Everything alright?" Spencer asked Aria, she looked concerned.

Aria froze. She knew she couldn't say anything to her friends before she spoke to Ezra. "Uhhmmm, not really guys". Aria looked as if she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Hanna and Spencer were really worried after seeing Aria's eyes fill up, Aria had always been the strongest of their group so if something was worrying her that much they knew it had to be bad.

"Aria, what is it?" Hanna asked eventually.

"I'm sorry guys, I can't tell you yet" Aria told them. "I have to go. I'll see you later".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ezra appeared at the door when Aria knocked.

"Hey, why didn't you let yourself in?" he asked and leant in for a kiss.

Aria gave him a quick peck. "Oh, uh, I don't know".

Aria was fiddling with her top and couldn't look Ezra in the eye.

They sat on the sofa and watched the film that Ezra had been watching before she had gotten there. Ezra put his arm around Aria, she leant against him slightly but didn't relax.

Ezra paused the telly and sat up to look at Aria.

"Aria, what's wrong?" Ezra asked.

Aria's cheeks flushed as she tried to find the words to tell him what was on her mind. They were sat there in silence for what felt like an age, to Aria anyway.

"I don't know how to tell you this so I'll just come out and say it" Aria said and wiped away the tear that had rolled down her cheek.

"Aria, whatever it is it can't be that bad".

"Ezra, I know that when I tell you this nothing will ever be the same again" Aria said.

"Tell me what? You're worrying me Aria".

"I'm...I'm pregnant Ezra".

Aria had told Ezra her news ten minutes ago and he was still pacing his apartment.

"H..how, how can you be pregnant?" Ezra yelled at her.

Aria was stunned by his tone. "The usual way Ezra, don't yell at me okay?" Aria yelled back.

Ezra sighed and sat next to Aria. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm just freaked, I guess".

Aria nodded, she was too. "What are we going to do Ezra?" Aria whispered.

"Are...are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she nodded. "I've done like a million tests and they have all come back positive" Aria said, a tear ran down her cheek.

Ezra leant forward and put his head in his hands. Aria looked at the space between the two of them, there was suddenly so much distance between them despite them sitting on the same sofa.

"Okay, well I think before we get ourselves all worked up that you should go to the doctors and then we can go from there and until then we don't tell anyone." Ezra said coldly.

"Uhm, yeah. I guess that's a good idea" Aria said.

"I, uh, I need to go out" Ezra said and walked to the door.

"Right, I'll go then" Aria said and grabbed her bag. She held her breath as she walked out of the door without another word, she barely managed to get out of Ezra's building without breaking down on the pavement. Aria crouched down and put her head in her hands. She took a few deep breath a few moments later and calmed down enough to be able to move. As Aria began walking away she looked up and saw Ezra standing at the window.

Aria didn't really know where to go, she didn't want to go home and face her parents yet but she didn't want to be alone either and all of her friends were busy. She ended up going to the Brew and ordering herself a coffee.

"Hello Aria" Wilden said standing next to her table with a smirk on his face.

"Hello".

"Where are the rest of your group tonight?".

"Busy. Why?".

"Just wondering. Where were you when Jenna Marshall's house was set on fire?" Wilden asked. His lips curled into a smile.

"I told you at the station, I was at home studying".

"So your father can vouch for that then?" Wilden asked.

"Like I also told you at the station my Dad and my brother were in Philadelphia that night".

"So you didn't see anyone that night?".

Aria sighed. "Look, I told you everything you asked at the station. If you have more questions then phone my parents and I will go to the station" she yelled at him.

Aria looked around, everyone was staring at her. 'Oh crap'.

Wilden gave a humourless chuckle and walked off.

Aria walked home, she hoped that no one was in or that she could slip off to her room without being noticed.

She walked in and heard her Dad watching T.V in the front room.

"Aria" Byron called out. "Is that you?".

"Yeah Dad, its me".

Byron came into the hallway. "You want to come watch this with me? Its a documentary".

"Uh, no Dad, I'm good thanks, I'm really tired. I'm just going to go to bed. Night" she said and ran up the stairs.

Aria got to her room, lay on her bed and let the tears fall. She desperately wanted to talk to Ezra, she knew that he would be freaking out as much as she was but she couldn't help but be mad at him for earlier.

Aria's phone beeped with a message. She unlocked her phone hoping it was Ezra but it was a SOS off Hanna.

Aria threw on a jacket and drove over to Hanna's. Emily and Spencer were already there when she got there.

"Hey, what's up?" Aria said when she found her three friends standing in Hanna's kitchen.

"Hanna got a text off 'A'" Spencer told her.

"What did it say?".

"Don't you know girls who play with fire always end up getting burnt. A" Hanna read out.

"Did Jenna play with fire?" Spencer asked.

"This is all I need right now, for 'A' to come back. Its senior year, I have my father and creepy step sister moving to Rosewood and there is no coffee in my cup" Hanna moaned.

"Han, if you think you have problems, I'm off the swim team at school which means I am not getting a scholarship for college and am losing any hope of getting good enough grades in my senior year, to get a scholarship because I am awake every 3 hours with a hungry newborn" Emily said.

"Oh, I got you all beat. My boyfriend is miles away and I haven't heard from him in weeks, my mother is hounding me to go on college interviews on a weekly basis and I can hear Emily and my sister in the backyard. Every night" Spencer said and laughed.

"Okay seriously guys, this isn't a game to see whose life is worse, but for the record, its mine" Aria snapped.

"What is so bad about your life? You have an amazing boyfriend, you're acing senior year and you have parents who AREN'T crazy" Spencer said.

All of the girls turned to look at Aria, looking for an explanation as to what she meant.

Aria thought about keeping her promise to Ezra and not telling her friends but she knew that she couldn't keep this to herself and she trusted Hanna, Spencer and Emily with her life, she knew that they wouldn't tell anyone.

"I'm, erm, I'm...pregnant" Aria blurted out.

All three girls gasped with shock. That had not been what they were expecting Aria to tell them.

"Aria, your pregnant?!" Spencer exclaimed.

Aria nodded.

"God, is it Fitz's?" Hanna asked.

"Yes Hanna, of course its Ezra's".

"Aria, what are you going to do?" Emily asked, rubbing her friends back slightly.

"I honestly have no clue, Ezra says that we should wait until I go to the doctors before we tell anyone or freak out".

The four girls didn't say anything, Aria didn't feel like talking much and the other girls didn't know what to say to Aria.

Emily, Aria and Spencer spent another few hours at Hanna's trying to figure out who the new 'A' was and then headed home, they were left with more questions than answers once again.

_**Please review**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emily sat gently on the end of the bed. She looked at Melissa, she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping.

Emily felt so lucky for the gorgeous woman and tiny, innocent baby that had become her family, she liked having people that relied on her, that cared whether she made it home at the end of the night.

Until it happened Emily never thought that Melissa would be who she ended up with, she had been single since Paige left to go move with her parents a few months before and it had done her the world of good, Emily's love life had gone from one disaster to another; first with Alison leading her on and then disappearing, Maya being killed and then Paige being scared off. It had felt really good to not have someone else that she had to feel responsible for.

Emily had found Melissa sat in the church a few weeks before she gave birth to Taylor, she was sat in a pew crying and muttering to herself. Emily had sat with her until she stopped crying and calmed herself down and they talked, they started spending more and more time together then and they quickly developed strong feelings for one another.

Being with Melissa made Emily realise why it had never worked out with anyone else. It was like she had found her purpose in life with Melissa and was they were now raising Taylor together.

Emily heard Taylor stir, she picked her up from the moses basket before she woke Melissa up. Emily got one of the ready made bottles out of the fridge to heat up and fed Taylor. She looked down at the innocent baby in her arms and her heart swelled with pride, she had begun to think of Taylor as her and Melissa's child and so had everyone else.

Emily grabbed a blanket and took Taylor into the house.

"Oh, hi Emily" Veronica said.

Emily saw Veronica sat on her sofa with her own mother, Ella Montgomery and Ashley Marin. All of the mothers looked incredibly guilty.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

It had been months since Emily had seen her parents, she couldn't believe that her Mom was in town and hadn't told her.

"I came to see you" Pam said and got up to give Emily a hug.

Pam stroked Taylor's head. "Can I have a cuddle with her?".

"Sure Mom" Emily said and handed her the baby. The two of them sat on the sofa, no one said anything for a few minutes.

"We all, uh, we all wanted to get together again now that your mother is back Emily" Ella said, unconvincingly.

Emily nodded. "Sure, right".

"Why don't you go up and see Spencer, Emily. You two haven't seen each other a lot recently".

"Sure Veronica" Emily said. She knew that they all wanted her out of the room. Emily walked up the stairs.

"Spencer, Spence. Quickly, come on" Emily whispered.

The two girls hovered at the top of the stairs, hardly daring to breath.

"Is that everyone's mother?" Spencer whispered in Emily's ear, she nodded.

"I don't know what is going on but if we are getting these messages again then I'm betting the girls have been getting them for a lot longer" Ella said.

"That's for sure, but I thought that, that doctor was this 'A' person" Pam said.

The two girls gasped.

"He was, but so was Mona before him. It seems that every time the current 'A' goes away someone else steps up" Veronica said.

"Well if we have these texts surely we can take them to the police, they wouldn't of believed four teenage girls but we are adults, they have to believe us" Ashley tried to reason.

"I don't think that's a good idea, the girls have never wanted to talk to us about 'A' and they sure as hell haven't spoken to the police about them before, there has to be a reason for that. Our daughters have gone through a lot and they are a lot smarter than we give them credit for. All of the times that 'A' has tried to ruin them we haven't listened to them and things have gotten worse than ever, maybe now we need to try a different tactic and see if they can sort this, and obviously we can keep a close eye on them and as soon as they know who the new 'A' is then so will we and we can take down this bastard once and for all" Veronica said.

"Veronica's right, also I don't think that the Rosewood's finest will be much help. I think a lot of them are a huge part of this" Ella said.

All the mothers seemed to agree, they made some more small talk and then Pam said she was going to say goodbye to Emily. The two girls rushed back to Spencers room and only just made it to the bed when Pam came through the door.

"Emily, I have to go now. There are a few things I have to do but I will phone you tonight and we can have dinner, if your free" Pam said.

"Sure Mom, that sounds great" Emily said with a smile and Pam enveloped her into a hug.

Emily had missed her mothers hugs, she missed having her mother to talk to but she had thought that it was safer for her parents out in Texas.

Pam left Spencers bedroom.

"Great, 'A' is going after our parents now" Spencer sighed and flopped back onto her bed.

Emily didn't know what to say. "This is really bad Spence, if our parents are getting on the 'A trail' I don't know what will happen".

"I know, that is why we don't talk about this anywhere near our parents, we don't act sketchy, we don't ask questions this time. That is where we have gone wrong before and our parents have found out. Anything we need to know from now on we find out on our own".

"Agreed. We need to get to Aria and Hanna, they should know this too" Emily said.

"I'll SOS them and tell them to meet us at Toby's" Spencer said.

"So we're telling Toby?".

"I think we should, every time I keep 'A' stuff from him he ends up finding out anyway so I think that if he knows from the outset then he can help us with this, Caleb too".

"Alright, lets go".

The two of them took Spencer's car and drove to Toby's apartment above the Brew, Caleb had been there all day, Aria was already waiting for them there and Hanna was on her way.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" Toby said as he came out of the bathroom, towelling his hair.

"'A' is back, and our parents know".

"What? What do you mean our parents know, how do they know?" Aria questioned.

"I went into Spencer's house and all of our mothers were there looking incredibly guilty. I was practically banished to Spencer's room and we listened to them on the landing. They have been getting 'A' texts too" Emily said.

Hanna walked into the apartment and threw herself at Caleb. The two of them kissed heavily.

"Hanna, our mothers have been getting texts off 'A'" Aria said.

"What?! How do you know this?".

"Me and Spence overheard them talking about it. They said they are going to be keeping a close eye on us to try and find out who 'A' is, they want to take them down".

"Crap. That is not good. Why is 'A' going after our mothers? Its always felt like 'A' was just after us as long as we did what they wanted" Aria said.

"Guys, we have to do something. 'A' has tried to ruin my Mom before and that was when they weren't threatening our mothers".

"I know Han, but what do we do?".

"We do exactly what we did before, we wait for 'A' to do something and we track them. You can't do it at any of your houses so we can use this to base it from. Anything we find on 'A' comes here and all of the work any of us do to find out who this bastard is we do here" Toby said.

_**Thank you for your amazing reviews :) Please keep reading and leaving reviews, any ideas are more than welcome :) **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Aria saw Hanna, Spencer and Emily sat at a table in the courtyard at school. She went over and joined them.

"Are you okay Aria? You look like crap" Spencer said as Aria sat down.

"Thanks Spence, and no, I feel like I'm gonna throw up" Aria said and pressed a hand against her stomach.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you get yourself knocked up" Hanna said.

Aria glared at Hanna. "Shut up, I really don't want people to overhear you".

"Have you and Ezra figured out what your going to do?" Emily asked.

Aria shook her head. "No, I haven't seen him since I told him, I'm going to the doctor tonight though".

"Won't the doctor tell your parents?" Hanna said.

"No, I'm going to see a doctor in Brookhaven" Aria said.

"Is he going with you?".

"Yes, we're meeting after school and going there together. I have to get to class" Aria got up, grabbed her bag and left with the other three girls following her.

"Aria, where are you going? We have English" Spencer said as Aria walked off after their first lesson.

Aria sighed. "I'll see you there", she ran off down the hall toward the toilets. Spencer ran after Aria and got to the toilets to see Aria bending over the toilet being sick.

Spencer handed Aria some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with and gave her some gum. "Morning sickness is a bitch" Spencer said with a smirk. Aria glared at Spencer. "Lets go, we're going to be late otherwise". The two of them headed to their class.

The rest of the day went achingly slowly for Aria, she found herself looking at the clock every five minutes, she couldn't concentrate on anything. Aria was glad when the end of the day came but she was dreading it at the same time.

Aria met Ezra at his apartment after school. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then they left to go to the doctors.

"Ezra, can we talk about this before we go in?" Aria said.

"What is there to say Aria?".

"Well, for one, what are we going to do?".

"There isn't much that we can do Aria".

"What does that mean?".

"Aria, I am your teacher. If this comes out then I'm finished. You are still a child yourself".

"So what are you saying Ezra? You get to decide what happens here on your own?".

Ezra sighed. "Aria, its not like that but you have to know what will happen if we do this. I will go to jail Aria and you will be left bringing the child up alone anyway".

"All I know is that I want to be involved in the decision Ezra, its not just you in this" she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Ezra parked the car and took one of Aria's hands."Of course you get to be involved in this decision, ultimately it comes down to you but I want you to be sure of what is going to happen if we go down this route, we have to get in the doctors or we will miss the appointment".

They both got out the car and Ezra gripped Aria's hand, they were both holding onto one another tightly.

Aria walked to the front desk. "I have an appointment" she said to the receptionist.

"Aria Fitz" she handed the receptionist her fake I.D and was told to take a seat.

Aria and Ezra sat next to each other holding hands but not saying a word until Aria's name was called. Ezra got up and started to walk toward the doctors room until he realised that Aria was not next to him, he looked back and she was still sitting in the chair.

"Aria, come on. The doctor just called you".

"I can't do it Ezra, I can't go in" she whispered to him.

Ezra grabbed Aria's hands and pulled her toward him, he enveloped her in a hug. "Listen, I know its scary okay but the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can figure out what to do and move on from this okay".

Aria took a deep breath and nodded. Ezra tilted her head up to look at him and kissed her. "I love you".

"Love you too" she mumbled and walked toward the doctors room.

The two of them sat opposite the doctor. She looked to be in her mid 20's, long dark hair and olive skin, she had a air of ease surrounding her.

"Hi, you must be Aria Fitz, what can I do for you today?".

"I, uh, I did a pregnancy test a few days ago which came up positive" Aria said.

The doctor nodded. "I'm sorry, may I ask who this is" she said and pointed to Ezra.

"He's my partner".

"Okay, well I think the first thing you should do is have another test done here" the doctor said and handed Aria a plastic jar. "The toilet's just through there".

Aria came back a couple of minutes later and the doctor did the test. After a few moments of agonising silence the doctor told them that it was positive.

"Okay, well the next thing that needs to happen is we send you for a dating scan and you both decide what you want to do. Have you discussed your options?" the doctor asked the both of them.

"We have but we haven't reached a decision yet" Ezra told the doctor.

They both looked over to Aria who was sat with tears rolling down her cheeks. Ezra wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed the top of her head. "Its going to be okay Aria" he whispered.

The three of them spoke a little more about their options and then she made an appointment for them to come back to see her the following week to have a dating scan.

Ezra and Aria sat in his car in total silence for a long time, they had both been sort of hoping that it wasn't real and they wouldn't have to deal with it. Ezra begun the drive home, Aria leant against the car window with tears rolling down her cheeks, neither of them knew what to say.

Once they got back to Ezra's apartment, Ezra led Aria to the sofa and sat her down, he sat next to her and held her while she cried.

Aria knew that she was either going to have to have an abortion or lose Ezra for good. She wouldn't let him go to prison so the only thing he could do if she wanted to have the baby was leave and never come back.

"What are we going to do?" Aria croaked after she had stopped crying.

"I don't know" Ezra admitted. "What are you thinking?".

Aria shrugged. "How do I choose between you and our baby?".

Ezra couldn't answer that. He knew that he couldn't ask Aria to make that choice and if he was honest with himself he didn't want her to give either of them up but he knew that there was no way that they could be together once her parents and everyone else found out.

"Can I stay here tonight? I really don't want to go home".

"Sure".

Aria text her Mom to tell her she was staying at Hanna's and then text Hanna to get her to cover for her.

Ezra put a film on but neither of them could concentrate long enough to watch it. They lay on the sofa cuddling in total silence until they were tired enough to go to bed.

"Ezra, you awake?" Aria whispered to him in the middle of the night.

"Yeah I'm awake".

"I think I have an idea but you may not like it".

"Go on...".

"Well I was thinking if I told my parents that its your brother that I've been seeing and got pregnant with and then I could come over here when I wanted and tell them I'm coming to see him".

Ezra didn't say anything for a few minutes. "That could work" he said finally. "I don't know whether Wes will agree to it though".

"Surely its worth asking though, then I can finish school, and once I'm done with school we can get people used to thinking of us as a couple after a while".

"Aria, if Wes does agree with this we can never tell people that the baby is mine though".

"I know, but maybe after a while I could tell people that Wes wasn't ready to be a parent and then when we get together they will just assume that your helping with the baby and bringing it up with me".

"Its a risk. I think we should talk to Wes together. I'll see if he can come over tommorow after school" Ezra said.

"Okay".

"Lets try to get some sleep, we both have to be up soon" Ezra said.

Aria leant her head against Ezra's chest and fell asleep with him running his fingers through her hair.

_**Please keep reading and leaving reviews :) **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Aria woke up before Ezra, she felt like she had barely got an hours sleep. She looked over at the clock and saw it was 7am, Aria crept out of bed and made herself a coffee.

"I'll have one if your making" Ezra said sleepily as he began to sit up in bed, he rubbed his eyes.

Aria made them both a coffee and took them over to the bed. "How're you feeling?" he asked her.

Aria shrugged. "Not great, I feel really sick" she said with a pout.

Ezra rubbed her back as they both sipped their coffee. "Right, I need a shower" Ezra said.

Aria got dressed and waited for Ezra to get out of the shower. "I have to go, its time for school. Is Wes coming over?".

"I haven't asked him yet, I'll phone him in a minute and let you know" Ezra said and gave her a kiss.

Aria phoned Spencer and arranged for her to come and pick her up.

"Did you spend the night at Fitz's?" Spencer asked as Aria got in the car.

"Yeah, I didn't want to go home".

"Where does your Mom think you spent the night?".

"At Hanna's" Aria said with a smirk.

Spencer drove them to school. Aria felt much better now that her and Ezra had a little bit of a plan.

Hanna stood in her kitchen. She really didn't want to go to school today.

"Hanna, this is not a discussion, you are going to school. End of" her mother said.

Hanna groaned. "Fine. Bye" she said and stormed out.

Hanna walked to school. Caleb ran up behind her, covered her eyes. "Guess who".

Hanna giggled, turned round and gave Caleb a long, lingering kiss. Seeing her boyfriend was always the best part of Hanna's day.

"How was Monnecito?" she asked him.

"Good" he said with a grin. "Mom and the boys are thinking of coming down for a little while soon".

"Really? That's great" Hanna gushed.

"Mom can't wait to meet you" Caleb told her. Hanna's face fell a little.

"Sure that'd be nice" she said a little unconvincingly.

Hanna and Caleb joined Aria and Spencer at a table outside school.

"Hey, where's Em?".

"Don't know" Aria shrugged. "We can't get hold of her and she's not replying to our messages".

"Hmm, odd. Coming to her house tonight you guys?".

Spencer agreed and the two of them looked to Aria. "Ah, I can't. I have to go to Ezra's to talk to Wes with him".

"Baby Fitz? Why?" Hanna asked.

Aria groaned slightly. "Um, we're kind of hoping that he is going to be our 'get Ezra out of jail' card".

Hanna looked at Aria slightly confused. "What?".

"We're going to ask Wes if he will agree to me telling everyone that its him I've been seeing and is the father of the baby and then he can conveniently get sent off to boarding school far, far away or something and Ezra can take a big interest in his 'niece' or 'nephew'".

"Aaah, know I get it" Hanna said. "Do you think he'll go for it?".

"I honestly don't know, maybe to keep his brother out of prison I guess".

Hanna and Caleb looked at Aria and raised their eyebrows. "Sort of a dangerous plan though, don't you think" Caleb said.

"Yep, absolutely, but it is the only plan we have" Aria told him.

All four of them went to their classes and didn't get a chance to talk again till lunch.

Aria sought out Hanna, Spencer and Caleb out at lunch and found them sitting in the cafeteria.

"Hey, where have you been?" Hanna asked as Aria sat at the table.

"I had to talk to Ezra".

"You still going ahead with the baby brother/daddy plan?" Caleb asked.

"Don't say it like that" Aria glared at him "and yes, its the only plan we have that doesn't involve this baby growing up without and father and Ezra going to prison".

"I'd hate to be in your shoes when you tell you parents, they are so going to freak" Hanna said.

Aria nodded. "Yep", she groaned. She really wasn't looking forward to telling her parents, particularly her father. She knew that her Mom would be shocked and a little upset for a bit but her Dad would take the whole thing out of proportion.

The rest of the day went fairly quickly for Aria, for which she was thankful for. It seemed like it had only just been lunch time by the time she was leaving school and going to Ezra's apartment. She was incredibly nervous and had been praying all day that Wes would agree to this for them, if he did Aria knew they would owe them everything they had.

Aria walked into Ezra's building and up to his apartment, she found his spare key under his mat and let herself in.

"Hey" Aria said and gave Ezra a kiss. "Wes not here yet?".

"Uh, no not yet. Aria, a...are you sure we should drag him into this?" Ezra asked.

"Honestly no, but I don't see what other choice we have Ezra".

Ezra nodded. "I guess you're right". He enveloped Aria into a hug and the two stayed like that for several minutes until a knock at the door disturbed them. "That'll be Wes, I'll get it" he said.

Wes walked into his brothers apartment. "Hey Aria".

Aria smiled and gave a little wave.

"Wes, why don't you sit down, me and Aria have something that we have to ask you" Ezra said as he walked behind Aria, put his arms around her waist and let his hands rest on her stomach.

"Uh, sure. What is it?" Wes asked.

"Uhm well, firstly we have some news" Aria said. "I'm, uhm, I'm p..pregnant" she continued, her voice breaking slightly.

Wes stared at both of them, his mouth hanging open a little. He didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"This is a joke, right?" Wes said eventually.

Ezra shook his head, "no Wes, its not a joke, its completely true".

"How did you guys let this happen? You know what's gonna happen to Ezra, right Aria?" Wes said his voice increasing by the minute.

"It wasn't planned Wes and yeah, we have thought about that, which is why we need your help" Aria said as calmly as she could manage.

Wes looked at his brother and Aria and was quite confused. "What do you mean? How can I help?".

"You are going to need to hear me out Wes" Ezra said. "The only option that we can think of that we have is if we tell people that the baby is someone elses".

Wes nodded. "Okay, I get that but how do I come into this? I don't see how I can help".

"Well the thing is Wes, what we were hoping that you could do was say the baby is yours" Aria said. She knew how much they were asking of him and how it must sound to Wes.

Wes said nothing for some time. "I, uh, I...what? No. I can't do that" he said eventually.

"I know how it must sound to you, what we're asking is a big thing to ask but we don't have another option Wes, you are our last option to make sure that Ezra, your brother doesn't go to jail" Aria said.

Wes sighed. "How would this work? What if your parents want me to take a DNA test or something?".

"They won't, and even if they do I will make them see sense".

"Okay, well if I agree to this what then? Is the baby going to grow up thinking its father is its uncle? Wes said.

"What we were thinking was we could tell people that you are the dad and when the baby is born you can slowly lose interest and Ezra could take a big interest in his niece or nephew, then when I finish school we can slowly work people round to the idea of me and Ezra and a couple and Ezra can adopt the baby" Aria said in a rush.

"I guess that could work" Wes said. "Okay, I'll do it, but if this falls apart then it comes down to you two to sort it".

"Of course" Ezra said. "we will take care of everything like that. Thank you Wes, you don't know how much this means to me, to both of us".

Wes smiled slightly but looked very worried.

"Okay, for this to work we need to work out what you two are going to tell people about how you met, where you went to, uh, do the deed and all of the details about your 'relationship'" Ezra said with a sigh.

He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders knowing that his brother was going to do this for them but he also hated that they couldn't tell people the truth and that they had to lie and plot like this.

"Ezra's right" Aria said. "People are going to want to know the details, we need to make sure that we can give them the answers they want without a moment of hesitation".

"Well, we both took classes at Hollis over the summer, right?" Wes said "why don't we just tell people that's where we met".

"That's good, that'll work" Ezra said. "For there to be no suspicion, Aria you need to say that you didn't know that me and Wes were related because of the name difference otherwise this whole thing could come crashing down on us".

"Sure, right, so if we met over the summer that means we've been together four months which will work well anyway, no matter how far along I am it could still be possible that its yours" Aria said.

"So where did we go to, as Ezra put it, do the deed" Wes said with a grin.

Both Aria and Ezra glared at him which wiped the grin off his face. "Sorry" Wes said.

"A motel?" Aria suggested.

Wes grimaced. "I guess it'll work, which one?".

"Different ones, we can't remember the names of them all" Aria said.

"Okay. I think we are all set. You should tell your parents soon then Aria" Ezra said, wanting the conversation about his girlfriend and brothers relationship to be over, even if it was a made up relationship.

"Should I come with you when you tell them?" Wes asked.

Aria looked to Ezra. "That might be a good idea, what do you think?" Aria asked him.

"I guess that makes sense" Ezra said, it was clear that he wasn't a fan of the idea.

Aria turned round and gave Ezra a kiss. "I can't believe we're in this situation".

"Me either. Right you two need to get this over with. Call me later?" Ezra said.

"Uh, sure. Ready Wes?".

Wes nodded and got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be there in a minute, okay?".

Wes left the apartment and Aria looked at Ezra. "Are you okay?".

Ezra sighed. "I hate that we have to lie and say that I'm not the Dad, this is my baby too. I wish we could tell people that".

"I know, I don't like it either but you know what will happen if we do okay, lets stick to this plan and when I finish school in a year then we can tell people about 'us' and you can adopt the baby" Aria said trying to comfort him. She pulled him close and leant her head on his shoulder. "I love you".

"I love you too" Ezra said and kissed her. "You should get going, good luck".

Aria grabbed her bag and met Wes outside. They walked to Aria's house together, barely speaking the entire way.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had issues with my internet. Please keep leaving reviews and I hope you are enjoying this story. Constructive criticism welcomed, as are any ideas that you might have :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Mom, Dad" Aria called from the doorway. "Come through to the front room" she told Wes.

Aria motioned to Wes to sit on the couch and went in search for her parents. Her mouth was dry and her hands were shaking,

"Mom" Aria called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Up here Aria" Ella called.

"Uhm, acctually Mom, can you come down here please" Aria called.

Ella appeared at the top of the stairs. "Is everything okay honey?".

"Uh, there's someone I want you to meet, can you come down stairs" Aria said.

Ella smiled and walked down the stairs to Aria. "Is it a boy?" Ella whispered in her daughters ear lightheartedly.

"Uh, yeah, kinda Mom" Aria said and walked down the stairs to avoid anymore questions.

Ella walked into the front room. Aria and Wes were sat on the sofa, Wes stood up when he saw Ella.

"Mom, this is Wes" Aria said. "Wes, this is my mother, Ella".

"Nice to meet you" Wes said and stuck out his hand to shake Ella's hand.

"You too Wes, so..are you two...?" Ella said.

"Yeah Mom, we are and that's kind of what we need to talk to you about" Aria said. "Sit down Mom, you might need to".

Ella sat on the couch next to Aria. "What is it Aria?".

"Well, uhm, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant Mom" Aria blurted out.

Ella sat there in shock. "What do you mean your pregnant Aria? How did this happen?".

"Well, uh, the usual way Mom".

"And he's, its his?" Ella asked and pointed at Wes.

"Yes Mom,Wes is the father" Aria said.

"I didn't even know that you were seeing anyone Aria, let alone, uh, sleeping with them".

"Well we were keeping it quiet Mom".

"And now your pregnant?".

"Yep, and now I'm pregnant" Aria said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? Have you done a test?" Ella asked.

"Yeah Mom, I did a test and it came up positive" Aria said, she knew that she should not tell her mother that she had already been to the doctors.

"Okay, well, oh, um, we have to tell your father" Ella said.

Aria took a deep breath. "Yeah, I figured".

"Well Wes, are you going to help support my daughter and this baby?" Ella said a little harshly.

Wes cleared his throat. "Of course".

"Then how do you expect to pay for the child?" Byron said as he walked in.

Aria gasped. "Dad? How much did you hear?".

"Pretty much all of it" Byron said. "So, how do you expect to pay for the child?".

"Well, um, my family has a lot of money so I can use that to help toward costs and stuff and I can get a part time job while I finish school and college and then go on to get a full time job" Wes said a little nervously.

"Right, and where are you, Aria and the baby going to live when the baby is born?" Byron snapped.

"Dad, stop" Aria pleaded with him.

"Well I have been thinking about it and spoke to my brother and he is looking to get a bigger house so me and him thought it would make sense for me, Aria and the baby to move in there until we can get a place of our own and then my brother can be there to help out and stuff" Wes said trying his best to sound confident.

"And your brother wants to live with a couple and a newborn baby?" Byron said a little calmer, he was somewhat placated by what Wes said.

"Yeah, he wants to be near by for his niece or nephew" Wes said.

"Have you told your parents?" Ella asked Wes trying to make the situation a little easier for everyone.

"Um, well not yet. Aria wanted you two to be the first to know".

Aria was surprised by the extra bits of information that Wes was adding on and how true it all sounded, she was slightly impressed.

"Okay, well what I think we need to do is get you an appointment at the doctors Aria and go from there" Ella said.

Aria looked blankly at her mother for a moment, it felt a bit like deja vu with her mother saying practically the same as Ezra when he found out.

"Yeah, that makes sense" Aria said.

"Wes, tell your parents that we have invited them over for dinner, you can let Aria know what they say and when the best time for them is" Ella said.

The four of them chatted for a little while longer until Wes said he had to get home.

Aria saw him to the door. "Thank you so much for this Wes" she said quietly.

"Its okay" he said and gave Aria a hug and then left.

_**Sorry for the short chapter, the next ones will be longer. Please read and review :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Hanna woke up with the sun shining through her window, she turned over to see a sleeping Caleb next to her and smiled to herself.

Her Mom was away on a buisness trip so Caleb had stayed over. Hanna thought back to everything that the two of them had gone through and she was glad they stuck together through it all, surprised, but glad.

Hanna heard her phone bleep with a text from the other side of the room. She swung her legs out of bed and walked across the room as quietly as she could so she didn't wake Caleb.

'Ask Caleb what he was up to last night -A'. Hanna gasped and sat down. She couldn't believe what she was reading, she knew it had to be something bad for -A to be taunting her with it.

"Caleb, get up" she called a few minutes later as she stood over the bed.

Caleb slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her, he reached for her hand but Hanna snatched it back from him.

"What's wrong?" Caleb asked.

"What were you doing last night?" Hanna asked trying her best not to sound accusing but failed.

"What?" he said and rubbed his eyes, "what are you on about Hanna? I was with you last night".

"Before that Caleb, come on, I'm not stupid, I've seen how shifty you've been lately and I want to know what is going on".

Caleb sat up. "I was with Toby before I came here, okay".

"Doing what?".

"Trying to figure out who -A is Hanna, so we can stop this".

"Is that all?" Hanna demanded.

"Yes. Of course. What is this about Hanna?" Caleb said as he got out of bed.

Hanna sighed. "I got a text off -A telling me to ask you what you were doing last night and I just assumed the worst. I'm sorry".

Hanna lent against Caleb and sighed. "I am so sick of all of this".

"Me too" Caleb said and ran his hand down Hanna's back. "I'm gonna get a shower, I'll see you downstairs" he said, he sounded a little deflated.

Hanna could scream, she hated that -A was still messing with all of them even after this time. They all hoped it would stop when Alison went to prison. She went downstairs and made Caleb and herself a coffee.

Hanna text Aria when she remembered what her friend was doing last night.

'How did it go?' she typed out and hit send.

Hanna got dressed and met Caleb downstairs in time to leave for school. Caleb was quiet the whole way there, Hanna pulled up and parked the car.

"Caleb, I'm sorry okay, I know that -A tries to play people off against each other and I shouldn't of taken any notice".

"Then why did you? I would never do what you were thinking, I could never do that to you Hanna, I love you dammit".

Hanna hung her head slightly. "I know and I really am sorry, I love you too". Hanna lent over for a kiss and Caleb gave her a quick peck, got out the car and walked into school. Hanna sighed and followed him, she knew that it was going to take a lot to make this up to him.

Hanna met up with Aria, Spencer and Emily in their English lesson.

"Hey guys, Aria didn't you get my text?" Hanna asked.

"Ah, yeah, I got it, sorry. I was a little busy being ambushed by my parents" Aria said very conscious that Ezra could hear their conversation.

"Well how did it go last night?" Hanna pressed.

Aria sighed and rolled her eyes. "As well as could be expected I guess, my Dad didn't kill him and my Mom didn't cry and shout so that was all I could ask for I guess".

The other students had started piling into the classroom so the group had no choice but to end their conversation and to take their seats.

After school Hanna, Aria, Spencer, Emily, Caleb and Toby all went to The Brew for a coffee and then headed up to Toby's apartment.

Emily looked around at all of the bits of paper on the walls. "Wow" Emily said, "you guys have been busy".

"Yeah" Toby said "we're going to find out who A is this time, there's no way they can keep getting away with terrorising us all and our families".

"Wait 'us all?' you guys have been getting texts now?" Aria asked.

Caleb nodded.

"Wow, guess I've been out of the loop lately. Do either of you know if Ezra's been getting them too?" Aria asked as she knew that Ezra sometimes came over to help Toby and Caleb with their project.

Caleb and Toby looked at each other. "Uh, I don't think so, wouldn't he tell you though?" Toby said.

Aria rolled her eyes at Toby. "Okay now I know your lying, what did he tell you?".

Toby sighed. "He's just been getting the same kind of texts as us all Aria, you should be asking him about this though, don't you think".

Aria nodded and let the subject drop, she would be talking to Ezra next time she saw him though, she couldn't believe that he hadn't told her.

"Guys what are we going to do about A?" Emily asked with a sigh, "I got a text this morning that you all need to see".

Everyone looked at Emily, she pulled her phone out of her bag and passed it around for everyone to see.

The text read 'Bad news Em, you're going to have to break up with your girl or something might just happen to Baby Taylor'.

Everyone was shocked when they read it.

"Em, why didn't you tell us about this at school today? Spencer asked.

"I thought I should wait until we were all together" she replied.

Spencer's nose flared and her breathing grew deeper. "Its not only you that cares about Taylor and Melissa, Em, their my niece and sister, I want to keep them safe too" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Spence, I didn't think you need to stress about it all day at school too".

"Look, quit arguing both of you, this what A wants, its what she does, she pits us against each other and we have to stop letting it happen" Hanna said.

Emily and Spencer nodded. "Sorry Em, are you going to tell Melissa?".

"I don't know, how do I explain this?" Emily said and looked at her shoes. She knew what she had to do but she couldn't tell Spencer or the others, not yet, she knew that they would try to talk her out of it and she knew if that happened then Melissa and Taylor would never be safe, that was all Emily wanted, she didn't care about herself, just them.

No one could answer Emily's question, Caleb, Toby and Ezra had believed their respective partners because they had experience 'A' for themselves, but Melissa hadn't as far as they knew, she just thought that 'A' was Mona all those years ago, she didn't know that someone had stolen the game from her.

"Have you had any luck figuring out who -A is?" Aria asked the two guys.

"Not really, we have a list of suspects but no real solid idea of who it actually is" Caleb said.

Aria sighed. "Great".

"So how did it go yesterday" Hanna asked Aria for the second time that day.

"Like I said earlier, it went as well as could be expected" Aria said.

Toby looked to Spencer confused. "Fitz got Aria pregnant and obviously they can't tell people its his baby so they were going to ask little Fitz to be their cover story" Spencer explained.

"Gee, thanks Spence" Aria said and rolled her eyes.

Toby looked even more confused than before, all of a sudden all six of them began laughing.

"Wes agreed to be our back up plan, we told my parents that we were pregnant and they want him to bring his parents over for dinner at some point soon" Aria told them all.

"Well that is good" Emily said, "I imagined your Dad going totally nuclear".

Aria nodded. "Me too"

"Aria, your pregnant?" Toby asked, still shocked.

Aria nodded.

"Oh crap" Toby said, drawing a giggle from Spencer.

"Crap indeed" Aria said.

"What is everyone up to tonight?" Hanna asked after a few moments of silence.

"I have to go speak to Ezra, I tried talking to him at school and he basically blanked me" Aria said.

"Well do the rest of you want to do something?" Hanna asked. "Its been forever since we all hung out together". The rest of the group mumbled in agreement.

Everyone had a cup of coffee and then Aria left to go to Ezra's apartment. She got in her car and drove the distance from Toby's loft apartment to Ezra's apartment.

Aria found the spare key and let herself into Ezra's.

"Hey" Aria said from the doorway.

Ezra looked over and smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" she asked, as she closed the distance between the two of them.

"Uh, yeah" Ezra said, he was clearly distracted.

Are you sure? You can barely look at me and you basically blanked me at school today. What's going on?" Aria asked as she sat next to Ezra on the sofa.

"I guess I just don't like the situation that we've been put in. We need to figure this out properly because I have no idea what's going to happen Aria".

"What do you mean?".

"Well are you going to quit school? What is going to happen when you have the baby? Your parents are going to expect you to move in with my baby brother".

"You mean Wes hasn't spoken to you?" Aria asked.

"No, not since you two left yesterday".

Aria sighed. "Well he told my parents that when the baby was born that me, him and the baby were going to be moving in with you because you wanted to get a bigger place anyway".

Ezra looked at Aria. "He, what? That's actually pretty genius, from the outside I will be the doting uncle helping his brother out but then we can live as an actual couple. This could work Aria" he said in a rush, sounding excited.

Aria smiled, his excitement becoming infectious. "So does this mean that we get to go house hunting?".

Ezra laughed and nodded. "Well, me, you and Wes get to go house hunting".

Aria leaned over and kissed him, she could feel his smile beneath hers. "It might just all work out".

"Maybe" Ezra said. "Do you want to watch a film?.

"Sure, shall I make the popcorn?".

Ezra nodded and got up to pick a film.

Aria walked to the kitchen, she put the popcorn in the microwave and looked over, Ezra was still smiling to himself, Aria couldn't help but smile at him.

Aria joined Ezra on the sofa and they cuddled up together. Ezra was behind Aria and let his hands rest on her stomach, Aria smiled and cuddled up closer to him.

Aria and Ezra both fell asleep eventually. Aria woke up a few hours later, she opened her eyes and looked around, everything was blearly. She rubbed her eyes and sat up, she looked at the clock, it was 11pm. 'Oh crap' Aria said to herself.

"Ezra. Ezra, get up" Aria called. He sat up slowly.

"What is it?".

"I have to go, its really late" Aria said.

Ezra woke up properly. "Really? Can't you just tell your parents you were with Wes, it got late so you're going to be staying in the guest room or something?".

"Hmm, I guess that could work. Okay, I'll do it and we can test how they take it, if it goes down okay then we can do it more" Aria said as she grabbed her phone to text her Mom.

Aria pulled Ezra over to the bed, they both got in and snuggled up together, Aria read the reply for her Mom saying that she could stay at Wes's and to be careful and the two of them fell asleep.

_**Please please please keep leaving reviews, I know I didn't update for a while but that's because I had internet issues. Keep reading and let me know what you think :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_Emily looked over at the empty space where Melissa should have been laying. Melissa had left first thing that morning leaving Emily with Taylor; Emily was looking forward to spending her Saturday with their baby._

_Emily hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Melissa, she had no idea what she was going to say but she knew that she had to do something._

_Taylor began to stir, Emily picked her up out of her Moses basket and cradled her in her arms on the bed, she lay there with the baby in her arms and smiled. Emily eventually got up and fixed Taylor a bottle, then got Taylor and herself dressed._

_Spencer woke up curled up next to Toby, she smiled and gave a sigh of contentment. She prised herself away from him and began making breakfast and coffee for the two of them, Spencer loved spending the night with Toby, it was so much nicer than being at home, things with her family had gotten a little bit better in the last couple of months but things were still pretty strained between her and Melissa and as always her parents took Melissa's side, having Emily there helped a lot though. _

_Toby woke up and watched Spencer cook for a few minutes. _

"_Morning, that smells great" he said with a smile._

"_Good morning. Its nearly ready, where do you want to eat?"._

"_At the table sounds good" Toby said and swung his legs out of bed, he walked over to Spencer and put his arms round her waist, he littered the back of her neck with kisses. _

_Spencer giggled and served the food onto the two plates that had been warming. She poured the coffee and took it all over to the table. _

_The two of them sat down and ate in relative silence. _

"_What are your plans for the day?" Toby asked._

_Spencer shrugged. "I don't really have any, you?"._

"_Well I was thinking that you and I could go somewhere"._

"_Where?"._

"_It doesn't matter where, anywhere. Just get in the car and drive, see where we end up" Toby said._

_Spencer nodded. "Okay. Lets do it"._

_Toby grinned and lent over to give her a kiss. The two of them finished eating, cleaned up, shower and dressed and then left._

_Hanna woke up with a wicked headache. She opened her eyes and saw that she was laying diagonally across her bed, still fully dressed. _

_Hanna slowly sat up and put her head in her hands. She tried to remember what she had done to make her feel so rubbish this morning but she couldn't remember a thing after leaving The Brew with Caleb. _

_She looked around, half expecting Caleb to be there but he was no where to be seen. Hanna grabbed her phone and saw that it was 9am, she made her way downstairs and got a glass of water, her mouth felt like she had inhaled a desert overnight. _

_When Hanna felt a little more human she called Caleb._

"_Hey, how're you feeling?" Caleb asked when he answered the phone. _

"_Like crap, what happened last night?"._

"_Uh, I'm not sure to be honest, I dropped you off at home at about 9 and then an hour later you were texting me some weird things but then wouldn't answer your phone so I came round and you were sat there with half a bottle of vodka and you were totally wasted, so I put you to bed and sat with you for a bit but you were totally out of it so I put you on your side and left you to it"._

"_Did I say anything?" Hanna asked Caleb._

"_Yeah, but you weren't making a whole lot of sense, you were mumbling something about your Dad and Isabel and some other stuff that I couldn't make any sense of"._

"_Oh" Hanna said._

_Yeah, oh. So do you want to talk about it?" Caleb asked._

"_Not really"._

_Caleb sighed. "Well, I've got a couple of things that I need to do this morning but then I will come over okay, and we can talk"._

_Hanna rolled her eyes. "Okay"._

_She went upstairs and got in the shower, she hoped that standing under the hot, running water would make her feel a little more alive. _

_Aria woke up to find Ezra gone, she was in his apartment and was in his bed but he was no where to be seen. _

_She got out of bed and went to make a coffee. Aria checked the bathroom when Ezra still hadn't materialised. He was no where to be found. She went back out to the front room and saw him coming through the front door._

"_Ah, you're awake" he exclaimed._

"_Yeah, where'd you go?"._

"_To grab coffee and something to eat" Ezra said, holding up a paper bag and two cups._

_Aria smiled, put her hand on the back of his neck and gave him a long, lingering kiss. _

_Ezra came in, put their breakfast on the counter and wrapped his arms around Aria's waist. The two of them spent several minutes, not talking, just looking at each other. They seemed to be able to say everything they needed to with their gaze. _

_Aria got her coffee and food and sat on the sofa to eat, Ezra joined her._

"_Do you want to watch a film or something today?" he asked her._

_Aria shook her head. "I think we should go house hunting" she said with a smile. _

"_You know if we do that then Wes is going to have to come along too, and maybe we should wait a little while, it might seem that we are all moving in together to quickly. We have to do everything just right otherwise the whole thing could fall apart" Ezra said._

_Aria groaned. "Yeah, I know"._

"_So lets leave the house hunting for a little bit, just a couple of months okay"._

"_Sure, just wish we could go out and do something" Aria said and sighed._

_Ezra grimaced. "I know, me too. And we will be able to soon okay"._

_Aria nodded. Her phone went off with a text, Aria checked it. The text read 'You better be ready to tell everyone who the real father of your baby is, or I will. Kisses -A'.. Aria sighed again._

"_What's up?" Ezra asked._

_Aria didn't know whether she should say anything but eventually just handed Ezra her phone, he knew all about 'A' after all._

_Ezra sighed. "Do you think they'll do it?"._

"_I don't know, but there is no way to prove it until the baby is born so lets not worry about it till then"._

_Ezra nodded but Aria could tell that he wasn't convinced._

_The two of them spent the next few hours lounging around Ezra's apartment, Aria headed home later that day._

_Emily sat down at the small table that was in the barn. She was trying to figure out what to say to Melissa, she knew that she had to get it exactly right._

_She hated that 'A' had put her in this position but she wasn't going to let anything happen to Melissa and especially not Taylor, she had to protect them no matter what the cost. Emily just hoped that she didn't lose her friends in doing what she had to._

_After an hour or so Emily had it figured out, she knew what she was going to say. Emily got up to go in search of Melissa when Melissa came into the barn with Taylor._

"_Hey you" Melissa said and gave Emily a kiss._

"_Hey. Melissa can you sit down, I need to talk to you"._

"_Can it wait? I've been invited to go to Philadelphia for the weekend for a spa session with some friends for school, do you mind looking after Taylor while I'm away?"._

"_Uh, sure"._

"_Thanks babe" Melissa said and gave Emily another kiss. She handed Taylor to Emily and started putting clothes in a suitcase. _

_Emily wanted to make Melissa stop and listen to her but she didn't want to ruin the good mood that Melissa was in, she knew that Melissa had been struggling since having Taylor and Emily hadn't seen her this happy in a while. She decided to leave what she had to say until Melissa got back, she wanted her to have this weekend before landing this bombshell on her._

_Within 20 minutes Melissa had packed her suitcase and was saying goodbye to Emily and Taylor._

_Emily walked Melissa to her car with Taylor in her arms. Before getting in Melissa turned to look at Emily, she blinked a few times to stop herself tearing up._

"_I know you'll take good care of our baby girl" Melissa said and looked at them both adoringly. "Em, I love you, always remember that" she said and then got in the car and drove away._

_For hours Emily thought about Melissa's goodbye, it seemed a strange thing to say, she eventually put it out of her mind and figured that she was thinking too much about things. _

_Emily decided to take Taylor out into town for the day, they could both use some fresh air. She dressed her in a cute dress and put her in her buggy. She got some bottles made up and grabbed the baby bag and they walked into town. _

_Emily enjoyed being outside, she missed swimming, running and being outside in general. She had spent the majority of the last couple of months either at school, at one of her friends houses or in the barn with Melissa and Taylor. _

_Emily took Taylor in a quiet coffee bar when the temperature started rising, she gave Taylor a bottle and ordered a green tea for herself._

_Emily sat in the corner and watched everyone go about their lives, she sighed with contentment. When she had finished her tea Emily took Taylor to the bathrooms to change her diaper and then headed back home. _

_Emily went through the main house and left Taylor with Peter while she put the buggy back in the barn and then she returned to the house. Peter was sat on the sofa with Taylor and was commentating the soccer game to his granddaughter, Emily stood by the door for a moment and stayed quiet, just watching them, it was a lovely sight._

"_Hey Peter" Emily said and got herself a drink._

"_Hello Emily, how are you?"._

"_I'm good thank you, yourself?"._

_Emily always felt a little awkward around Spencer and Melissa's father, she knew that Peter didn't like Melissa being with a woman but he tried to be tolerant of it. _

"_Very well thank you" Peter said. "Is Melissa home?"._

"_No, she has gone to Philadelphia for the weekend, she's gone to a spa with some friends from school"._

"_Very nice. Well I'll hold on to Taylor for a few hours if you don't mind, haven't had much time to spend with the little lady lately" Peter said and looked adoringly at his granddaughter._

"_Sure" Emily said with a smile. "Is Spencer home?"._

"_No, she's at Toby's I think"._

"_Oh okay, you don't mind me being here when Melissa and Spencer aren't do you?"._

"_Ah, no of course not" Peter said with a small smile. "Its your home too"._

_Emily grinned. "Thanks. Well I'll be in the barn then"._

_Peter nodded at her and watched her as she left. _

_Emily spent the next few hours catching up on her school work, she hadn't told anyone but she was struggling to keep up with her school work and help look after Taylor. She couldn't wait until this year was over and she could be done with high school for good. Emily didn't know what she was going to do about college now that she had Melissa and Taylor in her life, she didn't want to leave them but she also didn't want to stay in Rosewood for the rest of her life either. She was hoping that Melissa would move with her when she went to college. _

_**Please review :) and keep reading. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

"_Aria, Wes and his family are going to be here in a minute, come down please" Ella shouted up the stairs to her daughter._

"_Be there in a sec Mom"._

_Aria put a necklace on and looked in her mirror. She was wearing a black dress with tights and a pair of black heels. She turned and left her bedroom to go downstairs. _

_Ella was stirring something in a pan and Byron was setting the table, Mike was sat on the sofa. Ella was wearing a long purple dress and Byron and Mike were both in suits._

"_I'll get it" Aria said when the knock on the door came. _

_Wes, Diane and Ezra were stood at the door._

"_Mr...Mr Fitz?" Aria said, feigning suprise. "I didn't know you two were related"._

"_Ah, yes. Wes is my younger brother" Ezra said._

"_Please, come in" Ella said as she joined Aria at the door._

"_Mrs Fitzgerald, I'm Ella, this is my husband Byron, my son Mike and of course, this is Aria"._

"_Please, its Diane" she said with a fake smile._

"_Would you all like a drink?" Byron asked them all._

"_I would love a glass of wine" Diane said._

"_A scotch would be great Mr Montgomery" Ezra said._

"_Please, call me Byron. Wes, would you like something to drink?"._

"_A soda please"._

"_Dinner will be ready in half an hour" Ella said as everyone took a seat in the front room._

"_So Aria, how did you meet my son?" Diane asked her._

"_Uh, um, what?"._

_Diane gave her a strange look. "I asked how you met Wes"._

"_Oh, right. Of course, I was taking a course at Hollis at the same time as Wes, so we met there"._

"_So that was in the summer right?"._

_Aria nodded._

"_You've been seeing each other for a while then" Diane said._

_Aria wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement so she just nodded._

"_And now you're pregnant?" Diane said, her tone becoming more accusatory._

"_Yes" Aria said getting slightly defensive._

"_Well, what are your plans?" Diane asked Aria but looked to Ella._

"_What do you mean?"._

"_Well are you and my son going to become parents or are you going to make the adult decision and take care of it?"._

"_Take care of it?"._

"_Yes, I am sure you know what I mean"._

"_What makes you think that 'taking care of it' has ever been an option for me or Wes?"._

"_Well why wouldn't it be?"._

"_Maybe because this is our child" Aria said, her voice level rising and she rest her hand on her stomach._

"_Oh please, you are both in high school. Neither of you are mature enough to become parents"._

"_Mom" Ezra said. "Stop it"._

"_Yes, we are both in high school and hopefully with support from both of our parents we will be able to finish our education and then concentrate on being parents" Aria said._

_Diane nodded slightly, she clearly wasn't happy but she didn't say anymore._

"_Mom, our plan is for me and Aria to move in with Ezra until we finish school and I can get a full time job and after that get our own place" Wes said quietly._

_Diane turned to look at her sons. "Excuse me? I don't think so"._

"_This is my decision Mom, and I've decided that is what I am going to do"._

"_And how are you going to support yourself and this child whilst you are still in school Wesley?"._

"_Well, I was hoping I could get part of my trust fund early given the circumstances"._

"_Absolutely not"._

"_Mother" Ezra said, "be fair here, Wes is trying"._

_Dianne looked at Ezra. "I suppose its you who put the idea into Wesley's head about moving out"._

"_No Mom" Wes said. "Actually that was my idea"._

"_Well Wesley, I will tell you now that it is not happening, you are a child and you will not be able to support yourself if I cut your purse strings"._

"_Yes he will Mother" Ezra said. "I will support him until he gets a job. I will not let you treat him how you used to treat me"._

"_How dare you speak to me like that? Aria, I will pay for you to have this situation dealt with and I will make sure you are looked after for the rest of your life, you will want for nothing. I will put a check in the mail. Wesley come on, we are leaving"._

"_No Mom, I'm not leaving with you. Me and Aria are going to be a family when this baby comes and there is nothing you can do about that, cut me off all you want, I will survive without your money"._

"_Fine, have it your way, within a fortnight you will be home, mark my words. Thank you for your hospitality Ella but I have to go now"._

_Ella, Byron and Mike were looking at Dianne, open mouthed, they couldn't believe what she had just said._

"_Dianne, before you go I just want to say something" Aria said as she got up and walked over to her. "I don't know what kind of person you think I am but I would never accept money off you to get rid of this baby, I love your son and we are going to be a family whether you like it or not, and if you continue to treat him like that then I will make sure you are not part of this baby's life. I don't know how two of the nicest people I know could have a mother like you and still be that way"._

_Dianne just looked at Aria and turned to leave, she slammed the door behind her. _

"_Ella, Byron, I am so sorry for my mothers behaviour" Ezra said._

_Ella waved her hand. "Don't worry about it Ezra. Anyway, if you would both still like to stay for dinner it should be ready now"._

"_That sounds lovely, thank you Ella"._

_Ella smiled and walked to the kitchen. _

"_I'm going to go and help Mom" Aria said and followed her mother._

"_Aria" Ella said as they were plating up the food. "I may not approve much of the situation you have gotten yourself in but I hope you know that I would support you no matter what"._

_Aria smiled at her mother. "I know Mom, thank you, I love you"._

"_I love you too Aria"._

_The two of them took the plates of food out to the four guys in the other room._

"_Ezra, I hope you don't mind me asking" Byron said, "but are you really prepared to have your brother live with you, and Aria and this baby when it comes along"._

"_Ah, yes I am, when I was his age I left home and had nothing, I don't want my brother to go through the same thing as I did" Ezra said._

_Everyone stopped eating and looked at Ezra for a moment. Aria felt the tears well up in her eyes._

"_Well, good for you" Byron said._

_The rest of the dinner went really well and everyone had a great time, Wes and Mike got talking and exchanged numbers with the idea in mind that they would get together in the week sometime to play basketball as it was something they both enjoyed. _

"_Ezra, would you and Wes like to come to dinner again next week? Ella asked as her and Aria saw the two of them to the door._

"_That would be lovely Ella, thank you"._

"_Thank you Ella" Wes said._

_Aria gave Wes a hug goodbye, she knew that she couldn't let anyone even have a tiny bit of doubt about their story, it had worked out well with Wes staying at Ezra's._

"_I'll see you at school Ezra" Aria said._

"_See you at school Aria"._

_Aria and Ella watched the two of them drive off before going back in the house. _

"_Wes seems nice Aria" Byron said when everyone sat down to relax before bed._

"_Yeah, he is"._

"_Aria honey, you know me and your father will support you no matter what but we want you to be sure that this is what you really want, becoming a mother will change the rest of your life and it is okay not to want it" Ella said._

_Aria smiled at her parents. "I know that you guys will be there for me whatever I do but this really is what I want"._

"_Okay, I just wanted to make sure sweetie"._

"_I can't believe what that woman said" Mike said after a little while, "I'd hate it if you guys spoke to me like that" he said and looked at Ella and Byron._

"_Mom and Dad wouldn't speak to either of us like that Mike, they respect us too much and know that we are their equals, not their property" Aria said._

_Ella and Byron both looked fit to burst._

_All four of them sat and talked for a few hours._

"_Come on you guys, its late and you both have school in the morning" Ella said with a yawn._

_Aria and Mike both got up._

"_Night Mom and Dad" Mike said and walked up the stairs to his room. _

_Aria watched her brother walk up the stairs and waited till he was out of sight and earshot._

"_Mom, Dad. I just wanna say thanks to you both, I know you probably aren't thrilled that I'm pregnant but you have both been so fantastic about it"._

_Ella gave her daughter a hug and kissed her on the top of her head._

"_I can't believe how grown up you have become, your still my baby girl though even if you are going to be having your own baby"._

_Aria smiled and hugged her mother back._

"_I'm gonna go to bed, night" Aria said and gave her Dad a kiss on the cheek._

_**Sorry for the uber short chapter but I felt like this scene needed its own chapter. Thank you all for the reviews :) keep them coming and keep reading :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_Aria's POV_

_Monday morning_

_The moment I open my eyes I am overcome with a feeling of sickness, I launch myself out of bed and only just reach the bathroom that I share with my brother, in time before I puke my guts up._

_When my stomach is properly evacuated I wash my face and hands._

"_Eurgh" I say to myself and get my toothbrush ready to do my teeth._

_I head back into my bedroom and see my phone has lit up with a message. Its from a unknown number, I sigh, there is only one person that it could be from and that person is A._

_'Aria, Aria, Aria. Don't think you can ignore my warnings, either you 'fess up about who the REAL father of your spawn is or I will. Poor Ezra, I hear prison food makes you fat'._

_Now I feel just as sick as I did a few minutes ago. I have no idea what I am going to do about this, there is no way that I can tell the truth about Ezra being the father of my baby, it would ruin his life and my baby will grow up without a father._

_My phone bleeps with another message, this ones from Ezra, it is much more welcome than the last one._

_'Morning Beautiful, how are you and our Peanut today? Thinking of you and love you, E'._

_A massive smile has crept on to my face after reading the text._

_'Morning handsome, me and Peanut are just fine :) how are you? Is Wes okay after last night? Lovr you too, A'._

_The irony of me signing my texts to Ezra with the same initial as our torturer signs theirs hits me. How can the same letter draw completely opposite feelings. Mine, I hope at least, bring feelings of happiness and love and 'A's' bring feelings of dread and hate._

_I try to put the first text out of my mind and concentrate on seeing Ezra at school._

_I pull on my purple top, tights and shorts, I pull my leopard print jacket and black boots with it as well as a long necklace. I do my make up, grab my bag and head downstairs for breakfast._

"_Morning honey" my Dad says as I enter the kitchen._

"_Morning Dad, where's Mom and Mike?"._

"_Mike had a lacrosse game so your Mom drove him this morning and then went shopping"_

_I nod and grab a granola bar and a cup of coffee for breakfast._

"_Do you want me to drive you to school?" Dad asks._

"_No, that's okay, Hanna said she'd pick me up" as soon as the words had left my mouth a car horn beeped outside._

"_That'll be her now. See you later Dad" I grab my bag and head out the door._

"_Morning" I say as I get in Hanna's car. "Thanks for picking me up"._

"_Morning Aria" she said "no problem"._

_The drive to school goes way to quickly. As Hanna is pulling up I realise that I never got a reply from Ezra, I guess he was busy with Wes this morning, I'll just find him before class._

"_Aria, you coming to get a coffee?" Hanna asks me as we walk into school._

"_Ah, no. I'm going to talk to Ezra before class" I tell her with a smirk._

"_Well have fun" Hanna says and winks at me. We both laugh and go in opposite directions._

_I knock gently on the door and pop my head inside. "Hey, can I come in?" I ask Ezra._

"_Of course Miss Montgomery, what can I do for you?" Ezra says with a smile._

_I walk in and look around to make sure there's no one else here._

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay since I didn't get a reply from you"._

"_Ah, sorry about that, I was taking Wes to school"._

_I nod. "How is he after last night?"._

"_He's okay, he was a little upset but he knows what my mother is like. He's going to be staying with me until we get somewhere bigger"._

_I look at the clock and realise other students will be coming in soon. I reach up and quickly kiss Ezra and take my seat in the back of the class. Less than three minutes later everyone starts coming to class and taking their seats._

_**Emily's POV**_

"_Emily, you should go to school" Veronica says over Taylors crying. "Melissa is probably just stuck in traffic and in a bad reception zone or something"._

"_Its okay, I'm already late anyway"._

_Veronica gives me a stern look. "Emily, you are still a child and every child that lives under my roof goes to school, end of conversation. Get dressed", she takes Taylor out of my arms, smiles at me and leaves the barn._

_I should be pissed at the way Veronica spoke to me, if it was my mother talking to me like that I probably would be but since my Mom and Dad moved to Texas I haven't had anyone speak to me like a mother and I've missed it, as strange as that sounds._

_I throw a skirt, stripped t-shirt and light blue jacket on, grab my bag and drive to school. I know that I've missed first period but hopefully I make it to school in time for second period, I can't afford to miss anymore school, not if I want to graduate at the end of the year. _

"_Emily, where have you been?" Aria says as she comes out of Mr Fitz's class. _

"_I was hoping to see Melissa getting home but Veronica ordered me to school" I tell her with a laugh. Spencer laughs with me._

"_Yeah that sounds like Mom, sorry Em, I'll talk to her when we go home, she shouldn't talk to you like that, she's not your Mom"._

"_No, its okay Spence, I kinda liked it"._

_Spencer looked at me._

"_Since my Mom moved to Texas with my Dad I've been responsible for myself, I kinda miss someone else taking responsibility and making sure I get to school"._

"_Em, I didn't know you felt like that" Aria said._

"_Yeah, I'm sure if you tell your Mom she'll come back" Hanna said._

"_No, she needs to be with my Dad, and its okay guys, most of the time I love being an adult, its just sometimes I still like to be a kid, you know"._

"_No, not really" Hanna said._

_I laugh, "trust me, when you move out or your Mom isn't around anymore you will see what I mean Han"._

"_Guys, we have history, we should get to class" Aria said._

_We all head down the hall to our history class. Everyone except the teacher is already here which is good because we're a few minutes late, we all take our seats and just as we have all sat down the teacher walks in._

_The next few hours go incredibly slowly for me, I keep checking my phone but I haven't heard anything from Melissa, when the end of school rolls around and I still haven't heard off her I start to worry._

"_Can I get a lift home Em?" Spencer asked. "I got a lift in today so left the car at home"._

"_Sure, who'd you get a lift from?"._

"_Toby"._

"_Spence, have you heard from Melissa?" I ask._

"_No, why?"._

"_She was supposed to be getting back today but she wasn't home when I left this morning and I've text her but haven't heard anything back"._

"_Oh, well she's probably still catching up with her school friends. She'll call you soon, don't worry" Spencer says with a smile._

"_We should go"._

"_Sure"._

"_See you later guys" me and Spencer say to Aria and Hanna as we turn to head to the car._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I give Aria a lift to Ezra's, I tried to get her to come hang out at my house for a while but she wouldn't. I guess its just me tonight then because Caleb's busy too._

_Its depressing that I have no one to hang out with, its at times like these that I miss Mona, even though she tortured me and the others there was a time that she was my best friend and was there for me through a lot. _

_I get home and even my mother is out._

"_Great, my Mom has a better social life than me"._

_I grab a tub of Chunky Monkey and head to my room to put on a film. I eat a couple of spoonfuls and suddenly all of Ali's words come rushing back at me._

_'Your not going to eat that are you Hanna, I'm being a friend'._

_I cannot believe that I let her talk me into throwing up after every meal, I should have known how dangerous it was._

_I pause the film and put the Chunky Monkey back downstairs._

_**Emily's POV**_

_Me and Spencer get out of the car when I pull into the drive. We both head into the house. Veronica is in there with Taylor, there is no sign of Melissa._

"_Hey Mom"._

"_Hi Spencer, Emily"._

"_Hello Veronica, have you heard from Melissa?"._

_Veronica looked at me a little guiltily. _

"_Sort of. I received a letter off Melissa this morning, there is one for both of you too"._

"_What? I'm confused. What's it about?"._

_Veronica hands me and Spencer an envelope each and tells us to read our letters._

_'Dear my sweet Emily,_

_I want you to know that I do love you, more than I have loved anyone. You have bought out the best in me but I can't be a mother, I haven't told you how much I have been struggling with looking after Taylor, everyday that I look at her I just see Ian and my heart breaks all over again, I haven't told you because I didn't want you to see me as the failure that I see myself as._

_I gave birth to this beautiful baby girl but I can't look after her, what you don't know is when your at school my mother and father take care of Taylor while I lay in bed, don't be mad at them for not telling you, I begged them not to and made them promise me._

_I need you to take care of Taylor, I know that you will take good care of her. You are her Mommy too, despite genetics and DNA you are her mother, everyone sees you as that and so will Taylor as she grows up._

_I have to go away for now, I can't tell you where I'm going and I have to ask you not to look for me. I don't know when I'll be back or if I will be back. I have changed my phone number so don't try to contact me, you won't be able to._

_I am sorry that I have to do this to you, its not about you but I can't tell you why, not yet. I do love you Emily, please always remember that but you need to move on with your life. I have sent my Mom the forms you need to adopt Taylor, please do this for me. I need to know that she will grow up with a mother that loves her, its you that I want to bring my daughter up._

_I will write to you again soon._

_I love you baby,_

_Melissa_

_xxxxxxxx'_

_I sit on the kitchen stool, I can't believe this. _

_Why would she do this to me? She said that I was her only true love, so why would she leave me?_

_It hits me like a ton of bricks when I realise it, 'A' must have gotten to her._

_A tear rolls down my cheek. She's gone, she isn't going to come back._

_Spencer and Veronica are staring at me._

_I wipe away the tears that are in full flow now and take a deep breath._

"_D..did she tell you why she left?" I ask Spencer and Veronica when I can speak again._

_Both of them shake their heads._

"_She just said that she couldn't cope anymore and that she wanted you to adopt Taylor" Veronica said, Spencer nodded in agreement. _

"_Oh god" I run a hand through my hair. "How do we know that these letters are even from Melissa?"._

_I see Spencer figure out what I mean straight away and she looks worried. _

"_What do you mean Emily?" Veronica asks._

"_This feels like an 'A' move"._

"_As in the 'A' that was torturing you girls before?" Veronica says trying to feign suprise._

"_Mom, we know that they are doing it to you too" Spencer says._

_Veronica nods. "Well, its not don't worry. I spoke to Melissa earlier, she is okay but she needs some time away at the minute"._

"_Didn't she want to talk to me?" I ask hopeful._

"_I'm sorry Emily, she didn't. She wants a clean break"._

_I nod but more tears fall down my cheeks. _

"_I'm, uh, I'm going to go to the barn, can Taylor stay with you for a couple of hours?"._

"_Of course Emily"._

_I lay down on the bed in the barn and curl up. I can't believe that she's left me, I'm still not convinced that this isn't to do with 'A' but I can't be sure either. _

_I'm 17 and she wants me to take on her kid, I mean, I love Taylor, of course I do but I don't know if I'm ready to become a full time Mom. I'm meant to be going to college next year, I can't do that with a baby, I know that Veronica would take care of Taylor but its not her that Melissa asked, its me and not doing it would be ignoring Melissa's last request of me._

_I spend the next hour or so crying, laying with a top that Melissa left behind that smells of her, it reminds me of the summer, once I'm all cried out I just lay there, I don't know how long has passed when Spencer comes into the barn with a plate of food._

"_Hey, uh, Mom asked me to bring this in for you. How are you?" she asks sympathetically._

_I sniff and rub my eyes. "I, I'm ok". _

"_Well your red eyes say different Em, do you want to talk about it?"._

_I don't answer but smile weakly at her._

"_I get it Em, I miss her too. We will get through this I promise. Come find me if you need me okay?"_

_Spencer puts the plate of food on the desk and leaves. _

_'Enough Emily, you are a Fields and if Mom was here she would tell me to have my cry then go wash my face, have something to eat then go look after Taylor' I say to myself._

_I do exactly that, I get up and walk to the bathroom, I feel a bit like a zombie but I make myself go through the motions of being okay anyway, I eat the plate of food that Spencer brought in and then get changed into something a little comfier._

_I head over to the main house, Spencer is in her room I guess because she's no where to be seen, neither is Peter but Veronica is sat in the front room feeding Taylor._

"_Oh, hi Emily, how are you?" Veronica asks when she sees me._

"_I'm okay" it sounds unconvincing even to me but I shrug it off._

"_Come sit" Veronica says and motions to the seat beside her. _

_I oblige and watch her with her granddaughter, its an endearing site._

"_Have you given any thought to adopting Taylor?" Veronica asks after a little while._

_I nod. "Uh, yeah. Its the last thing Melissa asked me to do, I can't let her down on this"._

_Veronica smiles. "She does love you, you know that right?"._

"_Yeah, I know that" I smile back._

"_Well then, you should take your new daughter" Veronica says and hands Taylor to me._

_I like the sound of that. 'My daughter'. I look down at Taylor and kiss her forehead. _

_I never understood it when mothers would say that they loved their child more than anything on first sight of them but since Taylor came into the world I get it._

_Veronica sits next to me and watches me talk quietly to Taylor with a smile on her face._

"_Emily, Melissa struggled being a mother to Taylor for the obvious reasons but she knew that you could do that job for her, she believed in you and so do I" she said, her smile widening._

_I am touched by her words. I know that Veronica isn't a very touchy feely kind of person so when she says things like that it always means a lot to the person she says it to._

"_Thank you Veronica" I say and hope it sounds sincere._

"_You are more than welcome. The past few months that you have been living here I have come to look at you like a daughter, I just hope that, well I hope that you can look to me as a mother figure, what with your own mother being so far away" Veronica says with what I think is a tear in her eye._

_Tears threaten to spill from my eyes once again, but of a completely different kind this time._

"_Now, I have things to do, will you be okay with Taylor?"._

"_Of course" I nod and Veronica heads upstairs._

_**Please keep the reviews coming. Sorry this one took a little while getting to you. To the person who said that I wrote the same chapter 7 before (or something like that) can you explain what you mean.**_

_**Can you all let me know if you prefer the story being written like this, in characters POV or in third person like the other chapters? Thanks in advance**_

_**Happy reading :) **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Aria's POV**_

_Today's the day of my first scan. Me and Ezra are going to the same doctors that we went to before, that way he can be at my first scan without it seeming strange. I will have another 'first scan' that my mother and Wes will come too at my regular doctors. _

_We had to schedule it for after school so my Mom doesn't question why I had time off school. We were due there at 4pm so we had to leave straight after school._

_I hate having to lie to my family but I know what will happen to Ezra if they find out and I know how they will look at me over the breakfast table every morning, I could live with the looks but I would never be able to live with myself if Ezra got taken to jail because of me. _

_I hear my Mom calling me and look at my clock. Its 7.30 already, crap, I gotta get up._

_I decide on a pair of black jeans, a white top with black stripes and a pair of black boots. _

_ . /search?q=aria+montgomery+clothes&amp;es_sm=93&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=r7syVc2jF87jaJjbgbAO&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=799#imgrc=1pf9qnXe2YmGaM%253A%3B7tmXqmm20GXBoM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .cz%252F~nd06%252Fjxs%252Fcz~%252F480%252F576%252Fc8228389a4_97307146_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .cz%252F1403%252Fstyl-by-pretty-little-liars%3B500%3B375_

_(Press 'Ctrl' and click to see the picture)_

_I pack my bag and head downstairs. _

"_Morning honey" my Mom says._

"_Morning Mom" I say with a yawn._

_I start to pour myself a cup of coffee._

"_No, no, no" Mom says "you can't have coffee, your pregnant Aria and you need to avoid certain things. Here, I bought you some decaf coffee instead", she hands me a jar._

_I look at my Mom, "are you serious? What's the point in decaf coffee anyway?"._

"_Yes I'm serious Aria, caffeine is really bad for the baby. This tastes just the same as normal coffee it just has no caffeine"._

_I groan. How am I going to get through the next 7 months without proper coffee? Its what makes me human in the morning. I tip the bit of coffee I got in my cup down the sink and make a fresh cup with the decaf._

"_Do you want anything for breakfast?" Mom asks Mike and me when my brother eventually crawls out of bed._

"_No, I'm good" I tell her, "I feel sick"._

"_That's what being pregnant does to you" my brother says with a smirk._

"_Oh yeah, you'd know so much about being pregnant wouldn't you Mike?" I snap._

_My brother looks vaguely hurt. I mumble an apology._

"_Aria, your first scan is next week"._

"_Awesome" I smile._

"_Who are you going to take with you?" Mom asks._

_I laugh a little. "Uh, well Wes obviously, I was gonna ask if you want to come too"._

_My mothers face splits into a massive smile. "Of course I will honey"._

_My mothers smile must be infectious because me and my brother seem to catch it._

"_I got you a few other things from the store this morning"._

_I look up with interest and Mom brings a bag over to the table and hands it to me. _

_I pull out a packet of tablets, a book, something that looks like a bottle of perfume, dental floss, a box of 'Tums' and a tub of cocoa butter._

"_What is all this stuff?" I ask her._

"_The tablets are prenatal vitamins, a pregnancy manual, a bottle of citrus scent which will help you stop feeling sick, dental floss because when I was pregnant if the smallest thing got between my teeth it would irritate my gums, the 'Tums' are for heart burn and the cocoa butter is for when you start getting stretch marks"._

"_Stretch marks?"._

_My mother laughs at me. "Oh sweetheart, you have so much to look forward to" she says mockingly._

_I glare at my mother._

"_Well, thanks Mom. Hey, where's Dad?"._

"_Oh, he had to go to work early"._

_My skin prickles at my mothers words, the last time he started 'going to work early' was before we spent a year in Iceland and he was seeing Meredith. I hope that hasn't started again, I know that it would really hurt my Mom if he was and she definitely would not forgive him again._

_If he is seeing Meredith I sure as hell won't make the mistake of not telling my Mom again._

"_I'm off to school, Mike do you need a lift?"._

"_Uh, no its alright, Hardy is going to swing by and give me a lift"._

"_Okay, see you later"._

_I grab my car keys and leave the house. _

_The drive to school is quite nice, there's barely any traffic and its a lovely day._

_When I get to school I find Hanna, Emily and Spencer. _

"_Hey Aria, god you look peaky" Hanna says and digs around in her bag. "Here" she hands me a tube of foundation._

_I laugh, "thanks Han" and put the make up on the table. _

_Emily hasn't said anything the whole time I've been sat at the table. Spencer's been a little quiet too._

"_Hey Em, you okay?" I ask a little concerned. _

_I always worry about Emily the most out of everyone in our group, she's been through the most, I mean we all have been through a lot but Emily has had 2 people that she loves killed, Maya's death wasn't because of 'A' but that didn't make it any easier, her parents have moved away and she had to go through her Mom hating who she was for a little while, their fine now of course but I know that it hit her hard._

"_Uhm, not really. Melissa's left"._

_Me and Hanna look shocked._

"_What? Why?"_

_Emily's eyes filled up with tears._

"_We aren't totally sure, she just said that she needed a break in her letter" Spencer said after Emily didn't answer._

"_God Em, I'm so sorry, you too Spence. I know that she has been awful in the past but she really did seem like she had turned a corner" I say and Hanna nods._

_Emily smiles weakly. "Thanks guys. She also wants me to adopt Taylor, it doesn't look like she's coming back, or at least not any time soon"._

"_Guys, we have to get to class, talk later?" Spencer suggests. _

_I see Emily relax a little when the conversation about Melissa comes to an end. _

_We all go our seperate ways. I have A.P psychics so I head there. _

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I am so bored. I hate chemistry, I really try to understand it but it is impossible. _

_I keep trying to focus but my mind keeps slipping back to Caleb, something is up with him but I don't know what, every time I ask him he just says its nothing and smiles that oh so adorable smile._

_I can't even put my finger on what it is that is worrying me about Caleb, he's been a little distant but there is something else too but I just can't figure out what it is. _

"_Miss Marin?"._

_I snap my head up. Crap._

"_Uhm, yes"._

"_Can you answer the question please"._

"_Uhm, uh, sure, what...what was the question?"._

_The teacher repeats the question and I answer quickly. She rolls her eyes at me but thankfully leaves me alone for the rest of the lesson. I make more of an effort to stay on track but there are a thousand things going round in my head right now._

_I am so glad when lunch time rolls around. I meet the other girls in the cafeteria. _

_Emily and Spencer are still really quiet. I guess they are worried about Melissa and I get that but it was her decision to leave the two of them and her 5 week old daughter._

"_Hows things with you and Ezra?" I ask Aria in an attempt to lighten the mood._

"_Really good" she says with a huge smile and a twinkle in her eye. "We have the first unofficial scan tonight"._

"_Unofficial scan?" Spencer asks._

"_Yeah, as far as my Mom and Dad know the first scan isn't until next week where Mom and Wes will be coming along but me and Ezra are going to a different doctor so it can just be me and Ezra for the first time" Aria explains._

"_Okay, that's a little confusing"._

"_Yeah but its sweet though" Emily says. "The first time anyone sees the baby it will be just them"._

"_So what's your plan again, you know, for when the baby arrives?" Spencer asks._

"_Ah, in a few months me and Wes are going to move in with Ezra when he gets a bigger house and as far as my Mom knows its me and Wes who are the couple but obviously it'll be me and Ezra, then when the time for Wes to go to college comes around he's going to want to go to college and I'm not going to stop him, after a few weeks apart me and him split up because he says he doesn't want a baby right now but I stay living with Ezra, then we get closer and eventually get together, he adopts the baby as his and the truth comes out"._

"_Now I really am confused" I say and we all laugh._

_Behind us we hear a familiar voice. _

"_That bitch can keep a secret. I respect that" the voice says._

_That sounds just like Mona, I turn around half expecting to see my old best friend. _

_The other three girls turn round too._

"_Is it just me or did that sound like..."_

"_Mona?" Aria cuts me off. "Yeah it did"._

_My chest aches, I have been missing Mona more and more lately._

"_I really thought it was her for a minute" I say barely above a whisper._

_Aria rubs my back slightly. No one says anything._

_Its weird even though Mona was 'A' for a little while she helped all of us a lot toward the end, she and I reconnected and it was like old times. I wish I could have her back, I know it sounds crazy but I would even have Mona back as she was before she got carted off to Radley. _

_I take a deep breath and compose myself before the tears start flowing. _

_We all finish our lunches and head to our English lesson._

_I cannot wait for school to be over, not just for today but for good. When I finish school me and Caleb are moving near Brown College. _

_He says its what he wants but I'm not convinced. I'm worried that with everything that has happened Caleb will leave me, I know he is trying to find out who 'A' is but I think its already getting too much for him and eventually he will just run off into the sunset, he has done it before and I have no doubt he can get away again and this time he won't be found._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I am so glad that school is over for today, I have so much studying to do it is unbelievable. I wish Melissa were here to help me with it. Recently she's been sitting with me for hours in the evening helping with homework, now I don't know if its because she really wanted to help me or because she wanted to get away from looking after Taylor._

_In spite of everything that my sister has ever said and done to me and my friends now that I know I'm not going to be seeing her for a long time I miss her more than anything, since Wren went to prison she has been the big sister that I always wanted. It has only been a month or so since he has been taken away so I didn't get to experience it for long but I didn't want it to end. She helped me with homework, gave me advice, we swapped clothes and spent time together, just like sisters are supposed to._

_I just want her back, even if she goes back to how she used to be I'd take it just as long as she was here._

_I hope Emily will be okay, her and Aria have always been the two friends that I worry about the most but since Paige its been Emily that has given us all cause to be worried for her._

_I get myself together and get on with my homework, I'm a Hastings, we don't feel sorry for ourselves. _

_I chuckle humorously at that. All through out my childhood being a Hastings has meant there has been so much pressure on me to succeed, I've snapped under the pressure a couple of times. I always felt that my parents were harder on me than Melissa, I guess it was Melissa who set the bar and damn, did she set it high._

_I feel like I'm getting back to the place where I'm going to snap again. I am sick of someone else taking A's place every time that we unearth who they are and get rid of them. It is unrelenting and I don't know how much longer I can take, with that on top of all of the past 'A's', Ian, Wren and everything else in between and since I am once again at the end of my tether and I don't know how long I'm going to last before my fuse blows again. _

_I do my homework right up until dinner, after that I give up for the night, my brain is numb. I can barely think. Senior year is really taking it out of me. The only time that I can really relax is when I'm cuddled up with Toby but that doesn't seem to happen very often these days. Toby, Caleb and Ezra have become obsessed with tracking 'A' down which obviously is good but it sucks not getting alone time with Toby sometimes. _

_**Aria's POV**_

_Me and Ezra are on the way to our first scan. . I am so excited to see our baby for the first time that I have butterflies. _

_For the entire journey I sit and stare at Ezra, he's a magnificent sight. I think about our future, me, Ezra and our baby._

_I know that we might not be starting our future being completely honest with everyone but it won't be long until we can right that and start our lives properly. Thanks to Wes, me and Ezra can live as a proper family. Me, Ezra and this baby will be our own little family, and Wes of course, none of this could of happened if it weren't for him, I owe him everything right now and I intend to pay him back by always making sure that he is looked after and has everything he needs._

_We pull up outside the doctors surgery._

"_You ready to go in?" Ezra asks as he kills the ignition. _

_I nod and we get out the car._

_I grip Ezra's hand and we walk in._

_Ezra takes a seat and I go to the receptionist desk to check in, there's a couple of people ahead of me and my mind wanders, I picture me and Ezra with a little girl between us, we are laying on the bed talking to our daughter and talking to each other, in my day dream we are in Ezra's little apartment and its just the three of us and its absolutely perfect. _

"_Miss, Miss, can I help you/?" I hear the receptionist call and I snap out my daydream._

"_Uh, yes, sorry", I walk to the desk. "I have an appointment"._

"_Okay, what's your name?"._

"_Aria Fitz". I love the sound of that._

"_Okay Ms Fitz, please take a seat and the doctor will call you"._

_I nod and head to where Ezra is sitting._

"_Looked like you were in your own little world over there" he says and pushes my hair out of my face. "Where did you go?._

"_I saw me and you and our baby"._

"_Sounds nice. Boy or girl?"._

"_Girl"._

"_Aria Fitz" the nurse calls. _

_Me and Ezra walk over to hear._

"_In here please, we're ready for you now"._

_The doctor that I saw last time is waiting for us._

"_Hello Mrs and Mr Fitz"._

_Me and Ezra beam at each other, we don't correct her, we can't really say anything as I'm registered under 'Fitz' not that either of us are complaining about it._

"_Aria, would you mind taking a seat on the table?" the sonographer said._

_I hopped up onto the table as she had asked and scooted right back, Ezra sat on my right and the sonographer was on my left, the doctor was stood at the other side of the room, I guess she wants to oversee it or something_

_Next to the doctor there was a screen on wheels looking thing with wires coming out of it and leading to a wand that was clipped to the side of it._

"_Okay Aria, I'm going to put some of this gel on your stomach, it might be a little cold" the sonographer said._

_I pull my top up to give her access to my stomach._

_I jump as the gel is applied to my stomach, she wasn't kidding about it being cold. I grip Ezra's hand, in a few minutes we will get to see our baby for the first time._

"_Okay, are you both ready to see your little one?"._

_Both Ezra and I nod hastily. _

_The sonographer puts the wand on my stomach and a picture appears on the screen._

_My insides look weird. In the middle of the screen is a tiny little alien looking thing. _

"_That's your baby" the sonographer says pointing to the alien._

_My eyes fill with tears, that is our baby. I can't believe how tiny it is._

"_Wow" I hear Ezra say softly next to me. "That's amazing"._

_I turn to look at Ezra, his eyes are fixed on the screen, his mouth dropped open and he's tearing up too._

"_That's our little alien" I tell him and kiss him._

_The sonographer gives us a minute to take the picture of our unborn baby in and then starts telling us where the various body parts are._

_The sonographer starts clicking and drawing lines on the screen, over Peanut. We watch what she is doing._

"_You are measuring at 2 months pregnant Mrs Fitz, congratulations both of you"._

_I make out the head and the feet I think but I have no idea how they can tell what everything else is._

_I'm handed some tissue paper to wipe the gel off with._

"_Here's your baby's first picture" the sonographer says to us and hands me a tiny scan picture._

_I kiss Ezra again, until now it had seemed all a little unreal but now that I've seen our baby I understand what all the fuss is about. _

_We thank the doctor and sonographer and are soon on our way out of there._

"_That was amazing, wasn't it?" Ezra says when we are back in the car._

_I nod, I can't find the words to speak, I can hardly believe that in just 7 months times that the thing that resembled an alien that was on the screen is going to be in my arms. My heart feels like it constricts a little but I just realise that the feeling is the love I already have for my unborn baby._

"_I can't believe how tiny our little Peanut is" I say staring at the picture as Ezra drives us back to Rosewood._

_We talk about our baby and our future for the rest of the journey._

_I always dreamed of going to college and having a career before starting a family but with how I'm feeling now I can't for the life of me remember why that was._

_Ezra parks his car and we walk to his apartment. I feel like I'm on cloud nine, I rub my stomach protectively and silently vow to my baby that I will not let anything happen to them._

"_Hey, your back" Wes said. "How'd it go, is my little niece/nephew okay?"._

_I grin at him. "It was perfect, amazing". _

_Ezra says something to the same effect and shows his brother the picture._

_Wes is just as awed by it as we were. _

_The three of us have dinner and spend the evening watching a film, me and Ezra cuddled up on the sofa and Wes sitting on the floor._

_It kind of sucks that me and Ezra won't get alone time anymore but its worth it for what Wes is doing for us._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_Where is he? This sucks, Caleb was meant to meet me at my house an hour ago, I had planned to surprise him by taking him to his favourite restaurant, I had been hoping that we could reconnect tonight but he hasn't even turned up._

_I dial his number on my phone but he doesn't answer. _

"_Caleb where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago, screw you Caleb. I am done, I don't know what's been up with you lately but I am done playing second fiddle to whatever it is. Do not call me, do not come to my house and do not talk to me or my friends. Goodbye Caleb" I end the call and wipe away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks. _

_I fall to the floor, I can't believe I just broke up with Caleb, I love him so much but its as if he's not with me when he is here and I can't be with someone like that._

_I stay where I am for what feels like hours sobbing. I half wish he'd come to my house to beg me not to do this, or even to yell at me, I just need him to come and hold me and tell me he'll be different or will change or explain what has been going on but I know, deep down that he isn't coming. _

_**Emily's POV**_

_She knows, she knows her Mom is gone and that she is left with me and she knows that I have no clue how to carry on._

_Taylor won't stop screaming, I have tried everything, I have fed her, changed her, bathed her, winded her and cuddled her but nothing I can do quietens her._

_How am I going to do this, she doesn't want me, she wants Melissa and that is the one thing that I can't give her. _

_Right now I have no idea how I am supposed to be a Mom to this tiny human being when I can't even get her to stop crying on the first night that I have been entrusted with her. I am trying my best not to fall apart, I still don't understand why Melissa would do this to me and her daughter._

_I am 17 years old, I am still in high school, how do I be a Mom when I'm still a child? _

_I take a deep breath, put Taylor in her crib and walk out of the barn. I may have all these doubts but I know I will figure out a way to do this, its what Melissa wants and I can't let Taylor down, she needs me. This is all really scary but the last two years have been really scary and I got through it with the help of my friends, this will be no different. That's what I'm telling myself anyway._

_After a minute or two I go back in the barn and pick Taylor up, I cradle her to my chest.I whisper to her and tell her everything will be alright, I just keep talking to her and eventually she calms down and stops crying. _

_I kiss Taylor's forehead, we will get through this, me and my daughter. I look at my phone as it flashes and I see the date, Taylor is two months old today. _

_I spend the next hour or so singing to Taylor on the bed. When 7pm rolls around I give her a bath and get her ready for bed, Taylor falls asleep in my arms, baths always make her sleepy. I gingerly make off the bed and make my way over to Taylor's crib trying not to wake her, I lay her down and cover her with her blanket. _

_I sit on the edge of the bed and watch her sleep, mesmerised by her chest falling and rising, I can hear her soft breath._

_I jump when I hear the door to the barn open. Aria pops her head through._

"_Hey, can we come in?"._

"_Sure"._

_Aria, Spencer and Hanna come in and sit on the bed with me._

"_How you holding up?" Aria asks me. _

"_I'm okay I guess, kind of have to be"._

"_We're here if you need us Em, I know that you can do this" Hanna says._

_I smile at them, "I know guys, thanks"._

"_So how're things with you guys?" I ask. _

_I've kind of been out of the loop lately, wrapped up in my own issues that I haven't been able to concentrate on the girls. _

"_I kind of broke up with Caleb"._

_We all look at Hanna._

"_What do you mean you broke up with Caleb? Han, you love him. What happened?" Aria asks her._

_Hanna wipes the tears from her eyes. _

"_Uhm, I'm not really sure what's been going on with him but lately he's been really distant, he stood me up a couple of times and even when he's been there he hasn't really been there, if you kmow what I mean. I got sick of it I guess"._

"_Han, I am so sorry" I say._

_I should have been there for her while she went through that._

"_Is there anything we can do Han?" Spencer asks._

_Hanna shakes her head. "I'm okay guys, I'll be alright"._

_Me, Spencer and Aria look at each other and all reach over and hug Hanna at the same time._

"_What did Caleb say when you broke up with him?" I ask._

"_I sort of broke up with him over his answer phone because he wouldn't take my call. I haven't heard off him since"._

"_Oh my god, what an idiot" I say._

_Spencer nods. "He is so stupid for messing this up Han, any guy would be lucky to be with you and if he doesn't want to put the effort in then go find a guy who will be, you could get anyone in Rosewood"._

_Hanna blushes a little. "Thanks Spence"._

"_Ali called me earlier" Aria blurts out._

_We all shut up and look at her._

"_What do you mean Ali called you? She's in jail" Hanna said._

"_Yeah Han but they have phones in jail" Aria said with a little chuckle._

"_What did she want?" I ask._

"_She wanted me to go see her" Aria says._

"_Are you going to go?" Hanna asks._

"_I'm not sure, she sounded different. She said she had something to tell me about A, she said she was sorry too"._

"_You believed her?" Spencer says. "Aria, this is Ali, she is the master of manipulation. It wouldn't surprise me if she doesn't have anything to tell you about A, its probably just a ploy to get you to go and see her, she'll try and reel you back in"._

"_What if she's not and she knows who A is?"._

"_How can she? I mean when she went to jail Wren was A and now he's in the same place as she is" I say._

_Aria shrugs. "I don't know, maybe there's a way that we just don't know. How can we pass this up?"._

"_Why would you want to see her Aria? She killed Mona" Hanna says,_

"_Did she?"._

"_Yes, of course she did. Her DNA was found in Mona's house, at the crime scene" Hanna snaps._

"_Haven't you thought that might an A move? Its not like A is above killing so why wouldn't they try to frame someone else to get them out the way? Wasn't that what Mona wanted?"._

"_Yes, when she was sick Aria, god!" Hanna yells and storms out._

_We all stay quiet for a minute, unsure what to say._

"_Aria, if you want to go and see Ali then you should go" Spencer says barely above a whisper._

_Aria nods._

_Taylor starts wailing, I get up to go to her and cradle her to my chest._

_I lay Taylor on the changing table and change her diaper. When I dress her again she's still crying. I think she wants a bottle._

"_Spence, can you take Taylor while I get her a bottle sorted?" I ask._

"_Can I hold her?" Aria asks._

"_Sure"._

_Aria gets off the bed and walks over to us. She gently slides her hands under Taylor's back and lifts her against her chest, she smiles down at my daughter. Its nice to see them together._

"_You're a natural Ar" I tell her as Taylor's cries quietens to a whimper._

_Aria grins._

"_Are you nervous?" I ask her, "for when your baby comes along?"._

_Aria laughs. "Yeah, really nervous and terrified"._

"_You'll be fine" I tell her._

"_I hope so"._

_I go to take Taylor from Aria and she moves slightly._

"_Do you mind if I feed her?" Aria asks._

"_Uh, sure, go for it?" I say and hand Aria the bottle._

_Aria scoots back to sit against the wall and gives Taylor the bottle._

_I look down at Taylor in someone else's arms and I feel a pang of jealousy. In that instant I know that I could never give Taylor to anyone else, she is my daughter._

_I can't believe how protective I have become of her. _

_**Aria's POV**_

_I feel so bad for Hanna, I can't believe how Caleb treat her. It makes me all the more grateful to have Ezra, I don't know what I would do if he treat me like that. He did when we first got together but there was a good reason behind that, I knew that and it hurt so bad, if he did it now for no good reason I think it would kill me._

"_I have to go" I tell Emily and Spencer._

_Its 10pm already and I told Ezra that I'd be at his for 9 but I couldn't leave when Hanna was telling us about Caleb and then I spent time with Taylor and time just slipped away from me, I sent Ezra a text saying I'd be late, he said he didn't mind._

_We all say our goodbye's and I text Ezra from the car._

_My Mom knows that I'm staying at Ezra's but she thinks its because Wes is there, which of course isn't the reason. Wes is staying with one of his friends from school._

_The drive to Ezra's apartment feels like it takes forever. When I eventually get there I lock the car and run up to apartment 3B._

_I find Ezra's spare key under his mat and let myself in. I am greeted by the most incredible smells._

"_Hey, you. This looks incredible". I say when I see all the food layed out on the table. _

"_Hey" Ezra says and places a kiss on my lips. "Thank you"._

_I return Ezra's kiss, make my lips move with his and let him take over. I press my body against his. I tilt my hips so my groin rubs against his and he moans into my mouth._

_After a minute or two he breaks the kiss off._

"_As much as I want to do...that, I spent hours cooking all this so lets eat" Ezra whispers in my ear, grabs my hand and leads me to the sofa._

_He brings me a plate full of my favourite foods._

"_Ezra, this all looks...amazing"._

_He beams._

_I tuck in and demolish the whole plate within 10 minutes._

"_Enjoy that?" Ezra asks and laughs._

_I nod and smile at him._

_Ezra takes my plate and dumps it in the sink with his and all the pots and pans._

_I stretch out on the couch and Ezra joins me, we lay together in total silence for a few minutes. I like the feeling of having his solid body next to me and the weight of his hand on my stomach, it feels like home._

"_Want to watch a film?" Ezra eventually says._

_I shake my head and yawn. "No, I'm really tired. You watch one though if you want"._

"_Without you? Nah"._

_I grin and he leads me to the bed. I cuddle up to him and feel myself drift off into sleep._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I stay with Emily and Taylor for a hour after the girls leave and then leave the two of them to get some sleep. _

_Mom and Dad are either in bed already or out, I don't really know._

_I don't see much of them these days, I hear them sometimes at night when I'm studying, they yell at each other a lot, I try not to listen most of the time but I've heard something about some other woman and my Mom threatening to kick my father out. I used to think that she never would give him the boot but I'm not so sure these days._

_My father is a serial cheat, even when me and Melissa were young he'd be out with other women, we didn't know it at the time of course but I've come to learn a lot about my Dad as I've gotten older._

_I remember when I was little and my parents were arguing Melissa would sneak into my room and we'd play games until they stopped or sometimes we'd build a fort and hide in it with a torch and a huge stack of books each._

_I kind of wish she was here to do that now._

_After I've been studying for about an hour I begin to tire, I really want to go to bed but I still have a ton of homework to do, I'm taking 4 more A.P classes than everyone else, I thought I could handle it when I started senior year but now I'm not so sure but I can't drop any of my classes, my parents would lose it if I did that._

_After spending half an hour I sigh and get the pills that I bought yesterday out of my bag, I swore to myself that I would only take these when I really had to and it worked well to start with but I've been taking them more and more often in the past couple of weeks._

_I tip a tablet into my hand, tilt my head back and swallow it whole. I have to find a better hiding place for these, there is no way that my friends or parents can find out I'm taking Adderall again, my parents would definitely ship my off to rehab this time and I'm not sure whether my friends would forgive me again. I'll just have to be more careful with it, last time I was taking them I ended up taking them just to get myself to school, this time it'll just be when I have too much homework to get done with out them._

_After 20 minutes of sitting in my chair with my eyes shut I feel amazing, I feel like I can do anything and take on the world on my own._

_I stretch my arms and roll my head and set to work. Within a couple of hours I have finished all of my coursework, I read over everything I've done tonight to make sure its flawless, it is of course. I save everything onto my USB stick and switch my laptop off. _

_I change into my pyjamas and slide into bed. I lay there for what feels like forever, I realise that there is no chance of me sleeping tonight, I walk over to my window and see that there's a light on in the barn._

_I head downstairs and go out to the barn and give a quiet knock on the door. Emily answers and tells me to come in._

_I sit on the bed while Emily feeds Taylor._

"_Can't you sleep Spence?"._

_I shake my head._

"_Me either. Taylor's been up and down all night too"._

_Neither of us says anything while she settles Taylor in her crib, then she joins me on the bed._

"_I got a text off A a little while ago" Emily says finally. _

"_What did it say?"._

"_Cute baby girl you have there Em, wouldn't you hate if she went the same way as Melissa? Kisses A"._

_I gasp. "Oh my god. So...So A, A has my sister?"._

"_I don't know Spence, this might just be A trying to scare us but maybe, I guess" Emily says._

_Oh my god. Melissa. She's in trouble. What do I do? What can I do? Crap, how do we find her. Is this real?_

_A million thoughts race round my head, I take a deep breath to try and calm myself down but its not working._

"_Uh Em, I gotta...I gotta go. I'll see you later" I say and race out the barn._

_I hear Emily calling my name and following me as I run down the drive but she stops, I guess Taylor started crying or something._

_I run down the lane and then veer off into the woods. I run and run for what seems like forever. When I stop I find I'm at the kissing rock. The last place that Ali was seen before she went missing three years ago._

_Oh god. Ali is in prison, she killed Mona. Did she really do it or did A? How can I find out?_

_I have to go see Ali in jail. I can't leave her there all on her own. She must be so scared._

_I sink to the floor and cradle my knees. I can feel the tears rolling down my cheeks but I just leave them there._

_I feel sick, how could I have left my friend in jail and not even have gone to see her. I try to remember the conversation I had with the girls when we all decided that Ali really was guilty but I can't, for some reason its just not coming to me. _

_All of a sudden it feels like I have only just woken up, my mind is clearer than it has been all night. _

_It is so cold out here. I sit here shivering, I vaguely remember getting here but its like it was someone else, not me._

_I start the walk home, its a lot nearer than I thought it was, it felt like I ran for miles before but it only takes me ten minutes to get home. _

_**Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews :) please keep reviewing, let me know if you think I could make this story better in any way. Do you prefer it in the characters POV's? What do you think of the way I've been portraying the characters?**_

_**Keep reading.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Two weeks later**_

_**Aria's POV**_

_I'm 2 and a half months pregnant today. It feels like the last 2 months have crawled by so slowly._

_Me, Ezra and Wes are going to look at some houses today after school. Ezra has picked a few out for us to have a look at. I can't wait, this is the start of the rest of my life._

_I roll out of bed and get in the shower. I enjoy the feeling of the water running over me._

_I wrap a towel around myself and unlock both the doors so my brother can get in the bathroom. _

_I head to my own room to get dressed. I decide to wear a black dress with yellow flowers, my black boots and a black jacket. _

_ . /search?q=aria+montgomery+clothes&amp;es_sm=93&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=nz45Va62G4vhaPT9gIAG&amp;ved=0CAcQ_AUoAQ&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=799#imgrc=gOkz4bbOZLhgfM%253A%3BpOxXqdnOz_DkeM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2012%252F05%252Faria% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fget-the-look-aria-montgomery%252F%3B500%3B375_

_I find the Tums tablets and throw them into my bag, I didn't take them with me yesterday and ended up having really bad heartburn after lunch. Mom says I don't have to start using the cocoa butter until I start showing. _

_I grab my bag and head downstairs for breakfast, I have been trying to make sure that I eat three solid meals a day but I end up throwing most of it back up. Morning sickness sucks._

_I grab a cup of decaf coffee and have a bowl of cereal before heading to school. _

_Mom and Dad both had to leave the house early and Mike's friend usually gives him a ride to school. _

_I start up the car and make my way over to Spencer's house, her parents are away, Emily is visiting her parents with Taylor and Toby is starting his new job today so she needs a ride. I plan on talking to her because she's been a little off lately, kind of erratic. _

_I pull up to Spencer's and sound the horn, a couple of minutes later Spencer gets in the car._

"_Hey Spence" I say and turn to look at her "god, are you okay? You look awful"._

_Spencer sighs. "Yeah, I'm okay, I wasn't feeling well last night so didn't get a lot of sleep"._

_I drive off and make my way to school. _

"_Are you up to anything after school Spence?"._

"_Uh, no. Why?"._

"_I was thinking maybe me, you and Hanna could go over to Toby's and see how him and Caleb are doing on finding out who A is"._

"_I don't think Hanna will want to be anywhere near Caleb but I'm up for that, sure"._

"_Good point"._

_Hanna and Caleb broke up a couple of weeks ago and he just totally ignored her even after she broke up with him over his answer phone, she finally got him to talk to her by going over to Toby's when she knew he'd be there and he just told her that he didn't want to be with her anymore, that's the only explanation he gave her, it almost ruined Hanna. She is only just leaving the house again._

_I, personally think that A has got to him or sent him a text threatening to hurt Hanna if he didn't leave her but he's insisting that he's just not in love with her anymore. Spencer tried questioning Toby about it but apparently he's told Toby the same thing he's told Hanna and the rest of us when we've tried talking to him about it. _

"_Hows things going with you and Ezra?" Spencer asks me._

_I'm glad that she's changed the subject, I hate thinking of Hanna, or any of my friends hurting._

"_Their good, things are really good" I beam. "We're going to have a look at some houses tonight"._

"_Oh, so you can't meet up and go to Toby's then?" Spencer asks and looks a little confused._

"_Yeah I can, looking at houses won't take all night. I can be at Toby's for about 8, that gives us time to check out the houses and have some dinner"._

"_Okay, 8 sounds good"._

_I park the car and me and Spencer head to the cafeteria._

"_Spence, go get some coffee. You look like you haven't slept in a week" Hanna says as we both sit down._

_Spencer laughs a little but doesn't move._

"_How're you and baby Montfitz, Aria?"._

_I laugh. "Uhm, we're good thanks. How are you Han?" I ask her with concern._

"_I'm okay, well, I will be okay"._

_I frown, Caleb's an ass._

"_I better get to class, I want to talk to the teacher before class starts" Spencer says, gets up and walks off leaving me and Hanna sitting at the table._

"_What do you have first Aria?"._

"_A.P Chem, you?"._

"_Maths" Hanna says and groans._

"_Anyway, I have to go" I tell Hanna. "See you at lunch?"._

"_Sure, see you at lunch" Hanna says and gets her things together. _

_I grab my bag and head to class._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I watch Aria leave the cafeteria before I go to my own class, I keep trying to get my mind off Caleb but I can't._

_I don't buy his story of just not being in love with me anymore, Caleb has always done everything he can to make me happy, I think that A got to him, maybe he got too close to discovering who A was and they threatened me or him or his Mom and brothers, I don't know but I do know whatever it is that its not Caleb's choice, that helps a little. I just have to trust that when the time is right he will come back to me._

_I can't blame him for leaving me because of A, I have done it to him in the past to keep him safe. _

_I slowly wander to my lesson, I know I'm going to be late but I can't bring myself to care. _

_I wander into the classroom and the teacher just barks at me to take my seat, I find my usual table at the back of the class._

_I hear someone gasp next to me and I look over, its Caleb._

_I look away and get my pens and stuff out. I spend the entire hour trying not to look at him. I notice that he takes occasional peeks at me too. I want to envelope myself in his arms and kiss his soft lips and just be with him but I can't, I know that._

_I concentrate the best I can for the rest of the lesson but I feel so self conscious sitting here next to him, it kind of feels like he's judging me._

_**Emily's POV**_

_I help Mom clear away the breakfast dishes and then get Taylor dressed. It is so nice being out here with my parents, I hadn't realised just how much I had missed them._

"_I was thinking maybe we could go shopping today" Mom says "just us three girls"._

"_Sure Mom, that sounds great"._

_I dressed Taylor in a dress with a pair of black shoes and a little pink dress. She looks so cute. I put her in her baby bouncer and stand there for a few minutes, just looking at her._

"_You know your father and I are so proud of you, don't you?" Mom says as she stands next to me, looking at her new granddaughter._

"_I know Mom"._

"_Good" she smiles. "Do you want to go now or leave it for a little while?"._

_I look at the clock. "Taylor's due a feed in half an hour so we could leave after that?"._

"_Sure, that'll give us both enough time to get ready"._

_I leave Taylor in her bouncer and head up to my room. I put on my pair of grey skinny jeans, black top and sleeveless jacket, I straighten my hair, do my make up and grab a pair of boots and head back downstairs. _

_My Mom is sat on the couch cuddling Taylor. "You look lovely sweetheart" she says when she sees me._

"_Thanks Mom"._

_I head to the kitchen and make Taylor's bottle up. I take it through to the front room in a jug of cold water and wait for it to cool. I watch my Mom with Taylor._

_I'm so glad that my parents have accepted Taylor as their grandchild. I would hate for her to have grown up without grandparents, mine meant so much to me when I was growing up and I just want that for her._

_I give Taylor her bottle and then make sure I have everything she needs. I strap her into her baby seat and Mom puts the buggy in the back of the car. _

_Its a 20 minute drive to the town that my parents live in. Me and Mom talk about Taylor and everything that happened with Melissa on the drive._

_My Mom can't understand why Melissa would leave me and Taylor but she leaves the discussion as we pull into town._

_We spend two or three hours in town shopping, Mom buys me and Taylor so many clothes, she buys herself a fair amount too,_

_I really enjoyed the time I spent in town with my mother and my daughter. I love saying that, my daughter._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

_**2 months later**_

_**Aria's POV**_

_I can't believe that I'm 4 and a half months pregnant. It feels unreal, I'm starting to show a bit now, I have a cute, little bump. I think part of that is down to how much I'm eating though, I'm always hungry at the minute._

_I'm moving into the new place with Ezra and Wes today, I can't wait for it to be me and Ezra but I'm getting quite emotional as I'm loading the last of my things into the car. Its going to be strange waking up and not having my parents there, we're having my parents and brother over for dinner in a couple of days and my friends at the weekend. I can't believe I'm 16, pregnant and moving away from home, I'm only going to be a couple of blocks away from my parents but it still feels strange._

"_Are you nearly done honey?" Mom asks and pulls me away from my thoughts._

"_Yeah, nearly. Got a few more things to pack and then I'm done"._

"_I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up and moving into her own house" Mom says and I see her eyes well up._

_I stop what I'm doing and give her a hug, I needed a hug as much as she did I think._

"_I'm not so grown up and I'll be over all the time and you can come over whenever you want too" I tell her._

"_I know, its going to be strange though, not having you here"._

_My chest begins to ache and I feel like I'm going to burst into tears. I hug my Mom again and she pulls me against tight against her, I lay my head on her shoulder. I feel like I'm a little girl again. After a minute or two I stand up straight._

"_Better carry on packing" I say._

"_Would you like some help?"._

_I nod, "sure"._

_Mom starts putting my stuff into bags alongside me. We get done in a few minutes._

"_I'll take these to the car" I say._

"_Oh, no honey. I'll do it, they are heavy and you need to take it easy"._

_I roll my eyes and laugh but follow her out with one of the bags anyway. _

_She's been fussing around me a lot lately, telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing, I know she means well but its starting to get really annoying. _

_Me and Mom go back inside. "Would you like a drink before you start your life as a independent mommy to be?" she asks._

"_Yes please"._

_I sit at the breakfast bar while Mom makes the drinks. Dad and Mike are over at the house with Ezra and Wes putting down the last carpet. Why that takes four of them I don't know._

_Mom hands me a drink and leans against the breakfast bar across from me. _

"_You will make sure that you get proper meals won't you?" Mom asks after a few minutes of silence._

"_Yes Mom, I will make sure I eat and brush my teeth before bed and have my 5 a day alright, you don't need to worry about me"._

_Mom smiles at me. "I know I don't but I like to worry about you, that's my job"._

_I grin. "Well you can do your job whenever you see me"._

"_Oh, I will"._

"_I should be heading off, I have to get a start on unpacking" I say after we've finished 3 more drinks._

"_Okay" Mom says a little unwillingly. She walks me to the car. "Call me when your settled later okay and if you need anything, anything at all you know where me and your Dad are"._

"_I know Mom, I will call later and I will call if I need anything" I try to reassure her. _

_I climb into the car and put the keys in the ignition._

"_Love you" I call through the window._

"_I love you too sweety" Mom says, leans down and kisses my cheek through the car door window._

_I wave as I drive down the road. By the time I get to the end of the road I have to stop and take a deep breath and try to stop myself crying. My emotions are all over the place at the minute. _

_**Hanna's POV**_

_Its been 2 months since I broke up with Caleb, I haven't said a word to him until today. He finally agreed to let me meet him at Toby's so we can talk. I don't know what is going to happen but hopefully we can, at least, be friends again._

_I run upstairs to get dressed when I look at the clock, I am meant to be at Toby's in just over half an hour and I'm still in my pyjamas. _

_I put on a black skirt, pale blue frilly top, black jacket and a cute pair of heels. I quickly do my make up and hair._

_ . /search?q=hanna+marin+clothes&amp;espv=2&amp;biw=1440&amp;bih=799&amp;source=lnms&amp;tbm=isch&amp;sa=X&amp;ei=9_M_VZaoF8rLaI_pgKAC&amp;ved=0CAYQ_AUoAQ#imgrc=BRrsR_o3P1QtPM%253A%3B8vZxwqnaJXoOlM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Fwp-content%252Fuploads%252F2010%252F07% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% %252Ffashion%252Fpretty-little-liars-outfits%252F%3B600%3B400_

_When I leave the house I have five minutes to get to Toby's. Crap._

_I drive as quickly as I can and end up being 5 minutes late._

_I get out the car and run, as fast as I can in a pair of heels, to Toby's apartment above the brew. _

_Caleb opens the door._

"_Sorry I'm late"._

"_Its okay" Caleb says with a smile._

_I walk into the apartment and hover a little awkwardly near the door._

"_Sit down" Caleb says and points to the couch. "Do you want a drink"._

"_A soda please" I say and take a seat._

_Its too quiet, I'm used to it always being quite noisy here, you can hear the people from the Brew most of the time but I guess its pretty quiet in there today._

"_Is Toby out?"._

_Caleb nods as he sits next to me._

_Neither of us say anything for a few minutes._

"_I, uh, I'm sorry for the way I was before Han"._

_I smile a little bit. I don't know what to say, I don't want to tell him its okay because it isn't._

"_What made you act that way Caleb?" I ask eventually._

"_I guess I got preoccupied with a few things and then, I uh, I had a text off A"._

_I nod, Caleb doesn't say what the text said but I can guess what the gist of it was"._

"_I hope that you can understand why I did what A said" Caleb says after a little while._

"_I can, A did it to me, although that was a different A. I just wish you would of told me why at the time"._

"_I was ashamed that I was letting A get the better of me. I couldn't face telling you and seeing your face, I hoped that if I just ignored you you would do it for me, I was right"._

_I nod, "I guess I get that"._

"_For what its worth I am sorry Hanna" Caleb says and looks at me with his puppy eyes impression._

_I laugh slightly. "I know"._

"_I was, uh, I was wondering if we could just forget what's happened and go back to how we were?" Caleb asks a little wearily._

_I sigh, of course I want to say yes but I don't know if I can put myself through it again._

"_I can't forget about it but we can maybe start again remembering what happened but trying to move past it?" I say after a little while._

_Caleb beams at me. "That sounds perfect" he leans in and kisses me softly._

_**Spencer POV**_

_I cradle my niece in my arms. _

"_She is getting so big Emily"._

"_I know, I can't believe that she's four months old already, it really doesn't seem more than a few weeks ago that she was born" Emily says._

_I've been spending a lot more time with my family and friends lately, I know that I've let the Adderall thing get out of hand again but there is no way I can let anyone else know that, I just have to deal with this on my own. I think Emily is a little suspicious but I've explained any withdrawal symptoms I have gotten away by saying that I have a cold or something similar. _

_Me and my Mom have been getting on a lot better lately, we never had major arguments or anything but she used to say little things that really hurt but she has been trying not to and thinking of me more, I think Melissa leaving has made her rethink somethings. _

_We all got another letter off Melissa yesterday. _

_Mine said 'Hi Spencer, how are you? I hope your alright. I wanted to let you know that I am okay, I have found myself a apartment and a job, I can't tell you where because I'm not ready to see anyone just yet, I do miss you a lot though, I never thought that I would say that but it is true. I miss you being there to argue with me and I even miss you annoying me. Your my little sister and I wish I was strong enough to have stayed so I could be there with you now. I hope your senior year is going okay, you always were so much smarter than me and everything seemed to come easy to you, I have never known what that is like, I have always had to fight and work hard for everything that I have done and gotten. I suppose that you do too but you make it look so easy, I guess that I always envied you for that but now all I want for you is to succeed and do well. I am so proud of the young woman that you have become and I look forward to seeing you grow up. _

_I hope that you've been helping Emily with Taylor, Mom tells me that the adoption process is going well and should be complete soon, it'll name Emily as Taylor's parent, I will still legally be her mother too of course but Emily will be able to make decisions for Taylor._

_I hope to see you all soon. Love Melissa'._

_It came to a shock to read that Melissa thought I got everything easily, that's just not true, I've had to work really hard for everything that I've gotten too, I always thought that Melissa got everything handed to her but I guess that's not true. I really miss her at the minute, I wish she was still at home or even somewhere where I could go and see her._

_Me and Melissa used to argue like cat and dog when we were children, we would argue about anything we could, I used to wish that she would go away when I was a teenager, at times I hated her, I never thought that I would miss her as much as this._

_**Emily's POV**_

_I can't believe that my baby girl is 4 months old. It has gone so quickly. _

_I've started looking at courses at Hollis College, I can't take Taylor miles away from her grandparents and Auntie Spencer and there is no way that I can leave Taylor here and move away for college. I'm thinking of majoring in Athletic Training._

_I'm sat in the barn with Spencer, she's having a cuddle with Taylor at the minute. I've been noticing something strange about Spencer lately, I can't put my finger on what it is but whenever I've asked her if she's okay lately she has said that she has a cold or isn't well. _

_I got a letter off Melissa again yesterday. _

_'Dear my sweet Emily,_

_I hope you are okay, I wanted to write to let you know that I am okay. Mom tells me that the adoption process is nearly complete, pretty soon you will be Taylor's Mommy too. Thank you for looking after our little girl, I know that you will have been taking good care of her. How is senior year treating you? _

_If you ever need any help with looking after Taylor then you can always ask my parents, Mom said she is a bit worried that you are trying to do everything on your own, it is okay to ask for help Emily._

_I wish I could see how big Taylor is getting, I can't believe that she is already 4 months old. Its gone quickly. _

_I miss you so much, I hope that I will be able to come home soon and be with you, I hope you understand why I had to leave, I completely understand if you hate me for it, I probably wouldn't like it if it were me but there was just no way that I could stay, I know you didn't see it but I wasn't coping at all._

_I am sorting myself out where I am, its taking time but I will get there. I have found myself an apartment and a job._

_Mom has my P.O box details so you can write to me. I have asked Mom to send me some pictures of Taylor, can you send me some pictures of you and Taylor, it would mean so much to me. _

_I hope you write to me soon. Lots of love, give our baby girl a kiss from me, Melissa xx'_

_I couldn't believe that she thinks I could ever hate her, I just couldn't, even if I wanted to. _

_I'm not sure if I'm going to reply to her yet though, I might do in a week or so but I don't know what I would say to her. Even though I love her I guess that I am a little bit annoyed at her for leaving like she did, I wouldn't have been able to do that to her but I guess I have never been in the same situation that Melissa was in then, I just wished she could of talked to me, I could of helped. _

_Taylor starts crying, she needs changing so Spencer passes her back to me._

_I change her diaper and get her bath ready after I hand her back to Spencer. I have gotten Taylor into a routine now._

_She wakes up at 6.30 in the morning, she lays in bed with me till 7 and then we get up, I give her a bottle and get her dressed, I get myself dressed and then take Taylor into the main house where Veronica takes Taylor, I have breakfast and get ready for school. I get home at 4 pm and do my homework till 5.30 then I have Taylor. Give her a bottle at 6, bath her at 7 and get her into bed by 7.30, bottle and change at 9, 12, 3 and 7am._

_Even on weekends the routine is the same, it gives me the chance to catch up on homework during the day and lets me go to town with my friends for a couple of hours. Veronica enjoys having Taylor anyway._

_When I finish running Taylor's bath I tell Spencer to bring her into the bathroom, I quickly wash her body and top of her head and then wrap her in the towel, she loves her bath and kicks her legs the whole time she's in the water, its lovely to see. _

_I lay Taylor on the towel on the floor, get another diaper on her and dress her in her pyjamas. I sit with her on my bed and cuddle her until she falls asleep and then move her gently into her crib next to the bed. _

"_Have you been thinking about college?" Spencer asks me._

"_Yeah I have a little bit, I'm thinking of going to Hollis, that way I can be near enough to still be looking after Taylor but I can still go to college"._

"_That works, it sucks that you can't go to the college that you want though"._

"_Yeah it does, but its a choice between going to my dream college and keeping Taylor with me so its a pretty easy choice" I say._

"_I guess that makes sense" Spencer says._

"_I wonder how Aria is getting on with the move?" I ask in an attempt to change the subject._

"_I text her about an hour ago but I haven't had a reply so she's either busy unpacking or busy with...something else" Spencer says and we both laugh._

"_I can't believe that she's moved out of her parents house at 16" Spencer says._

"_Well, I did" I say._

"_I know but you moved because you didn't want to move to Texas, this is totally Aria's choice"._

"_It was my choice too" I say and laugh._

_Spencer smiles at me. _

"_I've got tons of homework to do so I should probably go do that" Spencer says._

"_Do it here if you want, I don't mind, I've got tons to do too"._

"_Sure, I'll go grab my laptop. Do you want any food or drinks from the house?"._

"_Uhm, a soda would be great and something to snack on"._

"_Okay, I'll be back in a minute" Spencer says with a smile._

_I can tell that Spencer is really missing Melissa too, they got really close in the last few weeks before Melissa left._

_Me and Spencer spend the next couple of hours doing our homework together and then Spencer goes to bed and I fall asleep sometime after that._

_**Sorry for taking so long to update I've been really busy lately. Please review :) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Aria's POV**_

_I love my new home, Ezra didn't let me see it decorated until I moved in, it is amazing. _

_When you walk through the front door its a wide open hallway, directly in front of you are the stairs going upstairs, the kitchen is massive, its all black marble work tops, a top of the range oven, top range fridge/freezer, the front room has a huge TV with a top of the range gaming console for the boys, mine and Ezra's room is huge, it has the nicest bed and leads into a small boxroom which will make a perfect nursery, Wes's room looks like something from the future with the latest gaming computer. The nursery is totally empty at the minute and hasn't been decorated, Ezra wanted me and him to do that together. _

_Ezra talked his mother into stumping up for the house and the furniture and to pay for Wes's upkeep. I can't believe that he made her do it but he did, she has also given us some money to help with getting everything that we need for the baby, maybe she does have a heart after all._

_I finished unpacking about an hour ago, me, Ezra and Wes are sat in the front room watching a film. Wes is glad that there is enough furniture for him to sit on even when me and Ezra are lounging on the sofa together. _

_It is amazing to know that I am starting my own family, it fills me with contentment, this is how my life is going to be._

_Mom says that she is going to approach the principal and explain the situation, she said I might have to transfer out of Ezra's class so that there isn't a conflict of interest but that it should all be okay, I hope to good she's right, Ezra seems to think she is so I guess I have to believe it._

"_I'm going to go to bed" I tell Ezra when I wake up. _

"_Okay babe, I'm going to watch the end of the film and I'll be up"._

_I nod and kiss him, its nice knowing he's going to be joining me in bed every night._

"_Night Wes"._

"_Night Aria"._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I need some more. I can't do this, I can't stand feeling like this. Its only a matter of time before I have another panic attack, I can't stop them coming, I've had four or five in the last hour, it might be six in two hours, I don't know. _

_I am so hungry, I really need something to eat, something like a ice cream sandwich, oh a ice cream sandwich sounds so good right now. Mom is down there though._

_I get off my bed and go to the bathroom. I see myself in the mirror. I look awful, my hair is plastered to my face, my skin has a layer of sweat covering it, I am as white as a ghost, there a bags under my eyes the size of suitcases and I can see my cheekbones, they are sticking out way more than they ever did. _

_I guess I haven't eaten much the past few days, or has it been a week? I really can't remember the last time that I ate anything. I suppose its been a long time though._

_I hear Mom shut the front door and drive away. I tiptoe downstairs and check that no one is in the house, I can't let Dad or Melissa see me. Oh, wait, Melissa isn't here is she? That's right, she left, she left me alone here with Mom and Dad, she left me to cope with it all on my own, how could she? _

_I want to fall and cry but I have to get something to eat and get back to my room, I don't know when Mom is going to be back and I can't let her see me, she will ship me off to rehab, I can't let that happen, not in my senior year, I'm going to college in less than a year, I get to go to my dream school, not the one that Mom and Dad and Melissa went to and wanted me to go to, no not Upenn, I get to go to Yale, I'm going to study and become a doctor, Mom and Dad wanted me to study law and become a lawyer just like them but I don't want to, I want to become a doctor, I want to help people and make them better._

_I can get over this blip, in a few days I will stop feeling so bad, I won't need these pills anymore. Once I'm out of Rosewood, there will be no more A, no more crap off Mom and Dad, no more drama or trouble. I will be out and things will be good._

_I end up making a cheese sandwich, a ice cream sandwich is too messy, it'd get everywhere._

_I take my food up to my room and eat it, I climb back into bed and fall asleep._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_Things are going really well with me and Caleb, its like it used to be, well almost anyway. _

_We've spent the last few hours at my house, baking cookies, watching films and... well some other stuff. _

_Caleb just left to go to work, he got a job with a I.T firm, he fixes people's computers. He loves it there, he works after school most nights and weekends so I barely get to see him which kind of sucks but he is making enough with his job and fixing people's phones to live in his own place, him staying out of foster care is worth not getting to see him as much as I would like. His Mom offered to help him out by paying his rent but he wouldn't let her, male pride I guess._

_Mom lets him have dinner here four nights a week and in return he fixes stuff around the house and stuff like that. _

"_Alright babe, I have to get to work. I'll see you later"._

"_Owh, can't you stay a little longer?" I ask him._

"_Sorry, I can't. I have just enough time to get home, change and go straight to work"._

"_Okay, well call me when you've finished work?"._

"_Sure" he says with a smile. "Talk to you later", Caleb kisses me and leaves._

_I think about calling Aria but she's probably busy, I have barely seen her since she moved in with Ezra, I'm happy for her but I miss my best friend, Spencer has been kind of AWOL too and whenever I want to spend time with Emily it has to be doing something that Taylor can come along too which I don't mind but sometimes it gets a little annoying._

_Mom is away in New York on business so I'm home alone for the rest of the week. It scares me that I will be totally alone and if A tries to do anything to hurt me I won't have anyone to help me._

_I grab a bag of chips from the kitchen and go into the front room to watch a film. A knock at the door makes me jump as I'm putting the DVD in._

_I sigh and go to answer it. _

_I open the door and see Detective Wilden standing there with another officer that I don't know. Ugh, great._

"_Yes?"._

"_Hello Hanna, is your mother home?" he asks._

"_No, why?"._

"_When will she be back?"._

"_Not for another week, why?" I ask insistently._

"_Well Hanna, we would like you to come to the station when your mother is back because we have some questions for you about the attack on Jenna Marshall" he says in a condescending tone. _

"_Well Detective Wilden, you have been lacking on your stalking, I turned 18 last week so I no longer need my mother to accompany me to the station so if you have questions, let me get my coat and my bag and lets go"._

_Wilden looks at with a smirk on his face._

"_Okay Hanna, well good to know that you're co-operating with us. You can go and get your bag and your coat and we will go like you said. Oh, don't forget your keys and I'm going to need you to bring some I.D with you please"._

_I turn and grab everything I need and then get in the car. I'm not liking being locked in the back of a car that Wilden is driving, its unsettling and I cannot wait for this to be over._

_I have never been so glad to arrive at the police station. _

"_If you would like to follow me Hanna" Wilden says as he opens the car door for me._

_I follow him into the station and he shows me into a box room with a table and four chairs._

"_Take a seat Hanna" Wilden says and points to the furthest side of the table._

_I sit down and look up at him. "How can I help you Detective Wilden?"._

"_I'm going to need to see that I.D of yours Miss Marin"._

_I get my I.D out of my purse and hand it to him with a smile. _

_Wilden looks at it for a moment and hands it back to me._

"_Thank you Miss Marin. Now I'd like to ask you some questions"._

_I look at him, what is he waiting for?_

"_Miss Marin, do you know Jenna Marshall?"._

"_Yes, I do"._

"_Are you aware of the attack on Jenna Marshall?"._

"_You know I am, you questioned me and my friends about it the other week"._

_Wilden glares at me and clears his throat._

"_Where were you on the night of the attack?"._

"_Like I told you last time you asked me that I was at home studying"._

_Wilden chuckles slightly. "Well Hanna, the thing I've noticed is that all of your friends have the exact same story as you"._

"_Everyone in my grade probably have the same story, we had our midterms the next day" I tell him._

"_So what you are saying is you were all studying separately?"._

"_Yes, that is what I am saying"._

"_Well why weren't you together? I mean you four are usually inseparable right?"._

"_Emily was looking after Taylor, Spencer prefers studying on her own, Aria was stuck at home because her parents were away and they were expecting a delivery or something so I was left to study on my own"._

"_Well what about your boyfriend? Didn't you see him?" Wilden asks._

"_Caleb was working that night and went straight home because he was working late that night"._

"_Mmmhmm. This all seems a little convenient Hanna"._

_I see the officer next to Wilden wince slightly and look a bit awkward._

"_Look, I have answered all of these questions twice now so am I under arrest? If I am then I would like to call my lawyer and if not then I would like to leave because this is a waste of my time, its a waste of your time and its a waste of his time" I say and point to the other officer in the room._

"_Okay Hanna, you are free to go...for now" Wilden says darkly._

"_Thank you" I say, get up and walk out. _

_I can't believe that he just dragged me in there for nothing._

_I think about walking home but think better of it. I call Emily._

"_Hey Em, can you give me a lift home? I just got out of the police station and I don't want to walk home on my own"._

_I fill Emily in on the details and she agrees to come and get me._

"_Hey Em, thanks for picking me up" I say as I get in her car._

"_That's okay, why were you at the police station?"._

"_Wilden wanted to ask me more questions about what happened to Jenna"._

"_Again? What did you say?" Emily asks._

"_I answered a few of his questions and then told him that if I was under arrest I wanted a lawyer and if I wasn't I wanted to leave"._

"_You said that? What did he do?" Emily asks._

_A cry comes from the back of the car, I turn around and see Taylor in her car seat._

"_Yeah I said it and he said that I could leave"._

"_You think he's going to be talking to all of us again?" Emily asks. _

"_I don't know Em, probably, he seems hell bent on harassing us all" I tell her._

"_Yeah, you got that right. Do you want to stay over tonight? I miss seeing you all, maybe we could ask Aria and Spencer too?"._

"_Yeah, that sounds really good" I tell her. I hope Aria and Spencer want to have a sleepover, I've missed them too._

"_I'll call Aria when we get back to mine and ask Veronica to take Taylor" Emily says._

_We pull into Emily's drive and go into the barn. Emily calls Aria while I play with Taylor much to Emily's annoyance because she keeps insisting that Taylor needs to go to sleep, she's a baby, she has all day to sleep._

"_Okay, Aria said that we can sleep at hers. I'm going to take Taylor to Veronica and go get Spencer, do you want to come with me or wait here?"._

"_I'll come with you" I tell Emily._

_Emily picks up Taylor and we go to the main house._

_I run up to Spencer's room._

"_Hey Spence" I say and walk into her room._

_I can't believe my eyes when I walk in, Spencer is on her bed with what looks like sick all over her mouth, there are two or three pill bottles on the floor._

"_Spencer, are you okay?" I ask and walk over to her._

_Spencer doesn't say anything, I touch her shoulder and try to wake her. I don't see her chest moving or anything to say that she's breathing, I panic and run out. _

"_Mrs Hastings, Mrs Hastings" I yell as I run down the stairs._

_Veronica stands at the bottom of the stairs. "What's wrong? What is it?"._

"_Its Spencer, I...I, I don't know what's wrong with her but she's not moving"._

_Veronica runs up the stairs and heads to Spencer's room, I follow and so does Emily once she has Taylor in her bouncer._

"_Spencer" Veronica calls and shakes Spencer by the arm, just like when I did it there was no response. Veronica puts the side of her head near Spencer's face._

_Gross, she's going to get sick in her hair._

"_Call 911 Emily, now!" Veronica yells after a minute or two. _

_Emily dials her phone and I can hear her talking to the operator._

_Everything slows right down as I realise what's happening here. Oh. My. God. It seems like everything is going slowly but at the same time it feels like only seconds have past before Spencer is being rushed to hospital._

_Emily pulls me out to the car and shoves me in the front seat, I barely hear her tell me she's going to get Taylor._

_Emily gets back in the car._

"_I've called Aria, she's going to meet us at the hospital" Emily says as she starts driving._

_I can't believe this is happening, what has she done?_

_About half way to the hospital I come to and start talking to Emily. I can tell by her face that she knows this isn't good, why did she do this? Its been months since Spencer last took pills, god knows how long she's been taking them this time, she hid it really well._

_Why couldn't she of come to us? Me, Emily and Aria could of helped her, we could of done something at least, I get why she wouldn't tell her parents that she was taking those pills again but she knows that she can always come to any of us about anything, at least I thought she knew._

_We arrive at the hospital twenty minutes after I found Spencer. Aria meets us at the door. _

"_Guys, what is going on?" Aria asks us as she gets to us._

"_I, we don't know yet" Emily says. "I think Spencer overdosed on those pills that she used to take. Hanna went up to see if she wanted to sleep over yours and then started yelling for Veronica and that's when I went up and she was laying on her bed with sick everywhere, she wasn't moving" Emily says and a tear rolls down her cheek._

_Aria gives Emily a hug. "Come on, we should go and see what's going on"._

"_Sure, let me get Taylor out the car" Emily says and gets Taylor out of her car seat and cradles her in her arms._

_We all go in the hospital and find Veronica eventually after we get pointed in the right direction._

_**Aria's POV**_

_**1 hour later**_

_We all sit next to Spencer's bedside, her mother went to make some calls about 20 minutes ago leaving us alone with her. _

_The doctors pumped Spencer's stomach but it didn't do a lot, they said that Spencer took the pills too long ago for them to be able to pump them out of her system. We just have to wait and see what happens._

"_Does anyone have any idea why she did this? I mean what happened?" I ask Hanna and Emily._

"_I have no idea, she was fine the last time I saw her" Emily says, Hanna nods in agreement with her._

"_Yeah, same here" I say._

_There has to be a reason that Spencer started taking the pills again, she swore to us that last time was it, there would be no more. _

"_What's going to happen to her?" Hanna asks._

"_I'm betting that her parents will be sending her to rehab once the hospital let her go home" I say._

"_Can they do that though, I mean legally she is an adult now" Hanna says._

"_I have no idea but if it will help her then lets hope they do send her to rehab because next time we might not be sitting in hospital waiting for her to wake up" I tell them._

_No one says anything for a few minutes until Spencer's Mom returns. _

"_You girls may as well go home, its going to be a long night, if anything changes I will ring you" Veronica says._

_None of us want to go but Emily needs to get Taylor to bed and we all need to sleep._

"_Come on, Hanna I'll drop you off at home" Emily says._

"_Why don't you guys stay at mine anyway, if anything does happen them we can all get back down here together and Ezra and Wes can look after Taylor" I say._

"_Have you got anywhere for Taylor to sleep?" Emily asks._

_I nod, "Ezra has a travel cot that she can use"._

_I drive my car home and Hanna and Emily follow behind me. _

_I set Hanna and Emily up with duvets and pillows in the front room and make us all something to eat._

_We eventually all fall asleep in the front room a couple of hours later_

_**Sorry about taking so long to update again. I wanted to clear something up, the girls at this point are 18, I know that I made a mistake earlier in the story by saying they were 17 but that was just my brain refusing to work. **_

_**Keep reading and reviewing :) I'm going to need some more reviews on how I can make this story better.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Aria's POV**_

_All 3 of us head to the hospital after school, we haven't heard anything from Veronica so we guessed that nothing had changed with Spencer._

_When we get to the hospital Spencer is awake and alone._

"_Hey Spence, how you feeling?" I ask. _

_Spencer gives us a weak smile. "Alright I guess" she croaks._

"_Jeez Spence, you sound like you've been in a desert for a week with no water" Hanna says._

"_Have the doctors told you anything?" Emily asks._

_Spencer shakes her head. "Not really, they want me to talk to a therapist or something"._

_We spend the next hour or so talking._

"_Spencer, I'm sorry but I have to go, I will come and see you tomorrow. I hope you feel better soon" I say and give her a hug._

"_Bye Aria" Emily and Hanna say and Spencer gives me a wave. _

_I head home and meet Ezra in the driveway._

"_Hey"._

"_Hey to you too" I tell him and grab his hand and drag him in the house._

_When we get to the hallway Ezra grabs me by the waist and pushes me against the wall, he pushes his mouth against mine, as he grinds against me I moan into his mouth._

_Wes is out for the night, we have a rare night alone and by Ezra's actions I can only assume that we are going to take full advantage of it._

_Ezra grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs to our bedroom, he kicks the door shut and pushes me back onto the bed._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I leave the hospital at about 7pm, poor Spencer, I can only imagine what she's been going through the past few days._

_She didn't tell us much but she did say that she started taking the pills again a few weeks ago, apparently she was really careful with them to start with and only took them when she had a ton of homework to do but then she lost control and started taking them more often and then last week she tried coming off them herself, she was doing okay with it until A sent her a text, she refused to tell us what the text said but obviously it wasn't good and she took the rest of the pills that she had._

_Spencer said that Veronica wanted to send her to rehab but that she refused to go, so the Hastings are getting Dean Stavros back, he babysat Spencer last time she took pills, I don't know how Spencer persuaded her Mom not to send her to rehab but she did it. She said that once she gets out of the hospital that she's going to be shut away for a while, Emily will get to see her though seeing as she's living in the barn._

_I head over to Caleb's, I know that he's going to be really tired but I need him tonight and I know that under the circumstances he won't mind me going over. _

_I knock at his door but there's no answer, I guess he isn't back from work yet, I let myself in with my spare key. _

"_Caleb, you in?" I call._

"_Yeah, in here" I hear him call from the front room._

"_I knocked, did you not hear?"._

"_No sorry babe, the television was on. As your hear now get over here" he says with a cute smile._

_I grin and do as he says,I straddle him and lean down to kiss him. Eventually I settle at his side and we spend the rest of the evening cuddling and watching films. I think Caleb fell asleep a couple of times but I left him, I know how hard he works and didn't want to disturb him. _

"_Caleb" I whisper in his ear. "Wake up, lets go to bed"._

_I wake him and lead him to the bedroom, he barely stays awake long enough to get under the covers._

_I snuggle up to him and fall back to sleep. I love falling asleep with him, it always makes me feel so safe, when I'm with Caleb it doesn't matter what's going on, I always feel safe._

_**Emily's POV**_

_I get home and get Taylor._

"_Thank you for looking after Taylor, Veronica" I say. _

"_That's okay Emily, did you stop by the hospital and see Spencer?"._

"_Yeah I did, she seems to be a little better today, she didn't say a lot though" I tell her._

"_The doctor rang me earlier, he said that Spencer can come home in a day or two depending on what the therapist says tommorow" Veronica says._

"_That's great, I am so glad she's okay"._

"_Me too Emily, did you have any idea that she was taking pills again?"._

"_No, none of us did, we had no idea that anything was even wrong" I say._

_Veronica sighs. "Dean Stavros, the drug and alcohol abuse counsellor will be staying when Spencer gets out of hospital, he's recommended that he stays a month and then we see how Spencer is"._

"_A month? That's a long time, will Spencer be staying home from school the whole time"._

"_Yes she will, this has to be the last time Spencer relapses Emily, her college education depends on it, if she goes to rehab again no college is going to accept her"._

_I nod, I understand that, its going to be a tough time for Spencer though._

"_I'm going to be at the hospital tonight, help yourself to dinner. Dean will be staying tonight as he has travelled from his last job to come and talk to Spencer tomorrow, he will be here around 9 so if you could show him to Melissa's old room that would be great"._

"_Of course Veronica, can you let Spencer know that we are all thinking of her"._

_Veronica nods and leaves. _

_I make a bottle for Taylor and feed her while I watch television. I don't spend a lot of time in the main house, I always feel a little awkward being in here now Melissa has left, I don't mind being here so much when Spencer is with me but when it comes to Veronica and Peter its a different story. I'm thinking of moving into my own place when I start college and taking Taylor with me, it will still be in Rosewood of course, I wouldn't want to take Taylor away from her grandparents and Aunty and I would need them to look after Taylor while I'm at college but it will be nice to have my own space and Taylor could have her own bedroom, she's almost 5 months old now and I read online that babies should be in their own rooms at six months._

_I'm planning in putting Taylor to sleep in her cot tonight instead of her crib, she's getting too big for it now and I think it makes her uncomfortable, Peter built her cot for me while I was at school today._

_When Taylor finishes her bottle I put her on the floor on her stomach, she's started moving around a lot more in the past few weeks and has started pushing her body off the floor with her arms. Its amazing how much she's changed since she was born._

_I get down on the floor with Taylor and start singing to her, I sing her a nursery rhyme that my mother told me she used to sing to me. Taylor looks towards me and gurgles as I sing to her._

_We have a social worker coming to see me and Taylor tomorrow, she has been out to see Taylor and Veronica a couple of times before but she wants to meet me as I am going to be Taylor's primary carer, I hope it goes okay, she will be the person who assesses me and gives her decision to the judge._

_Veronica has been dealing with the necessary paperwork and the costs of the court case. Veronica thinks that it will be a simple open and shut case but I'm not sure, I don't see them letting a 18 year old adopt a baby, I hope they do though, even if they don't allow me to adopt Taylor its not going to make any difference, I will still be Taylor's Mom and will still look after her, all the adoption will do is make it official._

_Me and Aria are planning on going shopping in Philadelphia tomorrow, she's going to be getting clothes and things for her baby and I'm going to get Taylor a few things, I want to get her some new clothes and some other bits, when I moved in with Melissa she got Veronica to give me a spare credit card so that I could get stuff for her when I was out and to use if there was anything I needed, I don't use it very often but I will be tomorrow, it feels cheeky buying myself stuff using their money but as its for Taylor I don't mind so much._

_Ezra is going to be coming with us, its the first time that any of us will see them in public together, their not going to be able to act like a proper couple but its a start. _

_**Aria's POV**_

_Me and Ezra are laying in bed, this is amazing, I love living with him, it has only been a few days but all three... well four of us have got into a routine. Ezra and Wes make breakfast between them and I make dinner, we split the cleaning between the three of us, both the guys never let me do too much or lift anything heavy, it gets a little annoying sometimes but most of the time its really sweet._

_I miss my parents though, a lot and Mike. They are coming over tomorrow night after me and Ezra have spent the day in Philly with Emily and Taylor, we're going to start getting stuff for the baby. _

_I can't believe that I'm 5 months pregnant, pretty soon our baby will be here._

_I look up at Ezra, "I've been thinking about names for the baby"._

"_Oh yeah? What have you come up with?" he asks me. _

"_I was thinking for a girl it could be Chia, Harpa, Sephora, Ava, Maci, Lilyanne or Erica and for a boy Blayde, Finnick, Micah, Eli, Logan or Flynn"._

"_I love those names, I've been thinking about it a bit too. I was thinking if it was a boy their middle name could be Wesley, as a thank you for what he's doing for us"._

_I grin, "I think that is a brilliant idea, if its a girl I'd like 'Ella' to be their middle name" I tell him. _

"_That's agreed on then, now we just have to pick a first name" Ezra says and kisses me._

_I move closer to Ezra and he pulls me even closer. Neither of us say anything for a little while. _

"_Do you want something to eat?" I ask Ezra eventually._

"_A bacon sandwich sounds amazing about now" he says._

"_Coming right up" I tell him. _

_I go downstairs and make Ezra his bacon sandwich and make myself a round of toast. I take our food to our bedroom and we eat in bed. _

"_We still going to Philly with Emily tomorrow?" Ezra asks._

"_Yeah, she's bringing Taylor with her because Mrs Hastings will be at the hospital with Spencer"._

"_How is Spencer?" Ezra asks._

_I shrug, "I'm not sure to be honest. She says she's okay but that clearly isn't true, Emily text me earlier to stay that Mrs Hastings has hired a drugs counsellor to stay with them for at least a month"._

"_What's that going to do?"._

"_Well they hired him last time that Spencer took pills again and he seemed to help her a lot. He's a hardass but maybe that's what Spencer needs, basically he keeps tabs on her and keeps her too busy to take drugs as well as getting to the bottom of the reason that she takes these pills" I tell Ezra._

"_Well I hope it helps, if it were me I'd get her to a rehab" Ezra says._

"_Mrs Hastings wants to but Spencer refused and if the college finds out about this then there is no way they will take Spencer"._

"_True"._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I am so stupid, why did I let A get to me? Why the hell did I take those pills? I don't know what I was hoping would happen, well no, I do know what I hoped would happen. I can't even get that right. _

_Mom tried to make me go to rehab but I'm not going, no way. If I go to rehab and the college admissions find out then there won't be a place for me there anymore. Mom backed down way to easily, I know she has something else up her sleeve but I don't know what._

_I feel awful, I've been on a drip since I arrived at the hospital last night, the doctor said I'm lucky to still be here, sure doesn't feel that way. Mom was all hugs and tears when the doctor was here but the second she could get me alone she started having a go at me. She wasn't as harsh as I thought she'd be but it wasn't very nice all the same. _

_The doctor comes into my hospital room. _

"_Hello Spencer, how are you feeling?"._

"_Okay, I guess"._

_The doctor looks at my drip and then perches himself on the edge of my bed._

"_I was wondering if we could have a chat now that your Mother isn't here" he says._

"_Uh, sure"._

"_Well I would like to know where you got the Aderall from?"._

"_Uh, just a friend of a friend"._

"_Okay, can you tell me why you started taking them again? Your Mom said you have a history of abusing this particular drug"._

"_I only started taking them again because I couldn't stay awake long enough to get my homework done some nights and they helped me stay awake so I could get it done, it was fine to begin with I was managing it and only took them when I really needed them" I tell him._

"_So what happened?"._

"_I don't know, suddenly I couldn't manage it anymore, it got out of hand, then I stopped taking them a few days ago and the withdrawal effects were insanely bad but I was handling it and then, uh, something happened and before I really knew what I was doing I had taken the rest of the pills I had"._

"_What happened to make you take the rest of the pills Spencer?"._

_I don't say anything for a while, I don't know what to tell him, there is no way that I can tell him about A and if I make something up they might keep me in hospital for longer._

"_Uh, its kind of personal, I'd rather not say"._

_The doctor sighs, "I can't make you tell me Spencer but you need to deal with whatever it was otherwise what's to stop it happening again? Next time you might not be so lucky"._

_I nod and look away. _

"_I'll come back and see you in a couple of hours Spencer, have a think about what I said"._

_The doctor leaves and I'm back in silence. I roll over and try to fall asleep but after a hour I give up. _

_I get out of bed and drag the drip stand with me and go to the day room. I don't know what ward I'm on but its filled with people who look around my age, I guess its some kind of adolescent ward. _

_I sit in the day room and read a book I've gotten off the shelf, its a rubbish book, I suppose they can't have anything that might upset people in here. I think this is some kind of psychiatric ward. _

_A nurse comes in and looks surprised to see me. _

"_Oh, hey, sorry I couldn't sleep. Am I allowed to be in here?"._

"_Yes its fine, are you alright?"._

"_Uh, yeah I guess. Can I ask what ward is this?"._

"_Its an adolescent referral ward"._

"_What does that mean?" I ask. _

"_Well any adolescent that comes into the hospital and needs admitting get sent here if they don't fit the criteria for the other wards" she tells me. _

"_So its a psychiatric ward?"._

"_No, we do get a lot of psychiatric referrals because we don't have a adolescent psychiatric ward but we take a lot of different cases here" the nurse explains._

_I nod._

"_I have to get back to work but I'll come and check on you in a little while okay"._

_I nod and she leaves. I spend another hour or so in the day room and then go back to my hospital room._

_I really hope they let me go home tomorrow, I hate hospitals._

_**Sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer, I promise.** _


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Aria's POV**_

"_Ezra, get up!" I yell up the stairs for the fourth time._

_Its 8.30 and we told Emily we'd pick her up at 9.30 to get to Philly for 10. _

_I finish making breakfast for Ezra and Wes for a change. Wes is in the front room watching T.V._

_I'm making bacon and pancakes for breakfast, well bacon and pancakes for the guys and bacon with maple syrup for me and baby. _

_I feel the baby kick. I love that feeling, Ezra is gutted that he can't feel it yet, in my baby book it says other people won't be able to feel the baby kick for another couple of weeks._

_We have my second scan Monday evening, Mom, Ezra and Wes are coming. Ezra and Mom will have to wait in the waiting room though, it'll be nice to know that they are near though. We will be finding out the sex of the baby so another shopping trip will be happening soon. I really hope the baby is a girl but I don't mind if its a boy, all I want is for my baby to be healthy._

"_Wes" I call._

"_Yeah?" he asks as he comes into the kitchen._

"_Can you go and wake your brother up, breakfast is nearly ready"._

"_Sure"._

_I put the kettle on to boil so I can make us all a coffee. _

_Wes comes back down and says that Ezra will be right down._

_I plate up everyone's breakfast and make the coffee. Ezra comes down as I've finished making the coffee. _

_We all sit down at the breakfast bar. This is nice._

"_What are you up to today Wes?"._

"_Not much, I'm going to town with a few friends, I'll be home around 9, I'll have dinner out so don't worry about cooking for me"._

"_Okay. Hope you have a good day"._

"_Do you need any money Dude?" Ezra asks._

"_Uh yeah, that would be good" Wes says._

"_Alright, I'll get it to you after breakfast"._

_Wes nods._

"_I'm going to get a shower and get dressed, Ezra we have to go in half an hour so get dressed" I say._

_I shower, get dressed and head back downstairs in 25 minutes. I've dressed in a black top with a skull on and red shorts with a pair of tights under them and a pair of black heels. Ezra's got a pair of jeans and a shirt on and looks damn fine._

"_You look good" I tell Ezra and kiss him. "You smell good too"._

"_Thank you, you look better though"._

"_I do, don't I?" I say with a giggle. "We should go, Emily will be waiting" I tell him._

"_See you later Wes" I say and head out the door._

_We get to Emily's and she gets Taylor's car seat sorted in the back and her buggy in the boot and we head to Philly._

"_How're you Aria?" Emily asks._

"_I'm good, you?"._

"_Yeah I'm fine, how're you Ezra?" Emily asks and looks a little awkward._

"_I'm fine thanks Emily, you?" Ezra says back and looks even more awkward than Emily, I can't help but laugh, Ezra and Emily look at me._

"_You guys seem so awkward around each other" I say._

_The drive goes pretty quickly with Taylor sleeping most of the way. The three of us chat amongst ourselves, I see Emily relax before Ezra does but it eventually happens._

_Ezra parks up and I get Taylor out the car while Emily sorts Taylor's buggy out, I pass her over to Emily._

"_I still can't believe your having a baby Aria" Emily says._

_I smile. "Neither can I"._

_We head toward the shops and go in Macy's. Its like baby heaven._

"_Oh my god" I say. _

_Emily giggles and I pull her toward the baby clothes, Ezra joins us with a basket. _

_I pick up a white wadded jacket with a bear on the pocket and put it in the basket, I get a pack on 3 baby vests to match and chuck them in the basket too._

"_All of this stuff is so adorable, how do I choose?"._

"_I know, this all looks amazing" Emily says._

_As we walk round I pick up a light brown all in one and hat with a bear on it and put it in the basket._

_Emily grabs a few bits like a yellow and red skirts, socks with hearts on them and cow bandanna bibs._

"_That's all cute" I say._

_Emily smiles. _

_Ezra comes over and shows me a baby vest with 'I love cuddles with Mommy and Daddy' on it._

"_Awwwhh, that is so cute"._

_We spend the next half an hour looking at baby clothes and I get a few more items, Emily gets Taylor a few bits and then we go to pay._

"_Should we go and get some lunch?" Ezra asks._

"_Sure, sounds good" I say and Emily agrees._

_We go in search of somewhere to eat and end up in a cute little cafe._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I am bored. I have nothing to do, Caleb is at work, Spencer is still at the hospital and her Mom said that I couldn't visit and Aria and Emily are baby clothes shopping in Philly._

_I grab my jacket and walk into town, might as well go shopping on my own. More entertaining than sitting in my house alone. _

**Spencer's POV**

The doctor told me I can go home today, I'm waiting for Mom to come and pick me up. She said that she was leaving when I rang her ten minutes ago so she shouldn't be too long.

I pace my hospital room for like 5 minutes I think, my heart is racing and I feel really panicky. I keep looking around but I don't know what for.

I see Mom appear at the end of the hallway, she smiles and walks toward me. I grab my bag and wait for her to get to me.

"Ready to go?" I say.

"Hang on Spencer, there's something I need to tell you?".

"What is it Mom?".

Before she can say anything I hear someone walk in the room. I expect it to be the nurse but when I look past Mom I see Dean Stavros standing there.

"Hi Spencer" he says.

I look at Mom. "You have got to be kidding me?".

"No Spencer, I'm not, you refused to go to rehab so this is the alternative".

"Nice to see you again too Spencer. Your Mom tells me that you relapsed and she thinks that considering you have relapsed a few times now that you need to kick it now or the only place left that might be able to help you would be a rehab centre".

I glare at my mother. "No, no way. I am 18, you can't force me to do this".

"Yes Spencer, she can. You may be 18 but if you don't go along with this your mother can apply to the courts and have it court ordered that you attend rehab" Dean said.

I shut up then, I don't want that. If I pretend to go along with this it will be over in a week or two.

"Fine".

"Okay, good" my Mom says. "Lets go home then", she grabs my bag and walks away.

Dean motions for me to go before him and I do.

I don't say anything on the way home, I can't believe that my mother has done this to me.

When we get home I disappear to my room, I try locking the door but its forced open and Dean is leaning on the doorframe.

"Really Spencer? I can't let you lock your door, you know that. You can fight me all you want on this Spencer but I will be staying here until myself and your parents think that you are ready for me to leave".

I say nothing to him but sit on my bed glaring at him.

"Can you come downstairs please Spencer, I would like to talk to you and your parents" Dean says as he takes the lock off my bedroom door.

Once the lock is off he repeats his request and leaves me alone. I sit in my bedroom for ten minutes contemplating whether to go downstairs or not, I eventually decide to go down and look like I'm playing along.

I walk down the stairs and see Dean, Mom and Dad at the breakfast bar.

"I'm glad you decided to join us Spencer. Come and have a seat" Dean says when he sees me.

I sit on the end chair at the breakfast bar.

"Spencer, this isn't going to be like it was last time I was here, I gave you a lot of leeway last time and clearly that didn't work so this time its going to be a bit more hardcore. You will not get time to yourself, you will not have the chance to stop long enough to even be tempted to take drugs. I am going to be there 24/7, now I am here for you but that doesn't mean you can get round me like last time. For the next month it is going to be just you and me in the house, your Mom, Dad, Emily and Taylor are moving elsewhere for the month and longer if necessary. You want to get this over with as fast as possible then you will do as I say and do it properly. I already have your phone and your laptop" Dean says.

"A month? No way. Screw you all" I say and walk toward the back door but Dean gets there before me.

"Not a chance" Dean says and grabs me by the arm, he pulls me back over to the breakfast table and hands me a plastic cup.

"You know what to do".

I groan and take the cup, I head upstairs to the bathroom and do my business. When I open the door Dean is standing there, he takes the cup off me.

"Thank you. Back downstairs".

I go back downstairs and go back to where I was sitting.

"Now Spencer, before you get any ideas of doing a disappearing act I have a written agreement from your parents that I may use whatever force nessecerry to keep you in this house, of course it will all be due force and if you do as I say I won't need to use any but if you don't you have been warned".

"Mom, please don't do this to me" I beg her and a tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly.

"Spencer, this is for your own good, you have to know that" Mom says, "we are going to go now, do as Dean said and you will see us soon. Goodbye honey" she says and walks out the door with my father following her.

I hear the door lock. Dean says nothing for a few minutes as I get my tears to stop.

"Can I, uh, call Toby to let him know I won't be around for a while?" I plead Dean.

"Toby already knows Spencer and so do all of your friends and your school".

I sigh and slump against the breakfast bar.

Crap. What am I going to do? I need to get some more pills but I know that isn't going to be possible with Mr Hard-ass over here.

I remember that I have some left under my mattress, I'm pretty sure he won't have found them. It makes me feel a little better.

"How are you feeling?" Dean asks me.

"Rubbish?".

"Why?".

I roll my eyes at him, "because I took drugs again Dean, alright I know it was stupid you don't have to tell me that".

"No Spencer, that isn't what I mean, I mean what symptoms have you got?".

"Oh, uh, I feel sick, I ache all over, I'm dog tired and my head feels like its going to explode".

"Alright, that is all to be expected as you well know. You want to go to sleep for a bit?".

I shake my head. If I sleep the nightmares will come.

"Alright, well what would you like to do?".

I shrug. "What happened to not being allowed to stop long enough to want to take the pills?" I ask.

"Well we are just starting and you seem kind of upset, and your not going to be stopping, you are going to be doing something it will just be something of your choice as long as it is an allowed activity".

"An allowed activity?".

"Yes, there are certain things you are allowed to do and certain things you aren't allowed to do".

"So what am I allowed to do?".

"Read a book, write a journal or a story, cook, arts, sports".

"Can I watch t.v?".

"Sure, for a hour and then I want you to fill in your daily journal" Dean says.

"My daily journal, what's that?".

"You will see in a hour Spencer, now lets go and watch t.v".

"Can I watch t.v alone, I could do with being on my own for a while".

Dean chuckles. "Nope".

I roll my eyes at him and walk to the front room and sit down, I put the television on and settle on watching some show, I don't really take any notice of it. I can't seem to focus on anything.

After half an hour Dean turns the telly off.

"What happened to being allowed to watch it for an hour?".

"You aren't really watching it Spencer, lets move on to the journal".

I groan and Dean grabs his bag and pulls a small book out, he hands me the book.

"Do you want to fill it out yourself or do you want some help with it?".

"I'll do it".

I open the book. I fill out my name and details about myself like my D.O.B, height and weight, Dean makes me go and weigh myself so that its accurate.

When I get to the next page I read the question.

'Why did you start taking drugs?'.

I think what to put for a moment and then write 'to stay awake'.

The next question is ' why did you take drugs at the end?'.

"This is the same question" I say to Dean.

"No its not, for a lot of people the reason they were taking drugs at the end is different to the reason they started taking them to start with. For example, did you take the pills to stay awake at the end?".

"I guess not".

"So why did you take them at the end?" Dean asks and looks at me.

I shrug. "I don't know, habit I guess".

"Ah, come on now Spencer, we both know the reason".

I look hard at him, what does he want me to say?

"Spencer" Dean says eventually. "Are you an addict?".

I feel my cheeks flush. "No, I'm not an addict" I bark at him.

How dare he insinuate that I am.

Dean raises an eyebrow and looks at me. "Really?".

"Yes, really".

Dean sighs. "Okay, so if you weren't addicted to them why did you take them toward the end?".

"They made me feel better and helped me to stay awake".

"Right. Well what do you want to put down?".

"What I just said" I say and write it in.

I spend the next half an hour filling this booklet in.

**Emily's POV**

_It is really nice to see Aria and Ezra together, I know they can't act 'couply' but its still nice. _

_We have been to about a million shops now, we have both bought a car load of shopping. _

"_Should we think about heading home?" Ezra says._

"_Yeah, I'm so tired. Cooking a baby is hard work" Aria says and we all laugh._

_We take a slow walk back to Ezra's car._

_Me and Taylor are staying at Aria and Ezra's for a while because Veronica said that Dean needs to be alone with Spencer, it sounded weird to me but I have to go along with it, me and Taylor are commandeering Aria's front room._

"_Aria, can you look after Taylor while I go home and grab both of us some clothes and things?" I ask._

"_Of course, she is such a sweety"._

_I leave Aria's and walk home, its nice to have some time to myself, I love Taylor more than anything but I can't remember the last time I was alone for more than 10 minutes._

_I'm tempted to go and see Spencer but Veronica said she isn't allowed any visitors so I better not._

_I pack a bag of clothes for myself and get all of Taylor's clothes into a couple of bags along with her bottles and formula and changing bag._

_It takes me about twenty minutes to get everything I need into the car. I drive back to Aria and Ezra's._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I wake up and look around my room. Its still dark out, what time is it? I look at the clock on my bedside cabinet and see that its 6am._

_I feel so rubbish, my head feels like it is going to explode and I can't stop shaking, I wish I had some pills, I only need one and I will be fine._

_I suddenly remember that I hid a bottle of them under my mattress. I slip out of bed and pull my mattress up, I try to be as quiet as I can._

_I find the bottle and grab them, I let my mattress go and it falls down with a loud thump. I gasp and shove the pills into the waistband of my pyjamas._

_I hear Dean get up and knock on my door._

"_Spencer, are you okay?" he calls from outside._

"_Yeah I just, uh, moved my mattress back on the bed"._

_Dean pushes my door open and comes in and looks at me._

"_Hand 'em over Spencer" he says._

"_What? What do you mean?"._

"_The pills. You hid them under your bed thinking I wouldn't find them so just hand them over now"._

"_I don't know what you mean Dean, I haven't got any pills left" I lie. I hope that I'm convincing._

"_You can either hand them over now Spencer or we can do this the hard way"._

"_I can't hand something over that I don't have Dean" I yell._

"_Okay, you won't mind if I search you then will you?"._

"_You can't do that"._

"_Yes Spencer, I can. I have a written agreement from your parents stating that I can"._

"_Fine"._

_Dean kneels down in front of me and pats the bottom of my trousers and works his way up the outside of my legs. As he gets nearer to the waist band of my pyjama bottoms my heart beats faster. I start hyperventilating, my chest feels really heavy._

"_Breathe Spencer" Dean says as he stands up. "In and out, slowly". _

_He puts his hands on both of my shoulders and looks into my eyes. _

"_Try to relax Spencer, you're okay" he says reassuringly. _

_I manage to get my breathing under control eventually and Dean carries on patting me down, I roll my eyes at him._

"_Turn around Spencer"._

_Crap._

_I back up to the wall. "No"._

"_Turn around Spencer" he says more firmly._

_I shake my head. Dean grabs my arm firmly, pulls me away from the wall and spins me around before I can do anything. He pulls the pill bottle out of my waistband._

"_Really Spencer? You are going to have to do better than that to get anything past me"._

_I sigh and slide down the wall onto the floor. _

"_I'm going to get rid of these and I'll be right back, alright?"._

_I don't say anything and stay where I am till Dean comes back. He sits down on the floor opposite me._

"_Spencer, do you not want to give up the drugs?" he asks._

_My eyes fill with tears. "I do, I really do but it is so hard" I whisper._

_Dean looks at me sympathetically. "It will be hard Spencer but if you keep taking them you are going to send yourself into an early grave. This is make or break time Spencer"._

"_I know" I whisper._

_I do want to stop but I don't want to feel like this anymore, I can't stop shaking, I am so tired all of the time and I have horrendous stomach pains._

"_What was going through your mind when you took the pills from under your bed?" Dean asks._

_I sniff and wipe my eyes. "I just felt so crap and wanted it to stop"._

"_You felt crap as in down or ill?"._

"_Ill"._

"_How?"._

"_I keep shaking, my head and stomach hurt" I tell him._

"_Spencer, I will be honest with you, you can expect to feel worse before you feel better but it will be worth it when you get through this, and you will get through it, I promise you that" Dean says._

"_When will it end?" I ask him._

_Dean sighs, "it can last anything from a few weeks to a few months but the longer you last the easier it gets Spencer"._

_I sigh. A few months? I can't take feeling like this for that long._

"_You do as I say and listen to me and it won't be long before the withdrawals come to an end" Dean says._

_I laugh slightly. "Here's hoping"._

_Dean laughs. "Are you going back to sleep or getting up?"._

"_I'll get up"._

_We both go downstairs and Dean makes us a cup of coffee._

_Once I've drained my cup of coffee Dean hands me a plate of toast._

_I shake my head at him. "I don't want anything to eat, I feel sick"._

"_Eat, it will make you feel better"._

_I roll my eyes but take a bite of the toast, once I've started I realise how hungry I am._

"_Ready for a run?" Dean says once I've finished the toast._

_I nod enthusiastically. "Yeah, I'll get changed" I say and rush upstairs. It will be nice to get out and have some fresh air and I think I would go crazy if I didn't go out soon._

_I throw on a pair of joggers and a t-shirt and head back downstairs to put my trainers on._

"_Alright lets go but Spencer if you have any ideas of doing a disappearing act then don't because I will find you and you won't get another chance to get out of the house" Dean says._

"_I won't, promise" I say with a smile._

_We do four laps around the block until I have to stop. _

"_You alright?" Dean asks as he jogs back to me._

_I nod and try to catch my breath, Dean stands next to me and gives me a few minutes. I put my hands on my knees and gasp for breath._

_I stand back up as soon as I've got my breath back and start jogging._

"_What you waiting for?" I call back to Dean who's standing there and flash him a smile, he grins back at me and soon catches up to me._

_We do another 1 and a half laps running round the block and then walk the rest of the way back to the house._

"_Seems like you needed that" Dean says to me as we wander back._

_I nod, "I did"._

"_When I was in recovery a run used to do me the world of good" Dean said._

"_How long ago was that?" I ask._

"_About two years ago when I finally kicked my habit" he said._

"_What were you taking?"._

"_Amphetamines " he says._

_I laugh and smirk at him. "Seems like you are doing alright now"._

_He nods, "I am, I used to think I would never make it through the detox but here I am, living proof that it can be done" he says and looks at me carefully._

_I smirk a little, I know that he said it for my benefit but I think he's being honest._

"_Why did you become a drug and alcohol abuse counsellor?"._

_Dean sighs. "You ask a lot of questions" he says and laughs. "I guess it was because I didn't have anyone to help me through it when I was detoxing and it was hell, I wanted to help other people through it"._

"_You seem a pretty together person to me, why did you take drugs?"._

_Dean gives me a glare but quickly softens his stare. "I come from a pretty dysfunctional family where getting drunk every night and taking whatever drug you could get your hands on was normal" he says._

_I slow down and take in what he said. "What changed for you?"._

"_What do you mean?"._

"_What made you stop taking drugs?"._

"_I ended up in the hospital having a stroke when I finally decided I had to stop but it caused a lot of other problems for me before that"._

_Oh my god, that could of happened to me. _

_I raise my eyebrows but neither of us say anything as we get back to the house._

"_I'm going to go for a shower" I tell Dean and go upstairs._

**_Dean's POV_**

_There is something about this girl that tells me Spencer is going to be just fine as soon as she gets over the initial detoxing. I can see a strength in her that I don't think she can see in herself, but that is my job to get her to see that._

_Today is the first time that I've gotten the feeling that Spencer is taking getting off drugs seriously. Last time I was here I wasn't here long enough to make much of an impact but I am determined to help her properly this time._

_I always hate seeing people going down the same road that I went down a few years ago, I know that I can't help everyone but the people I do have the opportunity to help I try to do my best for each and every one of them._

_I've worked with 6 or 7 people since I've been doing this job, I try to check back to see how they are getting on every once in a while for the first year of their recovery, my job is never done when I leave their house after a few weeks, I tell all my clients that I'm there if they need me and I always go back if they relapse, if I'm wanted anyway._

_I feel the pain in my chest that I always feel whenever I think about the days when I used to take drugs, it was such as awful time in my life, I told Spencer the basics, there is so much more to it than I let on._

_My childhood was so rough, I wasn't given the start in life that all children deserve, my parents were always either too drunk to function or high on whatever drug they were using at the time. Me, my older brother and younger sister were always left to fend for ourselves._

_One of my first memories is when I'm 4 or 5, I think and my parents had gone out two or three days before and we hadn't seen any sign of them, anyway we had gone without any food the whole time they had been away so my brother sent me to the neighbours house to beg for some food, that soon became a weekly occurrence at the least. Things didn't get any better from there on, it wasn't till I was about 9 that the Child Protection Services got involved though, they were never much good though._

_I wait downstairs for Spencer to come back down from her shower._

"_I need a shower too, can I trust you to still be here by the time I get out the shower?" I ask her._

_She nods. "Yeah, it'd be pointless disappearing, like you said"._

"_Yes it would" I say and smile at her. I head upstairs and grab some fresh clothes from the bedroom I'm staying in and then lock myself in the bathroom._

_The warm water soothes my muscles, it feels nice cascading over my body. I shower as quickly as I can and head back downstairs where, true to her word, Spencer is waiting for me._

_I look at the clock, its now 7.30am._

"_What do you feel like doing?" I ask Spencer._

_She shrugs and yawns. "If your tired feel free to go back to bed" I tell her, I'm surprised that she's not sleeping more than she has been, with ADHD meds its normal for people to sleep a lot during detox._

"_No I'd rather not" Spencer says._

_I sense that there's a reason she doesn't want to go to sleep. _

"_Why?"._

_Spencer clams up and I start to think that there is definitely a reason when she looks like a fox caught in headlights._

_One thing I came to learn about Spencer the last time I was here is that she doesn't like talking about feelings or things that are bothering her._

_When she doesn't answer I take a shot in the dark at what could be the matter. _

"_Nightmares?" I ask softly._

_Spencer blushes slightly and gives a small nod._

"_That's to be expected Spencer, its just your body and mind getting reacquainted. You're more than welcome to bring your bed covers down here and have a nap on the couch down here, if you do have a nightmare I will wake you up" I say and hope I've reassured her._

"_Yeah I think I will actually, I am pretty tired" she says and heads upstairs._

_As Spencer sleeps I read a book at the breakfast bar._

**_Aria's POV_**

**_Monday_**

_I meet Hanna and Emily in the cafeteria at lunch time. _

"_Hey guys"._

"_Hey Aria" Emily says._

"_Does anyone know how Spencer is doing?" I ask the two of them._

_Hanna shakes her head. "I've text her a couple of times but her babysitter has taken her phone"._

"_I haven't heard off her but when I saw Veronica this morning she said that Dean thought that she was doing well so far" Emily says. _

"_That's great" I exclaim._

_I am so glad that Spencer is getting help, I just hope that she will manage to kick her habit for good this time, I was so scared when I found out she was in the hospital after overdosing on those pills._

_I don't understand why she started taking them to begin with but I know how much of a study geek Spencer is and she's taking 3 extra classes than everyone else so I understand her thinking they'd help her stay awake long enough to study but Spencer is a smart girl, surely she knew that they were bad news._

_I eat my lunch and chat with Hanna and Emily, it feels strange not to have Spencer here with us, I hope she will be allowed to come back to school soon, it must be driving her crazy being made to stay at home, I would hate it._

"_We better get to class" I tell Hanna and Emily as lunch break comes to an end._

"_You just want to see your baby daddy" Hanna whispers over the table._

"_Sssshh Hanna, people cannot know" I tell her._

_Most people know that I'm pregnant now, its pretty hard to hide now I have a proper bump._

_Most people have been really nice about it and congratulating me but people like Noel Kahn aren't so nice. He's been off with me since he found out about me and Ezra a year ago, I am thankful he didn't say anything to anyone though, I kind of owe him for that. He's thawed a bit with me now and we talk from time to time, he teases me relentlessly though but I can live with that._

_No one at school, apart from the girls and the principal know that I'm living in the same house as Ezra though, we were told not to tell people because it could cause a problem._

_I cannot wait until I graduate and I'm done with high school, it is way too much drama being in high school and having my English teacher as a boyfriend and the (secret) father to my baby._

"_I know, I know, I wouldn't say anything loud enough for anyone else to hear" Hanna says._

"_You've got a scan soon don't you?" Emily asks._

_I nod, "its tonight, we find out the sex of the baby"._

_As I say it Noel turns around in front of us. _

"_Did I hear that right?" he asks._

_I roll my eyes. "Yes Noel"._

"_So Aria, tell me, who is the father of your spawn" he says._

_I roll my eyes again, I know what he's doing, he must know that I would never admit its Ezra while I'm still in school._

"_You wouldn't know him Noel, he doesn't go to this school" Hanna answers for me._

"_Oh, he does go to school then? As a student?" Noel asks and laughs._

"_Get lost Noel" Emily says and her and Hanna grab an arm each and march me past him._

_I smile at them gratefully. I did not want to have to deal with Noel Kahn today, I'm in a good mood and don't need him to ruin it._

_The three of us head to class and take our seats. There are other students in the room so I can't talk to Ezra but I look over and smile slightly at him, he returns the smile and I can feel myself blush which makes him grin even harder at me, he turns around before anyone notices. _

_It sucks that we have to keep our relationship quiet at times, I wish that I could kiss him in the street when I want to sometimes, I know that one day soon we will get there._

_The rest of the day goes really quickly and before I know it me, Mom and Ezra are sitting in the doctors waiting for the scan. Wes text me to say that he can't make it, I was a little annoyed with him at first because we're supposed to be keeping up appearances but then it occurred to me that it'll make sense if he starts to take less of an interest in the baby and me. _

"_Aria Montgomery" the nurse calls._

_I pause, who do I take in with me? I want Ezra to come obviously but it might seems strange._

"_Do you mind if I go in Ella?" Ezra asks, taking the decision out of my hands._

"_Uh, no I guess not"._

_I walk toward the nurse with Ezra behind me._

_The nurse tells me to get onto the examining table and gets me some paper towels to cover my jeans with and tells us that the sonographer will be in in a moment._

"_I can't believe we are going to find out what we're having" Ezra says excitedly after the nurse leaves._

"_Me either, what are you hoping for?" I ask._

"_A boy but I don't mind having a daughter either"._

"_I'm the opposite way round" I say with a small giggle._

"_Well as long as baby is healthy I don't mind too much" Ezra says. _

_I nod and we look as the door opens and the sonographer comes in._

"_Hi, I'm Ashley" she says._

_She is a lot friendlier than the last one we saw._

"_Are you Dad?" she asks Ezra and he looks confused._

"_No, he's the baby's uncle" I say._

"_Alright then, lets take a look"._

_She asks me to take my top up and then covers my bump with cold gel._

"_Ooh, baby didn't like that" I say and laugh._

_Ashley rolls the wand over my stomach and we see our baby on the screen._

_I am totally mesmerised. _

"_Is everything okay?" I ask._

"_Everything looks absolutely fine" she says with a smile."Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"._

"_Yes" me and Ezra say at the same time. _

_The sonographer doesn't seem to pick up on Ezra answering. _

"_Alright, lets take a proper look" she says and rolls the wand over my stomach again, suddenly she stops moving the wand._

"_You are having a baby girl" she tells us._

_We both grin and its all I can do not to grab Ezra and kiss him._

"_Lets take a couple of pictures for you to take home with you" she says._

_Once she's done she hands me some tissue paper to wipe the gel off my stomach with. Once my belly is clear of the stomach I pull my top down and we collect the scan photos and leave the room._

"_Did it all go okay?" Mom asks as we make our way out the hospital._

_I nod and can barely contain my excitement._

"_Did you find out the sex?"._

_I had discussed whether to find out or not with Mom a couple of days ago._

"_Its a baby girl" I tell her and nearly explode with excitement._

_Mom throws her arms around me, "congratulations honey. Oh my gosh, I'm going to have a granddaughter" she says and tears up._

_I put my arms around her and hug her tight._

_Mom drives me and Ezra home._

"_Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee Ella?" Ezra asks._

"_Sure" she says and comes with us._

_Mom, Dad and Mike had the grand tour when they came over for dinner last Saturday._

_Ezra puts the kettle on and me and Mom sit down in the front room._

"_Were you hoping for a girl or a boy?" she asks me._

"_I was hoping for a girl and E, uh, Wes wanted a boy"._

_Damn, that was close._

"_Where is Wes?" Mom asks._

_Good, she didn't notice my almost slip up._

"_He had a study group after school" I lie._

"_Oh, okay. I would of thought he would of wanted to be there for his baby's scan though"._

_Ezra sets the cups down on the coffee table._

_I shrug and don't say anything._

"_Is everything alright Aria?" Mom asks._

"_Yeah, of course" I tell her._

_Mom nods, I know she isn't convinced but she says no more anyway._

"_How is school sweety?" she asks me after a few sips of her coffee._

"_Its okay, its school. Lots of homework"._

_Mom chuckles. We spend the next hour catching up while Ezra gets on with dinner. I've missed my chats with Mom, I'm sad to see her go when she leaves but we arrange for me to go home for dinner tomorrow, Ezra and Wes have been invited too._

_I wander into the kitchen after seeing Mom off. _

"_Mmm, that smells really good" I say._

" _Its vegetable curry" Ezra says._

_We hear the front door slam shut and Wes walks into the kitchen a few moments later._

"_Hey" Wes says._

"_Hey" we both say back._

"_How was school?" Ezra asks. _

"_It was alright, got stacks of homework to do"._

"_Me too" I say with a groan._

_Ezra laughs, "I do not miss that. I feel so old living with you two" he teases._

"_You are old that's why" Wes shoots back humorously._

_Ezra feigns shock. "I am not old baby brother, it is just you that are young"._

_Me and Wes lauh._

_I find it strange that I'm closer in age to Wes than I am to Ezra but then again our whole situation is strange._

_Ezra plates up dinner and we all sit at the breakfast bar to eat._

"_How'd the scan go?" Wes asks._

"_Great" Ezra says enthusiastically. "We're having a baby girl"._

"_Congratulations man" Wes says to his brother. "Congratulations Aria"._

_I smile. "Thanks"._

"_Ella has invited us all to dinner tomorrow night" Ezra says._

"_Ella?"._

"_My Mom" I tell Wes._

"_Ah, okay cool, she makes really good food" Wes says. "Oh yeah, Mom rang me today"._

"_Oh yeah" Ezra says and looks up. "What'd she say?"._

"_Just tried to convince me to move home"._

"_Are you going to?"._

"_No way man, I couldn't stand being in that house before and I said I would help you guys out remember and having my own place is awesome." Wes says._

_I smile, he's a sweet kid, I'd never tell him that though, he would probably kill me for calling him a kid, he is only a few months younger than me._

_Once we have all finished dinner Wes and I do the washing up._

_Ezra shows Wes the scan photo._

"_That is so cool, you can see her face. She's a lucky kid" Wes says._

_Ezra looks at his brother questioningly._

"_She has me for a uncle" Wes explains._

_We all laugh._

"_Do you wanna watch a film?" Wes asks us._

"_Sure" I say and we all head into the front room._

_Ezra picks our favourite black and white movie as it is his turn to choose the film. Me and Ezra settle on one sofa and Wes lays on the other._

_Emily comes in later that evening with Taylor, she says she's been studying at the library and left Taylor with Spencer's parents._

**_Hanna's POV_**

_I see my Mom's car in the driveway when I get home from school. I rush in the front door to see her, she has only been away about a week but I have missed her a lot. _

"_Hey Hanna" she says and meets me in the hallway.#_

"_Mom!" I exclaim and give her a big hug."Welcome home"._

_Mom laughs. "I missed you too Hanna" she says and returns the hug._

"_How was your trip?" I ask her as we go into the kitchen._

"_It was okay, quite boring, I was working most of the time"._

"_That sounds boring"._

"_What have you been up to while I've been away?" Mom asks and looks around._

_I think she was expecting the house to be trashed from a party, I learnt my lesson with that the last time a party was thrown at my house and A stole my Mom's 'get us out of trouble' fund._

"_Not much, Spencer's been in hospital so I visited her a few times with the girls but other than that just had Caleb round"._

"_Why has Spencer been in the hospital? Is she alright?"._

"_Sort of, she started taking those pills again and ended up taking a lot of them, I found her in her bedroom. It was horrible, she was unconscious and had thrown up"._

_My Mom sighs. "That poor girl"._

"_Her parents hired that Dean guy back because she refused to go to rehab" I tell her._

"_Well hopefully he can help her. What else has been going on?"._

"_Aria moved into her own place with Wes and Mr Fitz"._

"_With Mr Fitz? As in your teacher?"._

_I nod, "yeah, Wes, her boyfriend is Mr Fitz's brother and seeing as neither Wes or Aria can rent a house he agreed to do it for them and move in with them to keep an eye on things" I make up._

_My Mom nods._

_We spend the rest of the evening catching up while she cooks dinner and then I head to my room to do my homework and climb into bed after I've finished it._

**_Please review, I need to see more reviews otherwise I'll give this story up. What do you think Aria and Ezra should name their baby girl? The contenders are: Chia, Harpa, Sephora, Ava, Maci, Lilyanne and Erica for a girl and Blayde, Finnick, Micah, Eli, Logan or Flynn for a boy._**

**_Please please review_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

_**Emily's POV**_

_**The next day**_

_I wake up to Taylor screaming her heart out. I get up as quickly as I can and pick her up from the travel cot._

_I quickly change her which quietens her down a bit._

"_Morning honey" I say quietly._

_I look at the clock and see its 6am. This is quite late for Taylor to be waking up, she's been sleeping through the night for the past week or so which I am loving._

_I take her to the kitchen and sort her a bottle out. I take her back to the front room to give her a bottle, once she's finished her bottle I sit her in her bouncer that I brought with us and open up the jar of baby food._

_This is the first time I've given her baby food, she's been having rusks for a while but she seems to be hungry all the while and Veronica suggested I try it._

_I look at the jar and see its banana puree .Its a big hit, Taylor loves it and within 10 minutes its all gone. _

_I'll have to start feeding her these more often. Hopefully she won't need as many bottles._

_I put Taylor in the travel cot and go to make myself a cup of coffee, Aria comes in._

"_Morning" I say, "Taylor didn't wake you did she?"._

_Aria shakes her head. "No, the baby won't settle and keeps kicking me so I'm not going to get any more sleep" she says sleepily._

"_Do you want a coffee?"._

"_Mmm, yes please, decaf"._

_I make Aria a coffee and we both go to the front room, I leave Taylor playing in her cot until I've finished my coffee and then put her on the floor while I take the cot down and store it behind the couch._

_Taylor starts whining and Aria picks her up._

"_Hello Taylor" she says and makes funny faces at her which makes Taylor laugh._

_I grin. "You're a natural" I tell her which makes her smile._

"_Oh, I forgot to tell you last night, we found out the sex of the baby yesterday"._

"_Oohh, and?" I ask._

"_We're having a baby girl" Aria says and looks fit to burst._

_I give her a hug. "Congratulations Aria, you are going to make a brilliant Mommy"._

"_Thanks Em" she says. "I think I'm going to have to start borrowing Taylor for practice though"._

_I laugh, "you are more than welcome anytime, you know that. She loves her Auntie Aria"._

_Aria smiles and bounces Taylor on her lap._

"_Careful she's not...oh" I say as Taylor throws up all over Aria's top._

_Aria laughs it off, hands Taylor to me and says she is going for a shower._

"_That wasn't nice Taylor" I say through my laughs. Taylor smiles and laughs back at me._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I wake up with a scream and sit bolt upright, I can't breathe._

_I was having a nightmare, it was really horrible. It was about me hurting Ali and then the others. It was pretty graphic, it seemed so real._

_I get my breathing under control and try to calm down._

_'It wasn't real, it was just a dream' I repeat over and over to myself._

_I hadn't noticed Dean come into my room, he sits on my bed behind me and rubs my back._

"_Are you okay?" he asks softly._

_I nod slightly. I don't think I can talk yet, I battle to stop the tears falling down my cheeks but don't manage and burst into tears. _

_Dean puts his arm around me and pulls me into him and just holds me till I stop crying._

_I want Toby._

_When I've stopped crying and calmed down a bit Dean lets go of me and I sit up._

"_What was it about" he asks._

_I don't say anything for a few minutes but sit there shaking, I'm not sure if I'm shaking because of the nightmare or the withdrawal symptoms, its probably the latter._

_When I don't answer Dean raises a eyebrow at me._

_I sigh, "It was about me, uh, hurting Alison and my friends"._

_Dean nods. "Alison is the one who"._

"_Yes" I say cutting him off._

"_Is it something you've done before or something you're worried about?"._

_I freeze, I don't know what to say, do I tell him I think I killed my best friend?_

"_No"._

_Thankfully Dean doesn't press the issue._

"_You want some coffee?" he asks._

_I nod. "I'll be down in a minute" I say and he leaves me alone. _

_I sit on my bed and put my head in my hands. _

_**A/N- Spencer didn't ask her parents or Mrs DiLaurentis whether she hurt Ali in my story.**_

_After a minute or two I go downstairs, I know Dean will be back up if I don't go down soon._

_Dean hands me a cup of coffee and doesn't say anything, he seems like he's deep in thought._

_I finish my coffee in about 2 minutes and make myself another._

"_There is some one coming round to see you today" Dean says._

_I look up. "Who?"._

"_Its the leader of the local Narcotics Anonymous group"._

_I groan, "seriously? I am not going to one of those meetings"._

"_Spencer, I think you will find it a really useful tool for staying sober, there are a lot of good people that go to them. I still go" Dean says. _

"_Really?"._

"_Yep, every Tuesday evening without fail"._

_I shake my head, "I don't want to go, I will never live it down at school"._

"_Spencer, its Narcotics Anonymous, no one there is allowed to tell people outside the group who goes and no one there would, trust me"._

"_So why is this leader person coming to talk to me?"._

"_Just to explain what the group is about and how it works, I thought you might need some convincing" Dean says and smiles at me._

"_Okay"._

_I really don't want to go._

_I am not an addict, only addicts need to go to meetings._

"_Really?" Dean asks._

"_I don't want to go to a meeting but I will talk to this leader person coming round. Do they have a name?"._

"_Yeah, he's called Paul"._

"_When is he coming?"._

"_At 10" Dean says._

_Its already 9am now, I slept in quite late for me._

"_I'm going to go shower then" I say and go upstairs._

_I can't help but feel nervous about meeting this guy, I am definitely not going to a meeting but it can't hurt to meet with Paul I guess._

_I shower quickly and get dressed and am back downstairs by 9.30._

_The next half an hour goes really slowly, I hate waiting for something. Dean tries to keep me occupied by talking to me but my mouth is so dry it hurts and the butterflies in my stomach make me feel sick._

_The knock at the door comes eventually and Dean answers._

"_Hi Paul"._

"_Dean, how are you?"._

"_I'm good thanks, you?"._

"_Yeah I'm good buddy"._

_Dean shows him to the front room. He looks fairly young I guess, I was expecting him to be some old guy._

"_This is Spencer, Paul. Spencer, this is Paul" Dean says as Paul takes a seat opposite me._

"_Nice to meet you Spencer" Paul says and holds out his hand for me to shake._

_I shake his hand and say hello._

"_Paul I was hoping you could give Spencer a run down of the meetings" Dean said eventually._

"_Of course. Well there are about 12 people that regularly attend the meeting here in Rosewood, its quite informal, anyone who wants to talk can and those who don't want to talk don't have to, although we do like all newcomers to introduce themselves" Paul said. _

_I suppose that doesn't sound too bad, I was expecting him to say it was quite a formal, strict meeting._

"_Do you have any questions for Paul, Spencer?" Dean asks._

_I shrink back into my chair and shake my head._

_Paul and Dean chat for a little while and then Paul says he has to go._

"_I'll keep an eye out for you at the meetings Spencer, it was nice to meet you" Paul said._

"_Um, okay. You too" I shake his hand again and Dean sees him out. _

"_Wasn't so bad, right?" Dean says._

_I shrug and walk upstairs._

_I'm going to sleep, I am so sick of being treat like an addict. I AM NOT AN ADDICT, godammit._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I roll over to check my phone, I have a message. I open it to read it._

_Its a photo of a orange pill bottle and under the picture it says ' Poor Spencer, I hope she doesn't find these. Kisses, A'._

_Oh my god. Is this real? I don't know if A has given Spencer pills or if A is just screwing with me._

_I'm drawn out of my thoughts by my phone going off with another message._

_I open it and its an SOS from Aria. I quickly get dressed and head to Aria's._

_When I get there Aria opens the door._

"_Hey, I got your SOS, what's up?"._

"_You better come inside" she says._

_Aria paces the front room but no one says anything._

"_Okay, Aria, you are freaking me out, what's going on?" I say._

_Aria hands me her phone._

_There's a picture of her and Ezra kissing on the screen._

_I look at Aria slightly puzzled._

"_Scroll down" Ezra says. _

_I scroll down the screen and see what has got Aria so worked up._

_Aria got a message from A too._

_'Give Spencer the pills or this photo and many more get sent to your parents. Kisses A'._

_Oh, crap._

"_Oh my god, what the hell?" I say._

_Aria slumps down onto the sofa and puts her head in her hands for a minute._

"_A is saying I either have to give my best friend drugs or Ezra gets arrested" she says._

"_Aria, we don't know that your parents would go to the police with this" Ezra says._

_Aria looks at him. "Don't we?"._

_Ezra sighs. "Well there isn't a choice here, there is no way that you can give Spencer those pills"._

"_I know" Aria says and a tear rolls down her cheek. "I can't get you in trouble either though"._

"_I don't think we have a choice Aria, it is better they here it from us rather than from a anonymous letter from A" Ezra says and grips her hand._

_Aria bursts in to tears._

_I don't know what I'd do if I was in her shoes._

"_Maybe you could phone Spencer and tell her what's going on, there is a possibility she would give them to Dean" I say._

"_No" Ezra shakes his head. "No way am I going to be responsible for giving a teenager drugs"._

"_Ezra's right" Aria says, "I don't think I could live with myself if she took them"._

"_So your going to tell your parents right?" I ask._

"_There is no other choice" Aria says and sighs._

_She looks deflated. This is going to kill her, I wish there was something I could do. Their baby is going to have to grow up with her father in prison._

"_Did A actually give you these pills?" I ask._

"_Yes, there was a package outside" Ezra says. "A sent Aria a text telling her that they were on the doorstep"._

"_What if I took them up there" I say._

"_No" Ezra cuts me off._

"_Let me finish, if I can get in the house I can give them straight to that Dean guy, Spencer wouldn't have them and maybe then A will think Spencer had them"._

_Aria looks up, "would that work?"._

"_Maybe" Emily says. "Its worth trying"._

_Aria nods. "As long as Spencer doesn't get them, she can't"._

"_Okay then, where are they? I'll take them up there" I say._

"_I'll come with you" Emily says._

"_Me too" Aria says._

_Emily and Aria get ready and we take the pills up to Spencer's. The bottle is at the bottom of them bag, the last thing we need is for Wilden or another officer to stop us and we get caught with them._

_Thankfully we get up to Spencer's without a problem. Emily parks her car in the drive._

"_What are we going to say to Dean?"._

"_I could go into the barn and say I found them in there? Unless we want to tell him about A?" Emily says._

_Me and Aria say that there is no way we can tell him about A so we agree on Emily's plan._

_We both go with Emily, she doesn't want to do it alone. We know this is going to get Spencer in trouble but its better than the alternative and once she knows what has gone on she will understand._

_All 3 of us go into the barn._

"_Alright, I'm going to get some more of Taylor's clothes and we can tell him that's why we are here" Emily says._

_A couple of minutes later Emily says she's ready._

_My heart hammers in my chest as we walk to Spencer's house. I really hope she forgives us for this._

_Emily knocks on the door and Dean answers, I can see Spencer sitting on the sofa._

"_Hello?" Dean says._

"_Uh, hi, we're Spencer's friends" Emily says a little nervously._

_Spencer turns round and gets up._

"_Guys, what're you doing here?"._

"_Emily was getting some clothes from the barn and we found these" Aria says and takes the pills out of my hand._

_Dean looks over at Spencer and sighs._

"_That wasn't me, they aren't mine" Spencer says._

"_Thank you for bringing these to me" Dean says._

_Aria nods and we leave._

"_Did you see her face?" Emily says._

"_I know, I hope she doesn't get in trouble" Aria says but we all know that she will._

"_Lets get out of here" I say to Emily._

_I know that Aria and Emily feel bad for doing this, I do too but the only other choice we had was to let Ezra go to prison and Aria's baby grow up without a Dad, Aria would be left raising her baby on her own, she would never have forgiven her parents for telling the police._

_We are all silent during the drive back to Aria's._

_I don't get what this A wants. With Mona and Wren it was clear what the wanted, they wanted to scare us and keep us playing their little game, but this feels different, this A seems like they are going to do whatever it takes to ruin all of our lives. They haven't done anything serious but just from the texts that we've already gotten and Jenna been in a accident like that makes it seem like they will do anything. _

_My phone rings, its my Mom._

"_Hey Mom" I say when I answer._

"_Hello", its a guys voice. What the hell?_

"_Who is this?"._

"_This is Dr Port from Rosewood Community Hospital"._

_Oh my god._

"_Is my Mom there?"._

"_I think so, we have had a female come in and this was the last number called on her phone"._

"_I'll be right there"._

"_I've gotta go, Mom's in the hospital" I say and rush out the house to my car._

_All the things that could of happened are running through my mind. Oh my god. _

_When I pull into the car park to the hospital I hear my name being called._

_I turn around and see Aria and Emily._

"_What are you guys doing here?"._

"_Your Mom's here, we're not going to leave you to deal with this alone" Aria said._

"_Thanks guys" I say and we all walk into the hospital,_

_**Spencer's POV**_

_What just happened? Why would they do that?_

_Why would they tell Dean that I had drugs in the barn? They weren't mine. I never put drugs in the barn, I wouldn't do that, my niece lives in there. _

"_Spencer, what are these?" Dean asks after he shuts the door._

"_I..I don't know"._

_Dean rolls his eyes. "Come on Spencer, I'm not stupid"._

"_I swear they aren't mine Dean, I never put any drugs in the barn"._

"_Then how did they get there Spencer? I was starting to think you were serious about getting sober" he yells._

"_I don't know how they got in there, I really don't but I am serious about getting sober"._

"_Then prove it"._

_What? How?_

"_Alright, how can I prove it?"._

"_Come to the meeting tonight" Dean says._

_Oh my god, he never gives up._

_I sigh. "I don't need a meeting Dean, I'm not a addict" I say quietly._

_Dean sighs. "Fine but Spencer as long as your not willing to admit that you are, in fact, an addict I'm going to have to believe that these are yours" he says and shakes the bottle of pills._

_I storm upstairs to my room._

_Who the hell does he think he is? I don't get what's going on._

_I see something on my window sill and my window is open. I swear I shut it last night._

_I walk over to the window and shut the window, when I look down I see its a bottle of pills. I pick them up and look at them, they are Adderall. _

_I pick up the note that the bottle was sitting on._

_'Here you go Spence, don't worry I'll keep you in supply. Kisses A'._

_A's been in my room. I drop the pills and note and run out of my room._

_I stand at the top of the stairs panting._

_Oh my god._

_I can't breathe, A has been in my house. They might still be here._

_Before I know what I'm doing I run down the stairs and try to open the door but its locked._

_I scream and keep pulling at the door. I have to get out of here._

"_Spencer, what's going on?" Dean asks._

"_I've got to get out of here, some one has been in the house" I say breathlessly._

_I keep pulling at the door._

"_Spencer, calm down and talk to me" Dean says gently._

"_Dean, please open the door. I have to get out of here, it isn't safe" I yell at him._

"_Spencer, I'm not going to open the door until you tell me what's going on. Calm down, okay"._

_I slid to the floor and sob. I have to get out of here._

_Dean crouches next to me._

"_Spencer, what is the matter?" he asks after a couple of minutes._

_I shake my head. "I can't tell you Dean, we have to get out of here, there is someone in the house"._

"_Spencer, breathe. There isn't anyone in the house, all of the doors are locked"._

"_No Dean, someone has been in the house. They left a note in my room and pills. Someone is trying to make sure I don't get off the drugs, its not safe here. Please we have to go" I plead with him, the tears are still rolling down my cheeks and I can't breathe._

_I have to make him believe me. _

_Dean stands up and goes upstairs._

_No._

_I run after him. "Dean, don't go in there, it isn't safe" I yell as he reaches my bedroom door._

_He ignores me and goes in anyway._

_I stand in the doorway._

"_Right so where are these pills?" he asks._

_I look over, there gone. The window is open again. A has been back._

"_I..I don't know Dean but someone has been in here, I shut that window less than ten minutes ago"._

"_Spencer" Dean says gently as he walks over to me. "Look, I think you are hallucinating. No one has been here, if they had I would of heard them"._

_I look at him, why doesn't he believe me?_

_Dean walks over to my window and shuts it and locks it. He takes the key and puts it in his pocket._

"_Why don't you get some rest?" he says._

_I shake my head. "No, no, I don't want to be in here" I say and back out the room._

_Did I imagine the whole thing? I feel like I am going crazy._

_I can't stop shaking._

_Maybe Dean's right._

_I go downstairs and sit on the couch, I put my head in my hands._

_What is going on?_

_Dean sits next to me._

"_Spencer, look at me" he says._

_I turn my head slightly._

"_Hallucinations during drug withdrawal is normal okay, its just your mind and body getting used to not having the drugs" he says._

_A tear rolls down my cheeks and I hug my knees._

_I shake my head. "I can't be, I'm a Hastings"._

_Dean sighs. "I think its that attitude that brought your drug use on"._

_Maybe he's right._

_I shrug slightly, "maybe"._

"_Spencer, this is the second time you've relapsed. As much as you don't want to be you are addicted to the drugs you were taking" Dean says. "I tell you what, you go to one meeting tonight and if you still don't think you aren't an addict I will drop the subject"._

"_Fine" I say._

_Dean smiles slightly._

"_Do you want something to eat?" he asks._

_I shake my head._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_Me, Emily and Aria walk to the front desk._

"_I had a call of Dr Port or someone, he said my Mom is here" I say to the receptionist._

"_Name?"._

"_Mine? Hanna Marin"._

"_No, your mothers" the receptionist barks at me. _

"_Oh, sorry. Ashley Marin"._

_The nurse looks at her computer._

"_I'll be right back" she says and disappears through some double doors._

_Its a few minutes before she comes back._

"_Go through the double doors and to the right, Dr Port is waiting for you" the receptionist says._

"_Thank you" I say and go through the double doors she pointed at and go to the right._

_I see a doctor standing there._

"_Hi, uh, are you Dr Port?" I ask._

"_Yes, I take it you are Hanna Marin?" he asks._

"_Yeah, my Mom's here"._

"_Yes, follow me and I'll show you were she is" the doctor says and looks at Aria and Emily._

"_Are you two family?" he asks them._

_They both shake their head._

"_Then I'm afraid I will have to ask you to stay in the waiting room, its family only"._

"_Han, we'll be right out here okay"._

_I nod and follow the doctor._

_When we get to my Mom's bed I gasp._

_There's wires coming out of her everywhere and her face is covered in bruises._

"_Oh my god, what happened?" I say and turn to the doctor._

"_Your mother was in a car accident, we are unsure of what exactly happened at the minute"._

"_Is she awake?" I ask because her eyes are shut and she has a mask on._

"_No, we've had to induce a coma"._

_My eyes well up._

"_Why?"._

"_So we can monitor her condition, she has some swelling on her brain. Could I ask you for some details about your mother?" he asks._

_I nod._

"_Okay. What is your mother's name?"._

"_Ashley Marin"._

"_Do you know her date of birth?"._

_I shake my head. "She's 48"._

_The doctor asks me a few more questions and then leaves me alone with my Mom after saying he'd be back in a few minutes._

_I look at her and the tears roll down my cheeks._

_She looks so frail laying there. I can't believe this has happened._

_I hold her hand._

"_Please, wake up Mom" I say. "I need you"._

_I sit there and just hold her hand until the doctor comes back._

"_Sorry about that Hanna, I just had to talk to one of the nurses"._

_I look at the doctor. _

"_What's wrong with her?"._

"_Your mother was in a car accident, she has swelling on the brain which we are monitoring, three of her ribs are broken as well as her leg"._

"_Do you know what caused the accident?" I ask._

_The EMT said that the two cars collided with the each other at a high speed, other than that we don't have many more details, we are waiting for the police to give us more news"._

_I nod._

"_Do you have anyone you can stay with for a few days at least?" the doctor asks._

"_Uhm yeah, I can stay with a friend" I say._

"_Okay, you can stay with your Mom for a little while but visiting hours are over now so I will have to ask you don't stay much longer than half an hour" he says._

_I nod and he leaves me alone with my Mom again._

_**Aria's POV**_

_Hanna comes out of the doors she went in about 40 minutes later._

"_How is she?" I ask._

_Hanna doesn't say anything she just bursts into tears._

_I pull her against me and hold her for a minute until she stops crying._

"_They've put her in a coma, she was swelling on the brain and broken ribs and leg" Hanna manages to say._

_I hug her again, poor Ashley, poor Hanna._

"_You can stay with me tonight" I say. "Emily had to go take care of Taylor"._

_I put my arm round Hanna's waist and lead her out to my car, she isn't saying anything she's just crying._

_I don't know what to say to her._

_We get in my car and I drive home. _

_When we get back I get Hanna a spare duvet and she goes to sleep on the sofa, she doesn't say anything to anyone._

_Me, Emily and Ezra leave her be. I guess she just needs her space. _

_We all sit in the kitchen in silence._

"_I hope Hanna's Mom is alright" Emily says._

"_Hanna said that they had put her in a coma because she had swelling on her brain and that she had a broken leg and ribs._

_**Thank you for reading. Can everyone who read please think about leaving reviews, the last chapter has had 40 something views and one review, otherwise I'm going to stop writing.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I sit in Dean's car outside the Brew. I let Dean talk me into coming to a meeting, I feel sick with nerves, I really don't know what to expect._

"_Ready to go in?" Dean asks._

_I take a deep breath._

"_Where is it?"_

_Dean points down the road. "Just down there"._

_I nod and we get out the car._

_Dean motions to the building in front of us once we've walked down the road for a minute._

"_This is it" he says and motions for me to go in first._

_I hesitate. _

"_Spencer" he says looking at me, "it will be fine I promise you that, everyone here is nice and you don't have to say anything if you don't want to, you can just listen"._

_I sigh and walk in. _

_There's only a couple of people here so far and there's a bunch of chairs in a circle._

_I take a seat. _

"_Do you want a drink?" Dean asks me but I shake my head._

_I watch him get a glass of water and Paul approaches him._

_Dean points to me and Paul comes over._

_Oh god._

"_Hello again Spencer" he says with a huge smile._

_I smile slightly. "Hi"._

"_I'm glad you decided to come" Paul said._

_I smile again a little self consciously._

_Paul sits in the chair next to me._

"_How are you feeling?" he asks me._

"_Um, okay I guess"._

"_Dean says your detoxing"._

_I nod._

_As more people start coming in Paul goes to talk to them which I am thankful for._

_Soon everyone has taken their seats._

"_Thank you all for coming" Paul says._

_He gives a small speech and then asks anyone if they want to talk._

_A girl who looks around my age stands up._

"_Hi, uh, most of you know me but for those of you who don't my name is Caia, I'm 18 years old. I used to take amphetamine mostly when I was about 14.I only took it because I heard it helped you stay awake and I wanted to be able to stay awake longer so I could study but I started taking it more and more often and then needed it just to be able to get out of bed in the mornings. By the time I was 15 I had moved on to taking cocaine as well as amphetamine. I was a normal kid before I started taking drugs, I had good friends, did well at school and was on the swim team but when I started taking drugs it all eventually came to a end, I started only caring about getting my next fix of drugs so I started hanging out with other people that took drugs rather than my old friends and my school work started slipping and my grades dropped in no time meaning I was kicked off the swim team. _

_I started stealing money out of my Mom's purse to be able to buy the drugs, she didn't notice to start with and when she did start noticing she never suspected me, I had never done anything like that before. I was stealing things from shops too so I could sell them and use that money for drugs, six months after I first started taking cocaine I was using everyday and people started noticing, my Mom didn't want to believe it and I think she ignored it to start with but then the school called her in so she had to take notice. I remember her just asking me why over and over, she couldn't understand, I had always had a good family life, I was sent to rehab for the first time just before my 16__th__ birthday and I got clean but when I came home I eventually started seeing the friends that I used to hang out with before I went to rehab and started taking drugs again. I swore to myself that I would only take amphetamine when I needed to stay awake to get my homework done and it worked, for a while anyway but I started going back to how I was before, I started missing school and spending days at a time in a friends apartment getting high, my Mom called the cops when I didn't come home one night after she had rung all my friends who said they hadn't seen me._

_The cops found me in this friends apartment and I was taken to the police station along with all of my friends. That was the first time I had been arrested and it scared me enough to make me want to stop taking drugs but after 3 or 4 days I broke my resolve and took a pill just to stop the withdrawals. I tried a few times at that point to quit but I could never manage it. My Mom eventually sent me to rehab and by the time I came home my parents had split up and my Dad had moved out, my sister kept telling me that it was my fault, which it probably was but the more she would tell me the more I wanted to get high just to stop the guilt I felt. I started using again less than two months after I had gotten out of rehab, I always stuck to only using amphetamine and cocaine though. This time was different than the previous times that I took drugs, I started drinking a lot too and eventually ended up trying to commit suicide, it was my little sister who found me and called an ambulance, I was supposed to be babysitting her, she was only 7. My Mom met us at the hospital. When I came around my Mom begged me to stop taking drugs, she cried and said she blamed herself, I agreed to stop and in that moment I really did mean it but less than two days later I was high again so Mom sent me back to rehab, I got out just before I was 17 and just like all the other times I started using again which was when my Mom kicked me out of the house, she said she couldn't let my behaviour rub off on my sisters. To start with I stayed at a friends and was high constantly but a few months later I ended up in the hospital because I was found wandering the street with my arm bleeding because I had cut my wrist, I was kept in hospital for a week and was then moved to a foster carers house, with the help of the foster carer I stopped taking drugs for good, it was my foster carers resolve to help me that made me stop, I relapsed a couple of times but she never shouted at me or blamed me but made sure that I started detoxing again. I've now been clean for 4 months"._

_Everyone clapped. I was stunned, that must have been so hard for her to stand there and tell everyone._

_I can't help but notice how similar our stories are._

_I notice Dean staring at me._

_I listen to a couple more people talk about their experiences with drugs but its Caia's story that sticks in my mind._

_As me and Dean were getting ready to leave Paul came over to us._

"_Spencer, before you go I wanted to give you something" he said and handed me a keyring._

_I look at it and on the front it said '24 hours, clean and serene'._

"_Thank you" I said._

"_It says 24 hours" I said to Dean, "I've been like a week now"._

"_Yeah but they give you chips from when you start the meetings" Dean explained. "Otherwise people could lie about how long they've been clean"._

_That makes sense._

_**I know this is a short chapter but I wanted Spencer's first time at the NA meeting to have it's own chapter.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

_**Emily's POV**_

_I drive to meet Veronica to give her Taylor before I go to school._

"_Hey Veronica" I say._

"_Hi Emily, how's Taylor today?" she asks._

"_She's a bit grumpy today, I think she's teething, I've put some teething gel in her bag. Hows Spencer?" I ask._

"_Oh dear. Spencer is okay, Dean says she is doing well, she went to a narcotics anonymous meeting last night. She will be at school today"._

"_Really? That's great. Anyway I best get to school. I'll see you later"._

"_I was thinking of keeping Taylor for the night, I miss seeing her and it'll give you a chance to have a break"._

_I nod. "That sounds great, thank you Veronica" I say and hand Taylor to her and get back in the car after I've said goodbye._

_When I get to school I see Spencer sitting alone on a bench outside._

"_Hey Spence" I say when I get to her._

"_Emily" she says and looks up, she gets up and hugs me. "Oh my god, I have missed you so much"._

"_Me too Spence" I say and laugh._

"_Its so nice to be at school, that's something I never thought I would say" she says and laughs._

_Me and Spencer catch up as we get a coffee when Hanna comes over._

"_Spencer? Oh my god" Hanna says and hugs Spencer._

"_Hey Han" Spencer says. "How's your Mom?"._

_Hanna looks at us sadly. "Not good, I saw her last night when she was taken to hospital, she has swelling on her brain and broken ribs and leg"._

"_Oh my god. What happened?" Spencer asks._

"_All I know was that another car drove into her" Hanna says. "I'm going back to see her tonight. Anyway, how are you?" Hanna asks._

_Spencer nods. "I'm okay, feeling a little rubbish from the withdrawals but that's to be expected, I am getting there though"._

"_Glad to hear it Spence" Hanna says._

_I take a deep breath. "Spencer, we have to tell you something but I don't want you to get mad"._

"_Okaaayy, what is it?" she asks._

"_Well, uh, you know that we brought those drugs to Dean yesterday?" I say._

_Spencer nods._

"_Well, uh, A sent Aria a text saying there were drugs on her doorstep and she either had to give them to you or A would sent Aria's Mom a picture of Aria and Ezra kissing, there was no other choice, we're sorry" I say._

_Spencer sighs. "That bitch must have been desperate to get drugs to me"._

"_What do you mean?" Hanna asks._

"_I found a bottle of pills in my room and a note from A saying that she would keep me in supply but then when I freaked out and Dean went to my room they were gone"._

"_Oh my god" I say._

_Spencer nods. "We better get to class. Is Aria in today?"._

"_No, she's got a bad case of morning sickness" I tell her. "She should be in tomorrow though"._

_**Aria's POV**_

_I feel so ill. I have been puking my guts up since 5am this morning._

_Morning sickness sucks. _

_I'm laying on the sofa tucked up in the duvet, Ezra has taken the day off to look after me._

"_Do you want anything?" Ezra asks._

_I look up at him and shake my head._

"_Sit up a minute" he says and lays down behind me, pulls the duvet over us and tells me he loves me._

"_I love you too"._

_We spend the day watching films and at lunch time I manage to have something small to eat and keep it down._

_**Deans POV**_

_While Spencer is at school I decide to go and see a friend of mine, I met her at the meetings but haven't seen her for a couple of weeks._

_I get in my car and drive the short distance to Ravenswood._

_When I get to her house I knock at her door, it takes her a few minutes to answer it._

_I look at her, she's in her dressing gown and looks like she desperately needs a shower, she has huge bags under her eyes and has clearly lost quite a bit of weight as her cheek bones are sticking out._

"_Oh, uh, hey Dean"._

"_Hey Kaitlyn" I say._

_She moves back from the door and motions for me to come in, I follow her through to her front room and sit on the sofa._

"_How are you doing?" I ask._

"_Not good to be honest. I relapsed" she says quietly and looks down ashamedly._

"_I had guessed that" I say. "When?"._

"_Just over two weeks ago"._

"_Well everyone relapses to start with, you just have to get back on the wagon" I say._

_Tears fill her eyes. "I don't know if I can go through the detox and withdrawals again" she says._

_I move over to where she's sitting and put my arms around her, she cries into my chest._

"_What have you been taking?" I ask her._

_She sighs. "Heroin"._

_I sigh. "You know if you don't give it up you will end up dead, right?"._

_She nods._

_I feel a little mean for saying it but I know if the roles were reversed she'd be saying it to be or whatever else she could think of to get me to wise up._

"_I can't do it on my own Dean and I can't afford to pay for rehab again" Kaitlyn says with a sob._

_I look at her for a minute._

"_You know that I will always help you" I say. "If you can promise me that this will be the last time I will pay for your rehab"._

_Kaitlyn starts crying again. "Thank you so much Dean" she says. "Will you put the money in my bank?" she asks._

_I laugh. "Kaitlyn, I'm not that stupid, if I put money in your bank I know that it will be shot into your arms. No I will pay the rehab directly"._

_She looks slightly disappointed, I am shocked that she would try to use me for money to get high with but then again I did the exact same to lots of people when I was using._

"_Surely you didn't think I was going to give you money for drugs?"._

_She looked at me sadly and shook her head. "I'm sorry Dean, I understand if you don't want to pay for it now"._

"_I will pay for it like I said I would, I'll sort the details out. When do you want to go?" I ask._

"_Soon, before I bottle it"._

_I nod. "I'll make some calls now then"._

_I started calling round to see what I can sort out. I manage to secure her a place in the Philadelphia rehab as long as the fees are paid up front._

_I tell Kaitlyn about it._

"_Thank you Dean, when do I go?"._

"_Now. Go and pack" I say._

"_I can't get there today Dean, I don't have the money"._

"_I will drive you down there"._

_She looks surprised but does as I say._

_Twenty minutes later she comes back into the front room with her case._

_I carry her case to the car and we leave._

_Kaitlyn is quiet for the first 10 minutes of the drive. _

"_What have you been up to?" she asks eventually._

"_I'm staying with a client at the minute" I tell her._

"_Should you be there now?"._

"_She's at school until 4"._

"_She doing okay?"._

_Kaitlyn knows that I can't tell her much about the clients I have._

"_Yeah she is doing alright, she keeps insisting that she's not an addict though" I say._

_Kaitlyn chuckles. "Remind you of anyone?"._

_I smirk. Back when I was first in recovery I did the exact same thing as Spencer, I knew that I was an addict but I would not admit it to myself nor anyone else._

"_She is a strong headed girl with a sharp tongue but I do think that I'm starting to get through to her. I managed to get her to a meeting last night"._

"_That's good, sounds like she's starting to come to terms with the fact that she is an addict then"._

_I nod._

_We carry on chatting till we get to Ridgemount Rehab centre. Its the same one that I went to when I was younger. _

_As we pull up the driveway Kaitlyn is silent, I can see her shaking._

_Once we get up the drive way we see the building ahead of us and its surrounded by grass, trees and flowers._

"_Will you come in with me?" Kaitlyn asks when I've parked._

"_Of course"._

_I get her case out of the back of my car and we walk in._

_I go to the reception desk._

"_Hi, I called earlier and was told to ask for Kian"._

"_Of course. I shall go and get him for you now" the receptionist said._

_We wait in the hallway for five minutes before Kian comes out to meet me._

"_Dean, hi" Kian said, grips my hand and throws his arms around me. "How have you been?" he asks._

"_Good thanks Kian" I say._

_Kian was my key worker when I came to this rehab._

"_Still clean I hope" Kian says._

"_Of course. I'm a drug and alcohol abuse counsellor now"._

"_That's great. Is this the young lady you were telling me about?" he asks and points to Kaitlyn._

"_Yes, this is a friend of mine Kaitlyn" I say._

"_Would you like to come and talk in the office?"._

"_That would be great Kian" I say and we follow him._

_Once we've got settled in Kian's office we discuss the case in hand._

"_I just need to take some details off you Kaitlyn, if you don't mind"._

_Kaitlyn nods._

"_Okay, what is your full name?"._

"_Kaitlyn Leanne Wilden"._

"_Date of birth?"._

"_5__th__ of August '92"._

"_I hope you don't mind me asking Kaitlyn but what drugs have you been on?"._

"_Uhm, heroin and cocaine" Kaitlyn says._

_Kian nods and writes on the form in front of him._

"_Okay. That is it for now, there's a couple more forms but they can be done later. Now its just the issue of payment" Kian says._

"_I'm taking care of that" I tell him and give him my card details._

_I stay with Kaitlyn for a little while and then leave her to get settled in._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I head straight home after school. Aria asked me to go over hers but if I'm late I think Dean might skin me alive and I am absolutely exhausted, being at school all day has wiped me out._

_I get Emily to drop me at home._

_When I walk in the door I see Toby sitting at the breakfast bar._

"_Toby!" I call, I run over to him and practically jump into his arms and throw my arms around his neck._

_I kiss him, hard._

"_Hey you" he says after we've kissed._

"_Hi" I say and laugh. "What're you doing here?" I ask him._

_Dean clears his throat. "I thought you sort of deserved to see Toby considering how well you've been doing"._

_I grin at him and say thank you._

"_I'm going to go for a jog to give you two some time alone" Dean says._

_Me and Toby head up to my room, we lay in my bed arms around each other._

"_How are you feeling?" Toby asks gently._

"_I'm okay, all things considering" I say._

"_Spence" he says, "what made you start using again?" he asks._

_I sigh, I knew this question was coming and I know that I owe him some answers. _

"_I had loads of homework and could never stay awake long enough to finish it so I started taking them now and again to help me stay awake" I say._

_Toby moves back a little. "You only took them occasionally?"._

"_Yes, to start with anyway"._

_He nods as if he understands now._

"_How many did you end up taking?"._

"_Well I don't know the exact number but I was taking them daily"._

"_You could of come to me, you know that right?"._

_I nod. "Of course but I didn't see it as being a problem"._

_We spoke about it a little more but then Toby let the subject drop._

_We stay cuddled up in bed for the next hour and catch up when Dean comes up._

"_I'm sorry to do this guys but, uh, Toby has to go" he says and leans against my doorway._

_I sigh disappointedly._

_Toby sits up and leans down._

"_I will see you soon, keep up what your doing. I love you Spence" he says and kisses me._

"_I will, I promise. I love you too" I say and prop myself on my elbows and kiss him again._

_I see Toby out. It was amazing to see him but I feel like my heart is breaking now that he has to go again._

"_Sorry Spencer but there are rules still" Dean says._

"_That's okay, thanks for letting him come round though"._

_Dean smiles. "How was school?"._

"_It was okay, exhausted now though" I tell him._

_Dean nods. "That's to be expected, I've been surprised that you haven't been more tired while detoxing"._

"_I got a bunch of homework so I'm going to get started" I tell him and grab my bag._

"_Do you want some help?" Dean asks._

_I look at him and raise my eyebrow._

"_Okay, maybe that was a silly question" he says and we both laugh. "Just take it easy with the homework load"._

_I nod. "I will"._

_I get out my books and get started on my homework while Dean makes dinner._

_**Emily's POV**_

_I head to Aria's, Hanna is coming over to sleep later once she has seen her Mom. Ezra arrives back the same time as me. _

"_Hey honey" Ezra says to Aria when we get through the door._

"_Hey" Aria says and kisses him._

"_Do you want a coffee?" Ezra asks both of us._

_We both say yes and head to the kitchen._

"_Where's Taylor?" Ezra asks me._

"_Veronica and Peter have her tonight" I tell him_

"_Awh shame, she's a cute kid"._

_I grin. "Your little one will be here pretty soon"._

"_I know, I can't wait" Ezra says._

_I turn my head slightly and see Aria looking at him lovingly._

"_I love you Mr Fitz" Aria says._

_It sounds strange to my ears._

"_I love you too Miss Montgomery" Ezra says, walk over to her and kisses Aria on the nose._

"_Awh, you guys are so cute" I say._

_Aria smiles and Ezra looks like he doesn't quite know how to take it._

_We all sit around the breakfast bar to drink our coffee's._

"_Oh, I brought you your assignments Aria" I tell her and get them out of my bag._

"_Thank you" she says._

_Its nice to have a night off from looking after Taylor but I feel like a piece of me is missing._

"_Have you heard anymore off A after last night?" I ask Aria._

"_No, thank god, and my parents haven't killed Ezra so I guess it worked"._

"_That's good"._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I have been sitting with my Mom for an hour. She hasn't changed, she's still in the coma and she still has swelling on her brain._

_The doctors want to run some more tests on her and have given me a few minutes to say goodbye._

"_I'll come back and see you tomorrow Mom, love you" I say and kiss her cheek before I leave._

_I drive over to Aria's on auto pilot, I'm staying at hers till my Mom is out of hospital, its either that or staying with my Dad, Isabel and Kate which is definitely not an option_

_I could stay at Caleb's but he has been so busy lately that he doesn't even know that my Mom is in the hospital._

_Its a bit cramped having six people under one roof but its not too bad, I am not loving at waking up at 5am when Taylor decides to wake up though. It makes whatever A wants to throw at any of us a bit easier because there is always someone there to talk to about it._

"_Hey Han, hows your Mom?" Aria asks._

"_Pretty much the same, she's having more tests as we speak" I tell her._

_Me, Aria, Ezra, Wes and Emily sit down to watch a film, its one of those black and white silent films._

_I can't focus on it though, my mind keeps going back to my Mom, I don't know what I'm going to do if she doesn't pull through, tears are threatening to spill down my cheeks as I think about it._

_'Babe, I need you, can I come over?' I tap out in a message and send it to Caleb._

_I wasn't going to tell him about my Mom being in the hospital but I need him so bad right now. I just need to feel his arms around me._

_Caleb texts me back telling me he's at home._

"_Guys, I'm going to go to Caleb's" I say and get up_

"_Okay, are you going to be back tonight?" Aria asks._

"_Probably not, I'll just see you at school tommorow"._

_I get back in my car and drive to Caleb's apartment. I knock at the door and he answers._

_Caleb looks at me for a minute and wraps his arms around me and holds me tight._

"_What's wrong?" he whispers in my ear._

_I sob against his chest and he pulls me in even tighter until I stop crying._

_After about five minutes he pulls away from me and leads me into his apartment. _

"_My Mom is in a coma in the hospital" I tell him._

_He looks at me speechless and hugs me again._

"_Is she...is she okay?" he asks. "Silly question, what happened?"._

"_I'm not really sure, she was in a car accident yesterday, I got a call from the hospital"._

"_Oh my god" he whispers and covers his mouth with his hand._

_Caleb pulls me over to the couch and pulls me down, he lays behind me and wraps his arm round my waist and brushes my hair out my eyes and kisses my forehead._

_We stay like this for what seems like forever, Caleb tells me that my Mom will be fine, I wish I could believe him but I won't believe it till she's safe and sound again, I hate that she's at the hospital where anyone can get to her, someone like A._

_Oh my god. A crashed into my Mom's car, how could I not have seen that._

_I sit up suddenly panicking, I sent the girls an SOS._

"_Hanna, what's the matter?" Caleb asks._

"_A, A crashed into my Mom's car, A is the reason that my Mom is in a coma"._

"_What? That's crazy" Caleb says._

"_Its a total A move" I tell him._

_Caleb doesn't say anything, he knows that I'm right. This was A._

_Ten minutes after I've sent the SOS Aria and Emily turn up._

"_Where's Spencer?" I ask them._

"_Spencer's not allowed out Han" Emily says._

"_Oh yeah, right"._

"_What's the SOS?" Aria asks._

"_Hanna thinks that A put her Mom in the hospital" Caleb says._

"_Oh my god" Aria says._

"_Why do you think that Han?" Emily asks me gently._

"_Its something A would do, they couldn't get to me any other way, they tried and seduced in breaking me and Caleb up but now we're back together they know they can't get between us so they've moved on to my Mom"._

"_What has your Mom ever done to A?" Aria asks._

"_What have any of us done to A?" Emily says._

_We are all silent. _

"_Who is this freak?" I say._

"_I wish I knew" Caleb says, "I'd kill them"._

"_This is crazy" Aria says. "We have to do something, we let the last two A's ruin our lives and hurt people, we can't let it happen again"._

"_They will just do something worse if we tell" I say._

"_They will do something worse anyway Hanna" Caleb says. "I don't know who this A is but this has only just started and their putting people in hospital already and if they are anything like the last two it is only going to get worse. We go to the police now and they can keep you all safe. They know about A"._

"_What if we go to the police and they don't do anything? We all end up looking crazy and still at threat from A?"._

"_They will do something, we will speak to a real cop, we'll talk to Tanner" Caleb says._

"_Tanner knows all about Mona and Wren being A, she will believe us this time" Aria says._

_I nod. "Okay, but I still think this is a bad idea"._

"_Should we talk to Spencer first?" Aria asked._

"_How? Dean isn't going to let us see her" Emily said._

"_Look, lets just go to the police station and talk to Tanner, you can sort things out and tell Spencer later. She will understand" Caleb said._

_I didn't reply. Caleb grabbed my hand and lead me out to his car. Aria and Emily got in and Caleb drove us to the station._

"_Do you want me to come in with you?" Caleb asked me._

_I nod and all four of us walk in to the station._

"_Hi, we need to talk to Lieutenant Tanner" Caleb says to the guy on the front desk._

"_Why do you need to talk to Tanner?"._

"_Its complicated"._

_The front desk guy sighs. "What's your name?"._

"_Caleb Rivers"._

_He gets up and goes through a door, after a few minutes Tanner follows him back._

"_Hanna" she says. "What can I do for you?"._

"_Uh, can we all talk in private?"._

"_Of course, what is this about?"._

"_A" Emily says._

_Tanner nods and leads us to a room._

"_What is this about?" Tanner asks after a few minutes._

_We all look at each other not knowing quite what to say.#_

"_A is back" Caleb says eventually._

"_What do you mean? Wren Kingston is in prison and Mona isn't...with us anymore" Tanner said._

"_Its someone else, we don't know who it is but Hanna thinks that they put her Mom in the hospital and they gave Spencer drugs"._

_Aria gasped slightly next to me, I look at her questioningly._

"_Hanna? What makes you think this 'A' put your mother in hospital?" Tanner asks._

"_I, uh, it just seems like something they would do, I can't think of any other reason someone would crash in to her car and you didn't find the other person, I mean their still out there, it could have been A" I blurt out. _

_I know how crazy I just sounded._

_Tanner sighs. "Okay, well do you have any real evidence that it was A?"._

_I shake my head._

"_A has been messaging all of us" Caleb says and hands Tanner his phone._

"_Do you all still have the messages?" Tanner asks._

_We all nod._

"_Alright, well let me see"._

_Emily and I hand Tanner our phones and turn to Aria, she has got hers in her hand and its clutching it tightly._

"_Aria, give her your phone" I say._

_Aria shakes her head. "I can't" she whispers to me._

_I roll my eyes at her._

"_Aria?" Tanner says, "please can I see your phone? You can have it back afterwards"._

"_Uh, um, sure" she says and sighs._

_Aria goes to hand her phone over and it bleeps._

"_What?" Aria says and taps her phone. "What's happening?"._

_Caleb leans over me and grabs Aria's phone._

"_Someone is wiping your phone" he says to Aria?_

"_What?" I ask. "What do you mean?"._

"_Someone is controlling her phone remotely and has deleted all of the messages" Caleb says. "Check the other phones" he tells Tanner._

_She looks at all of our phones in turn. "They're fine"._

_That's weird._

"_I'm going to take a log of all of these messages off A" Tanner says._

"_Can we have our phones back after that?" Emily asks._

"_Yes, but you have to tell me if you get anymore messages, no matter what they say"._

_We wait as she writes all of the messages down, she eventually says we can go after asking if there is anything else we can tell her._

_We all walk out of the station together._

"_What was that all about?" I ask Aria when we get outside._

"_All of Ezra's texts were on my phone, along with messages from A about Ezra. I couldn't let her see them" Aria says._

_Aria's phone bleeps and she looks at it._

"_Is it A?" Caleb asks._

_Aria doesn't say anything but hands her phone to Caleb._

"_Don't worry Aria, I won't let them find your secret out...yet. Do keep a close eye on your lover, kisses-A" Caleb says._

"_I've gotta get home" Aria says and runs off._

_Emily and Caleb run after her, I'm not sure what to do. I eventually follow them, I don't catch up to them till I'm at Aria's._

_I walk inside Aria's house and she's clinging to Ezra._

"_Thank god your okay" Aria says to Ezra._

_He looks confused so Caleb tells him what happened. _

_**Spencer's POV**_

"_Spencer?" Dean says._

"_Hmm? Oh sorry, what did you say?"._

"_Dinner is ready"._

_I grab my plate off the breakfast bar and sit on the sofa. Dean has made pasta with some sauce, its actually really nice._

"_You alright? You've been really quiet for a while" Dean says._

_I nod. "I'm just tired"._

_I feel worse than I have since I stopped taking the pills, its been a week since I was in hospital. I keep having flashbacks from...that night._

_I want to say something to Dean about it, I know that I should tell someone and take responsibility for what I did but if I do, everything will change, my whole future will be ruined and my friends will never speak to me again, I will lose everything._

_I remember that night perfectly._

_I remember the blood up the walls, over the floor and all over my hands and clothes._

_I remember how they screamed and cried._

_They opened the door to me, they knew someone was after them but they still let me in._

_A tear rolls down my cheeks._

_It wasn't me, I wasn't really in control of what I was doing, I was on drugs, it wasn't my fault. That's what I tell myself anyway._

_The first time that I had a flashback of what I did I took some pills and it made it easier, I started taking them whenever I thought about it. That is the real reason I started taking more and more pills, I can never tell anyone that though._

_I wish I had something to stop me feeling like this, I just feel totally numb, I can barely believe that it was me who did that, I was taking drugs at the time, they make me a totally different person but it was still me, I did that. I killed my friend._

_**Thank you for reading and please review, what do you think of Spencer's 'revelation'**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

_**Aria's POV**_

"_What are we going to do if A decides to let the police find out about us?" I ask Ezra when we're in bed that night._

_He sighs loudly. "I really don't know Aria. I will be ruined"._

_Ezra and I have been through so much together but I know that we won't last him being arrested and sent to prison, he would have every reason to hate me if that happened._

_There has to be something we can do. _

"_What are we going to do?" I ask._

"_I don't know Aria, can you just stop asking that, I don't know what to do anymore than you do" he yells and sits up._

"_We can leave" I say._

"_What?"._

"_We move away somewhere, we could go anywhere, your a teacher you will be able to get a job in another school"._

"_No Aria, we can't just leave, everyone will know then and anyway, if this gets out my name will be everywhere, in all the papers, all over the news, no school would hire me"._

_I sigh. I know he's right but I want to be able to fix this and there is nothing I can do._

_I move closer to Ezra but he just rolls over and faces away from me, my eyes well up with tears and my heart hurts._

_I lay in bed for hours with everything going round in my head before I give up trying to get any sleep and get up. I shrug my dressing gown on and pull it round me and head downstairs._

_What Ezra said really hit home tonight, about his life being ruined if our relationship gets out. I don't know what I'm meant to do, everything in me is telling me to leave him to spare him the fall out but now we have the baby to think of, I don't want my daughter growing up without a father but I don't want her growing up with her father in prison, either way he's going to miss out on our child and our child will miss out on him._

_Everything is so messed up and I don't know how to fix it._

_I pop my head round the front room door and see Emily laying on the sofa, eyes wide open._

"_You okay Aria?"._

_I shake my head and burst into tears. Emily gets off the sofa and rushes to me, she guides me to the sofa and makes me sit down._

_I eventually stop crying._

"_What's the matter Aria?"._

"_I don't know what to do Em, I know this is going to get out and everything will be messed up when it does but I don't know how I'm meant to walk away now, after everything"._

"_Oh Aria" Emily says and puts her arm around my shoulders. "You don't have to think of all of the answers on your own, Ezra is in this too and he can't expect you to fix it on your own, your 18 for god sakes"._

_I sniff and lean my head against her chest. "I want to say he will help sort this big huge mess out but I don't know anymore, I really don't. I know this is my fault"._

"_Aria, no, don't go there. Its just as much his responsibility as it is yours, he was the teacher, the adult not you, he knew what could happen but he still carried on so now he can't blame you that its starting to blow up in his face" Emily says._

"_What do I do Em?"._

"_I don't know Aria" she says and sighs. "Leave him?"._

"_I'm carrying his baby Emily, even if I leave him he's still going to get into trouble if it comes out"._

"_Aria, I think you may have to face that its when this comes out. Have you thought about doing some damage limitation?"._

"_What do you mean?"._

"_Well you know that it will come out eventually, if not today or tomorrow then a year or two or whenever, so the trouble is going to come, you know that yeah?"._

_I nod slightly, it sucks but Emily is right, I have to accept this._

"_Well then, the best thing you can do is try to get your story out there first, explain things and you might be able to spare Ezra from prison"._

"_How do I do that? When this comes out no one will ever look at me in the same way again, my parents will never look at me in the same way again"._

"_We will, you will always have us Aria" Emily says and gives me a smile._

_I try to smile back. I feel so stupid for ever starting things between me and Ezra, how could I have been so irresponsible? I have ruined his life and for what? What am I going to have left at the end of this? I will be a single mother who put the love of her life in prison. All Ezra is going to have after this is a pink slip and a orange jumpsuit._

_I laugh slightly when I remember the first time I heard that, Ezra was telling me that Hardy had said those very words to him, I promised Ezra that would never happen, that we would be careful but look at us now._

"_What are you going to do?" Emily asks._

_I shake my head and sigh. "I don't know but Ezra should be part of this decision too, its his life after all"._

_Emily sighs. "Maybe but be careful Aria, its A who is calling the shots here okay, don't under estimate them"._

_I nod and Emily hugs me._

"_Do you want a cuppa?" I ask her after a few minutes._

"_What time is it?"._

"_Uh, half four" I say and smile apologetically._

"_Yeah, a cuppa sounds great" Emily says._

_I head into the kitchen to make us both a cup of coffee. As I'm waiting for the kettle to boil my mind wanders to mine and Ezra's situation, I rub my swollen belly._

"_It might just be me and you soon little girl. Don't worry though, I'll look after you, I promise" I say to my unborn baby._

_I finish making the coffees and take them through to the front room with a packet of biscuits in the pocket of my dressing gown._

_I pass Emily her cup of coffee, she's sitting up with the duvet tucked up to her chin._

"_You need to talk to Ezra, Aria"._

_I nod. "I know, I know, I will when he gets up"._

"_No Aria, this is important, you need to sort it out now"._

_I nod and walk out the room without another word. I go to our bedroom to wake Ezra up._

"_Aria? What time is it?" he says when he eventually opens his eyes._

"_Its about 5" I tell him._

_We both turn toward the bedroom door when we hear the knock._

"_Come in" Ezra calls._

_Emily pushes the door open, she looks a little awkward._

"_Uh, guys, there are...people downstairs to talk to you"._

_Before Emily can get another word out 4 police officers push past her into the bedroom._

_Oh fuck._

_Wilden is at the front of the group of officers._

"_Are you Ezra Fitzgerald?" he asks._

_Ezra swallows and nods._

"_Mr Fitzgerald, please stand up and turn around" Wilden says with a smug smile on his face._

_I can't believe this is happening._

"_No" I yell. "You can't do this, this isn't his fault" I scream at Wilden and the other officers._

_Ezra gets out of bed._

"_Can I get some clothes on first?" he asks Wilden._

_Wilden nods and Ezra finds his clothes from yesterday on the floor and puts them on._

"_Ezra Fitzgerald, you are being charged the statutory rape of a minor, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to a attorney. If you cannot afford a attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been given to you?"._

"_I understand"._

"_No" I sob._

_Wilden handcuffs Ezra. He looks up at me and mouths 'I love you'._

_He gets marched out of the house by Wilden._

_I can feel my heart shatter into a million little pieces. What have I done?_

_Emily sits on mine and Ezra's bed and rubs my back as I sob._

_**Emily's POV**_

_I can't believe what has just happened. We were talking about it and then it happened, its as if someone was listening to us, like they heard our conversation and then pounced._

_I'm sat with Aria on her bed, I watch her as sobs rack her tiny body._

"_What am I going to do Emily?" she asks through her sobs._

"_Call your Mom Aria, she will know what to do" I say and sigh._

_I don't know what else to tell her, I want to say that it will be alright but that will be a lie, its not going to be alright for them ever again._

"_I can't" Aria cries._

"_You can Aria, you have to, you need to do something" I urge her._

_I sit with Aria for another hour as she cries. She finally calms down and her tears become hiccups._

"_Phone your Mom Aria" I tell her again._

_She listens this time and phones her._

_'Mom' Aria says. 'I need you, I need you to come over Mom, something has happened and I don't know what to do'._

_When Aria gets off the phone I look at her._

"_She's coming" Aria says quietly._

_Aria looks so tiny sitting there with her tear stained cheeks, she looks younger than she ever did before. She looks so miserable and scared. _

_I think we all forget that we are only 18 at times. I know that I do and I'm sure at times Aria has, until now. Now it is so obvious that we are still only children, we are both trying to act the role of adults but its useless, we are children._

_It takes 20 minutes for Ella to get here, she knocks at the front door._

_Aria makes no move to get up to let her Mom in, she's laying on the bed now, curled up on her side clutching her pregnant belly._

_I get off the bed and go downstairs when the knocking becomes more insistent._

_I open the door._

"_Emily, Aria called, is everything okay?"._

_I shake my head. "You better come in Ella" I say and move aside._

_Ella stands in the hallway looking vaguely confused._

"_Aria's upstairs, I'll show you"._

_I go make my way back to Aria with Ella following me._

"_I'll leave you to it" I say after Ella walks in the bedroom._

_I go downstairs and make myself another coffee. The shouting has started even before the kettle boiled._

_Ella comes pounding down the stairs without Aria._

"_Emily" she says with a sigh. "Can you tell me what is going on please, Aria isn't making a lot of sense"._

_I sigh. "Ella, you should really talk to Aria about this"._

"_Aria isn't talking Emily, she's laying on the bed staring at the wall, all she has said is that Ezra has been arrested, is that true?"._

_I sigh again and nod. "You better sit down" I say and tell Ella everything, about A, about Aria and Ezra, everything._

"_Your telling me that my daughter, my Aria, has been seeing her English teacher since she was 15?" Ella says disbelievingly._

_I nod._

"_How did she keep this away from everyone? How could she be so stupid? How could he do that, he's her teacher" Ella yells._

"_It wasn't like that Ella, they did both know it was wrong but they love each other Ella"._

"_No they don't Emily, this is wrong, he's her teacher, my god. I feel sick just listening to it"._

"_Ella" I say. "Whatever you may think about it Aria needs you right now, she loves Ezra and he loves her, now he has been arrested because they love each other, you didn't see her when he was arrested, she cried for so long, I have never seen her like that"._

"_Wait, when did he get arrested?"._

_I look up at the clock. "Almost 2 hours ago"._

"_Why did Aria only just call me?"._

"_She was crying too much, I don't think she could do anything"._

_Ella sighed. "What was he arrested for?"._

_I hesitate in answering her, I don't want to tell her this, Aria is her daughter and I know it will hurt her hearing the words._

"_Emily, if I am going to help her I need to know"._

"_Statutory rape is what they said. Ella, Ezra needs help too" I say. "Whether you like it or not he is a part of your family, Ezra is your grandchild's father"._

"_Right now I'm concerned about my daughter, Ezra has his own family, he was in the wrong Emily"._

_I want to argue and tell her she's wrong but I keep thinking how I would feel in Ella's situation and it was Taylor in Aria's situation and can't do it. I know that Ella is right but I also know that Aria wasn't wrong, maybe Ezra was but he still loved her, a Judge isn't going to see it like that._

_**Spencer's POV**_

"_Spencer" I hear Dean yell._

"_What?"._

"_Spencer, open the door"._

_What is he on about?_

_I roll onto my side and open my eyes. I feel so groggy._

"_Spencer, open this door" Dean yells louder._

"_Okay, okay, give me a second" I say._

_I hop out of bed and move the chair that's blocking the doorway. I open the door and let Dean in._

_As I turn around I see the little orange tub on the floor and the white tablets spilling out on to the floor. Suddenly it all rushes back to me._

_What have I done?_

"_God Spencer, you look..." Dean stops mid sentence. "What is going on Spencer?"._

"_I, uh, I don't know" I say and can feel the tears stinging my eyes._

_What the hell have I done?_

_I went to my bedroom after dinner last night, I knew it was stupid, when I'm on my own I need the pills a lot more, I snuck out of the house at night and paid Andrew a visit, he gave me some pills and said I could pay him later. _

_Dean sat down on my bed._

"_Why Spencer? You were doing so well"._

"_I don't know Dean, I don't want to be like this" I say quietly._

_Last night when I snuck out to go and buy the drugs it was like it wasn't me, thinking back on it the whole night feels hazy._

_Dean stands up and crouches down in front of me._

"_Why didn't you come find me if you couldn't take the cravings? You don't have to do this to yourself Spencer, I want to help you. If you carry on doing this I am going to have to advise your parents to get you into a rehab"._

"_No" I plead. "I am trying, I promise, its just really hard. I didn't mean to do it last night, I don't even know why really I just did it and before I knew it I was home again and was taking pills"._

_Dean sighs and picks up the pill bottle. He looks at it and wrinkle his eyebrows._

"_Spencer, what were you thinking?"._

"_Just what I said, I just wanted some pills so much, more than wanted I guess"._

"_Then why didn't you take the Adderall that you used to take?"._

"_What? What are you on about?"._

"_Spencer, these are not Adderall, did you know what you were taking?"._

"_I...I thought they were Adderall...my...the person who gave them to me said that's what they were" I say slightly confused._

"_No Spencer, these are not Adderall, these are Ketamine Spencer"._

_My mouth hangs open. _

"_What? No...no. Oh my god"._

"_Didn't you look at the label Spencer. How could you be so stupid" Dean shouts._

_I hang my head in shame. He's right, I was stupid._

_Dean walks out of my room and slams the door behind him._

_I sit on my bed and sob. Why do I keep doing this to myself? Why did I have to go out last night, why am I such a fuck up?_

_**Poor Spencer, do you think she will ever stop taking drugs? And poor Aria, what is she going to do without Ezra and their baby on the way? Do you think Ezra will suit the orange jumpsuit. Review! And keep reading you lovely people :)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21**_

_**Dean's POV**_

_**Tuesday**_

_I shouldn't of gotten so angry with Spencer, she's just a kid. I just hate to see her go down the same path that I did, she is a smart girl but she's just made some really bad choices._

_Spencer reminds me of myself a few years ago, I can see an innocence in her that people used to see in me, that was a long time ago though, its gone now, along with everything good in my life. The only good thing I have left in my life is my job, I love helping people get over their addictions, its lonely though._

_Other people can make friends through their work, they can create bonds with people, I can't, everyone that I work with is a recovering addict and once my time with them is up I don't see them again except when I check back. Its only Spencer that has been a repeat client, with my other clients I never even get to hear if they stayed clean or get to know how they are doing._

_I sit in Spencer's kitchen, on a barstool at the breakfast bar. I wonder what went so wrong for Spencer, I suppose on the outside the Hasting's look like your normal family, two parents, two daughters but underneath there have to be secrets bubbling away, I've seen it a thousand times before, I just wonder what secrets there are here._

_I became an alcohol and drug abuse counsellor because every time I detoxed from the drugs there was no one there for me, I had to go through it alone, both of my parents were and as far as I know still are heavy drug users, it was normality for me so it shouldn't of been a surprise to anyone when I started taking drugs too. My older brother went the same way as me, he's clean now though, he's married with children, I haven't spoken to him for years though, he cut off our entire family when he got clean, said that we all had bad memories for him, I understand why he did it._

_My sister took drugs for a while too, the last I heard off her she was clean but with Samara who really knows, she's always gallivanting about, never stays in one place for very long and is always changing her number and doesn't get in contact very often._

_Samara speaks to our parents from time to time, even though she went through the same things that I did she still wants a relationship with them, I don't understand that. I personally never want to see them again._

_I'm not sure how to help Spencer, I have almost exhausted my bag of tricks. She says she wants to stop taking drugs but I'm struggling to believe her._

_I head back upstairs, I know that I need to apologise to her. _

"_Spencer" I say and knock on her bedroom door._

_Shit I left the drugs in there with her, crap._

"_Yeah, come in"._

_I push her door open._

"_You okay?" I ask her._

_She shrugs her shoulders._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't of shouted at you"._

"_I kind of deserved it" Spencer admits._

"_Where are, uh, the pills?" I ask feeling stupid._

_Spencer points to her bedside table and I see them sitting there, I grab them and put them in my pocket._

_I sit down on Spencer's bedroom floor and lean back with my arms behind me._

"_Spence, if you want to kick your habit you are going to have to put some effort in" I tell her._

"_I know" she says, "I have been trying to but its not easy"._

"_I know, kid. From here on out you aren't going to have a chance to take drugs, I am going to make sure every minute of your day is taken up, I know I said that when I first got here but I thought you were putting effort in so I went easy on you, there will be no school and you won't have a minute alone unless your sleeping or, you know, showering" I say._

_Spencer nods._

"_Right so get up, get dressed. We're going for a run" I tell her and stand up. "Be downstairs in five minutes"._

_I get changed and go downstairs, a couple of minutes later Spencer joins me._

"_Dean, I really don't want to go for a run" she whines._

"_Tough luck Spencer, any cravings you have you should put into running, it helps" I tell her. "Come on"._

_We do four laps of the block when Spencer slows to a stop beside me._

"_We done yet?" she asks breathlessly._

_I shake my head. "Two more laps for your stunt last night. Come on" I set off jogging till she catches up with me and then I launch into a full run._

_I hear Spencer running behind me but doesn't quite catch up, I slow my pace a little and run alongside her._

"_Feeling alright?"._

"_Oh yeah, just dandy" Spencer says sarcastically._

_I want to laugh but I have to stop being her friend and be her drugs abuse counsellor, that's what I'm getting paid to do. I have another 2 and a half weeks with Spencer and I'm determined to help her get clean by then._

_We finish the last lap of the run in silence, neither of us say anything until we are back at Spencer's house._

"_I'm going for a shower" Spencer says and heads upstairs._

_I get the juicer out and make us both a kale and spinach smoothie._

_Spencer comes back downstairs about 15 minutes later._

"_What is that?" she says and looks at the glass I've handed her._

"_Kale and spinach smoothie, drink it Spencer" I tell her._

_She makes a funny face but drinks it anyway._

"_What's that meant to do?" she asks._

"_Its nutritious Spencer, your body needs the nutrients"._

_Spencer nods._

"_Is there another meeting tonight?" Spencer asks._

"_Yes"._

"_Are you going?"._

_I shake my head. "Nice try Spencer, not a chance am I leaving you on your own"._

"_I could, uh, come too" Spencer says a little nervously._

_I turn to look at her. "Do you want to?" I ask._

_Spencer nods slightly. "I, uh, think so"._

_Spencer swallows hard and looks at me with wide, scared eyes._

"_Okay, if you want to go then we will go"._

_Spencer smiles slightly at me._

_I look at her, she is as pale as a ghost and I can see her trembling, her skin is covered with a sheen of sweat._

_I feel sorry for her, I would never tell her that, detoxing isn't easy and its not something anyone should have to go through, unfortunately plenty of people do, all the time._

_I hope that Spencer choosing to go to a meeting is a good thing, hopefully this is her being proactive in her sobriety. _

"_Right, what do you want to do? Can't just sit there all day" I tell Spencer._

_She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know"._

"_Why don't you read a book? Or do some coursework Spencer"._

_Spencer shrugs but picks a book off the bookshelf._

"_I'll be back now, I have to make a call, don't go anywhere okay" I tell Spencer._

_She nods._

_I head upstairs._

"_Hi, you" the voice on the other side of the phone comes._

"_Hi Kaitlyn"._

"_How are you Dean?"._

"_I'm okay" I lie. "How are you?"._

"_I'm okay, getting there anyway"._

"_That's good. Hows rehab?"._

"_Shit" she laughs. "Its okay, apparently I'll be ready to leave soon"._

"_Yeah? That's great. Do you think you're ready to leave"._

"_I dunno, guess I have to at some point"._

_I sigh. "Yeah but listen, you stay there for as long as you need, whatever it takes for you to get clean and stay clean you do it"._

_Kaitlyn sniffs on the other side of the phone. "You're a great guy Dean, thank you"._

_I smile. "Just get yourself clean okay"._

"_I will, I promise. Hows that girl doing that you were telling me about?"._

"_Not great, she snuck out last night and tried to buy some Aderall and was given Ketamine instead"._

"_Oh shit" Kaitlyn says and laughs._

_We chat for a few minutes longer and then say our goodbyes._

_I head back to the front room, Spencer isn't there._

_Oh fuck._

"_Spencer?" I yell._

_I run upstairs to her bedroom, she's not in there._

"_Spencer" I shout again, louder this time._

_As I turn round she's walking out of the bathroom._

"_Relax, I was on the toilet" she says with a scowl._

_Usually with the clients that I work with I don't really care about them on a personal level, I care that they get clean because that's my job but that's where it ends, its different with Spencer though, I care deeply about her, I don't know why but I feel like there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for this girl. fau_

_**Aria's POV**_

"_Aria, you are coming home now" Mom says._

_I shake my head and pull the duvet tighter around me, I'm not leaving. This is where I feel closest to Ezra._

_Emily told me she had explained what had happened to Wes, she says he took it alright but I suspect she only said that to make me feel better._

_This is my fault, its all my fault. Why couldn't I have just stayed away from Ezra before all this started. If I hadn't got into a relationship with him he wouldn't be sitting in a police station right now and I wouldn't be looking at becoming a single mother._

"_Aria, it is not a request, you ARE coming home with me, you don't have a choice" my Mom yells at me._

_That is all she has done since she got here._

"_No Mom, I am not. I am staying here"._

_Mom sighs at me. _

"_Aria, if you do not listen to me then I can't help you" she says gently._

"_Its not me that needs help Mom, its Ezra, he's the one sat in a police cell because of me. If you want to help someone then help him" I yell at her._

"_I am not going to help Ezra and neither is your father, he is an adult Aria, can't you see what he has done is wrong?"._

"_No Mom, he hasn't done anything wrong, we love each other. If you can't accept that then there is nothing for you to do here"._

_I see my Mom tear up and I feel a little bit bad._

"_Fine Aria, if that's how you want it you can deal with this on your own, I can't help you if you won't let me"._

_My Mom storms out of the room and I hear the front door slam a few minutes later._

_I roll over onto Ezra's side of the bed, I can still smell him on his pillow. Tears prickle my eyes._

_I look up and see Wes stood at the doorway._

"_Hi" I say a little nervously._

"_Hi" he says back._

_The room is filled with silence, the pressure of it makes my ears hurt._

"_Aria, what are we going to do to help Ezra?" he asks._

"_I don't know Wes, have you spoken to your Mom?"._

_Wes looks like a lost little boy standing there, I can see how afraid and worried for his brother he is._

"_Yes, she won't help though, she said she has washed her hands of him"._

_I sigh. "Its up to us to help him then" I tell him._

"_How are we going to do that?"._

_I sit up for a minute to think, my phone bleeps with a message._

_'Poor Aria, your beloved is gone, your Mom is gone, who's next? I'll always be here with you though, hugs -A'._

_I want to scream. Whoever this is, when I find out I will kill them._

_I roll out of bed. _

"_Give me a minute to get dressed okay Wes" I say._

_He nods and shuts the door._

_I throw on a pair of sweats and a jumper with a pair of trainers, I scrape my hair back into a ponytail._

"_Come on" I tell Wes._

"_Where are we going?" he asks._

"_To help Ezra, I just have to make a call first, okay"._

_Wes nods._

_I put my phone to my ear._

"_Mrs Hastings? Its Aria, I need your help"._

_I explain what has happened and Veronica tells me to meet her at her office in 20 minutes._

"_Who was that?" Wes asks._

"_Spencer's Mom, she's a lawyer. She's going to help Ezra, we have to go and see her"._

_Wes and I jump into my car and I drive us to Veronica's office._

"_Aria, come on through" Veronica says, she was waiting for us in the waiting room._

"_Uh, this is Wes, Ezra's brother" I tell her._

_Veronica nods and turns to go to her office, we follow behind her._

"_Okay, I have made some calls, Ezra has been arrested on a section 32" she tells us._

_Wes and I look at each other. _

"_What does that mean?"._

"_It means the police can hold him for a period of 21 days, after that they either have to let him go or charge him with something"._

"_Is that good?" Wes asks._

"_Yes, Judge's don't like the use of section 32's. It means it will be very easy for me to have it thrown out, the police will then have to release Ezra"._

_I smile._

"_They can, however, still investigate him and can arrest him again at any point. It is a serious offence. I need you to tell me everything Aria, that is the only way that I can help Ezra"._

_I nod and take a deep breath. _

_As I begin to speak I feel my little girl give me a kick._

_I met Ezra at the end of the summer, the same summer that Bethany's body was found. We met in a bar and got chatting, we, uh, spent some time in the bathroom" I can feel myself blushing. "I didn't expect to see him again after that but I did, at school the next day, he was the new English teacher, he said that nothing could happen between us again.. At Alison's funeral we started talking on the stairs of the church, he apologised for being a jerk, I said goodbye to him, I thought that would be the end of it" I take a deep breath and try to stop the tears falling._

"_Was it the end of it?" Veronica asks._

_I shake my head. "As I was walking away Ezra grabbed my arm and kissed me, I kissed him back. I tried transferring out of his class so I didn't have to see him again but the school denied the request. One night after I had been to the theatre with my Mom I was walking home, it was raining, Ezra passed me in the car and stopped just ahead of me, I got in and we kissed again after he drove to a quiet, secluded area. After that nothing happened again for a little while until I went into his classroom at break time to ask what his plans for the weekend were, I wanted to see him, he said that I should go to the party that all my friends were going to be at that weekend. That weekend the woman that my father had an affair with turned up at my Mom's gallery opening, I had to get out of there and ended up going to Ezra's, he gave me a hug and we chatted for a little while before I went home. Ezra invited me to dinner at his place the week after that so we could talk, we argued that night though, I accused him of seeing me as a child and left. We didn't speak till the next day, he made some cryptic comment in class about our argument the night before, I went to his apartment that night to find out what was going on and why he said what he did in class, we chatted while we ate and then I realised I had to go and talk to my Mom so I left"._

_The tears keep threatening to fall as I go over every detail of our relationship, I don't want to tell anyone about Ezra and I but I know that I have to if Veronica is going to help Ezra._

"_Ezra invited me to a poetry reading a few days after, he was reading a poem that he had written, Ezra's friend was there. After the poem reading me, Ezra and his friend hung out for a bit, his friend picked up on what was going on and warned Ezra I guess because he was distant the rest of the night, When we went back to his place that night he relaxed and said I could stay but I had to get home, I said I would cook him dinner the next night. When I turned up at Ezra's he said he had seen a message from A, he assumed I had told someone about me and him and he broke things off with me. At homecoming I was assigned to work on the same stall as Ezra and I explained who A was. When I was dancing with Sean I saw Ezra looking, he looked disappointed, when he walked out of the hall I followed him, I told him that I couldn't stand the thought of him hating me, he said he didn't hate me he just regretted that he couldn't take me out on real dates, he said he only came to homecoming to see me, we went our separate ways. The next day I tried ringing him but couldn't get an answer, I went to his apartment and let myself in with his spare key, I heard a message on his answer phone confirming a job interview in New York. I didn't see him for a couple of weeks after that, he wasn't at school and I got no answer from his cell. On the day of the SAT's I saw him at school, he said that he went to New York to deal with his issues and to think about us, he said things needed to change, I walked out then"._

"_Aria, I don't need to hear all the little details, just the main bits" Veronica says._

_I exhale and nod._

"_Ezra met me at Mona's birthday party, I snuck off and we chatted in his car, he asked me to forgive him but I said no, he asked again and kissed me. Noel found out about us and was going to tell the Princapal but on the day that he was going to say something drugs were found in his locker and he got excluded. It just went from there really"._

_Veronica nods._

"_So the relationship was instigated by the two of you?" she asks._

"_Yes, absolutely" I say nodding._

"_Okay, I think I have enough information. I'm going to petition to have Ezra released and then will head down to the station to talk to him" Veronica says._

"_Thank you" I tell her. "You don't know how much this means. How much is this going to cost?"._

_Veronica looks kindly at me. "Aria, I have known you since you were a child, I can't charge you for this"._

_My mouth falls open slightly and my eyes well up._

"_Thank you" I say as a tear rolls down my cheek._

"_One last thing Aria" Veronica says._

_I look at her._

"_Is the baby Ezra's?"._

_I hesitate before I nod._

"_Okay"._

"_When can I see him?" I ask._

_Veronica sighs. "Lets just take this one step at a time, it will be family only that are allowed to visit for the minute but I will do everything I can to get Ezra out by tomorrow"._

_Wes and I thank her and leave._

"_That's good that she's going to get Ezra out" Wes said as we left Veronica's office._

_I nod. "Yeah, hopefully she can do it"._

_We both go home._

"_I'm going to go for a bath" I tell Wes and head up the stairs._

_**Spencer's POV**_

"_You still want to go to the meeting Spencer?" Dean asks me._

_I nod slightly. I'm not thrilled about going but Dean is right, I need to start taking getting clean seriously and if its helped him then maybe it can help me too._

_We head out to the car and the drive to the meeting is filled with silence. I am way more nervous this time than the last time I went._

"_Alright?" Dean asks as he pulls up._

_I swallow nervously, I feel sick. I nod slightly._

"_Come on" he says with a smile and a rub of my shoulder and then gets out the car._

_I follow slowly behind him._

_I recognise a few of the faces from last week, they are all smiling at me._

_Dean abandons me at the doorway and walks into the room, I watch him talking to a few of the other people._

"_Hi" a girl in front of me says._

_I look at her, she's tiny, like Aria sized with light blonde hair and pale skin. She looks like she could be Hanna's sister. _

"_Uh, hi"._

"_My names Keira"._

"_Um, okay, hi Keira"._

"_Do you want to come sit with me?"._

_I nod hesitantly and she leads us over to some chairs._

**_Ezra's POV_**

_I'm sitting in my cell, alone. The police questioned me but I refused to answer any questions without a attorney._

_My cell door opens. I see Veronica Hastings standing there with an officer._

"_Mr Fitzgerald" she says. "Nice to see you again" she said humourlessly._

_Veronica steps into my cell and the door is shut behind her._

"_How are you?" she asks._

_I chuckle harshly. "Not so good"._

_Veronica nods. "If I'm going to represent you I need to get something straight"._

_I look up at her. Represent me? Who asked her?_

"_You need to know that I do not condone what you've done, I have known Aria since she was a child however she maintains that she loves you and as she is an adult now and has been an adult long before her time she deserves to have the chance to realise what you are herself"._

_I nod. "Thank you"._

"_I have gotten a lot of the details from the police and Aria but I need you to clarify a few things Mr Fitzgerald"._

_I nod._

"_Were you aware of Aria's age when the two of you met the first time"._

_I sigh heavily. "Yes, I knew that she was Allison's friend. I knew that they were the same age"._

"_Alright. Is there any reason that you didn't know the implications of getting involved with a minor?"._

_I sigh again and shake my head. "No"._

"_Just so I'm clear, you were aware of Aria's age and you were aware of the law regarding minors"._

_I nod and look down at the floor._

"_I have petitioned to the court to get the police's section 32 thrown out" Veronica tells me._

"_What does that mean exactly?"._

"_It means that they will have to release you, although you will still be under police investigation it is likely that you will have bail conditions, one of those conditions may be that you don't have contact with Aria"._

_My heart almost stops. I know I can't argue this but if that happens it will kill both of us._

"_Once I hear back from the courts about whether they have thrown the police's section 32 out I will come back" Veronica says and leaves._

_I'm left alone in my cell again._

_What's the point of being released if I can't see Aria?_

_The silence consumes me, I lay back on my bunk and the tears begin to fall._

**_Thank you for reading. Please leave a review_**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_**2 weeks later**_

_**Emily's POV**_

_Hanna is watching Taylor for me. I'm in the real estate office signing the paperwork for the house. Taylor needs somewhere that won't be taken from her and that she doesn't have to leave, so do I. I spoke to Veronica about it and she agreed with me. Veronica and Peter are paying for the house but it is in my name and I am going to pay them back. _

_We won't be moving in for another week or so, Toby is going to decorate it for me and put flooring down._

"_Thank you Miss Fields and here are your keys" the real estate agent says and hands them to me._

_I thank her and leave. As I walk out I can't help but smile, I can't wait for me and Taylor to move in._

_I slowly walk to Caleb's house, that is where Hanna is with Taylor. _

_I can't believe the way my life is panning out, this time last year I didn't think that I would have a daughter and be responsible for her, I never would of thought that I would of gotten with Melissa. I was planning on getting out of Rosewood this time last year, I didn't want to be here, it had too many memories of Maya, Paige and Alison, now I couldn't imagine leaving._

"_Hey Han, its me" I call._

"_We're through here" I hear her call._

_I walk into the front room and see Hanna playing with Taylor._

"_Did you get them?" she asks._

_I nod and jangle the keys._

"_Did you hear that Tay Tay? Mommy has got the keys to your new house" Hanna coos._

_I laugh and sit down next to them._

_I am overwhelmed with a feeling of contentment. _

_I haven't heard off Aria for a few days, none of us have. _

_**Spencer's POV**_

_Dean brings his last bag downstairs. _

"_That's me" he says. "You take care of yourself kid"._

_I nod and feel tears stinging my eyes. _

_Dean wraps his arms round me and I feel myself relax._

"_You going to the meeting tonight?" Dean asks._

"_Yeah, I'll be there" I tell him._

_Dean smiles. "I'll see you there then"._

_Dean says goodbye to my parents and grabs his bags._

"_Dean" I call as he gets to the door._

_He turns around._

"_Thank you" I say._

_He grins at me with a sparkle in his eye. "No problem Spence, just keep at it yeah?"._

_I nod and he leaves._

"_Do you want something to eat Spencer?" my Mom says after a few minutes._

"_No, I'm, uh, not really hungry" I say._

"_Okay, I'll make you something later if you get hungry. I have something for you"._

"_Oh?"._

_My Mom goes in her bag and pulls out my phone._

"_I think its time you had this back" she says._

"_Oh my god" I grab the phone from her. "Thank you"._

_I turn my phone off and it explodes with noise, I get at least 20 messages._

_I sit on the sofa and look through them._

_After about half an hour once I've text all my friends I sit back on the sofa and sigh. I want to cry, I suddenly have a powerful craving, I miss Dean, he would know what to say to make me feel better._

"_Mom?"._

"_Yes sweetie?"._

"_Can I go to Toby's?"._

_My Mom looks a bit unsure._

"_Okay, but be home by ten alright"._

_I nod and go to get changed._

_I put on a dress with a mustard coloured jacket and some flat shoes._

"_Spencer" Mom says as I go to leave._

"_Yeah"._

"_Don't do anything silly, okay?"._

_I nod. "I won't Mom, see you later" I say and leave the house._

_I get in my car and drive to Toby's apartment, I haven't told him that I'm coming, I want to surprise him, I haven't seen him since he came over a few weeks ago._

_I knock on his door but there's no answer at first. I hope he's in. I knock again and hear movement from inside._

_Toby appears at the door after a couple of minutes, he's topless and looks flustered._

"_Spencer?"._

"_Hey" I say and smile._

_Toby looks a bit awkward and glances back inside his flat._

"_Can I come in?" I ask._

"_Uhm, n..no"._

"_Oh, okay. Why?"._

"_I've kind of got some company Spencer"._

"_Oh, who?"._

_Toby looks a little guilty. I hear a girls laughter from inside his apartment.#_

_I push past Toby and walk into his apartment. When I get to the front room I see a drunk blonde girl on the sofa in her underwear._

"_Toby? What is going on?"._

"_Uh Spence, this is...Kate"._

"_And what the fuck is she doing practically naked in your apartment?" I yell at him._

_Toby looks sadly and me and looks incredibly guilty._

"_Right. Nice one Tobes, while I've been kicking my drug habit you've been screwing some girl is that it?"._

_Toby doesn't answer me, I see his eyes fill with tears. I turn on my heel and run out of his apartment, I run down the road until I'm at Wrights park before I stop._

_I fall to my knees and sob. My chest hurts, it feels like its going to burst open._

_I put my head in my hands and sob._

_I can't believe he did that, why did he do that? _

_I get up after kneeling on the floor for 15 minutes, I dry my eyes and walk slowly into town, I don't know where I'm going, I guess I'll know when I get there._

_**Aria's POV**_

_I'm 7 months pregnant today, two months and my baby girl will be coming into the world. Two months and I'll be a mother, Ezra with be a father and we're not allowed to see each other. _

_Veronica got Ezra released a week ago but part of his bail conditions is that he doesn't have contact with me and doesn't have unsupervised access to anyone under 18, meaning he can't go back to work, the school have been pretty good about it, they have let Ezra take paid leave while the investigation is going on and have said that depending on the outcome, he may be able to return to his teaching position, I only know this because Wes went to see him and told me._

_Ezra never sold his old apartment so he's staying there and me and Wes are still living in our house._

_I haven't spoken to my Mom or Dad since Mom walked out of mine, I've wanted to but I know they are never going to accept me and Ezra, I don't know Ezra's thoughts on it but I still want to be with him, even if he gets sent to prison I want to be there when he gets out and we can be a family, I'm hoping that he doesn't get sent to prison obviously._

_Ezra's trial is tomorrow, I have to take the stand, I haven't got a choice in that but I'm glad that I'll get to have my say, maybe the judge will see that I'm not a child and we want to be a family._

_Tomorrow I will find out if I am going to be a single mother or if I will get to raise my baby with the man of my dreams. _

_I'm trying to stay strong for Wes, his mother told him that she doesn't want anything to do with him, Ezra, me or our baby, all because he wouldn't go home after Ezra got arrested._

_Diane said that Ezra was arrested because of me and that I'm going to ruin him, she said I'll do the same thing to Wes. I guess I understand why she thinks that but its not like that at all._

_Today has been a incredibly long day, even though I can't see Ezra I have had to sort out his suit and a bag of clothes and everything he is going to need for court and in case he does go to prison. It broke my heart packing his bag. It made me think what's going to happen if this all goes wrong, Veronica hasn't been allowed to tell me anything about the case, Wes has told me a bit though, he said that Ezra is trying to keep a brave face but Wes can tell its a act. _

_I'm sitting in the front room with Wes, neither of us are speaking, I haven't a clue what to say to him, we are both going to be at court tomorrow._

_Wes hasn't said much about how he's feeling about the court case but I hear him crying in his room at night, I'm pretty sure he hears me crying too but when we get up the next morning neither of us say anything about it, its like our unspoken deal._

_**Hanna's POV**_

_I feel so ill. I've been stuck in the bathroom for the last hour puking my guts up. I don't know what's wrong with me, it can't be...that, me and Caleb are always careful._

_I haven't seen any of the girls in a few days, Emily is busy moving into her new house and getting it all ready for Taylor, Spencer is still on lock down and Aria has been M.I.A for a few days. Caleb is at his Mom's in Monneseto. He's getting back late tonight, we are all going to Ezra's court case to support Aria. _

_I get up off my knees and walk out the bathroom. I think I'll be okay now, I get a glass of water and sit on the sofa. I really hope this is just some kind of bug and not anything serious._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I'm not quite sure how I got here but I'm sat in Andrew's house with a cup of coffee and mascara down my cheeks._

_The tears are pouring down my face again._

"_What happened?" Andrew asks kindly._

"_He's been fucking some skank"._

"_Who? Toby?"._

_I nod and sniffle. _

"_What a idiot, if he was willing to mess things up with a girl like you then he doesn't deserve you" Andrew says. "You want your usual?"._

_I nod slowly. Everything in me is telling me I shouldn't but I need something to stop it hurting._

"_Tell you what, instead of your usual, I'll give you something else, its much better and I'll do you a good deal"._

"_What is it?" I ask._

"_Crystal"._

"_What?"._

"_Methamphetamine Spence, a lot like what you usually take but better"._

"_I don't know Andrew, I probably shouldn't, I just got clean"._

"_Its up to you Spencer" he says._

_I look up at the clock, its 6.15. Crap._

"_I have to go Andrew, I'll, uh, see you later" I say, jump up and practically run out of his house._

_I run into town and just about get to the meeting on time. _

"_Spencer" Paul says. "Good to see you"._

_I smile at him. "Thanks, you too"._

_I look around the room, I recognise most of the people here from the last two meetings. I can't see Dean but I do find Keira._

"_Hey Keira" I say._

"_Oh, Spencer. Hey, how are you?"._

"_I'm okay" I lie, "how are you?"._

_Keira nods. "I'm okay thanks"._

_I make myself a coffee and grab a couple of biscuits._

_We make our way to our seats and sit down. I look across the room and see Dean looking over at me, smiling. I smile back at him and give him a little wave._

_**Emily's POV**_

_I've just finished getting everything ready. Toby painted the house, put flooring down and helped me get all the new furniture set up. I've just put the finishing touches on. The house is ready for Taylor to come back to now._

_As I sit down on the sofa my phone rings. I look at the screen, its a restricted number._

"_Hello?"._

"_Hi Emily"._

"_Mel...Melissa?"._

_We spend the next hour or so talking, I tell her all about how Taylor is doing, she said she's doing well, she has a job where she's living. She promised to come back soon, she said she would never ever desert me forever._

_I leave the house to go and pick up Taylor. The adoption went through a couple of days, she is now Taylor Hastings-Fields. _

_When I get Taylor home I give her dinner, a bath and put her to bed. I can't stop staring at her, she looks so tiny laying in her cot. _

_She has her own room but I've kept her sleeping in my room for the time being. _

_I eventually curl up on my bed and watch her until I fall asleep. _

_**Aria's POV**_

_I open my eyes and groan. _

_Today is the day. _

_I look at the clock at see its 6am. Ezra's trial starts in 3 and a half hours. _

_I roll out of bed and pull my dressing gown round me._

"_Wes" I call from outside his bedroom door. "Time to get up, you have to get ready to be at Ezra's for 8"._

"_Okay" he calls back._

_I go downstairs and put the kettle on. I make both of us a coffee, Wes comes down and we drink our coffee's in silence._

"_Do you want a shower first?" I ask Wes._

_He shakes his head. "No, you go first, I'll get one in a bit"._

_I nod. "Won't be long"._

"_Aria" Wes calls as I'm about to leave the room._

_I turn round._

"_How did things get so messed up?"._

"_I dunno Wes, I really don't"._

_I look at him with a sad smile on my face and go for a shower._

_When I get out I put on my sweat pants and a top._

"_Wes, go for a shower. You have to be at Ezra's in a hour" I tell him._

_Wes nods and leaves the room._

_I feel the baby kick, I rub my belly, if it weren't for her I don't think I would of kept going like I have, if I didn't have to stay strong for her I would be a broken, crying wreck._

_**Spencer's POV**_

_I wake up to the sun blinding me through my window. I smile, rub my eyes and sit up, but then I remember what happened yesterday._

_I sigh and fall back to lie on my bed, I bring my knees up to my chest and wrap my arms around myself._

_What are you meant to do when you feel like dying and the only person who could make it better is the reason you feel like dying. _

_I look at the clock and realise I have to be at the court in a hour, Hanna rang me last night and said her and Emily were going to support Aria._

_I can't believe Ezra got arrested, poor Aria. I was going to go see her but I figured she had enough on her plate._

_I get up before I start crying again and head to the shower. These past few days have been the hardest of my life I think, when Dean was here there was someone to talk to that understood and even if I used he'd be annoyed for a little bit but it would be okay, now he's gone and so has all of that. _

_I get dressed eventually and race to the courthouse with ten minutes to spare._

"_Hanna" I call._

_She's standing with Caleb and Emily._

"_Where's Aria?"._

"_She's already inside, she's first up on the stand" Emily tells me._

"_Poor Aria, how is she?"._

"_Well her boyfriend is on trial today for their relationship Spence, how do you think she's doing?"._

_Fair point._

"_How are you Spencer?" Emily asks._

"_I'm okay, I think"._

"_Have you seen Toby?"._

_I nod._

"_Bet it was nice to see him after so long"._

"_Not really. Shall we go in?"._

"_We can't go in for another 5 minutes" Hanna says. "What do you mean?"._

_I sigh. "He was, uh, with another girl when I went over"_

"_Oh my god" Hanna shouts. "What a knob"._

_I see Caleb standing there not really knowing what to do with himself._

_**Aria's POV**_

_I'm sat in the hallway of the courthouse. The girls and Caleb just came in and are sitting with me, they are trying to talk to me but I don't know what to say to them._

_I'm dressed in a black skirt, white shirt and black jacket, it is so uncomfortable._

_My name is called, the girls rub my back and say they will be in there._

_I follow the court usher through to take the stand._

_I take a seat and look around. The judge is to my right, in front of me is Ezra with Mrs Hastings. I look over at him and try to smile at him. He smiles slightly back at me and mouths 'I love you', I do the same even though my heart feels like its cracking open._

_I read the words on the sheet of paper in front of me._

"_Miss Montgomery, can you state your relationship with Mr Fitzgerald" Veronica says._

"_He's my boyfriend" I say._

"_How long have you been in a relationship with Mr Fitzgerald?"._

"_Two years"._

"_How did the two of you meet?"._

"_We met in a bar"._

"_I understand that when the two of you met he was not your teacher as school hadn't started but can you tell me what happened when the two of you realised he was your teacher"._

"_After my first class with Mr Fitzgerald I waited to talk to him, nothing else happened romantically between us until Alison's funeral"._

"_What happened at Alison's funeral?"._

"_Ezra said he was sorry for being a jerk, I said goodbye and went to leave, Ezra grabbed my arm as I was leaving and we kissed"._

"_Did the relationship come to a end after that?"._

_I shake my head. "Uh, no. I had been to the theatre with my Mom when Ezra saw me walking home in the rain, he stopped and I got in the car, we kissed again"._

_I'm hating hashing out our entire relationship in front of everyone. I look over to Ezra and our eyes meet._

"_Did your relationship ever come to an end?"._

_I nod. "We tried staying away from each other but we were always drawn back together"._

_Veronica asks me a bunch more questions and then says I can sit down, I join my friends. I sit next to Emily who squeezes my hand._

_The rest of the trial goes fairly quickly, its mostly other people talking and Ezra is put on the stand a couple of times. _

_After Veronica talks for a little while she calls Ezra up to the stand again._

"_Mr Fitzgerald, we have already heard a little about your relationship with Aria Montgomery but can you tell me what your reasons for starting a relationship with one of your students was"._

_Ezra clears his throat. "When I first met Miss Montgomery she wasn't my student, I believed that she was at college, we connected. When I learnt that Miss Montgomery was my student I broke things off and tried staying away from her but she was always on my mind, it was like I couldn't help myself, I love her, I knew that it was wrong but we are meant to be together, if I could go back I might make some different choices but I would do it all over again". _

"_Were you hoping to start a life with her? I am aware that Miss Montgomery is carrying your child"._

"_Yes I was, and I still am. No matter what happens here today I am still going to want to be with her and our baby"._

_Veronica thanks Ezra and tells him to sit down again. _

_Exactly two hours after I got to the court the judge makes his sentence._

"_Mr Fitzgerald, you have exercised a lack of incredibly poor judgement starting a relationship with a student, a child, you were in a position of trust and you abused that trust. Miss Montgomery was a child at the start of your relationship and sometime during the course of your relationship you engaged in sexual intercourse with a minor which as I am sure you know is a felony however it is clear how much the two of you do love each other and that this wasn't just the two of you indulging yourselves, you have become a unit, that unit will be solidified even further by the birth of your child, I sentence you to two months in prison and after that you'll be free to go about your life as you wish however you will not be able to return to teaching"._

_**Please review.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Ezra's POV

My body goes numb as the judge gives his ruling, it could have been a lot worse but I can't believe that I'm going to prison. I'll be in prison when my daughter is born, Aria is going to have to give birth alone.

I hear Aria crying, the officer grabs my arm and handcuffs me. He marches me back to the holding cell.

I'm there for twenty minutes before Aria comes in.

I stand up and throw my arms around her. I have missed her so much, the feel of her little body against mine, her scent and her comforting arms round my neck.

"I've missed you" she whispers.

I hold her tighter, as tight as I can with her 7 month pregnant belly. "I've missed you too".

Aria pulls away. "We only have a few minutes. Did Wes give you the bag I packed for you?".

I nod. "Yeah, thanks".

"I am so sorry Ezra" Aria says and a tear rolls down her cheek.

"This isn't your fault Aria, don't ever think that this is your fault, its only two months and then I'll be home with you and our baby".

Aria nods and bites back more tears.

I ran my thumb over her jaw line before kissing her again.

The officer comes in to tell us Aria has to go.

I drop to my knees and put my hands on Aria's stomach.

"Hello baby, this is your Daddy, I might not be around when you come into the world but it won't be long before we meet each other, until then your Mommy will take good care of you and so will your Uncle Wes. I will see you very soon little girl" I say and stand up. Aria has tears running down her cheeks. I wipe them away.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too and I promise I will come and see you as soon as I can" Aria says.

We kiss and then the officer starts insisting Aria has to leave.

I am left in the cell for a little while longer until I am told I am leaving to go to the prison.

Aria's POV

I walk out of the courthouse with the girls and Caleb, my whole body feels completely numb.

"Are you okay Aria?" Hanna asks.

"Not really Han".

"Lets get Aria home" Emily says.

We get in Spencer's car, the girls try talking to me the whole way home but the only thing I can think of is Ezra in prison, alone, because of me.

When I get in I say bye to the girls and go to bed and curl up into a ball, clutching my belly.

Spencer's POV

I drop Hanna, Caleb and Emily home after taking Aria home. I have never seen Aria like that, it was heartbreaking, she usually has something to say about everything but she barely said a word to us.

I'm not ready to go home yet, usually I would go to Toby's but that's not a option seeing as he's a cheating scumbag.

I park my car at the back of The Brew and wander around town for a little while. Not really sure where I'm going. I end up sitting on a bench in a quieter area of town.

"Spencer" I hear someone say behind me.

I turn round and see Dean standing there.

"Oh, hey".

"Hi" he says and sits next to me.

Neither of us say anything for a few minutes.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing" I say and force a smile. "Everything's fine".

Dean rolls his eyes. "Come on Spencer, I'm not stupid and I know you better than that".

I sigh. "Toby cheated on me, I went over to his after you left and there was a half naked blonde on his sofa".

Dean doesn't say anything to start with. "I'm sorry Spence, that sucks. He isn't worth getting upset over if he did that though".

I breath deeply to try to stop the tears falling but it doesn't work, they roll down my cheeks. Dean puts his arm around me.

"I loved him, I don't understand why he did that".

"He's an idiot Spencer. Come on, lets get a coffee" Dean says, stands up and grabs my hand.

We walk to the Brew in total silence, I'm glad the Brew's quiet when we get there, I really don't feel like having the whole town see me cry.

Dean orders us both a coffee.

"How have things been except for the Toby thing?" Dean asks.

I shrug. "Okay, I guess. Been at court today".

Dean's eyes widen. "Uh, why?".

I laugh a little. "For Aria, Ezra was on trial today".

Dean nods slightly. "How'd that go?".

"He's in prison for 2 months".

"Why? What'd he do?".

"He started a relationship with Aria even though he was her teacher".

Dean sighs. "Well that was dumb".

"Yeah, kinda but they do love each other, Aria's pregnant with his baby".

"Jeez, I swear when I was your age kids were happy going shopping not starting relationships with their teachers".

I roll my eyes at him and we both laugh.

"You haven't used since I left then?".

"Its been a day Dean, no I haven't" I say and then remember where I was before the meeting yesterday and feel a little guilty.

"Sure about that?".

I nod. "Yeah I'm sure, I was going to but I didn't".

"When?".

"Yesterday, after I found out about Toby but I left to get to the meeting".

"Good" Dean says. "What are you doing now?".

"Nothing, don't really want to go home but don't really know where to go".

"Come on, come back to mine for a coffee, we can talk properly there" Dean says.

I nod and follow him out and down the road.

Dean stops outside a door and unlocks it, I look up at the house.

"Nice".

Dean smiles and motions for me to come in.

I walk in and look around, his apartment is all smooth black counter tops and solid pine wood.

I sit on the sofa next to Dean, we chat for a little while and then watch a film.

"I thought I told you no horror movies" I say with a laugh.

"You did, I ignored you though" he says and laughs. I lean over him to grab the remote but he grabs it. "No, no, no" he says.

I struggle to grab the remote and end up half laying over his lap when our eyes meet, Dean leans down and we kiss, my arms snake round his neck and I rise up to kiss him harder.

Dean pulls away after a couple of minutes and we both look at each other. I move off him.

"Sorry, that shouldn't of happened" Dean says.

I shake my head. "Its fine, don't worry" another tear rolls down my cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, not that bad of a kisser am I?".

I laugh and cry at the same time. "Everything's a mess right now, it sucks".

"I know kiddo, but it will get better".

"I hope so".

I stay for a few more minutes and then make my excuses and get home. I go straight to bed, I lay in bed thinking about that kiss.

Aria's POV

I've been laying in bed since I got home from the courthouse, my phone has been constantly going off, I haven't looked at it but I guess their from the girls. I look over when it goes off again, I grab my phone off the bedside table.

I have a text off each of the girls asking how I am and telling me that they are there if I need them. I smile faintly.

I have a text off my Mom saying that she heard about court and that she's sorry and wants to see me.

I have a text off A. 'Aria, Aria, Aria, I gave you the chance to come clean and now its Ezra that's paying, do you really think he's going to be safe in there? Anyone can get to him at any time. Lets just hope he makes it the two months. Kisses -A'.

I scream and jump out of bed. Whoever this is can go to hell if they think I am going to let them hurt Ezra.

I run downstairs and find Wes.

"You alright Aria?" he asks when he sees me.

"Uh, n..not really, where's your phone?".

"Here" he says and moves it toward me. "Why?".

"I need to take a photo of something" I say and grab it.

I put my phone on the counter and take a picture of the message off A.

"Aria, what is it?"/

"Nothing, everything is fine, I have to go to the police station, I have to take your phone with me".

"What, why?".

"Its hard to explain".

"I'm coming with you".

I sigh, I don't have time to make him stay here.

"Fine, come on".

We run out to my car and I race to the police station.

I run in and get to the front desk.

"I need to speak to Detective Tanner".

"Who are you?" the officer asks me.

"Aria Montgomery, its about Ezra Fitzgerald".

The officer rolls his eyes and tells me to wait.

A few minutes later Wilden comes out.

"Miss Montgomery, great to see you again" he says with a smarmy smile.

"Detective Wilden, I was just waiting to see Tanner".

"I know, Detective Tanner isn't here so I will be dealing with...your issue, follow me".

I want to scream but follow him anyway and drag Wes with me.

"What is the problem" Wilden says after he's lead us to a private room.

"Um, well, I got a message a little while ago threatening Ezra" I tell him.

"Miss Montgomery, Ezra is in prison".

"Yes, I know. This text, look its just easier if I show you".

I get the message up on my phone and hand it to him.

"Right, so this is the -A that was actually Wren Kingston?".

"Yes, uh, well no. Sort of, its someone else, they've picked up where he left off".

"Right, well I'm sure its nothing to worry about, I will phone the prison and ask them to keep a eye out for him".

"Okay, um, thanks".

Wilden smiles and walks out.

"What a knob" Wes whispers after Wilden leaves. I laugh a little.

"Come on, lets go home" I say and we leave.

"Do you want take out for dinner?" Wes asks.

"I haven't got any money".

"Ezra gave me a bit of money, I'll pay for it" Wes says.

"Did he? How much?".

"500 dollars".

"Oh, did he say what it was for".

"Food and bills and the baby".

"Oh, great, that's great, there's loads more I need to buy".

"Okay, well take out then?".

"Sure".

Wes runs in and grabs our take out and we drive home in silence. Things are a little awkward between us but neither of us have anywhere else we can go.

"Are you going to go see him?" Wes asks.

I nod. "Course, are you?".

"I'm not sure, don't really want to go to a prison" Wes says.

I totally understand, I'm pretty terrified about going there myself.

"Sure, I get it. We're the only ones he has though Wes".

He nods. "What do you still have to get for the baby?".

"Pretty much everything, we got a few clothes but still needs diapers, bottles, a crib, a pushchair, more clothes. We we're planning to go shopping tomorrow but that's not happening now".

"No reason you can't still go shopping, I'll come with you if you want, be nice to get some stuff for my niece" Wes says.

"Sure, yeah that sounds good. I don't think I could face going alone".

"Cool, well I'm going to head to bed, I'll see you in the morning".

"Yeah, night".

Ezra's POV

"Please follow me" the prison guard says as I he lets me out of the prison vehicle.

I look up at the prison, its a bleak, grey building with a green fence surrounding it.

I follow the guard in through a door.

"Hello Eddie" a female officer says. "Who've you got for me?".

Eddie looks down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Ezra Fitzgerald".

"Okay, I'll take it from here, thanks Eddie".

He nods and leaves.

"Okay Ezra Fitzgerald, follow me to get booked in".

It sounds like I'm staying in a hotel or something but that can't be farther from the truth.

The officer leads me through to a back room and starts handing me clothing.

"You'll need to put this on in a moment, I have some questions for you to answer though".

That sounds ominous.

"Full name?".

"Ezra Fitzgerald".

"Date of birth?".

"21st of October 1991".

"Any issues with alcohol or drugs?".

"No".

"Do you smoke?".

"No".

I'm asked a bunch of other questions and then told to wait where I am. The officer comes back after a couple of minutes with another officer.

"This is Officer Evans, he will be your personal officer, you can go to him with any problems you may have and he will take you through your induction" she says and leaves.

"I'm going to need to search you, strip".

"What? You can't be serious?".

"Does it look like I'm joking? I'm deadly serious".

I feel myself go red but do as he says.

When he's done he tells me to change into the orange top and trousers.

"Okay, I'll take you to your cell".

He leads me through four or five different gates before coming to a stop.

"This is your cell and this is your cellmate Wren Kingston. I'll be back in a minute with a few things for you".

"Uh, what about my bag? I had a bag with me".

"Its being searched and then you can have it but you aren't allowed plain clothes, they will be taken and stored until your released".

I nod and he leaves.

I turn round and see who my cellmate is. He was A.

"Ezra Fitz, so nice to meet you in person" he says. "Your on the top bunk".

I can't believe this, this can't be happening.

Officer Evans comes back.

"Hey, I can't share a cell with this guy, he tormented my girlfriend and her friends and me for months, is there a chance I can move cells".

"No, here's a toothbrush and blanket, you stay in your cell except for breakfast, lunch, dinner and a few hours during the day. I'm sure your cell mate can fill you in I have better things to do".

I climb onto my bunk after I've put down the sheet and lay on top of the bunk.

Wren stands up and looks at me after a few minutes.

"This was the last place that I thought I'd see you, what happened?".

"Not that its any of your business but someone has picked your game up and told the police about me and Aria".

"Any idea who?" he asks.

"Not a clue. Any ideas?".

"No" Wren says. "For what its worth, I am sorry for what I did to Spencer and the others, they didn't deserve that".

"No they didn't, they were just kids".

"We're talking about the girl you started an illicit relationship with, right?" Wren says arrogantly.

"Totally different"

"Maybe so".

"Why did you do it?" I ask him.

"Spencer kept pushing me away, I wasn't well and it made sense at the time".

"What do you mean you weren't well?".

"I've, uh, been diagnosed with psychotic tendencies, I'm fine now as long as I take the pills".

"Oh".

"Yes, I have tried apologising to Spencer via letter and phone call but she doesn't want to hear it".

"Do you really blame her?".

"No".

Suddenly the lights in the hallway go off.

"What's that?".

"Lights out, we're meant to go to sleep now".

"Oh".

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon enough, how long have you got?".

"Two months".

I don't want to get used to it, I want to go home.

"It'll fly by and you'll soon be out of here".

"How long do you have left?".

"Just over a month, I've nearly done my time" Wren says.

"What...what's it like in here?".

"Its okay if you keep your head down, there are a few decent people here, I'll introduce you to them tommorow".

"Ok".

"Get some sleep, its going to be a long day for you tomorrow" Wren says.

We don't say anything after that, I hear Wren fall asleep and snore softly. I close my eyes but can't sleep, all I want is to feel Aria's arms round me as she sleeps, to put my hand on her stomach and feel our daughter try to kick my hand away or to see my little brother.

Some time after when I begin to fall asleep I hear noise from outside the cell, shouting and rattling gates. It gets pretty loud, there are threats being thrown around and then I hear the guards shouting, their louder than the people who first started shouting.

"You alright up there?"

"Uh, yeah".

"It gets pretty noisy at night sometimes and can be quite scary, you'll get used to it though" Wren says.

I sigh.

"It'll stop soon, try to sleep".

I close my eyes, the other prisoners quieten down but then the noise in my head starts. I hear Aria's voice, talking to me, telling me she loves me, a tear rolls down my cheek.

Emily's POV

I put Taylor down after giving her her last bottle of the night, I can't believe she is 6 months already. Its gone so quickly.

I can't believe that Melissa has been gone almost 4 months, it doesn't seem that long ago that she left.

My phone bleeps with a message, the noise makes Taylor stir but it doesn't wake her. I look at the message.

'Emily, cute baby girl you have there, does she like her new home? Shame if she quit breathing'.

I gasp. Oh my god.

I rush to Taylor's crib and stare at her for a minute. Her chest moves up and down rhythmically.

I dial Hanna's number.

"Hey Em, what's up".

"Um, God Han, I don't know what to do. I got a text off A, saying it'd be a shame if Taylor quit breathing".

"Oh my god, where are you?".

"At home".

"Okay, get Taylor dressed and go to the police station, I'll meet you there".

"Okay, uh, thanks Han".

I throw my phone on the bed, grab Taylor's all in one coat and quickly get her into it and grab my phone. I take her downstairs, grab her changing bag and my keys and get her in her car seat, I jump in the drivers seat and drive to the station as fast as I can while keeping under the speed limits.

Hanna is standing outside the station when I get there.

"Is she okay?" Hanna asks.

"I think so. Lets just go in".

We run up the steps and go into the station.

Detective Wilden is in reception.

"Hanna, Emily. What brings you two here?".

"I, uh, got a text off A, I think they were threatening my daughter".

"Your daughter?".

"Yeah, Taylor, she's mine and Melissa's daughter".

"Right. Well what did this text say exactly?".

"That it would be a shame if she stopped breathing".

"You know, its funny, I had Aria in here earlier saying A had threatened Ezra".

"Right, well what does that have to do with Taylor?".

"Nothing, of course. I tell you what you get her to the hospital, I'll log this and be right down to explain that this is part of an investigation, they'll see her quicker that way" Wilden says.

I nod. "Okay, uh, thanks".

Wilden nods at me and I leave with Hanna following me.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hanna asks.

"Yes please".

I get Taylor back in the car and get in. I race over to the hospital, Hanna keeps telling me to slow down but I can't.

When we get there I park as quick as I can, I get Taylor out of the car and run over to the hospital. I hear Hanna behind me trying to keep up in her heels.

"Hi, um, this is going to sound strange but uh, I think something might be wrong with my daughter".

"Okay, what's wrong with her".

I try to think of the words to explain without sounding totally crazy.

"I'm Detective Wilden" I hear from behind me. "There is an ongoing investigation and there is a possibility that this infant may have been poisoned or harmed in some way, she needs checking over" he says and puts his hand on the small of my back.

I try not to shudder with him touching me, I know he's trying to help but he's a creep.

"Right, well you better come through then" the receptionist tells me and points to a door.

I walk to the door and go through, Wilden follows me and explains it again to another nurse.

"Okay, I'm going to put you in a cubicle and I'll be right through to run some tests" the nurse says to me.

I nod and follow her. I sit on the chair next to the bed with Taylor on my lap.

The nurse comes in.

"I'm going to check her vitals and then run some blood tests. Your friend is asking to come in, that okay?".

"Okay and yeah it is".

The nurse feels Taylor's pulse, looks in her mouth, shines a light in her eyes and listens to her chest.

Taylor starts whinging after the nurse shines a light in her eyes.

"Okay, everything looks fine so far but we still need to run some tests to be sure she's okay. I'll tell your friend she can come in and will be back in a moment".

"Okay, thanks" I say.

Hanna comes in a few minutes later.

"Have they said anything?"

"Yeah, everything looks okay from her vitals but they want to run some tests".

"I'm sure A was just trying to scare you" Hanna says.

"Probably, but I'm not going to take risks with Taylor".

Hanna smiles weakly.

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Two weeks later**

**Aria's POV**

I can't believe Ezra has been gone two weeks already, I'm going to see him today for the first time. I have a scan picture to show him, I got two copies so he could keep one in his cell, I'm not sure if that's allowed but I'm going to try anyway.

I look down and rub my swollen belly, I feel huge. I'm 7 and a half months pregnant at 18, living in my boyfriends house who is in prison and I'm not talking to my parents, if someone had told me this was how my life was going to pan out.

I haven't really wanted my Mom since we fell out like I used to but today I do, I really do. I can't believe that in two hours I am going to be walking into a prison, sitting across from Ezra. I have no idea what its going to be like, I keep imaging it will be like the movies. I don't know if I'm going to even be able to give him a hug. I hate the thought of him being treat like a criminal, he isn't a criminal; since when is falling in love a crime?

"You ready to go?" I ask Wes.

"Yeah".

I grab my bag and coat and we head out to the car.

"Have you got your I.D?" I ask him.

Wes nods.

I start the car and drive down the road.

"You nervous?" Wes asks.

I snort. "Yeah, really nervous, aren't you?".

"I don't think nervous is the word, petrified maybe".

My heart goes out to Wes, this must be really hard for him, he has never experienced anything like this before, until recently he has had it really easy, I, at least have had the past few years of dealing with A, have been in prison for a little while myself and been arrested god knows how many times.

"Have you thought about college?" I ask Wes.

"Yeah sort of, I've applied to a few places".

"Oh yeah? Where?".

"Brown, Havard and Yale".

"Oh wow, have you heard back from any of them?".

"I've heard from Brown, I got in" Wes says a little deflated.

"That's great" I exclaim. "So why the long face?".

"I, uh, spoke to my mother and asked her about my college fund and she told me because I've moved out of her house and defied her that I can't have it".

"Seriously? That's awful, I'm so sorry Wes".

"Yeah, because of her I may not be able to go to college".

"That's not going to happen okay, we will work something out, I promise".

I haven't a clue what I'm going to do to help Wes but there's time, Ezra will be home long before Wes will start college and he can help, maybe talk to Diane or something.

The rest of the journey goes pretty quickly, too quickly. Its not that I don't want to see Ezra, of course I do but the idea of walking into a prison after everything that has happened scares the crap out of me.

I drive up to the prison gates and show an officer our visiting order and get waved through. I park in the car park.

"You ready?" I ask Wes.

I see him swallow and then nod slightly. I grab my bag out of the back and we walk into the prison.

I ask a officer at the front desk where we have to go and he points to a door.

Wes and I walk through the door and join a queue, when we get to the front of the queue Wes is told to join the other queue for men.

"Please put your bag and personal items in the tray and walk through the x-ray slowly" a female officer says to me.

I do as she says and then get my stuff out of the tray, it looks a little like an airport.

"Go over to that officer and show your I.D and visiting order" she says with a smile.

"Thanks" I say and head over to where I'm told.

That wasn't too bad.

"Name?".

"Aria Montgomery".

"Can I have your I.D and visiting order please".

I pass them over, he inspects them for a couple of minutes, hands them back and waves me along.

I carry on down the hall and meet Wes at the end.

"Ready to go in to see him?" I ask Wes.

"No, I am so not ready to see my brother in a prison uniform but lets just get this over with".

I nod and we go in. I see Ezra get up and we head over.

"Hey" I say.

Ezra leans over the table and hugs me.

"I've missed you" he says.

"Missed you too".

"Hey man" Ezra says to Wes and grips his hand then pulls him in for a hug like men do.

"Hey".

None of us say anything for a few minutes, long enough for it to be weird.

"How is it in here?" I ask Ezra but immediately regret it.

"Uh, its...its okay. Still pretty...new I guess".

I nod.

"Do you have everything you need?" Wes asks.

"Yeah, yeah I think so. I'm going to run out of money soon though so if one of you could arrange some more to be put in my account that would be good".

"Yeah of course, I will sort that tomorrow" I tell him.

"How are you guys doing for money?" Ezra asks.

"Fine, we, uh, bought some stuff for the baby the other day which took up a big chunk of money but we have everything we need now" I say.

Ezra looks down at the floor and looks sad. Dammit, why did I say that?

"That's good. I'm sorry I can't be there to do that stuff with you" Ezra says.

I smile weakly.

"Oh, I bought you a scan picture" I say and hand it over.

"Aria, your meant to hand that stuff in before you get here" Ezra tells me.

"Oh, oopps. Well have it anyway".

Ezra looks at it.

"She's getting so big, what are you going to call her?" he asks.

"I was thinking _we _can call her Harpa-Ella Fitzgerald".

"I like that" Ezra says with a smile. "What have you been up to Wes?".

"Oh, uh, not much, just school and applying for colleges".

"That's great, where have you applied?".

"Brown, Havard and Yale. I've got into Brown".

"Awesome, congrats man. Well done".

Wes forces a smile. "Thanks".

"So Mom is sorting out the cost of it right?" Ezra asks.

Wes nods. "Yeah, I guess so".

"What do you mean you 'guess so'?".

Wes looks at me pleading me to help.

"Have you got a cell to yourself Ezra?" I ask.

"Ah, uh, no. I am sharing with someone".

"Oh right, anyone interesting?".

Ezra hesitates for a moment. "Sort of, its, uh, Wren Kingston".

My jaw drops. "Seriously? Oh my god Ezra, you have to change cells. You can't stay with him".

"I can't, I asked. Aria, just listen to me, I have spoken to him, when he was A he was suffering from psychotic tendencies, he wasn't well".

I chuckle humourlessly. "Right, and you believe him?".

"Yes I do. If it happened to Mona, why not Wren? Look I don't want to argue with you Aria, lets just forget about it".

I nod.

We all chat until a bell rings which apparently signifying the end of visiting time. All of the prisoners march out of the room in a line like animals going to slaughter. I hug Ezra again and give him a kiss which causing the prison guards to shout over at us.

I wait until I can't see Ezra anymore. As he walks back into the main part of the prison I sit at the table to bawl.

Wes stands beside me a little awkwardly.

I get myself together and head out of the prison. I don't want to be here anymore, I just want to go home. There is going to be another 6 weeks of this, I don't think I can take 6 more hours like this but I know I can't just leave Ezra here alone, as bad as it is for me, it must be a thousand times worse for Ezra.

"You okay?" Wes asks once we're in the car.

I nod and wipe my eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. Lets go home".

**Emily's POV**

I'm glad that Taylor's home and is safe. The hospital said everything came back clear and she's fine, they said to keep an eye on her and if she suddenly shows signs of getting sick then to go back.

I don't think that -A did anything to her, I think they were just trying to scare me, well it worked. Its a pretty low thing to do as well.

I've put Taylor back to bed now and she's sound asleep, I keep finding myself watching her sleep a lot these days.

I'm laying on my bed but I can't fall asleep, the logical part of me knows that A was just trying to scare me but I still don't want to take my eyes off of Taylor.

I have to go to Hollis in a couple of days for my interview, I sort of wish that I could go to my dream school but that's not going to be something I can do while Taylor is so young and even if I went I would have to pay for childcare, which as a student would be pretty impossible.

**Toby's POV**

I haven't left my apartment in a few days, I am so stupid. I have tried calling and texting Spencer but she refuses to speak to me, I don't know how I am meant to explain what happened if she won't speak to me.

I even went up to her house, her Mom said that she wasn't there but her car was in the drive and her bag on the floor.

I don't even know why I did what I did, I have ruined things forever with Spencer, I know that she is never going to forgive me for this and I don't blame her.

I've known Maci, the girl who was in my apartment when Spencer came over, for years. I have a lot of history with her, we dated for 3 years before I moved to Rosewood. She was my first love, she was there for me throughout my mother's illness and afterwards and I was there for her when her father died. We relied on each other a lot, probably a bit too much, the only reason that we ended was because she broke up with me when she found out that I would be moving, I didn't move very far but I guess she felt like I was just another person in her life leaving. None of this is an excuse for cheating on Spencer, I know that, nothing can ever excuse that, I don't even know why I did it, the only reason I can come up with is that Maci was familiar during the time where things were a bit up in the air with me and Spencer.

I am determined to get Spencer to listen to what I have to say, I have no expectation of her forgiving me but I have to try.

Caleb has been over a couple of times and tried to make me get off the sofa, he ended up yelling at me in the end though and telling me how stupid I was, the worst thing about it was that I knew he was right.

Its true what they say about not knowing what you have until you've lost it. Spencer was the best thing to happen to me and I've ruined it.

**Wesley's POV**

I can't find Aria anywhere, I guess she's gone out. I'm kind of glad that she's not home, its very awkward between the two of us. I don't want to blame her but the truth is if my brother hadn't gotten involved with her he wouldn't be sat in a prison cell right now. I would never tell Aria or Ezra that I blame her, I know Aria feels awful enough about it, Aria is the only person I have right now, Mom doesn't want to know and Ezra can't do a lot when he's sat in prison.

I hope the next month and a half goes quickly, maybe then we can all get back to normal.

I went shopping with Aria the other day to help her get the rest of the stuff for the baby. We bought a whole bunch of clothes from newborn up to a year, a cot, a buggy, bottles, nursery furniture and loads more.

I helped Aria's friend, Caleb set it all up yesterday, it all looks pretty sweet.

_**Sorry I took so long to update, I've had internet issues. Please R&amp;R**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

**Aria's POV**

The minute I open my eyes I'm writhing in pain, I gasp and clutch my swollen stomach.

"Wes" I yell out but get no reply.

I guess Wes is out. Oh crap, I think the baby is coming but its a month and a half early. This can't be happening.

I grab my cellphone off the bedside table but quickly realise I have no idea who to call, I want to call my Mom but don't know if I should, the pain has started going away anyway.

I sit up and get out of bed, before I get halfway across the room I'm bent double crying in pain again, I collapse on the floor, part of me just wants to lay here, on the floor but I drag myself over to the bedside table and grab my phone.

This time I don't hesitate.

"Aria?" my Mom says when she answers the phone.

"Mom, I think something's wrong, it hurts so much" I cry to her over the phone.

"I'm on my way, I'll be 5 minutes okay, honey everything will be alright".

My Mom puts the phone down and I lay on the floor clutching my belly, I try to breathe but it ends up just being gasps. It feels like I'm laying on the floor forever before I hear the door slam shut.

"Aria?" Mom calls from downstairs.

"Up here" I yell out as loudly as I can.

I hear Mom run up the stairs and appear in the doorway.

"What's happened?".

"I d..don't know, I woke up with a horrible pain in my stomach".

"Okay, okay. Lets get you onto the bed" Mom says and pulls me up off the floor and guides me to the bed. "Are you, uh, are you bleeding?".

I shake my head. "I don't think so" I say more clearly than before. The pain has gone away again.

"Okay, is the pain constant or more in waves?" Mom asks me with a serious look on her face.

"Its more in waves, its gone now".

"Okay, do you think you can make it downstairs?".

I nod and Mom walks slowly behind me. As we get to the bottom of the stairs I grab onto the rail and scream in pain again. Mom rubs my back and tells me to breathe, she's talking to me in a soothing voice but I can't really hear what she's saying.

"Okay, they seem like contractions and are a couple of minutes apart. We should get you to the hospital, have you got a hospital bag packed?" Mom asks.

I nod. "Yeah, its in the cupboard upstairs".

"Okay, you wait here and I'll grab it".

Mom runs back up the stairs and is back down with me within two minutes.

"Okay, can you walk to the car or do you want help?" Mom asks gently.

"I think I can walk".

I waddle toward the front door with Mom by my side. Mom opens the front door and as I'm walking through it I get another wave of pain.

I can see the neighbours staring at me but I really couldn't give a damn right now, this hurts so bad. It feels like my insides are being ripped apart. I hear a slight 'whooshing' sound and then hear something hit the floor, I look down and see the wet patch under me.

"Don't worry Aria, that's just your waters breaking" Mom tells me when she sees the horrified look on my face.

When the pain stops again I carry on out the door and get to Mom's car.

"Do you want to sit in the back, there's more room".

I shake my head and get in the front. Mom drives quickly to the hospital. I groan every time we go over a bump.

I have another three contractions on the way to the hospital. When we get there Mom parks, tells me to wait in the car and runs toward the hospital.

A few minutes later I see Mom running back with two paramedics behind her with a wheelchair. Its only then that I realise that I'm still in my pyjamas.

The paramedics help me into the wheelchair and tell me not to worry, the wheel me into the hospital and into the emergency room. Mom follows behind them with my hospital bag.

A nurse directs the paramedics to a cubicle and they help me onto the bed.

"Hi there, can you tell me your name?" the nurse asks me.

"Aria Montgomery".

"Okay Aria, what's been happening?".

"I'm 7 and a half months pregnant. I woke up this morning in a lot of pain, I called my Mom and she brought me here, my waters broke as we were leaving the house".

"Okay, well I'd like to examine you if that's okay? How far apart are the contractions? Maybe Mom can fill in this form outside" the nurse asks.

I go to answer the nurse but scream in pain instead, the contractions are getting stronger, my back is really starting to hurt.

The nurse and my Mom wait for the contraction to be over.

"Do you want any pain relief?" the nurse asks. "Maybe gas and air?" she suggests.

I nod. I will take anything to make this pain go away.

"I'll examine you now and then I'll arrange for you to be taken to the maternity ward, they can sort that out there, " the nurse says.

Mom heads out the cubicle and the nurse draws the curtains.

The examination takes a couple of minutes.

"You're about 5 centimetres dilated Aria, so you have a little while to go yet, once your Mom is done with the form we'll get you up to the maternity wing" the nurse says and leaves the cubicle.

Mom comes back in. "How are you feeling honey?".

"I'm okay, they seem to have died down a little bit now, is that normal? The nurse said I'm 5 centimetres dilated".

Mom strokes my hair. "I was exactly the same with you, the contractions were strong to start with and then settled down until a little while later, don't worry. It will probably be at least a couple of hours until the baby is here".

I close my eyes, I have always loved having my hair played with, its relaxing. I suddenly open my eyes and sit up.

"What? What is it honey?" Mom says.

"Does Ezra know?".

"That the baby is coming, no probably not".

"Can you phone and tell him? He's in the Philadelphia prison" I ask.

Mom shakes her head slightly. "Oh, I don't know Aria".

"Mom please, he needs to know, this is his baby too" I beg.

Mom sighs. "Oh, alright. I'll be back in a minute, don't go anywhere till I get back okay".

I nod. "Thank you Mom".

Five minutes after Mom left to phone the prison the nurse comes back.

"Okay Aria, its time to go up to the maternity wing".

"Oh, uh, can I wait till my Mom gets back? She should only be a couple of minutes".

"Of course, I'll send the porter over when she's back".

"Thanks".

The nurse smiles at me and walks away.

I pull my phone out of my bag and type out a text to the girls.

'Baby on the way, will keep you updated, or Mom will. Come visit when she's here?'.

As I'm putting my phone away Mom comes back.

"Did you talk to him?" I ask.

Mom nodded. "Yeah I did, he said to tell you he wishes he was here and that he's thinking of you both".

"Thank you".

"Do the other girls know?".

"Yes, I just text them, I said either me or you would keep them updated and asked them to come see us when she's here" I tell her.

"I bet their all excited, have you thought about godparents?".

"Uh, not really, I wasn't really thinking of having her christened, I'm not religious and neither is Ezra so it wouldn't be right" I tell her.

"I can't believe that my baby girl is going to have her own baby girl soon" Mom says and gets teary.

I smile and look up at the nurse who came back.

"Okay, the porter is going to take you to the maternity ward now Aria. You can go to Mom" the nurse says to us.

The porter puts the sides of the bed up and starts to wheel me down the corridor.

"Mom, have you got my bag?" I call out to her.

"Yes, I have it sweetie, I'm right behind you".

The journey up to the maternity wing takes 10 minutes, the nurses there help me onto another bed, I have my own room.

The nurse gets me hooked up to some sort of machine and puts a belt round my belly.

"Okay, lets see what's going on with your baby Aria" she says and pours jelly on my belly and ran the scanner over my stomach.

I look over at the monitor, I see my baby girl, its amazing to see her curling her tiny toes and tiny fingers.

"Is she okay?" I ask.

"Yes, everything looks fine. As your only 5 centimetres dilated there's nothing to do now except wait for things to progress. Do you have your birth plan with you?".

"Yeah, its in my bag" I tell the nurse.

"Okay, can I take a look?".

"Yeah, Mom can you pass me my bag please".

"Sure honey" she says and passes my bag up.

I pull out all the forms which include my birthing plan and hand it to the nurse.

"Okay, so you want a natural birth Aria?".

"Yes".

"No pain relief?".

"I didn't want any but sort of re-thinking that now, these contractions are so painful".

The nurse chuckled. "Well they probably are going to get a bit worse, do you have any idea what pain relief you want?".

I go to answer but grimace and moan instead as another contraction comes. "That was a lot stronger".

"It just means the labour is progressing, don't worry. I'll be keeping a eye on how your getting along".

I nod.

"Okay, well I will come back and check how you are doing soon, if there's any problem or you need anything just press this buzzer" the nurse said and passed me a remote control with a couple of buttons on it.

"Okay, thanks".

**Wesley's POV**

I got home after going for a run to find no one home, I don't know where Aria is, she's normally home most the time these days.

I decide to take advantage of the fact no one is home and spend some time watching T.V by myself. That's the thing about living with Ezra and Aria and then just Aria when Ezra went away.

I've been really trying not to blame Aria for Ezra going to prison lately but its been hard, everyone warned him that this was going to happen but he didn't listen, if she had just left him alone then he wouldn't be sat in a cell right now. I have always looked up to Ezra, he's always been the mature, rational one, compared to me anyway, he's made a few mistakes in his time but who hasn't? He had never done anything as dumb as getting into a relationship with his student though, it really isn't him which makes me think that Aria somehow coerced him into it and that he wouldn't really of wanted to get involved with her, not really.

I know that I'm going to have to accept that the two of them are together if they stay together when Ezra gets out of prison but that remains to be seen, I do like Aria, she's a nice girl and its hard to hate her for ruining my brothers life but I do, maybe I won't feel like this when Ezra is back, I don't know.

I hear my phone ding with a text notification. I get it out of my pocket and have a look.

'Are you ready to be Uncle Wesley? -A'.

What the hell? Someone has just me off a unknown number.

Wait...does that mean Aria is in labour?

I find her number and call her but she doesn't pick up.

'Are you okay? Got a weird text, are you at the hospital?' I type out and send to her.

A few minutes later Aria replies.

'Baby is on way, yes at the hospital with my Mom, might be here for a while, will let you know when baby is here'.

The baby isn't supposed to be born for another month, I hope everything is okay, she's in the right place I guess.

I look around and see what a mess the house is in, I can't let my niece come home to this. I get off the sofa and start cleaning.

**Emily's POV**

I can't believe that Aria is having a baby, I mean I know we have all known for months but now she's in labour its like its real now. Its exciting. I know that Aria will be a great Mom and she will love being a mother.

I can't wait to meet Aria's baby. Its going to be hard for her at first seeing as Ezra is in prison but she will have all of us to help her and her Mom.

I look over at Taylor sleeping soundly in her crib, I've been watching her sleep for a little while, its quite relaxing.

She has grown up so much lately, she's crawling and starting to talk, she can only say 'Momma' but it is so cute. I wish Melissa was here to see it, I haven't heard of Melissa in a while, neither has Spencer or Veronica or Peter, I hope she is okay. I have to believe that she is okay to be able to get through the day. The A team have taken away so many people that I love I don't know what I would do if they did it again.

**Spencer's POV**

I was at Dean's when I got the text off Aria saying she was in labour. I've been spending a lot of time at his house lately, he's a good guy, I don't know what's happening with us though, we have kissed a few times but then he backs off and says that we shouldn't go there. I don't know how I feel about him, thinking about what Toby did still really hurts, I really love him but he cheated on me, I don't think I can ever forgive him for that, I haven't spoken to Toby since that night.

Its good for me to be around Dean and people from the meetings at the minute, I still spend a lot of time with the other girls though, they have all been really supportive and helped me through the Toby thing. I don't know what I would of done without them.

I can't wait to get the text off Aria or her Mom saying that her baby is here, I can't wait to meet the new addition to our little group.

My Mom has been acting strange lately, I don't really know what is wrong with her but for the past few days she has been camped out on the sofa with a duvet watching T.V. Dad says she's missing Melissa but Mom just says she is fine which is clearly rubbish, I just hope that Mom hasn't found out that Melissa has been hurt or worse, I hope my parent would tell me if that happened but I'm not so sure, the past few years I've learnt that my parents are pretty good at keeping secrets, everyone is Rosewood seems to be good at keeping secrets.

I left Dean's twenty minutes ago, he said he had to go visit his friend in rehab. I've been wandering around since, I don't want to go home but don't really know where else to go. Aria is at the hospital, Emily is busy with Taylor and Hanna is busy with Caleb. It feels like they are all getting on with their lives and I'm still stuck in the past.

I honestly don't think I've grown up since everything with Alison started, with her going missing and then being 'dead' and all of the stuff with A. Its honestly not surprising, I don't see how anyone could grow up and thrive under those conditions, I guess I have a little bit though, I'm not the same person I was back then, the worst thing is that I don't know if I like the person that I've changed into.

_**Thank you for reading, please review, I haven't had many reviews lately, I'm thinking of bringing this story to a end**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Aria's POV**

My baby girl came into the world twenty minutes ago. She is perfect, she has gorgeous bright blue eyes, dark hair which is so soft, her fingers and toes are so tiny, she is so tiny. I have been staring down at her since she was born, I can't believe that she is here. The idea that I'm a mother now is crazy to me.

"Can I have a cuddle with my granddaughter?" Mom asks.

I grin. "How weird does that sound?" I say with a laugh.

"No weirder than saying you have a daughter" Mom says as I pass her over.

"I know right. Its mad how much I love someone that I've only just met, you know what I mean?".

Mom smiles at me. "I do. You going to tell the girls that she's here?".

I nod. "Yeah, in a little while, I want to let Ezra know too but I can't, I can't talk to him when he's im that place" I say a little sadly.

"I will let him know in a little while sweetie" Mom says.

"Thank you".

"Do you know what your going to call her?".

I nod. "Me and Ezra picked out a name before he went...away. We were thinking of Harpa Ella Fitzgerald".

I see Mom's eyes fill up with tears as she tries to blink them away. "Oh, Aria" she says gently. "That's a beautiful name, thank you".

I smile and we both laugh.

Harpa starts crying, its the first time I've heard her cry properly since she was born, when she was first born she cried for like a minute.

"I think she's hungry" Mom says and passes her back to me. "Have you decided whether she's going to be bottle or breast fed?".

"I was thinking I would try to breast feed, at least at first, but I do have bottles and milk in case I can't or she doesn't like it or something".

"Do you want some privacy?".

"Um, I don't mind" I say as a nurse comes in.

"You need to get her dressed Aria, so she doesn't get cold".

"Oh yeah, sure. Mom can you pass my bag please?".

Mom passes me a bag and I pull out a diaper and a pink sleepsuit that says 'I love mommy and daddy' on it.

I lay Harpa on the bed in between my legs and gently lift her legs off the bed, slide the diaper underneath her and then fasten it. I scrunch up the pink sleepsuit and pull it over her head slowly and then gently try to get her arms and legs in.

"Well that was a lot easier than I thought it would be".

"Just wait till she's a few weeks older and starts moving about, won't be that easy then" Mom says humorously.

"Are you ready to feed her?" the nurse asks who has been standing at the end of my bed watching me.

I nod and undo the front of my nightie and begin feeding her.

**Ezra's POV**

I am called to the warden's office over the tanoy. I get up and head over there, I wonder what this is about, I hope Aria is alright.

I knock on the warden's office door.

"Fitzgerald I presume?" the warden says.

"Yes".

That is something I can't get used to, we are all either called inmate or by our last names here.

"You have a phone call" he says and nods at the phone on the desk.

I pick it up. "Hello".

"Ezra, hi, its uh, Ella again. Aria wanted me to call you and tell you the baby was born today, about a hour ago".

I feel the tears run down my cheeks. "How are they both?".

"They are both fine, Harpa has just had her first feed and is dressed. Aria's taken some photo's to show you when she sees you next".

"Harpa? She went with the name we picked then" I ask.

I can't wait to meet her, I have a daughter. I have a month left in this place which may not seem like much time but Harpa, my little girl, will have changed so much by then. I won't get to see her as a newborn, I'm going to miss the first night she's at home, her first outing and all the stuff like that.

"Yes she did, you must know me and Byron aren't huge fans of your relationship with our daughter but she has chosen to be with you so we have to respect that but Ezra, if you hurt her I swear to god it will be the last thing you do".

I swallow. That was kind of scary. "I do love Aria, Ella. I don't want to hurt her and have no plans to, I want to look after Aria and our baby".

"Well good, keep thinking like that and there won't be a problem, at least not with me, Byron might be a different story".

"I understand. I have to go now but thank you for phoning Ella and please tell Aria and Harpa that I love them".

"I will. Bye Ezra".

"Bye Ella".

I put the phone down and take a deep breath. I have a daughter.

"Good news?" the warden asks.

"Yes sir, I have a daughter".

"Congratulations Fitzgerald. I have two daughters, 8 and 14. I'm not supposed to do this but if you need to make a phone call, to see how your new daughter is you are welcome to use this phone, just don't take advantage, okay Fitzgerald?".

"Yes thank you sir".

"You're welcome. Now go, I have things to do".

"Yes sir, goodbye, thank you".

I walk back to the rec room and find Wren.

"Hey Ezra, what was that about?".

"I had a phone call off Aria's mother".

"Oh?" he says with raised eyebrows.

"I have a daughter" I say with a smile.

"Congratulations dude, that's great".

"Thanks".

"I'm getting out next month, I was thinking of going back to Rosewood and speak to Spencer, I need to explain" Wren says.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? You put Spencer and the other girls through a lot, I don't think they are going to be quick to forgive you. Maybe you should just get a fresh start" I say.

"Maybe, but I have to try, I need to at least apologise to all of them".

I take a deep breath. "I kind of understand that but all of them have been through a lot and are still going through a lot, I really think it'd be better for you to let things lay, at least for a little bit, maybe write a letter apologising instead of accentually going to see them".

Wren raises his eyebrows. "Maybe, you're probably right, I don't know".

A silence surrounds us as there is nothing more for us to say, I want to warn him off, I don't want him going to see Aria and upsetting her but I know if I say that it will cause bad feeling between us and probably cause an argument which isn't something I want, seeing as we have to share a cell for the next month.

I can't believe I have a daughter, I can't wait to meet her, I can't stop wondering what she looks like, whether she has my eyes and Aria's nose, or Aria's ears and my hair.

**Hanna's POV**

I got a text off Aria saying that she had had the baby and that we should all come up to the hospital to meet her so I'm on my way there now, I text Spencer and Emily and I'm going to meet them there. Its crazy that two of my friends have babies, I couldn't imagine being a Mom, I wouldn't be able to do anything and would have to look after a screaming, eating poop machine all day. I can't wait to meet Aria's baby though, I just hope that she doesn't think I'm going to be a free babysitter.

I arrive at the hospital and head up to the maternity ward. Aria and Ezra's baby will be perfect, a combination of the two of them, that kid will break hearts when she's older, I don't want to think what she'll be like when she's older but then she's going to have her Mommy and 3 aunties, her uncle Mike and uncle Wes and her Daddy to look after her.

"Hi, I'm looking for Aria Montgomery" I tell the nurse at the front desk of the maternity ward.

"She's just in there" the nurse says pointing to a room just down the hall.

"Thank you" I say and walk to the room.

I give a tap on the door and Ella answers.

"Hello Hanna".

"Hi Mrs Montgomery".

"Come on in".

"Hanna" Aria exclaims. "Hey".

"Hey, how are you feeling?".

"Tired, sore, happy" Aria says.

She looks so tiny laying in a hospital bed. I spot a plastic crib on wheels next to her.

"Is that her?" I ask.

Aria nods.

"Hanna, meet Harpa Ella Fitzgerald" Aria says and picks her up.

Oh. My. God. She's so tiny.

"Aaaawww" I say and we all laugh.

"Do you want to hold her?" Aria asks.

"I think I'd hurt her, she's so tiny. She is beautiful Aria".

Aria beams and then looks at Harpa and kisses her tiny head.

"You won't hurt her, sit on the chair and put your arms like mine" Aria says.

I do what I'm told and Aria places Harpa in my arms. I'm fascinated by the tiny, beautiful baby in my arms. Harpa looks up at me and I see her dark brown eyes, they look like tiny minstrels. She has Aria's nose and mouth and Ezra's chin.

Its amazing how you literally see that some babies are made up of parts of their parents.

"Wow" I whisper.

"I know" Aria whispers back.

I can feel Harpa's rhythmic breathing against my arm that's supporting her.

We hear the door open and Emily and Spencer come in.

"Hey Em, Spence" Aria says sleepily.

"Aria" Emily says and smiles warmly. "How are you feeling?".

Aria gives Emily the same answer she gave me. Emily and Spencer stand near me and stare at Harpa.

"Oh my gosh, she is so tiny" Spencer says.

Emily leans down and brushes Harpa's hair with her finger.

"She is adorable Aria, well done".

We all stay and chat for a while and we all take it in turns to hold Harpa.

"Does Ezra know?" Spencer asks.

Aria nods. "Mom phoned him just after she was born".

"Is she healthy Aria?" Emily asks.

"Yes, she's perfect, she's a healthy weight and all the tests they gave her when she was just born were fine" Aria tells us. "Its been really great seeing you guys and thanks for coming but I am exhausted, I need to sleep".

"Can we come back tomorrow?" Emily asks.

Aria smiles slightly and nods. "Of course, me and Harpa are going to be here for a few days so you can come see us whenever you want".

We all say our goodbyes and leave. I look back as I go through the door and Aria is already asleep.

**Please review! What did you think? Did you like it? Did you not like it?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

_**Next day**_

_**Ella's POV**_

I've been at the hospital with Aria and Harpa all night, I slept on the chair next to Aria's bed. I can't believe that Aria, my baby girl has her own daughter now. I am so glad that Aria knew she could still call me even though she hadn't wanted to speak to me, I understand why she didn't talk to me after Ezra got taken to prison, she may be just a teenager but she is one of the most mature teenagers that I know, her friends too, I guess that's because of what they've been through, they didn't have the most run of the mill childhood after Alison went 'missing' and things haven't turned back to normal since.

I had hoped she would have had more common sense than to get involved with her English teacher but I do believe that she loves him, I just hope he feels the same way otherwise Aria is going to end up getting hurt and now its not just Aria that will suffer.

I hear Harpa start to cry which pulls me out of my own thoughts. I stand up and stretch my neck and go over to her, sleeping in that chair didn't do me any favours. I pick up my granddaughter and cradle her to my chest, her cries quieten immediately.

I inhale and smell the new baby scent that all babies seem to have from birth. I sit back down with Harpa in my arms, I feel that her sleep suit is wet. I pull some baby clothes out of Aria's bag and a diaper and wipes and change Harpa.

As I'm dressing her in a white vest, a tiny yellow top that says 'I love my Mommy' on it, a tiny pair of denim joggings and socks, Aria begins to stir and slowly wakes up.

"Morning honey".

"Morning" Aria says a little groggily. "What time is it?".

"6am" I tell her.

"What time did Harpa wake up?" Aria asks as she sits up.

"About half an hour ago, she woke up a few times in the night so I fed her with the milk you had in your bag, I hope that was alright, I just didn't want to wake you".

Aria smiles and nods. "Thanks Mom".

"Here, do you want her?".

"I'm just going to the toilet and then I'll take her from you".

I nod and Aria wanders off.

I look down at Harpa and smile. She is perfect, I still can't believe that I'm a grandmother though, I am way to young.

I give Byron a call to tell him that he can come down here with Mike so they can meet Harpa. Aria comes back after I hang up the phone.

"I just spoke to Dad and he's going to come down with Mike" I tell Aria.

Aria looks at me a little nervously.

"It'll be okay, he's not mad at you, your Dad loves you and has missed you Aria, he wants to see you and meet his granddaughter" I say and Aria nods.

I hand Harpa to Aria and she feeds her. Aria expressed some milk last night so that I could feed Harpa during the night allowing her to get some well earned sleep.

**Ezra's POV**

I can't believe that I have a day old daughter, I've been laying in my bunk for the past couple of hours trying to imagine what she looks like, I wonder how Aria is finding her first 24 hours of motherhood. I know that she will be taking good care of our baby, I'm glad that Ella is with her to help her, I have no doubt in Aria's ability to look after Harpa but she is still very young herself, I worry that a thousand things could go wrong for Aria, like post natal depression, infection and more.

I hope that Aria brings our new daughter to see me as soon as she can, obviously I wouldn't want Aria to be up and about before she's fully recovered but I really want to meet Harpa as soon as I can. I hate that I'm stuck in here with Aria and Harpa out there.

I have to believe that Ella, Byron, Mike and Wesley will help them both until I can do it myself.

"You alright up there?" Wren says.

"Yeah I'm alright".

"You sure? Sounding kind of miserable".

"I'm just thinking about Aria and Harpa".

"You'll see them soon enough mate, you only have a month left right?".

"3 weeks".

"It'll fly by and your daughter won't change much in the next three weeks so you aren't going to miss much".

"I'll miss enough".

Wren sighs and gets up to look at me. "Ezra, in here, you have to focus on the positives otherwise you will drive yourself crazy. Get through the next three weeks and you will be back with Aria and your daughter".

I sigh and nod. "I know, I just wanted to be there when she was born".

"Every father does".

"Do you have any? Kids?" I ask him.

Wren shakes his head. "No, I've never met the right person, well no, I have but she's too young right now and I have no idea if she ever wants to see me again".

I lean on my side to look at him. "Spencer?".

Wren nods.

"She's with Toby now and she's happy, he's a good kid and treats her right, if you love her then leave her be and don't try to ruin things for her".

"Almost sounds like you care about her".

"I do, she's Aria's friend and a good person, she's been through enough, she deserves to be happy".

"I know she has been through a lot, I know exactly what she's been through but I just know that me and Spencer are meant to be together" Wren says, I can see the passion in his eyes, he really loves Spencer, I hope there is some way that I can convince him to leave her and the other girls be.

"No you don't, you know a few things but most of what she has been through happened after you came to prison".

I see Wren's eyes widen, I'm not sure whether I should tell him, I don't know whether Spencer would want him to know.

"What do you mean Ezra?".

I sigh. "She developed a drug habit, she's kicked it now and is doing well but she is still quite vulnerable and I feel that you coming back into her life will cause her to take ten steps in the wrong direction".

"A drug habit? No, Spencer is smarter than that" Wren snaps at me.

"She started taking ADHD meds to stay awake during the night, long enough to do her homework and try to figure out who A was but it got out of hand, she overdosed on them and very nearly died, she stopped for a while but then started taking harder drugs when she was put back under stress".

Wren looks speechless, I hope he sees why she needs to be left alone. Wren runs his hand through his hair and sighs.

"I had no idea".

"Why would you have? So please, just leave her be, at least until she is a bit stronger Wren, she is a good kid and I don't want to see her go back down that path again".

Wren nods but stays silent. He falls back onto his bunk and I hear the metal clunk under the sudden weight.

I lay back and put my arms under my head. Outside of the cell I can hear the guards making the rounds, it must nearly be time for breakfast, I'm hoping the warden will let me call Ella so I can talk to Aria, I really need to hear her voice right now, I know I only have 3 weeks left in this place but right now that seems like a lifetime and its really getting to me.

**Emily's POV**

Its been over a month since anyone heard from Melissa, I have been so worried about her.

Veronica told me that when she spoke to Melissa she told her that she was in Phoenix, I can't imagine what she's doing there but that's where I'm going, I hope I can find her.

Spencer and Melissa's parents are going to be looking after Taylor while I'm away, I know she will be safe with them. I'm not coming back without Melissa, this has gone on long enough, I know she said that she needed space but she has had it and now her, no, our little girl needs her and so do I.

I've just dropped Taylor off with Veronica and given them the keys to my house so they can get anything that Taylor may need, I'm back at home now packing a bag and then I'll be getting some cash before I head to Phoenix.

This isn't the best time to be leaving Rosewood to find Melissa, I wish I could be there for Aria for the first few weeks of her being a mother but right now I have to put myself and my daughter first. My heart aches at the thought of leaving Taylor but its what I have to do, I don't know if it'll be safe for her if I bring her along, I would never forgive myself if anything happened to that little girl.

I don't know whether I'm going to be able to find Melissa but I have the address of the place she was living when she last spoke to her mother so I suppose I have to start there.

**Hanna's POV**

I have a rare day to myself, although it seems to be happening more often now. Caleb is at work, Spencer is busy with something or other, Aria's still at the hospital and Emily is nowhere to be found.

I decided to go to Philadelphia to do some shopping, its not the same alone though. I have got a few good bargains though. Its pretty quiet and I can't seem to shake the feeling that I'm being watched but there is no one around, its giving me shivers. Maybe its time to go home.

I head back toward my car, I have no idea why I parked in such a quiet area, surely by now I should know better from everything we have all gone through with the various members of the A team.

I hear footsteps behind me, I freeze and slowly look behind me, there's nothing there. Maybe I'm just being paranoid but I really want to get home, its getting dark and I'm terrified.

I finally get back to my car and fumble trying to open it. I take a deep breath and get in, once I'm safely in my car I feel like I can breath again, I put the keys in and drive away.

I suddenly see two headlights speeding toward me, what do I do, oh god.

_Please read and review :)_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Aria's POV**

_The next day_

I wake up to my princess crying, she must be hungry again. Harpa has been really restless tonight, its about 4am right now, my Mom went home last night, she needs some sleep too. I lift Harpa out of her crib and hold her against my chest, I grab a bottle out of my bag and take Harpa with me to ask a nurse to heat it up for me. I tried breastfeeding but it seems that isn't possible.

A nurse takes the bottle and brings it back a couple of minutes later.

"Thank you" I say with a smile and take Harpa back to my room.

I sit back on the bed while Harpa drinks her bottle and gives little contended sighs every so often. I lean down and kiss her head. I gave her her first proper bath yesterday, she seemed to enjoy it.

I lay Harpa on the bed next to me and curl myself around her. This is heaven, I never really understood it when parents would say that they fell in love with their child the instant they saw them but now I totally do and she is only 3 days old.

**Emily's POV**

Its taken me nearly 24 hours to get to Phoenix, I had to stop at 10pm last night to have a couple of hours of sleep. I stop at the garage to fill my car up and get something to eat before carrying on to the address Veronica gave me for Melissa.

I pull up at a huge, Victorian style building. Its painted green and white and has a water fountain in the garden.

I step out the car and approach the house, I notice that the curtains are drawn and I can't see any lights on. I knock the door but I don't think anyone is in, someone has to live here though, or have only just moved out, the garden is too well kept for the house to be empty.

I knock again after a few minutes and the door slowly creaks open. A old lady pops her head round the door.

"Who are you? What do you want?" she snaps.

"Uh, I'm Emily Fields, I'm looking for Melissa Hastings, I was told that she was staying here" I explain.

"She was staying here, she's gone now" the old lady says tersely.

"Okay, well, uh, do you know where she went?".

"How do you know Melissa?" the old lady asks in a gentler voice.

"She's my girlfriend".

The old lady smiles a toothy grin. "Well come on in then" she says and heads back down the hallway.

I follow her after a couple of seconds and find myself in a spacious kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea dear?".

"Oh, no thank you" I say.

"Nonsense, join me in having a cup of tea and I'll tell you what I know about Melissa. Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself have I? I'm Georgina" she says in a rush. I get the feeling that she doesn't get much company.

"Okay, that sounds lovely, thank you Georgina" I say.

I'm faced with another toothy grin before she turns to boil the kettle.

"Would you like sugar dear?".

"No thank you" I say and Georgina hands me a cup of tea.

"Melissa was staying here up until a couple of days ago" Georgina tells me.

"Why did she leave?" I ask.

"Well she said that she was going to stay with family but I don't think she was telling me the truth, she seemed very troubled when she was staying here".

"What do you mean?" I ask, alarmed now. Does she mean 'A' trouble?

"Melissa used to tell me that she thought someone was following her, she said she felt like she was always being watched. She made me keep the door locked and the curtains shut".

"D..did she say who she thought was watching and following her?".

Georgina shakes her head. "No, she never gave a name but she said that it happened where she used to live too, she said that you and your friends had the same troubles too, don't you know who it is?".

I shake my head. "No, its strange, their nickname is A and there's been a few of them and everytime we figure out who it is and get them stopped someone else carries on, its like there's a team of them".

Georgina exhales.

"Do you have any idea where Melissa went?".

"I'm sorry I don't, you're welcome to take a look at her room though, she left a few things, maybe you could find something to give you a clue" Georgina said.

"That would be great if I could, thank you" I say to Georgina and she gives me another toothy smile.

"Of course honey, I'll just get the key out of the drawer".

Georgina leaves the room for a few minutes before coming back.

"Follow me".

I get out of my chair and leave my tea on the table. We walk up some creaky old stairs slowly, Georgina keeps grabbing onto the handrail every couple of steps.

We stop at the first door at the top of the landing and Georgina opens it.

"Okay, this is it. I'll leave you to it, give me a call if you need me".

I nod and smile. "Thank you".

I walk in the room and the door slams shut behind me making me jump. There are clothes on the bed and floor, there's paper all over the dresser.

I pick up a few of the bits of paper.

'3.45pm, downtown, glimpsed black hoodie, thin, small' one piece of paper said.

'11.29pm, outside house, black hoodie standing across the road, female maybe'. A is a girl?

All of the pieces of paper said pretty much the same thing. I gather them all up and stuff them into my bag for later. I take another look around the room, under the bed, in the drawers.

The only thing I find is a photo of me, Taylor and the rest of the Hastings family. I take that too and once I'm sure there is nothing else of any interest to me I leave the room and head back downstairs.

I find Georgina in the kitchen sipping her tea.

"Did you find what you need honey?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I don't think so".

"Oh, I'm sorry" Georgina says sympathetically.

"Thanks, anyway I have to go, I should get back home to my little girl".

"Ah, how old is you're little girl, what's her name and do you have a picture?" Georgina asks excitedly.

I laugh. "She's 8 months old, her name is Taylor and yes I have a picture" I say as I'm looking in my purse, I pull out a photo of me, Taylor and Melissa.

"What a lovely family you have. Why did Melissa leave?" Georgina asks and I clam up.

"I'm sorry honey" she says. "I shouldn't of asked".

I smile slightly. "It was nice to meet you, thank you for everything but I have to go" I say.

Georgina sees me to the door and tells me to come back again soon.

I get in my car and drive a little way down the road and park up again. I pull out the stuff from Melissa's room. I look through bits of the papers, most of it is times and dates of when Melissa saw 'black hoodie', there's an address on one of the bits, I think its for a nearby town, maybe this is where Melissa has gone?.

I program the address into the sat-nav and start driving again. It doesn't take long to get to the address that Melissa wrote down, I pull up outside of a cute white cottage with a white picket fence surrounding a garden full of flowers and shrubs. I can't picture Melissa choosing to stay here. I climb out the car and for the second time today knock on a door without a clue what's behind it, I am very much aware that this could be a A trap but I am beyond desperate to find Melissa.

A young boy answers the door, he looks about 14 or 15.

"What?" the young boy snaps.

"Um, hi. I'm looking for a Melissa Hastings".

He rolls his eyes, turns and walks back into the house. I'm expecting him to slam the door in my face but instead he shouts up the stairs. 'Mel, its for you'.

Mel? Since when do people call her Mel? Maybe its not her.

I stand at the doorway for a long time, I'm just about to leave when I hear footsteps.

"Emily" a familiar voice says stealing my attention away from the flowers.

I look up and see Melissa standing there, I have to blink a couple of times to make sure that I'm not imagining it.

"Melissa, or should I say Mel?".

"What are you doing here Emily? How did you find me?" Melissa asks tersely.

This isn't how I imagined see Melissa again.

"Your Mom gave me the address you were at before here, in the town over and I found this address in your room" I tell her.

Melissa sighs but doesn't say anything.

"What are you doing out here Melissa?" I ask eventually, I'm a little annoyed but not without reason. I have been looking after our daughter for months, waiting to hear from Melissa and I don't even get a decent hello.

"Taking a break from everything, like I said in my letters Emily".

"Well you've had a break now Melissa, you need to come home, to your daughter, remember her? She needs you. I need you" I say softly.

Melissa sighs. "Its not that easy Em, I wish it were".

"What do you mean?".

"I really miss you and Taylor, I really do Emily but there are things I have to do before I can come home".

"Like what? Does this have to do with A?" I ask, I am determined to get answers.

Melissa rolls her eyes and rubs her forehead. "Yes but Emily, I can't tell you anymore, you have to understand that".

I nod. "I do, doesn't mean that I agree with it though. You can't let A win, you have to know that, otherwise we would all run away and never speak to the ones we love too".

"That's not what I'm doing Emily, god! Why can't you just drop it" Melissa shouts at me, I'm slightly taken aback. The tone of her voice wasn't the Melissa that I know.

"Because I love you Melissa and Taylor needs you home, so do I. You can't just run away from your child" I shout back.

"A threatened to hurt you and Taylor unless I left Emily, okay. I am trying to keep you both safe".

"I can look after myself and with you home we can both look after Taylor, you don't have to do what A says, A is winning this way" I say after a minute or two.

Melissa shakes her head.

"I can't come back, and I don't want to Emily. I have a life here" Melissa says gently.

"What? What do you mean?" I ask a little confused.

The front door opens and a guy, a little older than me, comes out.

"Emily, this is Mark" Melissa says as he wraps his arm around her waist.

"What? I don't understand, Melissa what do you mean?".

"I'm with Mark now, I have a new life here that I love, you and Taylor are my old life and I don't want to go back to it".

"What? No. Melissa you can't be serious" I say as tears fall down my cheeks.

"I am Emily, its time for you to go now. Don't contact me again please, and don't try to find me again" Melissa says coldly, goes back in the house and slams the door in my face.

I drop to the floor and sob loudly. This can't be happening.

After a few minutes I pull myself together and walk back to my car as if on auto pilot.

_**Please review :) Really want to know what you guys think. Enjoy. Working on the next chapter now :)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Spencer's POV**

My phone bleeps with a text. I see its from Hanna and open it.

'Hi, this is Ashley, can you let the other girls know that Hanna is in hospital, she was in a accident, she wants to see you all. She's on the Caradog ward'.

Oh my god! I text Aria and Emily to tell them to meet me at the hospital, grab my car keys and leave. I drive to the hospital as fast as I can without breaking the speed limits but it feels like its taking forever.

Poor Hanna. I hope she's okay, is this an A move? If so their clearly running out of ideas, this has happened before and to Hanna.

As I pull into the hospital car park I remember Aria is already at the hospital so when I've parked I text her again to let her know where to go.

I walk to the hospital entrance and look for Emily but I don't see her, I call her phone but get no answer. That's weird. I guess she's held up or something, I head into the hospital and get directions to the ward that Hanna's on. I power walk there and see Ashley talking to a nurse so head over to her.

"Spencer, thank you for coming" Ashley says.

"No problem. How's Hanna? What happened?".

"She's alright, kind of. She has concussion, a broken leg and wrist, possibly a sprained vertebrae".

"Oh my god".

Ashley nods. "Come on, she's been asking to see you three. Where's Aria and Emily?".

We begin walking down the hall.

"Aria's already at the hospital, she's still here after having her baby and I don't know where Emily is" I say apologetically.

Ashley nods and leads the way.

**Dean's POV**

I haven't seen her in days and I still can't get her off my mind. I shouldn't of done it, I shouldn't of kissed her. I've probably scared her off.

I take a deep breath and try to relax. I haven't felt like this in a very long time. I look up at the clock and see that its only 10am.

I drain the rest of my coffee and head out the door.

Before I know where I'm really going I head in the direction of the Philly rehab. I laugh a little, of course this is where I'd go. The only person that I can talk to about stuff like this is here after all.

I pull into the next lay-by and decide to call ahead to see if their accepting visitors today. After a quick chat with the receptionist I know that they are allowing visitors.

I guess I'll be surprising Kaitlyn. I don't think I can sit still long enough to call Kaitlyn and tell her. I don't know what's wrong with me, I can't get her out of my head, I can't concentrate on anything else and I am struggling to sit still. If it were anyone else I'd suspect they had taken drugs but I know that I haven't.

I eventually find myself driving up the rehab's driveway and then park up.

I catch my reflection in the rear view mirror and shake my head at myself. I shouldn't be letting myself feel and think like this.

I climb out the car and head up to the rehab centre. I hope that Kaitlyn wants to see me, maybe I shouldn't talk to her about this right now, it might be too much pressure for her while she's in here. I guess I'll broach the subject slowly and see how it goes, usually I'd just write something like this off as a bad idea but I really need someone elses perspective on this, hopefully Kaitlyn might be able to shed some light on the way Spencer might be thinking. Most addicts think alike about stuff like this.

I find Kaitlyn sat in the garden.

"Hey Kiddo" I say.

She turns and her face lights up when she sees me. "Dean, hey, what are you doing here?".

"Thought I'd come see you" I say as I sit next to her. "Should I not have bothered?".

Kaitlyn rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly. How are you?".

"I, uh god, I don't know" I say and grin.

Kaitlyn tuts and shakes her head playfully. "So whose the girl?" she asks and laughs.

I sigh and rub my forehead. "D'ya remember the girl that I was working with before?".

"Yeah, Spencer right?".

I nod. "Yeah, her".

"Dean" Kaitlyn scolds. "Isn't she a little young?".

"Yeah probably, I've been trying to keep away from her and to get her out of my head but I just can't".

Kaitlyn gives a 'aawww' and laughs at me. "Well does she feel the same?".

"I don't know" I say and shrug. "We kissed but I haven't really heard off her since then".

Kaitlyn sighs. "Well just wait it out and see how she feels. You have to remember that she's in early recovery Dean, you might not like it but you might just have to stay away from this girl".

I sigh. "Maybe, anyway enough about me, how are you?".

"I'm alright, my counsellor says I can come home next week" Kaitlyn said excitedly.

"That's great, I'm so proud of you" I tell her with great sincerity.

"Thanks. I was going to phone to tell you and ask if you could come get me next Wednesday, I don't have another ride home".

"Of course".

I stay with Kaitlyn for a couple of hours and we chat about anything and everything, we mostly reminisce about our childhoods, we share the happy and sad memories, we both know each others childhoods as if they were our own.

When I eventually make the journey back to Rosewood I am feeling a lot better and have a new resolve to wait for Spencer to come to me and if she doesn't then I'll just have to suck it up.

**Toby's POV**

I curl up on the motel bed. It is so damn uncomfortable, this may be a 20 dollar a night motel but that doesn't mean they can't get comfy beds.

I've been staying here for the past few nights. I was planning to ride my bike down to Colorado and stay with my uncle but when I got to Birchelm my bike broke down and the only mechanic is off for two weeks.

I move my hand in front of my eyes to protect them from the sun that's shining through the paper thin blinds before I get up to take a shower. I got here four nights ago and haven't left my room, the only time that I've even interacted with another person is when the motel manager comes knocking for payment.

I'm not going back to Rosewood, I can't. Not when Spencer is refusing to talk to me, I can't blame her of course but I can't stick around to watch her get on with her life and move on without me. There is nothing left for me there, Spencer was the only thing going for me and I was stupid enough to risk her, I have lost everything.

I haven't spoken to my father, step mother or Jenna since I moved out. The only thing I'm going to miss is being close to my mother's grave but I know that she would understand. The only friend I have back in Rosewood is Caleb and I don't think even he wants to know me anymore, I know for sure that the other girls wouldn't let me live my life in peace, there would be snide comments and dirty looks whenever I saw them.

I'm starting to run out of cash, I have a few hundred left on me but I have to pay for my bike to be fixed, this motel room and the tiny bits of food that I'm existing on.

I notice my phone laying where I threw it two nights ago, the screen is smashed and the casing is cracked. I don't care though, I don't want to talk to anyone.

I turn the shower on and step under the scalding water once I've undressed, the feeling of the water cascading over my body is slightly soothing, it makes me sleepy which pleases me. The more time I spend asleep the less time I spend hating myself and the less time my heart aches for Spencer.

I get out the shower when my skin has gone bright red and wrinkly, I pull on a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt and slide back into the uncomfortable bed. My back aches in protest but I'm soon fast asleep.

**Spencer's POV**

I'm back at the hospital this morning. I spent the majority of the day here sitting with Hanna. Aria managed to come down for a hour while her Mom was taking care of Harpa but she said she probably won't be able to be here a lot as she's being allowed home today.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I ask Hanna when I get to her cubicle. I'm surprised to find her alone, Ms Marin seemed pretty set on not leaving Hanna alone for even a moment yesterday.

"I'm okay, just in pain" Hanna says a little groggily.

"Have the doctors said anything?".

Hanna nods. "I have a broken ankle and sprained wrist".

"It could be a lot worse Han, you were lucky. Do you remember what happened?".

Hanna shakes her head. "Not really, I remember that I was in my car on the way home from Philly but that's it, the police have already been asking".

I sigh. "What did you tell them?".

"Just what I told you. It was Wilden so I didn't want to mention anything about A".

"Do you really think A is behind this?".

"Yes, don't you? I've been run over by A before, remember?".

"I know but it seems a little desperate for it to be A, like you said they've already done this".

Hanna shrugs. "Maybe, I can't think about it, my head hurts".

**Emily's POV**

I booked myself into a hotel last night, a few miles away from where Melissa is living now. Everything hurts, my heart feels like its been smashed into three million little bits and I keep bursting into tears. I barely slept last night, I've been trying to figure out what it is that I did to push Melissa away, the logical part of me knows that it isn't anything that I did but I don't understand why she would do this. How can a mother just leave her child?

I know that there is nothing left for me here but I don't want to leave, at least here I'm near by in case Melissa changes her mind. I know that won't happen though so I drag myself out of bed and throw my clothes in my bag and check out. I need to get home to Taylor, she needs me more than ever now.

I wonder if Veronica knew that Melissa was with someone else? She must have, I want to be angry with her for not telling me but how do you tell someone something like that?

The only person that I should be angry with is Melissa. I gave everything up for her, I gave up a scholarship, my chance to get out of Rosewood and lead a normal life to be with Melissa and help bring Taylor up.

I have no idea how I'm supposed to carry on living now, I have to though, there's a 6 month old baby girl that is relying on me, I just feel empty though.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Please review :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Two weeks later**

**Ezra's POV**

The prison guard collected me from my cell ten minutes ago. I'm sat in a hallway now waiting to be processed out.

I phoned Ella and told her that I'm being released today so I'm hoping that Aria and Harpa are going to be waiting for me. I can't wait to see Aria again and I especially can't wait to meet Harpa.

"Fitz" an officer says. "This way".

I follow the officer through to a room full of clothes and prison uniforms, I was here when I first came to prison. The officer hands me a pair of jeans, top, underwear, socks and shoes and tells me to strip.

I'm searched before I'm allowed to dress in the clothes that I've just been given, I have to sign a form and am given a £15 cheque, given my belongings and sent on my way.

It feels amazing to be walking out of the prison gate. I look around and take a deep breath of fresh air. I'd almost forgotten how it feels to have wind in my hair.

I hear a familiar voice shout my name and I look in the direction of the voice and see my sweet, tiny Aria standing there. I grin and run over to her, wrap my arms round her waist and pick her up. I put her down and kiss her, hard. I am intoxicated by her smell, I've missed that.

"Hi" she whispers and giggles.

"Hi. I've missed you" I say and kiss her again.

"I've missed you too. Come on, there's someone that wants to meet you" Aria says excitedly.

Aria slips her hand into mine and leads me over to her car, I look through the window and see a tiny, beautiful little girl sitting in the car seat in the back.

Aria opens the door and unclips Harpa from the car seat and passes her to me.

"Ezra, this is Harpa" Aria says with a twinkle in her eyes.

I look down at the little one in my arms and my heart swells with pride and love. I bow my head and kiss the top of her head. She has the 'newborn baby' smell.

"She's beautiful" I whisper, my voice catching at the back of my throat.

I run a finger along Harpa's cheek and she gurgles at me.

"Come on, we should go home. There's plenty of time for you to cuddle her" Aria says.

"Okay".

"Do you want to put her in her car seat?" Aria asks.

I gingerly settle in her car seat and grab the straps. "Uh, Aria, how do I do this?".

Aria laughs. "I'll do it, its easy".

I move out of the way and watch as Aria straps our daughter in.

We both get in the car. Its silent as Aria drives away. It feels so good to be getting away from the prison.

"Sorry I haven't been to see you lately" Aria says.

"Its okay, you've had a baby, its understandable" I tell her.

Aria smiles.

We talk about Harpa most of the way home and then Aria catches me up on the latest in Rosewood. So much has happened, I feel like I've missed everything.

We get home and I carry Harpa inside. I feel like I could stare at her forever, she has Aria's eyes and hair.

"Do you want something to eat?" Aria asks after we're in and settled.

"Oohh, yes please. What are you cooking?" I ask.

"What would you like?".

"How about a friend breakfast?" I say with a smirk.

Aria laughs. "I'll do it just for you" she says and turns to head to the kitchen, I grab her arm, pull her to me and kiss her.

When I let her up Aria is blushing and smiling.

I unclip Harpa from her car seat when Aria is in the kitchen cooking, it takes me a little while to figure the thing out but I eventually get there. I gingerly pick Harpa up, cradle her in my arms and take her into the kitchen.

"Mommy's over here" I say to Harpa and point her toward Aria. Aria laughs and kisses us both. I lean against the breakfast bar and make sure Harpa can see her Mom and just watch Aria.

Damn I have missed her.

I jump when Harpa starts wailing in my arms. I look up at Aria with panic.

Aria laughs at me. "Relax, she wants feeding is all. Wanna do it?".

I nod and grin. Aria passes me a bottle out of the white thing on the counter top, I guess its a bottle warmer.

"Take the lid off and put the teet in her mouth" Aria says after I stand still for a minute or two looking bewildered.

I nod and do as she says. Clearly I have a lot to learn.

"Next you can learn how to change a diaper" Aria says and I grimace at her.

She laughs. "I've been doing it myself for a month, now its your turn" Aria says lightly and grins.

"I know and I'm sorry you've had to do it alone Aria, I really wish I could have been here" I tell her.

"Hey, Ezra, I know okay, I wasn't making a dig at you or anything. Those circumstances were out of our control".

I nod and smile weakly.

I notice that Harpa has finished her bottle so I take it out of her mouth and put it on the breakfast bar.

"Oh, you need to burp her" Aria tells me causing me to look at her quizzically again.

"Keep an eye on your bacon, I'll do it. Watch" Aria tells me.

I can tell that Aria having to show me what to do with Harpa is going to get annoying really quickly, for both of us.

Aria takes Harpa out my arms and I finish cooking the food and plate up.

I watch as Aria rubs and pats Harpa's back.

We all go back into the front room.

"Oh, where's Wes?" I ask Aria.

"He's staying at a friends for a couple of days to give you some time to settle back in".

I nod. It feels weird being back.

"Do you want to watch a film?" Aria asks.

"Sure".

**Emily's POV**

I've been back in Rosewood for a few days now. I haven't told anyone I'm back, I've spent the whole time in bed and trying to get my heart to stop hurting. I think I've used up all of my tears because as bad as I feel I can't cry anymore.

I force myself to crawl out of my bed and get into the shower. I have to stop this, Melissa moved on without a problem so there's no reason that I shouldn't either, I'm planning on picking Taylor up today, I think getting back to my normal life will help. I hope so anyway.

After my shower I'm amazed at how much better I feel, it still hurts but I, at least feel human again.

I decide to have some food before I go and get Taylor. I can't wait to see her again, I've missed her so much.

I don't get how Melissa can just walk away from Taylor, I understand her being able to leave me but her own daughter too? I could barely stand to be away from Taylor for a few days, I just don't get it.

I wolf down my lunch, I can't wait to see my little girl again. I grab my car keys and start the drive over to the Hastings house.

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Mom, you want a coffee?" I ask.

Mom grunts in what I assume is a yes. She's working from home today, its been quite nice and different chatting with her while she works.

I pour us both a fresh coffee and hand hers to Mom.

I see Mom jump when there's a knock at the door, I laugh and go to answer the door.

"Hey Em".

I feel like I haven't seen Emily in days.

"Hey Spence, can I come in?".

"Sure".

"Hey Veronica, hows Taylor?".

"She's fine, sleeping at the minute".

**Hanna's POV**

Argh, being stuck in the hospital is driving me crazy. My mother and Caleb seem to be taking it in turns to sit with me and ask me pointless questions and be really annoying.

"Do you want something to eat?" my Mom peers over her magazine to ask.

"No Mom, for the fifth time in a hour I don't want anything to eat" I say tersely.

Mom rolls her eyes at me. My _Mother _rolled her eyes at _me. _

I gaze at my magazine. I'm so bored, I hope the girls can come down after school, it'll probably just be Spencer though, Aria is at home with Harpa and Ezra and I have no clue where Emily is, no one has been able to get hold of her.

Its only 11am now though, that leaves 4 and a half hours before Spencer can get here.

There's a knock on my door, me and Mom look up and see creepy Detective Wilden standing there.

"Hi Ashley, Hanna I need to ask you a few questions about your accident if that's okay" he says.

"Of course" Mom answers for me.

"Great" Wilden says, comes in and takes a seat at the side of my bed.

Great.

"What do you remember about the accident Hanna?".

"Um, not much, I was in Philadelphia shopping when I headed back to my car, I felt like I was being followed. I got back to my car and started driving home when I saw a car heading right for me but there was nothing I could do, it all happened really quickly".

"What car was it?" Wilden asks.

"Um, I don't know, a black one".

Wilden scoffs and I roll my eyes.

"Do you have any idea who could have been the driver of the car?" Wilden asks me. "Anyone who might have a grudge to bear or anything?".

I think for a moment but then shake my head. "No, there's no one that has a grudge with me, but, uh...".

"What Hanna? Any information might help us no matter how insignificant it may seem".

"Well, um, I know the other girls have had texts off A again, or the new A or whatever, that is the only person I can think of that would want me to be in a accident".

"We've already thought of that theory and it doesn't seem likely" Wilden says.

I roll my eyes again and scoff. Sure.

"This has happened before" Mom says to Wilden. "When Mona was A she did the same thing to Hanna".

"Yes, that's why we don't think that this is A" Wilden says.

**Spencer's POV**

**1 week later**

I've just got home from visiting Hanna at the hospital, I am so tired, tired of being tired and tired of feeling hopeless and sad.

Thankfully no one is home so I can escape to my room without being questioned again. Mom has suddenly become super interested in everything that I'm doing lately and its really starting to get annoying.

I drag myself up to my room and fall into bed. I close my eyes and wish I could be asleep, then I wouldn't have to think about anything or feel anything.

My phone rings and I jump. I see Deans name flash up on the screen, I've been avoiding him lately, since we kissed it just feels really awkward. I know that I can't keep avoiding him though so I answer the phone.

"Hi" I say.

"Hi Spencer, its Dean".

"Uh, hi Dean".

"How are you?" he asks.

"Um, I'm okay, I guess. You?".

I hear Dean scoff over the phone.

"What's up Spence?".

"Nothing. Like I said I'm fine" I say a little more defensively than I meant.

"Come on Spence, I know you. What's wrong?" Dean says.

"Nothing" I snap at him and put the phone down.

God! What is peoples problem? Why can't they just leave me alone. I throw my phone on the floor, pull my duvet over my head and curl into a little ball and the tears begin to fall.

I start to think I might actually have a evening alone when I hear the front door slam. Great.

I hear someone walking up the stairs, I guess its Mom.

She knocks at my door.

"Its open" I shout.

"Spencer".

That's not Mom. I roll over and peer over my duvet. Its Dean, what the hell?

"Dean? What are you doing here?".

"I came to see what the matter was, it was obvious over the phone there was something wrong".

I roll my eyes at him. "I said I was fine" I snap.

Dean raises his eyebrow. "Spencer, come on. I'm not stupid. You're in bed at 4.30pm and you've been crying".

Dean perches on my bed next to me. "What is it?" he asks gently.

I wipe my eyes and sigh. I sit up and look everywhere except at Dean. This is super awkward.

"I, uh, I don't know" I say quietly.

"Is it Toby?" Dean asks just as quietly.

"I guess so, I mean partly".

"Well for what its worth Toby was stupid to throw away a relationship with a great girl like you Spencer" Dean says.

I laugh derisively. "Yeah right".

"Hey, don't give me that, you are an amazing person" Dean says.

I look up at him and we stay like that for a few minutes just staring at each other. Dean bows his head ever so slightly and his lips touch mine.

Dean puts his hand on the back of my neck and deepens the kiss. I moan slightly into his mouth.

We slowly pull away from each other leaving our foreheads touching. I can feel Dean's breath tickling my nose.

I laugh slightly.

"What?" Dean asks in a whisper.

"Nothing" I whisper back.

Dean eventually puts his arms around my waist and holds me close.

"Spence?" he says.

"Yeah?".

"What, erm, what is this?".

I don't say anything for a couple of minutes, the sound of the two of us breathing heavily fills my bedroom.

"I don't know, what do you want it to be?" I ask.

Its Dean's turn to be silent now.

"I guess I kinda want this to be something" Dean says.

I can't help but smile. "Me too" I whisper almost silently.

Dean grins widely.

"Are you sure Spence?".

I nod. "I think so".

"Soo...are we official then?" Dean says.

I laugh, he sounds more like a teenager than me.

"I guess so".

"Well this is rather anti-climatic" Dean says and we both laugh loudly.

I don't know what it is but being around Dean always makes me feel better, more calm and reassured I guess. In a different way to the way Toby made me feel though. My heart sinks slightly at the thought of Toby but I try to push the feeling away.

_Please review :) will update soon._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Wesley's POV**

I went back to Ezra and Aria's house last night. I spent sometime with Harpa and Ezra. I can't think of that place as my home anymore, I like Aria, I do but I hate her for being the reason my brother went to prison, he's not the same, I can't put my finger on it but he's different somehow.

Harpa is so cute though.

"Hey Ezra, um, I have something to tell you" I say when Aria leaves the room.

"What's up man?".

"I'm, uh, I'm gonna move in with a friend until I start college".

"Oh, right, why?" Ezra says.

"To give you guys some space, you have your own family now, you don't need me hanging around".

" man, you're my family too. Obviously you can move out if you want but you are always welcome here" Ezra says.

"I think its better that I move out, at least for a little while. I'll come round and visit you and Harpa though".

"Okay, what's your problem with Aria?" Ezra snaps.

I sigh. "I don't want to argue with you Ezra...".

"But?".

"She's the whole reason you went to prison, she's the reason you now have a criminal record and can never teach again, she wrecked your dream".

"No, she didn't. I went to prison because I did something wrong, I did break the law and I paid the price for it. I love Aria and that isn't going to change" Ezra says defensively.

I shake my head. "We're not going to agree on this so I think I should go".

"Yeah, you should".

Tears sting my eyes as I get up, kiss my niece goodbye and leave their house.

That bitch is going to pay for what she has done to my brother. On top of sending him to prison and ruining his life she has now turned him against me.

**Hanna's POV**

I'm so happy to be leaving the hospital. Being stuck in the hospital bed has been driving me crazy. I'm on crutches for the next 6 weeks, the doctors said I was very lucky to walk away from the accident with just a broken leg and sprained wrist.

Mom helps me into the house and onto the couch, I'm pretty drowsy after taking my pain meds.

Mom covers me with a blanket and kisses my forehead. I sigh contentedly, its kind of nice to have Mom tuck me in on the sofa, makes me feel like I'm a little kid again.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" Mom asks.

"Can I have something to drink please".

Mom nods and heads to the kitchen, she comes back a few minutes later with a glass of soda.

"Thanks Mom" I say and take the glass from her.

**Aria's POV**

I'm sitting at the breakfast bar, Wes has just left. I heard what he said to Ezra.

Maybe he's right that I've ruined Ezra's life, he can't teach again because of me and has a criminal record, no one in Rosewood will want to employ him after the trial and everything.

I wipe the tears from my cheeks. I love him, I never wanted this to happen to him.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Harpa crying. I wait a few minutes listening to Ezra talking to her but she doesn't stop crying so I go in to help.

"I can't get her to stop crying" Ezra says sadly.

"Its okay, she probably needs changing" I tell him gently and take her out of his arms.

Ezra sighs. "I didn't think of that, sorry Ar".

Ezra has been home just over a week and he still hasn't gotten the hang of looking after Harpa, he's okay with feeding her but he can't stop her crying because of something else, he can't change her properly, when he does change her he doesn't put her diaper on properly so I have to redo it. I can see that its starting to get to him and its really starting to bug me. I thought that I'd have some help looking after Harpa when he came home.

"Its okay, you'll get the hang of it" I say and try to sound reassuring.

Ezra sighs again and my heart sinks. I feel for him, it must be horrible not knowing what to do but he doesn't seem to learn either.

"Wes has left" Ezra says after I've finished changing Harpa.

"Yeah, I heard" I say and watch Ezra face crumple.

A tear rolls down his cheek and he puts his head in his hands. I kneel in front of him with Harpa in one arm and put the other one around his neck and give him a awkward hug.

After a few minutes I let go of him and wipe his tears away.

"Sorry" he says. "I don't know what's wrong with me".

"Don't be silly" I say softly. "You're allowed to be upset that your brother left, he will come around though".

I sit next to Ezra and secure Harpa in her bouncer so I can hug him properly. Ezra leans against me slightly and takes a deep breath,

"Come here" he says once he's stopped crying and opens his arms.

I curl up on the sofa next to him and he puts his arms around me, we stay like that for ages while we both watch Harpa gurgling away to herself. This is perfect.

After a hour or so I untangle myself from Ezra's arms.

"Its time for Harpa's bath" I say when Ezra looks at me questioningly.

"I'll do it, if you want" Ezra offers.

I grin and nod. "Sure, want some company?".

Ezra nods, gets Harpa out of her bouncer and carries her upstairs to the bathroom, I follow him and admire the sight. He is really trying.

I love my little family.

Ezra hands Harpa to me while he fills up the baby bath and I undress her.

I watch Ezra wash Harpa and play with her in the bath until she starts crying from getting cold. Ezra wraps her in a towel and takes her through to our room and dresses her in pyjamas.

We both kiss Harpa good night after Ezra gets her settled in her moses basket and then we go downstairs.

I never thought that this would be my life at 18 but I am so happy that it is. I am with the love of my life and we are bringing up our beautiful, precious daughter. Its perfect.

Me and Ezra collapse back on the sofa and cuddle while watching our favourite film.

Ezra eventually falls asleep on the sofa while he's holding me close. I take a deep breath and smile. I'm so glad he's back.

**Emily's POV**

I don't know if I'm feeling better or if I'm just distracting myself from the pain with looking after Taylor but looking at her sleeping in her cot feels familiar and safe.

We spent the day at the park, just me and Taylor, she loved it, she's beginning to crawl and loved playing on the grass.

I love this little girl more than life itself, if anyone had told me this would be my life at 18 I would of laughed at them. Two years ago I was looking at getting a scholarship into pretty much any school I wanted to on a scholarship for swimming, now I spend my days at school and evenings being a full time single Mom to a amazing little girl, I wouldn't change it for the world.

**Spencer's POV**

I have to tell my mother that I'm dating Dean before she finds out from someone else, I know that I need to do it tonight but I really am not looking forward to it. She is going to freak.

I've just gotten home after spending the night with Dean, I told my parents that I was staying at Aria's.

"Hi Spencer" Dad says.

"Hey Dad" I say.

It feels like I haven't seen him in weeks.

"I'm heading to the club in a little while, do you want to come?" he asks.

"Sure Dad" I say and smile.

"Great. I'm leaving in about a hour so be ready, maybe we could have a game of tennis? Its been a while".

"Sounds great. Where's Mom?".

"Oh, she's in the study".

"Okay, uh, I have something to tell you both".

"Oh? That sounds ominious".

"No, its nothing bad".

"Okay, well do you want me to get your mother?".

I nod and Dad smiles weakly at me.

My heart is hammering in my chest. I really hope their reaction isn't the one I'm expecting, its exactly what I want to avoid.

A few minutes later both of my parents come out of the study and sit at the breakfast bar.

"Okay Spencer, what's your news?" Dad asks.

"Um, well. I thought I should tell you this before you hear it off someone else, I'm, uh. Do you guys remember Dean?".

"The drug abuse counsellor?" Mom asks and I nod. "Sure, we remember him".

"Okay, well, I went to a meeting a few weeks back, he was there and we started hanging out. We're, uhm, well we're together" I say in a rush.

I try to gauge my parents reactions.

"What about Toby?" my Dad asks and I have to stop myself laughing.

"Things ended with Toby a couple of months ago Dad".

"Oh, I thought I hadn't seen him round here in a while" Dad says.

"So...what do you guys think?" I say eventually.

"Of you and Dean?" Mom says and I nod again.

"Well Spence, I won't pretend that I'm thrilled but you're 18 and going off to school soon so its your choice who you date, although I have to say I much preferred Toby".

Oh. That wasn't so bad.

"Okay, thanks Mom" I say and smile.

**Dean's POV**

I wonder how things are going at Spencer's house. I told her it wasn't a good idea for her to tell her parents that we are dating but she had already made her mind up.

I can't believe that we are actually together. Feels like a dream come true. I never thought that it would actually happen.

Spencer's coming over again tonight so I'm busying myself in the kitchen preparing her favourite meal. I've already cleaned my apartment.

There's two hours before Spencer is due to get here and everything is pretty much done, I sit on the sofa with a coffee and relax while the food is cooking.

I'm picking Kaitlyn up from rehab tomorrow. I am so proud of her, I was gutted when she relapsed but she went straight to rehab. Considering her childhood and early adulthood I am not surprised she turned to drugs at a early age. Our lives have pretty much mirrored each others. We grew up living on the same street, Kaitlyn was the only escape I had from my shitty life, she was the only confidant and friend that I had as a child, we were inseparable. We both tried drugs and alcohol for the first time together.

I drain my coffee and get myself another. Before I know its 20 minutes before Spencer is due to come over. I rush to my bedroom and change into my best jeans and white shirt. I run a comb through my hair and put deodrant on. As I'm heading back into the front room there's a knock at the door, I grin when I see Spencer's reflection through the glass.

I open the door, grab her by the waist, plant my other hand in her hair and kiss her.

"Hi" I whisper once I've kissed her. I can see the pink in her cheeks from blushing.

"Hi" Spencer whispers back.

"Come in" I say when I've released her and show her through to the front room.

"How did it go with your parents?" I ask her when we're sat on my sofa.

"Fine, Mom said she wasn't thrilled but that I was 18 and old enough to make my own decisions basically" Spencer says.

"Oh? I was expecting them, especially your Mom to make a huge deal out of it and ban you from seeing me" I say and Spencer laughs.

"I think my Mom knows that would never of worked, I would of just snuck out the house or told them I was at a friends" Spencer says.

I nod. "Very true".

I kiss Spencer and tell her to wait in the front room while I go and plate up. I put the plates on my dining table, pour us both a drink of water and light a few candles on the table before bringing Spencer through.

I pull out Spencer's chair and kiss the top of her head when she sits down.

"Wow" Spencer says. "This looks and smells amazing Dean".

I smile. "Thank you".

We both tuck into our meal and chat.

I learn that Spencer wants to go to Columbia University. My heart sinks a little when she tells me that but I don't let her see it.

**Wesley's POV**

I go back to my friends apartment. They are away at college for the semester and said I could stay in their place for as long as I need.

I set up the burner phone I just brought and tap out a text message. I smirk as I press send, I chuck the phone in a drawer until I need it next.

I'm starting college in a couple of months. I got my acceptance letter from Harvard today. I can't wait to just get away from this godforsaken place. I have nothing left for me here anymore, Ezra doesn't want to know me because of her and he won't let me see Harpa. My mother hasn't spoken to me since I moved out. None of my family want to know me, I don't care too much though, at least that's what I'm telling myself, if they don't want to know me then I don't need them.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra, Harpa and I are relaxing on the sofa. Harpa is 2 months old now and Ezra has been home a month and things are starting to feel a little more normal. I went back to school full time last week, Hanna, Emily and Spencer had been taking it in turns to bring me my school work and return it to school for me but I needed to get out of the house and now Ezra is back I don't need to stay home to take care of Harpa.

It feels really good to be back at school. It feels a little strange not seeing Ezra standing at the front of my English lessons though.

"Hey Aria" Spencer says as I find the girls in the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" I mumble sleepily.

Hanna laughs. "Did Fitz keep you busy all night or something?".

I glare at her. "No Hanna, he didn't, my 2 month old daughter did. I need coffee" I say with a sigh and wander toward the coffee machine.

When I rejoin the girls after taking a few gulps of my extra strong coffee I feel a little more human.

I sit down and hear Hanna complaining about Caleb being away at his Mom's for a while.

"Guys, I'm dating Dean" Spencer blurts out cutting Hanna off mid sentance.

"Drug free Dean?" Hanna exclaims and Spencer rolls her eyes.

"Yes, drug free Dean".

"So you and Toby are really over?" Emily asks sympathetically.

"Yep, we are really over. I haven't even heard off him in weeks and anway he cheated on me" Spencer says.

"What an ass" Hanna says and we all giggle.

"For what its worth Spence, I am sorry about Toby and sorry that I wasn't there for you more" I say.

"Aria, come on, you had a newborn to look after, I didn't expect you to drop everything and run to my side the second something goes wrong".

I smile and sip the last dregs of my coffee as the bell rings.

"Lets go to class" Emily says and we all head toward A.P maths. This is going to suck. I would much rather be curled up next to Ezra in bed and Harpa by the side of us in her moses basket.

**Ezra's POV**

Aria has been back at school for a week now so I have been home alone with Harpa for a week and I'm still completely panicked, not as bad as I was when I first got home but when she cries I still want to cry and hide.

"Shall we go for a walk Harpa" I coo at her.

I have barely left the house all week while Aria's been at school and in the evening Aria has been too tired to go out so we've stayed in and watched films. I feel like I am going crazy.

I grab the baby bag and restock it with diapers, bottles of milk, spare clothes, wipes and all other baby related items before getting Harpa dressed for going out.

I get her dressed in a pair of tiny jeans, a top that reads 'Daddy's little princess' and a jacket. I get her settled in her buggy and wrap her up in her blanket before getting my shoes and coat on.

"Okay Harpa, I think we're ready. Lets go".

We walk into town and I can't help but notice the stares and the whispers. I thought they would of died down by now but obviously not. I take a calming breath and hold my head up though, they will eventually get over it, probably when something major happens, hopefully it won't be too long though.

Harpa starts crying when we get into town. I think she's due a bottle, I'm pretty sure she had her last one about 3 hours ago...or was it 4? Crap.

I push Harpa into The Brew and take a bottle out of her bag.

"Hi, can I have a coffee and this warmed up please?" I ask the waitress who gives me a dirty look.

"That's $5.50 please".

I hand over the money and get my change.

"I'll bring the coffee over to you" she snaps at me.

Okay, that was awkward. I find a seat and pull Harpa out of her buggy to lay in my arms.

"At least you still love me" I say to her.

The waitress brings my coffee and Harpa's bottle over and slams them down on the table.

I take a sip of my coffee after I've fed Harpa her bottle and burped her. I notice the time and realise that Aria will be on lunch soon.

'Hey, in town with Harpa, do you want to get some lunch with us? Love you and missing you xxx' I text her.

'Sounds great. Where? Love you and miss you too' Aria texts back.

'Meet you at the front of the school? Xx'.

We heard the other day that the appeal on my bail conditions went through and that I was no longer deemed a risk to children, I still can't teach but I can be alone with my brother, girlfriend and daughter.

'Okay, love you A xxx'.

I finish my coffee, get Harpa back in the buggy and leave The Brew.

"Shall we go and see Mommy?" I say and Harpa gurgles at me.

We head over to the school and wait on the bench just outside the entrance. I'm briefly aware that people are going to see me here and assume the worst but then I realise that I really don't care what people think.

_Please review. More A behaviour in the next chapter_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**Emily's POV**

_A month later_

_December_

I am so glad that school is over for Christmas break. Aria, Spencer, Hanna and I have come to Philadelphia for a baby-free/ gift shopping day. It is so nice to spend the day with my friends without having to keep Taylor entertained.

"Guys can we go get something to eat now please, I'm starving" Hanna whines and we all laugh.

"I'm pretty hungry too" Aria says.

"Alright, lets go eat" I say and Hanna cheers.

"So, Emily, now that Melissa has turned out to be a back stabbing bitch, are you back on the market?" Hanna says in her usual untactful style.

"Okay Hanna, that's my sister that you're talking about" Spencer says defensively.

"Sorry Spence but what she did to Emily and Taylor was awful" Hanna says.

"Yeah it was" Spencer says apologetically.

"No, I'm not back on the market yet, I'm done with relationships for a little while, I'm going to concentrate on myself, Taylor, you guys and my beautiful god daughter Harpa" I say and Aria grins.

Aria asked us all to be Harpa's god mothers over coffee this morning. We all obviously said yes and were ecstatic, I felt blessed that Aria considered me god mother material for her daughter.

We end up in the nearest restaurant when Hanna starts refusing to walk any further.

"Hmm...I thought we left our children at home right Em?" Aria says with a giggle.

"Yeah, we did, strange" I say and laugh.

Hanna glares at us but laughs along with us after a couple of seconds.

"I'll have the lasagne and chips please" I say when the waiter comes over and the other girls order too.

The rest of the day goes too quickly. I finish my Christmas shopping.

"It sucks that this is the first year that I'm not going to be able to decorate the house like I usually do" I say to the girls as we're walking back to my car.

"Why can't you decorate the house?" Hanna asks.

"I can't afford it" I say with a sigh.

"Emily, my parents have given you a credit card" Spencer says.

"I know Spence but it feels like I shouldn't use it now that me and Melissa are over, especially for things that I don't really need".

"Don't be silly Em, if they didn't want you to use it they would ask for it back" Spencer tries to reassure me.

"Hmm...maybe".

Spencer rolls her eyes and smiles at me.

**Spencer's POV**

I've had a amazing day shopping with my friends, it has been way too long since we have all spent the day together like that.

I'm on my way to Dean's now before the meeting tonight. Today has been a really good day.

I knock on Dean's door and wait the couple of minutes before he answers the door. I finished getting his christmas presents today, we've only been together a month but I think I'm falling for him. I bought him a Rolex, running trainers and a few bits of clothes. I might get him some more bits but I'm not sure what yet.

"Hey you" Dean says and kisses me when he finally answers the door.

"Hi" I say and grin.

We head through to the front room and Dean hands me a coffee.

"Thanks".

"You're welcome. What have you been up to today?".

"I went shopping for Christmas presents with my friends in Philly, you?".

"Oh" Dean says and raises a eyebrow. "Get anything nice? And I've been working".

"Yes, I got lots of nice things" I say and smirk at him.

"Liiiikkkeee?".

I laugh. "Like clothes and baby toys and bags".

"Oh" Dean says and looks so disappointed.

I laugh and kiss him.

**Wesley's POV**

This is really weird. I've been getting odd messages off a unknown number but I can reply.

'Don't you want revenge on the bitch who ruined your brothers life?'.

'Who is this?'.

'Just someone else who wants revenge too, you in?'.

'What do you want me to do' I text back.

I'm interested in knowing what they mean, if they want to hurt her then I will go to the police because as much as I hate Aria she is my nieces mother.

'Just let me know when their house is empty next, make it happen and you'll be rewarded'.

'What's going to happen when their house is empty?'.

'Just going to give that bitch a scare'.

'I want to know who you are before I do this'.

'You will find out as soon as I know you're in this'.

'Okay, I'll let you know'.

I know that I shouldn't do this but no one is going to get hurt and Aria really does need to pay.

'Hey dude, just wanted to apologise for the other day. I was wrong. Was wondering if you, Aria and Harpa want to do something?' I text my brother.

If I can get them all out then their house will be empty. Its a genius idea, evil maybe but genius all the same.

**Spencer's POV**

"We should head to the meeting" Dean says when we finish our coffee's.

"Sure" I say and get my coat.

As we walk to the meeting I see a familiar face up ahead.

'Toby' I whisper before I realise who I'm with. If Dean heard me he doesn't show it.

As Toby gets nearer to us he spots me too.

"Spencer" he says and my heart starts racing.

"Toby, uh, hi".

I can see Toby's face fall when he notices that me and Dean are holding hands and my heart feels like its breaking into a million pieces again.

"Uhm, we should go" I say to Dean who nods at me.

"Bye Spencer" Toby says and I smile weakly.

I'm not sure what to make of how seeing Toby again made me feel. I hate him for what he did to me, I don't think that I will ever be able to forgive him but seeing him gave me butterflies. I'm glad that he's okay.

**Toby's POV**

I can't believe that Spencer moved on so quickly. I know that it was me that cheated on her and ruined our relationship but I didn't think she would be able to just forget about our relationship.

I wish I never came back. I feel emptier than I did before, now its clear that Spencer will never want a future with me and it totally sucks. I love her and I don't know what to do.

I wander the streets for what feels like hours.

"Toby?" I hear from across the street.

I see Caleb crossing over and walking toward me.

"Hey man, how you doing?" Caleb asks as we fist bump.

"Ah, you know. How are you?".

"I'm good thanks man, what's up?".

"Want to get a beer?" I ask hopefully.

"Sure".

We slowly walk to the bar, take a seat and order our drinks before either one of us say anything again.

"So what's been happening?" Caleb asks.

"I've just seen Spencer with her new boyfriend".

"Ah yeah, that's Dean, he's a good guy".

I nod. "I know. We met when he was Spencer's drug counsellor"'.

"Oh. Its gotta suck for you" Caleb says.

"It does, I know that I have no right to feel like this but I just feel empty, when I saw her I was so happy for about 5 seconds until I realised they were holding hands. I guess I didn't think she would move on so quickly".

"Toby, you've been gone for four months, Spencer was a mess when you cheated on her and she has only just started moving on".

"She was a mess?".

Caleb nods. "The girls were really worried that she was going to start using again".

"She didn't though, right?".

"No, I don't think so. Why did you cheat on her anyway?".

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "I don't know, it was stupid. I hadn't seen her in so long and I was feeling like her drug use was my fault, Kate is a old girlfriend, my first girlfriend actually and things were left unfinished between us, I know that doesn't excuse what I did to Spencer but that's the only reason I have".

"You're right, it doesn't excuse it but people do make mistakes dude, Spencer will come round".

"I don't think so somehow".

Caleb looks at me sympathetically which makes me laugh. "I have to run but feel free to come round the apartment at some point".

"Sure thing".

**Caleb's POV **

Having coffee with Toby was extremely awkward. I want to be there for him like he's been there for me when things have gotten hard but I kind of feel torn. Spencer is a good friend to me and a amazing friend to Hanna and Toby really hurt her.

I don't want Spencer to feel hurt or betrayed if she finds out that I'm talking to Toby. I'm sure she wouldn't but still, its a different story for Hanna though, she is bound to lose it. When Toby first cheated on Spencer Hanna was all set to kill him.

I slowly walk back to my apartment to find Hanna sitting outside.

"Oh Han, I'm so sorry, I forgot you were coming over" I say when she gets up.

"Oh, okay. What were you doing?" Hanna asks as I hug her.

"You're freezing" I say and rub her arms. "Why aren't you wearing a coat you silly girl".

"I wasn't expecting on sitting outside for a hour. What have you been doing anyway?".

"I'm sorry. I, uh, bumped into Toby and we went for a drink" I say and cringe.

"With Toby? Seriously Caleb?!".

"Yes Hanna, with Toby. He's still my friend and he's going through a rough time".

"Spencer is going through a rough time, not him" Hanna yells.

"Okay Han, I don't want to argue with you so can we talk about something else?" I plead.

Hanna sighs and nods.

"Have you eaten?" I ask after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"No".

"Do you want to eat?".

"Chinese sounds good".

"Chinese it is" I say. "Be back in a bit" I kiss Hanna and grab my jacket.

I love that girl but damn she can be a pain in the butt sometimes. I get that she's angry with Toby for hurting Spencer but Spencer is clearly moving on and Hanna should too. I guess part of why I love her is that she cares deeply about her friends and family and god help anyone who hurts them.

I order Hanna's usual chinese order and I get the chicken chow mein and head home.

I find Hanna asleep on my sofa. She looks so peaceful and adorable when she's sleeping.

I set the food down in the kitchen and go to wake her up. If I let her sleep then she will wake up hungry and be really grumpy. A hungry Hanna is not something I want to deal with.

"Hey sleepyhead, wake up" I say and gently shake Hanna.

Hanna stirs and quickly wakes up. "Hmm...what?".

"Food's here. I'll bring yours through".

"Okay" Hanna says sleepily and sits up.

I put the food on plates, grab the cutlery and head back to the front room.

"Thank you" Hanna says and tucks in.

I put a film on and eat my food. The silence while we are eating is bliss.

"How was your Mom and brothers?" Hanna asks when she's finished eating.

"Really good thanks, Clay and James made me take them rock climbing and wanted to play with me every second that I was there".

"Awh".

"I'd love for you to meet them sometime".

"Really?" Hanna exclaims.

"Really" I say and grin.

"I'd love that Caleb".

"Great" I say and kiss her.

Hanna grabs my plate and takes it to the kitchen. When Hanna gets back she curls up next to me and lays her head on my chest as we watch the film.

'I've missed this girl so much' I think to myself as I kiss the top of her head and inhale her amazing scent.

Hanna sighs contentedly and wraps her arm tighter around me.

**Dean's POV**

I think I need to find another meeting to start going to now that me and Spencer are together. I feel like I can't talk about the relationship and the strains of that with Spencer sat right there and I'm sure Spencer feels the same.

Tonight's meeting went fine but there were things that I wanted to say but it just felt like I couldn't or shouldn't in front of Spencer.

"I have to go home" Spencer says when I invite her over for coffee.

"Okay. Will I see you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"I'm not sure, I have a ton of homework that I need to get done but if I finish it early enough I'll call you?".

"Sounds good. Good night Spencer" I say and kiss her before heading home. I glance back but Spencer is already driving off in her car. I give a little wave as she passes me.

I make myself a coffee and turn on the TV, I try to watch the film that's on but find my mind wandering.

I'm not sure if being in a relationship with me is the best thing for Spencer right now, as much as I want to be with her and I don't doubt that she wants to be with me its not advisable to jump into any new relationships within the first year of recovery, I don't want to be the reason that Spencer relapses not when she's so close to going to college and getting out of Rosewood away from her parents hold and all of the pressures that come with living in this little town.

My phone bleeps with a text. I open it up and see its from Kaitlyn. 'Hey Dean, can I come over? Having a rough night and could do with some company'.

'Sure thing, I'll get the coffee on. See you in 5'.

'Thanks, you're the best'.

I smile and flick the kettle on to boil when I get to the kitchen.

I have a good idea what it is that is on Kaitlyn's mind. She has been through a lot and not unlike me can't just get over it, I know that she suffers from flashbacks from time to time which she finds hard to deal with, I keep trying to get her to see a proper counsellor but she always refuses. Kaitlyn has always been a private person, I'm the only person that she has really opened up to and that's only because I went through the same things and saw first hand what Kaitlyn went through.

I'm in the middle of pouring the coffee when the knock at the door comes. I don't bother answering it, Kaitlyn knows to just walk in which she does and appears in my kitchen.

"Jeez, you look like hell" I tell her.

Kaitlyn's eyes are red and puffy so I assume she's been crying, her cheeks are blotchy and she just generally looks a mess.

"Thaanks" Kaitlyn says with a eye roll which makes me laugh.

"What's up kiddo?" I ask and hand Kaitlyn her coffee.

"The usual" she says shyly.

I glare at her. "Kaitlyn, come on. This is me, you can tell me".

Kaitlyn sighs. "I know Dean, thanks, but I'd rather just have good company and try to forget about it".

"No problem, want to watch a film?".

"Sounds good".

We sit in silence for a so long that it starts to feel awkward.

"How are things with you and Spencer?" Kaitlyn asks breaking the silence.

"Things are really good" I say and smile.

"But?".

I sigh and rub my chin. "I'm worried that its going to be too much for Spencer".

"What do you mean?".

"I mean a few months ago I was her drug counsellor and she was sneaking off in the middle of the night to buy Ketamin".

"Oh, right. Well I guess only Spencer will know if its getting too much for her so just keep the lines of communication open and let her make her own decision about it, trust me she won't appreciate you assuming that she can't deal with a relationship".

"Yeah I guess so. I do have to be careful though, I have to protect my own sobriety as well as trying to help Spencer maintain hers".

"Dean, you've been with girls that are in recovery before, what's different this time?" Kaitlyn asks.

"God, I don't know. Spencer is very young, she's still in high school and I really like her, I think I might be falling for her".

Kaitlyn raises a eyebrow at me. "Dean Stavros is falling in love? I thought I'd never see the day".

I scowl at Kaitlyn and we both dissolve in laughter.

"As for Spencer still being in high school, so what? She won't always be in high school".

"Yeah okay, she might not always be in high school but she's not always going to be in Rosewood either".

"So that's what this is really about?" Kaitlyn asks.

I nod.

"Long distance relationships work sometimes Dean, you guys can figure it out, and you're a drug counsellor, there's people on drugs everywhere Dean".

"I can't just follow her to college, and I'm okay with that, I think. Its just going to suck is all".

Kaitlyn sighs. "Love does suck sometimes".

"Anyway, is there any guys on the scene?" I ask Kaitlyn.

"Nah, I'm not looking for a relationship with anyone right now, every time I've gotten out of rehab I've jumped straight into a relationship and I've relapsed during every break up so I think I should just concentrate on myself for now".

"That's great Kaitlyn" I say in the least patronising voice that I can muster. "I'm really proud of you,you know that?".

Kaitlyn smiles at me. "I know, thanks. Same here".

"Have you spoken to your folks lately?"I ask her.

"Nope, not since my sisters wedding 5 years ago" Kaitlyn says a little sadly.

"How is your sister?" I ask hoping to move on to a happier topic.

"She's really good, she's pregnant".

"That's awesome, awh your going to be Aunty Kaitlyn" I say and laugh.

Kaitlyn glares at me mockingly and beams. "I know, I can't wait. I will be the BEST aunty _ever"_.

We spend the next hour or so chatting.

"I should go, its late" Kaitlyn says.

"Yeah, I've gotta be at work fairly early in the morning".

"You still working with that guy you were telling me about?".

"Yeah, Lucas. I'm only there during the day though so I still have my evenings free, you should stop by sometime and meet Spencer".

"Sure, that sounds good. It'll be great to meet her, I have plenty of stories that I can tell her" Kaitlyn says lightly.

"Don't you dare" I laugh.

"I'll text you" Kaitlyn says and lets herself out.

**Ezra's POV**

I'm so glad that Aria is home from school, I am so tired. I've been getting up with Harpa during the night to let Aria get some sleep, usually she sleeps through the day but today she's been really whingy and hasn't slept for more than 20 minutes at a time meaning that I haven't been able to get any sleep either.

"You look shattered" Aria says to me and takes Harpa out of my arms. "I have missed you" she says and kisses Harpa's head.

"I am pretty shattered, Harpa hasn't slept much today, I think she might be sick".

"Oh no" Aria says and looks worried.

"She's okay, I think its just a cold".

"Well make sure to keep a eye on her. You gonna go get dressed?" Aria asks me.

"Uhm, what for?".

"We have dinner at my parents house tonight Ezra".

I groan. "I'm so tired Aria, can I take a rain check?".

"Ezra, please. This is important to me, my parents inviting you over means their starting to accept our relationship".

"Fine" I say with a yawn. "I'll go shower".

I really don't want to go tonight, its going to be incredibly awkward and I really don't feel like having to keep a smile plastered on my face all night.

I do start to feel a little better when I'm stood under the hot water of the shower.

I head to the bedroom to dress and find Aria standing there in a stunning blue dress and Harpa is in a cute pink dress and white jacket.

"You both look beautiful" I say to Aria and kiss her.

"Thank you. I've picked out a pair of jeans and shirt for you to wear" she points to the bed.

"Okay".

I quickly get dressed and Aria drives us over to her parents. My stomach feels like a washing machine as we're standing at Byron and Ella's front door.

"Ready?" Aria asks.

"Nope".

Aria laughs and knocks on the door.

Ella answers the door and smiles at Aria and Harpa, her face falls slightly for a second when she sees me.

"Hi Aria, Ezra" Ella says and kisses Aria and Harpa.

"Hey Mom".

**Wesley's POV**

'Their all out' I text the unknown number when I see that Aria's car isn't in the drive and there's no answer at the house.

I know that I shouldn't be doing this but Aria is going to ruin Ezra's life. I have to do something to get him to see that. I just hope that I don't lose my brother forever.

I head over to the apartment I'm staying at. I was staying at a friends house but I overstayed my welcome so I spoke to Mom and she co-rented a apartment for me. We aren't talking but she didn't want people thinking that she was letting her youngest son be homeless.

Mom also furnished it for me, its pretty sweet. I have leather sofa's, art on the walls and wooden furniture. The only rule that Mom put down is no drinking in the apartment but what she doesn't know won't hurt her.

**Emily's POV**

I've taken Taylor over to stay with Veronica and Peter for the night, they have her most weekends now.

My old Habitat for Humanity coach Nicole is in town and we're going for dinner and a movie.

Its been a couple of months since I found out that Melissa is with a guy now and I'm still struggling to understand why, it hurts like crazy but I am trying to move on. If she's happy with someone else then why shouldn't I be?

"Hey Emily" Nicole says and kisses my cheek.

"Hey Nicole. How are you?".

"I'm great thank you, how are you?" she asks sympathetically.

"I'm fine" I say as bright as I can manage.

Nicole looks at me and rolls her eyes. We both laugh. "I am fine, things haven't been great lately but I'm getting there now".

"What's been going on?" Nicole asks and genuinely looks concerned.

"Melissa's left and she's now living with a guy Pheonix" I tell her.

I can't tell Nicole that the only reason Melissa isn't coming back is because of A, she would think I was crazy.

"I am so sorry Emily, I know how much you loved her and Taylor".

"Thanks. I still have Taylor though, I adopted her and Melissa doesn't want her back".

"Oh my god. Well at least Taylor has you. Shall we go and get food?".

"Sure sounds good" I say and smile.

Being around Nicole is making me feel better, she's never judged me and she's always so happy its damn near impossible to be miserable around her.

**Hanna's POV**

I am really bored. I need to get a life. Aria is having dinner at her parents, Emily is out with a friend and Spencer is either with Dean or studying her butt off as usual. Even Caleb and my mother have plans tonight.

Caleb has invited Toby over and I really don't want to see him. He's such a ass.

'Hey Han, careful that you don't get left behind. Caleb may say that he's with Toby but how true is that? Maybe he's done with you like everyone else. Don't worry, I'll always be here. Kisses A'.

Ugh, that bitch is taking the biscuit now. I know that Caleb wouldn't cheat on me, right?

I put my headphones in and blast music into my ears until I can't hear myself think anymore.

I am so sick of this psychopath tormenting us all the time. When are the cops going to do their job and catch this freak?

Me, the other girls and Caleb have even given up trying to find out who it is, they haven't done anything really bad lately, the worst thing they've done is send Ezra to prison and that was a few months ago. Maybe they have given up but I'm pretty sure that this is just the calm before the storm.

**Spencer's POV**

**2 days later**

'Hey Spence, looking pretty tired, need a pick me up to be able to get all that studying done? Kisses A'.

Well isn't that great? I shake my head and put the thought out of my mind. There is no way that I would be stupid enough to take drugs again, they have nearly ruined my life twice now, there won't be a third time.

I haven't seen Dean for a couple of days now, I've been really busy with school work and he's been busy with work.

I have only seen the girls at school, I am behind with my school work and need to catch up if I want to graduate in 3 months. I need to graduate to be able to get out of Rosewood, maybe then A will leave us alone, me and Hanna are going to schools far away from Rosewood so A can't be in 3 different places at the same time.

I worry that Aria and Emily will bear the brunt of A's wrath but I have to believe that they can look after themselves. They will have each other, Aria's family, Ezra and my parents. They will be fine.

The thought of leaving the only town that I've called home is scary but exciting too. I can start my life when I go to college.

My Mom told me to invite Dean over for dinner next week, he grudgingly said yes. Toby is the only boy that I've bought home to my parents, I am so nervous. I'm trying not to think about it but its hard not to.

I can't do anymore studying right now, my stomach is growling at me and my brain feels like mush. I close my book and head downstairs to get something to eat. Mom and Dad are at the club tonight so I have the house to myself.

I'm fixing myself something to eat when I hear a scraping coming from the front door. I know its not Mom and Dad, they aren't due back till 10pm and its only 7pm now.

My heart starts racing and my palms are sweaty. I grab a knife off the kitchen side and crouch behind one of the counters. I'm trying to be as quiet as I can.

I hear the door open and heavy footsteps come through to the kitchen. I hold my breath and peer round the cabinet. I can't see much from down here but I can see a pair of black boots, black hoodie and dark jeans. I see them stop and look around, I hear them go through a stack of papers and sigh.

Its got to be A right? Maybe if I can get near the door I can stop them leaving and put a end to this mess. I slowly crawl round to the other side of the counter and stand up.

"What are you doing?" I say when I'm in front of the door.

Black hoodie slowly turns round but has a scarf covering their face. They walk slowly toward me. Oh crap. The only thing I have in my hand is a knife. I look around and grab a spray bottle of bleach off the side. I spray it at them and hear them scream and collapse to the floor.

What do I do now? Oh crap, I really should of thought this through.

"Who are you?" I scream.

Black hoodie doesn't move or say anything. I reach forward and yank their hoodie down.

I see a head full of blonde hair and black hoodie turns to look at me.

"Jason? What the hell?".

"Hi Spencer".

"What are you doing?".

Could Jason really be A? This feels so surreal.

Jason stands up and rubs his eyes.

"I was coming to say hello, I'm back and thought you'd want to see me".

"Oh, god. I am so sorry Jason, I thought you were-".

"I know".

"I'll get you a cold cloth for your eyes. Are you okay?".

I head to the sink and do as I said.

"Yeah I'm fine other than having bleach in my eyes. Guess its my fault for scaring you" he says with a laugh.

"Sorry" I say apologetically and hand him the cloth.

Jason holds it to his eyes for a few minutes and puts it down on the breakfast bar.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" I say eventually.

"A coffee would be great".

"Sure. What are you doing back then?" I ask as I make the coffee.

"There's some unfinished business in town that I need to take care of".

"Oh? That sounds ominous. What's this unfinished business then?".

"The fact that you and your friends are still running round".

My blood runs cold.

"What?" I say.

I turn round and see Jason standing there with a knife.

Oh god.

"Jason, what are you doing?" I ask slowly.

"You and your friends are the reason that my sister is in prison right now" he says with a sneer.

"What? Ali is in prison because she killed someone".

Jason laughs humourlessly. "Well we will have to agree to disagree on that. Come on, lets go Spencer".

"I am not going anywhere with you. Stop being stupid Jason and put the knife down".

Jason takes a step toward me brandishing the kitchen knife at me and my heart almost stops.

"Yes you are Spencer".

Jason grabs my arm and before I can do anything has spun me round and holding me flush against him. Jason holds the knife to my throat and I stop struggling.

"That's better. Now we are going to get in my car and if you try running off you WILL be very sorry".

I gulp, Jason pushes me along and I can't do anything except move along.

Jason bundles me in the back of his car and slams the doors.

_Please review_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

_**Dean's POV**_

_Spencer is late. She was supposed to come over tonight and we were going out for dinner. She was due here at 7pm its now 7.45. I've tried calling her but can't get a answer. _

_This isn't like Spencer, she's usually always on time or at least lets me know that she's going to be late or can't come but tonight its been radio silence._

_I've been sat in my apartment ready to leave for 45 minutes. I try phoning again but like the last 10 times I get Spencer's answer phone._

"_Hi Spence, its me. Just wondering if you've forgotten about our plans or if something else came up. Sat here waiting for me so please just let me know what's going on"._

_After waiting another 15 minutes I make myself a coffee, undo my tie and put the television on. I'm sure she'll be here soon or if not that there's a good reason. I just hope she's okay. _

_**Aria's POV**_

"_Can you pass me a diaper please?" Ezra asks me._

_I go into the baby bag and see there aren't any._

"_Shoot, there aren't any left"._

"_Great"._

"_I'll pop out and get some, I'll be ten minutes"._

_I grab my keys and get my shoes on before jumping in the car. _

_Its really quiet in town. There's only one place open at 10pm at night. I hop out the car and head into the store. There's only me and the store clerk here._

_I pick up a pack of diapers and a pack of wipes and head to the checkout._

"_Aria Montgomery" I hear someone say behind me, I turn round and see Jason DiLaurentis standing there._

"_Jason, hi. How are you?"._

"_Great thanks, you?"._

"_I'm good thanks"._

"_Who are the diapers for?"._

"_Oh, I guess you haven't heard. They are for my daughter, Harpa"._

"_Daughter?! Wow. Congratulations"._

"_Thanks" I say and beam. "What are you doing back in town?"._

"_I've got some unfinished business here that needs taking care of"._

"_Oh right, well I should go. Nice seeing you"._

"_You too Aria, take care"._

_I smile at Jason and leave the store after paying. I didn't think that I'd be seeing any of the DiLaurentis family again._

_I get back in my car and drive home. _

_I could scream in frustration when I see that the road I've only just driven down is closed now so I have to take the long way home. Its going to take me twenty minutes longer than the normal way._

_**Caleb's POV**_

_**2 days later**_

_I haven't heard from Hanna in a couple of days, I've tried ringing her and texting her but haven't had a answer. I'm on my way over to hers to find out what's going on, I'm getting the feeling that I have done something to upset her but I have no idea what I could of done. _

_I knock at her door and Ashley answers._

"_Oh hi Caleb"._

"_Hey, is Hanna here?"._

"_What do you mean? She told me a couple of days ago that she was staying at yours for the weekend"._

"_Yeah she was supposed to but she never turned up and I can't get hold of her. I figured she changed her mind and stayed home"._

"_No, she left for school Friday morning and said she wouldn't be home till Monday. If she's not at yours then where is she?"._

_Oh...crap._

"_Oh, I guess she's at Aria's, Spencer's or Emily's place. I guess I'll head over there to see her"._

"_Okay, can you tell her to call me please"._

"_Sure thing"._

_I hop back in my car and drive to Aria's place. I have a unsettling feeling in my stomach, I'm sure that Hanna's okay but I'll feel better when I know for sure._

_I knock at Aria's door and Ezra answers._

"_Hi Caleb"._

"_Hey man, is Hanna here?"._

"_Um, no"._

"_Can you ask Aria if she knows where Hanna is?"._

"_Aria's not here, she went out Friday night to get diapers for Harpa and I haven't seen her since, I figured there was a emergency with one of the girls"._

"_Okay, that's really weird. Hanna hasn't been seen since Friday either"._

"_Hmm...odd. Have you checked at Emily's or Spencer's?"._

"_Not yet, I came here after going to Hanna's house" I tell him._

_The unsettling feeling I had earlier worsens. I am really worried that something has happened to Hanna now._

"_Come on in, I'll phone Spencer and Emily" Ezra says._

_This feels weird, I know that Ezra didn't actually do that much wrong, it wasn't like Aria wasn't a willing participant of their relationship but this is the first time I've seen Ezra since he got out of prison. _

_I sit on the sofa and play with Harpa while Ezra phones the other girls._

"_Okay, the Hastings haven't seen Spencer or Emily since Friday either, their going to go round to Emily's now. She dropped Taylor off with them Friday morning and was supposed to pick her up yesterday but never showed"._

_I sigh and put my head in my hands. I know something has happened to the girls now. They wouldn't all just disappear without at least one of them saying something to someone._

"_Could they be at Aria's parents?"._

"_I don't think so but maybe, I'll call them if Spencer's parents don't get a answer from Emily's"._

"_This is A right?" I ask Ezra._

"_Lets not jump to conclusions, there might be a reasonable explanation for this" he says unconvincingly. _

"_Yeah, sure"._

_It feels like it takes forever for Spencer's parents to call back. Ezra tells me that they couldn't get a answer at Emily's place._

_My heart starts racing. Where are you Hanna?_

"_What should we do?" I ask Ezra._

_He sighs. "I don't know. I'm going to call Aria's parents to see if they are there"._

_I nod and look at Harpa as she begins to scream._

"_Caleb, if I call the Montgomery's can you see to Harpa for me?" Ezra ask desperately._

"_Uh, sure"._

_I pick Harpa up. How am I meant to know what's wrong with her. I get her settled on my lap and then the smell hits me. Oh god._

_Ezra has gone upstairs. I spot a pack of diapers and wipes the other side of the room._

_I wish Ezra would hurry up and get back so he can change his kid, there is no way I'm doing it. God, she stinks._

_After a few minutes Ezra comes back down and takes Harpa off my lap._

"_What did they say?"._

"_They haven't seen the girls either. I think its time to phone the cops"._

_**Dean's POV**_

_I get off the sofa to answer the door when a loud knock comes. I'm surprised to see 2 cops standing at my door._

"_Detective Wilden, what can I do for you?"._

"_Hello Dean" Wilden says with his arrogant smirk. "Can we come in?"._

"_What is this about?"._

"_Spencer Hastings, may we come in?"._

"_Uh, sure" I move out of the way to let them in. "Is Spencer okay?"._

"_We don't know. I have been told that you are in a relationship with Miss Hastings"._

"_Yes"._

"_When was the last time you heard from her?"._

"_Last Friday, why?"._

"_No one else has seen or heard from her or her friends since Friday either"._

"_Oh"._

_I'm a bit gob smacked, what does this mean?._

"_Do you have any ideas where Spencer and her friends could be?" Wilden asks._

_I shake my head. "I don't know Spencer's friends so if their not together then I don't know where they are, Spencer didn't mention anything about going out of town so no, I don't know where she is either"._

"_Okay, well if you hear from Spencer can you let me know as soon as possible"._

"_Of course"._

"_Thank you"._

_Wilden turns on his heel and walks out of my house. Ugh, I hate that guy. He's Kaitlyn's brother but they don't really talk anymore and haven't for years._

_I really hope that Spencer is okay, I figured that she was having second thoughts about us and that was why she hadn't been over or been in touch. _

_I spend the next hour pacing my apartment trying to figure out what to do, I want to help but I don't know if Spencer's parents are going to want me hanging around._

_I grab my keys and drive up to the Hasting's house. I don't know if this is a good idea but I have to do something. _

_I knock on the door and Veronica answers. _

"_Dean, I assume you heard"._

"_Yes, Detective Wilden came to my apartment earlier, I wanted to know if there is anything I can do to help"._

_Veronica sighs. "You better come in"._

_I walk in the house and have a surreal sense of de-ja vu for a few minutes. Veronica leads the way into the front room and I see a room full of people. _

_Veronica makes some quick introductions. _

"_The police are looking through the towns CCTV, talking to anyone who might have seen the girls since Friday and have appeals going out on the news tonight"._

"_What do they think has happened?" I ask Veronica._

"_I don't know how much Spencer has told you, has she mentioned someone called A?"._

"_Um, no. Who is A?"._

"_We don't know who they are but they have been tormenting Spencer and her friends for a couple of years, someone was arrested for it but it started again a few months ago"._

"_Oh my god, this A person has...what, kidnapped 3 girls?"._

"_Its a theory that the police have, we don't know for sure but I have a pretty good idea that is what has happened"._

"_Right..."._

"_I know that it sounds a little far fetched but the girls have been dealing with this for a long time and so have we, I wouldn't put anything past A"._

"_If there is anything I can do then please let me know"._

"_You're welcome to stay here with the rest of us until we here something"._

"_Thank you"._

_**Sorry this chapter was a little short, the next ones will be longer**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

_Toby's POV_

"_What do you mean Spencer is missing?"._

"_All of the girls are, no one has seen or heard off them since last Friday" Caleb tells me._

"_Last Friday?!" I yell. "Dude, why did no one tell me?"._

"_I've been a little busy trying to find my missing girlfriend" Caleb yells back at me and stands up._

_I sigh. "I'm sorry man, what have the cops said?"._

"_Not much" Caleb says irritably. "Their looking for the girls and they've put appeals up on the news. I'm surprised you haven't seen it"._

"_I haven't been watching much television. What can I do?"._

"_You don't have to do anything, this isn't your problem" Caleb tells me._

_He looks pretty defeated. I have never seen him like this, even when Hanna was looking at a prison sentence he had some fight in him but he looks like he's lost everything._

"_Of course it is, Spencer is missing, the other girls are my friends, were my friends too. I care about them as well". _

"_There's not much anyone can do, I've been looking everywhere I can think of, so has Ezra and the girls parents but its as if they disappeared into thin air"._

_**Ezra's POV**_

_Aria has been gone a week, this is killing me. Harpa has noticed that she's not her too, she has been really hard to settle for the past week, maybe its because I'm on edge._

_The cops aren't getting any results, I've looked for Aria in places that she might have gone but there is no sign. Of course Aria didn't run away so she wouldn't exactly be hiding. _

_I have been spending my days between staring at the news at home, staring at the news at Ella and Byron's, looking after Harpa and looking for a job. Its exhausting, I haven't been sleeping, when Harpa goes to sleep at night Caleb, Toby and Dean have been coming over and we've been trying to figure out who A is._

_Toby and Dean being in the same house was incredibly awkward to start with but they both want to find Spencer so they put their differences aside, they still butt heads occasionally but Caleb and I do a pretty good job at stopping them from killing each other._

"_Do you want a coffee Ezra?" Ella asks._

"_A coffee would be great, thank you Ella" I say politely._

_The atmosphere at the Montgomery house is strained and awkward and a nightmare, at least when I'm there. Ella is polite but Byron refuses to talk to me, he talks through Ella, Mike is fine with me though, so that's something. They are all great with Harpa though so I guess I can't ask for much more. I completely understand Aria's parents hating me, I was dating their teenage daughter while I was her English teacher and impregnated her at 17. If anyone did that to Harpa when she gets older I don't know how I would stop myself from killing them._

"_Have you heard anything from the police?" I ask._

_Ella shakes her head. "No, not for a couple of days. Have you?"._

_I shake my head and pick Harpa up when she cries, she's just woken up, I feel like whenever Harpa wakes up she expects to see her Mom, it breaks my heart when she looks around trying to find Aria and cries when she can't._

_I hope, with every fibre of my being, that Aria is okay. I just want her to come home, I need her to come home._

"_Here, let me try" Ella says to me after Harpa has been crying for a while. _

_I pass my daughter to Ella and take a sip of my coffee. "They should be doing more, why haven't they got any new information yet?"._

"_I don't know, its frustrating I know. Hopefully we will hear something soon"._

"_Yeah, I hope so"._

_We make small talk for a while and then toss around theories about what could of happened to the girls, Ella gets up to answer the door while I finish my coffee._

"_Oh, Ezra, its good that you're here too, I can tell you all at the same time" Detective Wilden says._

"_Have you found the girls?" I ask anxiously._

"_Come in, sit down" Ella says._

_Detective Wilden sits across from me and Ella and Byron take their seats._

"_We haven't found the girls but we may have a lead"._

"_A lead?" I ask._

"_We have footage of Aria talking to Jason DiLaurentis Friday night in a shop and they drove off in the same direction, the Hastings housekeeper also said that Jason was at the Hastings house Friday as she was leaving" Wilden says and smirks at me._

_I hate this guy._

"_That's the only lead you have?" I snap. "Two of the girls spoke to someone they have known for years and that means he kidnapped them?"._

"_Its just a lead, we are looking into it" Wilden says and scowls at me. _

_I sigh. I want to scream at him._

_I have never liked Jason but I don't know if he's capable of something like this, I guess I don't really know him though._

"_Do you think Jason would do something like this?" I ask Byron as Ella is showing the cops out._

_Byron scowls at me and sighs. "I don't know. I know he has a history of drug abuse so if he's using again then yes, I suppose he would be capable"._

"_This is so messed up"._

"_Yeah, it is but then again this family has been messed up for quite a while now" Byron snaps at me._

_I don't take it personally, I get that Byron hates me I just hope that at some point he can get over it for Aria and Harpa's sake._

_Byron storms out of the room and I hear a door slam which startles Harpa and she starts crying again._

_Veronica's POV_

_I want to know where my daughter and daughter in law are. The police aren't telling me anything, I've tried to pull all of the tricks in the book to find information but no one is saying a word. The girls told them A was back and they didn't do anything to protect them._

_As soon as they are home and safe Rosewood P.D are going to have a lawsuit on their hands._

"_Can you get that please?" I ask Peter when someone knocks at the door._

_I carry on feeding Taylor and startle when I hear Detective Wilden behind me._

"_Mrs Hastings, Mr Hastings. I have some news for you"._

"_Oh?"._

"_We have a lead on the girls disappearance" Wilden says._

"_What lead?"._

"_Your housekeeper said that Jason DiLaurentis was here when she left Friday night and there is footage showing Jason talking to Aria in a shop and it also shows them driving in the same direction"._

"_You think Jason has kidnapped them?" Peter says._

"_Its a theory, we're looking into the possibility. So far its the only plausible explanation that we have"._

"_What do you think his motive was?" I ask, I'm curious if they acctually think Jason is responsible or if they are just trying to pin this on him because he isn't around to object._

"_I'm not a liberty to discuss that right now, as soon as I can give you more information I assure you I will" Wilden says and gets up to leave. "If you hear anything from Spencer or Emily then please let us know"._

"_Of course, thank you" Peter says._

"_Do you think Jason would do this?" I ask my husband when he comes back in._

"_I don't know Veronica. Its possible I suppose, if he's back on drugs"._

"_Funny isn't it?"._

"_What?" Peter asks and looks confused._

"_Two out of 3 of the children you fathered ended up having a drug problem" I snap, put Taylor in her bouncer and storm out of the house._

_I get in my car and start driving. I don't know where I'm going yet but I have to go somewhere. I know I shouldn't be taking this out on Peter but the not knowing anything is so damn fustrating. I don't like thinking that my husbands son could of kidnapped my daughter and her friends because he's back on drugs. _

_I wonder what Jessica and Kenneth think of this, it must be awful for them to see another child's face plastered all over the news. I know that its not for the same thing but I know that its not easy hearing on the news that your child is responsible for something like this._

_If Jason is responsible for this he better stay away from Rosewood because if I find out that he has done this to my daughter and her friends then I will not be responsible for my actions. _

_All I want is for my daughter to come home and be safe. I do not care about anything else right now, I just want Spencer home and I will think about the rest afterwards, she has been through so much and isn't even 18 yet, Spencer and her friends have been through more in their short lives than I have in my whole life, it isn't fair, they are just children, they need to be home with their families. Aria and Emily have children of their own that need them. I don't understand what motive Jason would have had to abduct them._

_**Author's Note- Thank you all for reading my story. All good things must come to a end just like this story has. I am planning on writing other stories which I would love you to read :)**_


End file.
